Starting Over
by LookOutShe'sGotAPen
Summary: Three American teens decide to return to their Japanese roots and go to a new school, Ouran Academy... little did they know what humor, madness and maybe even romance lurked behind the door of the third music room! TamakixOC MorixOC KyoyaxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys LOSGAP here! This is my new story, and if you've read "Chasing Love" then you'll remember two zany characters named Hayley and Sibrina. Well, they're back! Kinda. *laughs* This is our other alter-egos. I am Alexis, and Sibi (Kisasan93)'s Alena. **

**I'm going to have a blast writing this, so I hope you love it! **

**Don't forget to review afterwards! :D **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran or any of its characters! I do however own Alexis and Alena =D**

I waved cheerfully and blew kisses to the crowd below me.

"Good night New York City!" I cried, bouncing off the stage, my older sister Alena walking calmly behind me. "Glad that's over." Alena grumbled, flicking her night-black hair over her shoulder where it hung close to her hips. Her trademark neon orange eyes told the truth; she was still feeling that concert buzz. I grinned at her. "You know you loved it." I laughed.

"Did you miss me Yuki?" I crooned, reaching down to take my best man from where I'd left him sitting on a chair.

He didn't say anything of course and merely pressed his nose against mine and I giggled.

"That's wrong on so many levels." Alena commented as I hugged Yuki close. "What's so wrong about Yuki?" I demanded, insulted.

"Um, could be that fact that _he's a rat._" Alena said dryly as I placed Yuki on my shoulder. He stuck his nose in my ear and sniffed and I giggled and squirmed.

"Want to hold him?" I laughed, offering him to her. She glared at the white rat with brown spots. He blinked his huge black eyes at her and pricked his little round ears.

"Come on! He's freaking adorable!" I exclaimed, hugging him close. "It's that tail…" She shook her head. "Why couldn't you get a hamster? Even a gerbil?" She said. "Because Yuki called to me." I sniffed.

"I still can't believe you named him Yuki." Alena said. "Yuki is a rat!" I insisted. "Yes but Yuki Sohma is a grey rat." Alena pointed out. "Details." I sniffed, rubbing Yuki's back.

He curled up in my blonde, crimped hair with brown lowlights that came only to my shoulders and nibbled on it. "Stop eating my hair. It's expensive." I scolded softly, but I didn't mind. I'd only had him three days; I didn't care what he did.

"Alexis? Alena? He's back again." Our large bodyguard, Steve, said, looking annoyed. "Not him." I groaned. "Tell Larry we're busy." Alena growled. Larry was our most obsessed fan; he'd send us love letters every day, and begged us to marry him. Both of us.

"Tell him my heart belongs to another man." I said, stroking Yuki and grinning. Steve laughed his deep, booming laugh. "I won't tell him that, but I'll let him know you're busy." He said, still chuckling as he went off.

"I swear, he gets so tiring." I said as I went to change into jeans and a purple T-shirt. Alena nodded as she too grabbed a pair of jeans, darker then mine, and a green shirt.

"He'd better not come anywhere near you." She said with a growl and I nodded fervently. At 18, Alena was my older sister and legal guardian; I was 17, but I still looked up to her and respected her. She was a little over-protective sometimes, but I loved her nonetheless.

"These are for you." Steve said when we came out of the dressing rooms, holding out a bouquet of red flowers to me. "Aw, Steve you shouldn't have!" I gushed, taking them and sniffing deeply. He gave a bouquet of purple roses to Alena. "And these are for you." He said. "And they're not from me; they're from Larry." He rolled his eyes.

"There's also a muffin basket, but the crew's hungry." He added with a wink and we laughed. "That's fine. There'll be another on our porch tomorrow." Alena said. "Let's get home. I'm tired." She said. I nodded. "Yuki and I are pooped." I agreed as Yuki yawned. "Aw! That's so cute Yuki!" I squealed as he blinked up at me sleepily. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a saltine and broke it in half, giving him the larger piece before popping the other half in my mouth.

"That's kind of gross." Alena said, curling her lip. "What?" I demanded, following her and Steve out to the limo. "You're sharing food with a rat." She said. I rolled my eyes. "It's not like he licked it or anything." I mumbled, sliding in the back. Yuki munched the cracker happily and I craned my neck to watch him, smiling slightly.

"You've gotta admit he's cute." I pointed out. Alena looked at him with a stony expression. "He's still a rodent." She said flatly. I picked him up and placed him on her shoulder. "Make friends." I said. She shrieked and squirmed frantically. "Get him off!" She screamed, while Yuki hung onto her shoulder for dear life, his little eyes wide with terror.

I scooped him off and placed him in my lap, glaring at my sister. "That was mean, Lena-chan." I pouted, referring to her by her nickname. We were half-Japanese, so that's where I got the chan. We were fluent in Japanese and English. We even spoke a little French on the side.

"He's a rat." Alena replied in Japanese, wiping off her shoulder and shuddering. "Baby." I replied in English, sticking my tongue out at her. She snorted and leaned back in her seat.

"Thank God we're home." She sighed as our mansion came into view. "Now Yuki can finally get some rest." I agreed, getting out of the car.

We headed upstairs and bid each other good night, and I crawled into my bed, placing Yuki in his cage at my bedside.

"Night Yuki-kun." I said, with a sleepy smile, curling up and closing my eyes.

OoO

I groaned sleepily as my alarm went off, my eyes opening slowly. I felt someone wrapped around me and smiled. "Hey Alena. Bad dream or something?" I guessed, rolling over to find myself face-to-face with a grinning, pimple-faced Larry.

I screamed at the top of my lungs and wriggled out of his grasp, leaping out of bed. "Get out of here!" I shrieked, looking for some kind of weapon.

"Why? You're my girlfriend Alex- we're going to be married someday." The 19-year old man sighed dreamily. "Get out of my house!" I shrieked, backing towards the door. "I'm calling the cops!" I cried.

I heard running footsteps and Alena leaped into the room, clutching her kendo stick and staring around, wide-eyed.

"Larry snuck into my bed!" I explained, pointing at Larry who was sitting up. Alena's eyes narrowed with rage and she tightened her grip on her stick, coming closer.

"You worthless piece of crap!" She shrieked, coming at him. I grabbed her from behind and tugged her back, just in time to keep her from cracking Larry's head open.

"Alena, don't! He's just an idiot!" I exclaimed. "Let the cops get him." I said and she hesitated, then nodded tightly. "Fine. But if I ever see him again he's _dead_." She hissed, stomping once in his direction. Larry didn't look phased, and kept grinning.

"How's my other future wife doing this morning?" He asked and Alena's eyes flashed. "Future wife?!" She shrieked, going at him again. I cursed the fact today was a full moon- full moon days meant a bad mood for Alena. We didn't know why, but she was always horribly violent this day every month.

"I'm calling the police." I said, dragging her out of the room. "Why would you call the police on your fiancée?" Larry asked incredulously, getting up and following us.

"Run and call them now Alex! I'll teach him a lesson he won't forget." Alena spat, holding her kendo stick high above her head. I rolled my eyes and grabbed her by her ear, dragging her towards the phone a few feet down the hall and punching in 911.

OoO

"We're getting out of here." Alena growled as we returned from the police station. "Like a vacation?" I asked, confused as I followed her up to her room.

"Maybe. Maybe permanent. Either way, we can't stay here; not when there's crazy people sneaking into your bed at night." She pointed out. I stared at her, my eyes wide. "We can't! We're 'Alena and Alexis'- we're famous! What about our fans?" I demanded as she began throwing clothes into a suitcase.

"They'll manage." She growled. She looked up at me. "Don't you want to go outside and not have every move you make captured on camera?" She asked me quietly. I blinked. I'd forgotten what it was like to have secrets from the public- the thought was very tempting.

"All right. You've got me. Where are we going?" I asked. Alena put her hands on her hips, looking at me with her orange eyes glittering with amusement.

"Gee, I don't know… what foreign county could we go to where no one's heard of us, and most people probably speak Japanese?" She asked.

"Russia!"

"No."

"Germany?"

"Idiot. Try again." Alena said impatiently. We both knew I knew the answer- but I liked playing dumb. Besides, I wanted to see how many countries I could name.

"Turkey!"

"Nope."

"France?"

"Guess again." I pursed my lips, thinking of another country.

"Um… Yugoslavia?" I guessed and she laughed. "Japan, here we come!" I grinned.

OoO

I looked out the window, my eyes widening as I saw the ocean miles below me.

"Want to switch?" Alena asked me and I shook my head. "You're scared of heights too." I said. "But I have better self control then you do." She pointed out and I laughed. "Hey, that's an interesting necklace- where'd you get it?" Alena asked suddenly and I looked down at the pink cord draped over my shoulder. "Um…" I hesitated, wondering what to say.

"Alexis."

"Yes?"

"Is that a tail?"

"…Maybe…" I covered it with my hair and her eyes narrowed. "I can't believe you brought him on a plane!" She hissed furiously. "What? Where else could he go?" I demanded as Yuki poked his head out from under my hair, blinking at Alena sleepily.

"The baggage section or whatever." She said. I snorted. "Yeah, since when do they make rat carriers?" I asked and she smiled faintly. "OK, you got me. But if he gets sick or something don't blame me." She shrugged.

"Rats can't vomit." I said, stroking his back. "If not, then can't he get colic or something like a horse?" She asked and I blinked, looking thoughtful. "I have no clue, to be honest." I admitted and she sighed.

"Great. Well, if he gets sick at least he won't ruin your shirt. That's a cute top, by the way." She added, eyeing the shimmering pink tank top I was wearing. "Thanks." I beamed. Her eyes narrowed suddenly. "Wait a second… that's my shirt!" She exclaimed.

"You just left it out." I sniffed and she rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. "We'd better get there soon." She growled. "Because the second we land, you're taking that top off!"

OoO

"It's adorable!" I squealed, looking up at our new house with wide eyes. It was a simple two story light yellow house with white shutters. It was a typical American home that stuck out rather badly compared to the other Japanese style homes surrounding it.

"I can't believe this is where Mom used to live." Alena breathed and I nodded sadly. Our mother had passed away thirteen years ago; I barely remembered her, but I still missed her. She had brought on the Japanese side of our family, but had fallen in love with America and had hired an American contractor to build her an American style house in Japan. That contractor had been our father, Phil, and they'd been in love ever since.

"Well, what are we waiting for?!" I cried, running into the house and throwing the door open. I paused, looking around with wide eyes.

It was beautifully decorated with an older décor, and was in great shape- it would need a little dusting, but it wasn't bad.

"This is where Mom lived." Alena breathed, coming beside me, holding her own suitcases. I nodded tightly, swallowing hard.

Alena silently took my hand and we took a deep breath before entering the house.

We explored it quietly, walking through each room on the first floor before going upstairs to find our bedrooms .I took one and her the other, silently parting our separate ways.

I looked around my room, pleased that I'd picked this one. It had a cheerful look; decorated with bright colors like yellow and pink, even a touch of light green, my favorite color. Mainly because it was the same color as my eyes; they were an unnaturally bright, piercing color.

I set my things down and placed Yuki's cage down beside my bed, and watched as he stirred faintly, looking up at me with his big eyes.

"Welcome home." I whispered.

OoO

"So where are we going to school?" I asked Alena at dinner that night. We'd ordered in, since we didn't have any food in the house at the moment.

"Well, the public school's the first option." She said. I wrinkled my nose. "Ick. Not public. Any private ones nearby?" I asked her and she consulted a list she had. "Um… there's one. It's pretty close. 'Ouran Academy'." She read. "Huh. Sounds good to me." I shrugged.

"They have uniforms though." Alena said and I gasped. "No! Not uniforms!" I said in horror. "Public has them too, so we don't have a choice." Alena grimaced. "Well, at least it's a private school. The uniforms can't be _that _bad." I said.

OoO

Two days later, Alena and I received our uniforms in the mail. I ripped mine open and gasped. "It's adorable!" I shrieked, holding it up. Yellow was my second favorite color.

"It's horrible." Alena threw hers down in disgust. "You don't have a choice." I pointed out and she sighed. "Oh, and did I tell you what happened when I was out shopping today?" Alena said suddenly. "What?" I asked, setting the cute dress down.

"Someone recognized me." She admitted and my eyes widened. "Should we be flattered we're so famous or horrified?" I asked and she smiled faintly. "I didn't really mind, but I don't want to be famous here. I don't want another Larry." She said and I nodded fervently. I still had nightmares about the creep.

"So we are going to get new names." She said with a grin. I raised my eyebrows. "Really?" I asked, confused. She nodded. "Yeah, I cleared it with the superintendent and everything. We'll enroll under our legal names, but the teachers will call us by our new names." She explained. I nodded. "OK! I want to be Sora." I said instantly. She smiled. "I guessed that. You love that name so much." She said and I laughed. I knew Sora meant "sky" in Japanese, and had fallen in love with the name ever since.

"I'm going to be named 'Takita'." Alena said proudly and I beamed. "Cool name! Can I call you Kita though?" I asked and she nodded. "Fine with me." She shrugged. "What's our last name though?" I asked curiously.

"We're now Takita and Sora Zawahira." She said proudly. "Cool last name." I grinned. "It should be." Alena replied and I sighed happily, resting my chin in my hands. "I'm really looking forward to school tomorrow." I said happily. "Me too." Alena agreed, somewhat dully. I shrugged. Alena hated school; we'd been home schooled at home with a private tutor, and she'd always hated it.

"Just think Alen- I mean, Kita. We can start all over. Get a second chance at things; get boyfriends, fall in love…" I sighed dreamily. "Yeah. Sure." Alena snorted and I laughed. "OK, ok maybe not fall in love. But at least we can hope." I said. "Yeah." Alena agreed.

"This is going to be fun."

**And so it ends here! Hope you loved it Sibi-chan- and just so you guys know, I'll be referring to them by their fake names in the next chapter. And the Hosts will be coming soon! Yay! *laughs***

**Oh, and in case you didn't notice, they're pop stars in America. I'm simply awful at writing songs, so if they sing anything in later chapters, I'll use someone else's song and we'll all pretend they wrote it, OK? *laughs***

**I'm writing two other stories at the same time as this, so updates won't be as quick as I like, but bear with me!  
Anyways, please review and tell me what you think!**

**- LOSGAP =D**

5


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Glad to see you liked it enough to come back for the second chapter! *laughs***

**Anyways, here's the second chapter- hope you guys love it enough to review at the end! **

"I really hate this outfit." Alena/Takita growled, glaring at the dress she wore. In truth, I actually despised the dress, but I saw no point in being negative about it.

"Let's just be optimistic!" I said, taking another bite of my breakfast. I looked at her, biting my lip. "You know, your eyes are actually a bit scarier that way." I said and she shrugged, slipping back into her usual stoic and silent morning persona.

As Takita's orange eyes are really attention-grabbing, and extremely rare, anyone who saw her would automatically know who she was. So she had bought contacts last night that turned her eyes a piercing light blue, nearly white in color.

"Well, let's get going!" I said, hopping to my feet. "It's within walking distance, right?" I asked her and she didn't reply, merely shouldering her bag. Only she had her license, but we didn't have a car yet.

"Oh! That reminds me! I have other means of getting to school!" I added with a grin. Takita raised her eyebrows as I skipped outside, going to the garage to get our transport.

"No." She said flatly when I came outside. I shrugged. "Suit yourself! I've always wanted one!" I said, getting onto the Mo-Ped and turning it on.

"Freak." She snorted as I wheeled on ahead of her, laughing insanely with glee.

OoO

"Wow. It's like a sea of yellow." I said, stunned, looking around the school. We were used to grandeur, so the school didn't phase us; but the sea of girls in yellow dresses, however, stumped us. A slow smile began to spread across my face as this reminded me of a song.

"Oh no you don't." Takita said abruptly, clamping a hand over my mouth. "What?" I pouted, slightly muffled. "That's your I'm-Going-To-Burst-Into-Song face." She said flatly, getting over her silent morning persona.

I took her hand off and grinned at her. "And you would be right!" I skipped ahead before she could stop me, singing to myself.

"We all live in a yellow submarine! Yellow submarine! Yellow submarine!" I cried and Takita sighed, grabbing my shoulder to stop me.

"Stop singing! Do you want to blow our cover?" She hissed and my eyes widened. "Oh… yeah. Right." I said weakly. She rolled her eyes and stalked off. "Come on. Let's go to the office and get our stuff." She grumbled.

OoO

"OK so my class is this way…" I said, looking down at the paper and walking away. Takita grabbed me by my shoulders and turned me to face the opposite direction. "That way." She said and I laughed sheepishly. "I knew that .Just testing you." I said and she rolled her eyes. "Sure you did." She said, walking off.

I watched her go, feeling suddenly very, very alone in the sea of yellow and blue. I felt a shoulder bump me and looked up into an angel's face.

"Ah, sorry about that my princess." He apologized in a velvet voice. His hair was a light blonde, but I barely noticed his hair. I was captivated by his eyes. His strange, beautiful purple eyes.

"Um, it's fine." I said, blushing furiously. Gosh he looked like a freaking model.

"Let me make it up to you. Come to my club today after school in the Third Music room." He said. He put his lips near my ear. "Please come." He murmured and was gone, while I stared after his retreating back with wide eyes, putting a hand to my flushed cheek.

OoO

"I hate school." I complained as Takita and I headed towards the Third Music room. She didn't say anything, reading her pamphlet.

"Sora! They've got a kendo club!" She said excitedly. I put on a smile. "Great! You'll have fun with that!" I said happily. I was truly happy for her; but I wondered if I'd ever find a club for me. Maybe that blonde Greek god's club would fit me.

"OK we're here! Hope we're not early." I said, opening the doors, wondering what I would find within. Rose petals blew gently towards me as I was blinded by a white light.

"Ack! Kita, I'm choking!" I gasped as a rose petal blew into my mouth. Kita whacked me on the back as I gagged, hitting myself in the stomach.

"OK I'm good." I said, standing up and grinning. She rolled her eyes, hating it when I pulled crap like that. "Welcome to our club." I froze when I heard his voice, and he took my chin in his hand, pulling me close.

"What is your name, my princess?" He breathed, his face an inch from mine. I stared at him, forgetting how to breathe until Takita broke the spell by whacking the boy over the head with her kendo stick.

"Perv! Get your filthy hands off my sister!" She snarled. He was gone, sitting in a corner and drawing little circles on the ground. I blinked in surprise, wondering why he was there, and turned to see if the other boys in the room knew. But when I looked at them, my eyes flew open in shock at the sheer beauty of them all.

"Dear God." I breathed. "Kita, we've hit the mother load!"

OoO

"So you are Souh-san, correct?" I asked, placing my cup of tea down and looking at Tamaki Souh with admiring eyes. Gosh he was so handsome.

"Please. Call me Tamaki, Sora-chan." He said, smiling. I flushed deeper and stared at my cup. I glanced around the table with the two other girls, who were both looking at me as though I were trying to steal their boyfriend.

_Wait… they don't all think Tamaki's their boyfriend, do they? _I thought. _Yeesh. They need a reality check._

I looked at Tamaki's eyes and realized there were tears in them as he looked at us.

"Um, Tamaki-kun, why are there tears in your eyes?" I asked him, confused.

"Because, dear princess, your beauty is causing the fountain of my heart to overflow and spill out tears of joy." He murmured, looking up at me from a lower angle and I blushed lightly.

"You know, that sounds like a song I've heard or something." I said, and he blinked, looking momentarily put out, then he smiled. "Then that song must be our love song." He said and the girls shrieked as though they were talking to him.

"Kyah! Tamaki-kun, you're such an angel!" One cried. I raised my eyebrows_ OK these girls are odd… _I thought. "Um, I think my shift's ending." I said, standing up. "Ah, time is so short! Alas, but we shall meet again in my dreams, my princess." Tamaki smiled up at me and I blushed to the roots of my hair. "Um… ok. Sure." I smiled uncertainly and walked away, a little dizzy, unable to remember who I'd booked afterwards.

"I believe you booked me?" I looked over to the table where Kyoya Ootori sat, typing at his laptop. He looked up at me and smiled slightly, adjusting his glasses. "Don't worry. I don't bite." He said and I smiled, sitting down across from him.

"Am I the only one who booked you?" I asked, confused by the empty chairs. I thought Kyoya was the second most gorgeous out of all of them. That Mori guy a close third.

"Yes." He replied, not looking up. I raised my eyebrows and leaned forward, resting my chin in my hands. "So, Ootori-san, your family is in the medical business, correct?" I asked. I'd done my research about the important people in Japan on my way here. I'd recognized Kyoya's last name.

"Yes." He said, looking up, his eyes a little surprised. "And you're the third son, right?" I asked and his eyes hardened a bit. "Yes." He replied a bit stiffly. I realized I'd touched a nerve and leaned forward, studying his eyes and body language.

"You don't like your brothers." I said slowly, eyeing him. He didn't respond at first, and just kept typing. "They're my family." He finally said. "That doesn't mean you have to like them." I pointed out. Judging by the way his lips tightened, I'd hit another nerve.

"Sorry I keep touching the wrong nerves." I said with a nervous laugh. "You're not." He replied rather tightly. I crossed my arms and looked at him sympathetically. We shared something; I couldn't put my finger on it, but there was something the same in his eyes that I often saw in the mirror.

"So, Ootori-san, what are your hobbies?" I asked briskly, trying to change the subject. "Running this club tends to take most of my time." He smiled wryly, adjusting his glasses. "Anything else?" I asked. "Helping my father run the family business." He said and I sighed. "Those aren't hobbies. Those are jobs. What do you do for fun?" I asked. He paused.

"Fun?" He questioned and I nodded. He sighed and pushed his glasses up again. I wondered if he did that when he was thinking.

"Spend time with lovely ladies like you." He said finally, putting on that Host Club smile. My heart fluttered at it but I pushed it away. "That's totally generic, you know." I pointed out. "Most ladies eat it up." He said and I laughed. "So, am I just another lady?" I teased him. He smiled slightly. "No." He said.

"You need to work on your flirting plan." I said suddenly. "Really? How so?" He asked, looking a little interested. "You need like a tailored wooing plan. Not everything works for the same girl. Find out what a girl likes and play with that; guaranteed you'll get more customers that way, and they'll all be happier. Hence, a large profit either way." I said with a smile. He stared at me, then smiled slightly, adjusting his glasses.

"Huh. You might have something there." He said and I grinned. "I know. I'm actually hoping to major in business when I go to college." I said. He looked surprised. "Really? Even though you've already got money, you plan on going to college?" He asked and I nodded. "Yeah. Why is that so shocking?" I asked.

"Most girls here tend to just get married out of high school, and spend the rest of their lives as the happy little house wife." He said and I snorted. "Not me. I plan on staying independent as long as possible." I said. I smiled slightly. "Except for my sister of course." I added.

"So Takita-san is your older sister?" He questioned and I nodded. "Yeah. We look out for each other." I said. "What about your parents?" He asked. My smile remained frozen in place. "My mom died when I was little, and my dad's in America." I said softly.

"Oh. I'm sorry." He said and I shrugged. "It's fine." I said, brushing it off. People always asked about my mom. I was used to it. Just like I was used to the tabloids proclaiming made up scandals about Takita and I.

"Sora-chan? Kyoya?" I looked up at Tamaki and blushed. "Oh. Hi Tamaki-kun!" I said pleasantly. He smiled back. "You two know hosting hours are over, right?" He asked and I blinked, shocked.

"Really? Huh." I shrugged, standing up. "It was really nice to meet you Kyoya-san." I said, reaching out a hand. He blinked, then shook it, smiling faintly. "The pleasure is mine." He looked and sounded like a robot. I guessed he had to talk like that often.

"Let's go Kita!" I said, linking arms with Takita and leading the way out of the room. I paused at the door and looked back at Tamaki and smiled. "I'll see you later Tamaki-kun!" I called before Takita dragged me out.

"Let's just go home." She growled. "Didn't you have fun?" I asked. She pulled a sour face. "The only one out of those guys I'm even remotely interested in is Mori, but he's so devoted to that blonde kid I can barely get a word out of him that isn't about him." She said, her eyes annoyed.

"So? Isn't it good for someone to love someone like that?" I asked and her eyes softened. "I guess." She murmured. "What about you? Anyone catch your eye?" She asked and I blushed. "Um, that Tamaki guy…" I said softly, smiling at the ground.

"You two have some chemistry." She said with a nod. I laughed. Takita was forever doing that; she analyzed how people responded to one another. We fit together that way; while I was investigating people's personalities, finding out more about them, she was looking at the bigger picture, seeing how people reacted to their environment and to each other.

"Why on earth did you buy that thing again?" She asked when we left and I hopped onto the Mo-Ped. I sniffed. "His name is George; I told you that." I said and she rolled her eyes. "And is your helmet named Fred?" She asked with a tiny smile and I nodded, grinning.

"Yup!" I replied, placing the helmet on my head. "What else have you named?" She asked and I thought. "OK, my backpack is named Bob, and my dress is named Lucy." I said happily, buzzing alongside her. She kept pace easily.

"OK, you're officially weird." She snorted. I laughed. "You don't even know the half of it." I grinned.

**Hehe I've always wanted a Mo-Ped XD  
And I do name almost everything- my computer is called Qwerty :D**

**Anyways, don't forget to review! And please check out my other stories and Kisasan93's- why Kisasan's? Because she is really Alena/Takita! Yay! *laughs***

**Review! I'll give you cookies! XD**

4


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, you stuck around for the third chapter?  
I must be better then I thought! XD**

**Ah well. Let me enjoy my frivolous fantasies while you read and review :D**

- LOSGAP =D

I rolled over and looked at Yuki's cage and smiled.

"Good morning Yuki." I yawned. He was curled up in his wheel, and I wondered why he slept in there. I shrugged and poked him, hoping to get him to wake him up and say goodbye before I went to school.

He blinked open his eyes sleepily and stared at me, his eyes glazed with sleep. "Aw, someone's not a morning person." I clucked, stroking his back. He didn't respond, still staring into space.

"You're freaking me out here Yuki." I said, picking him up. He blinked, his eyes clearing and yawned. I squealed at his cuteness. "Aw! Kawaii! So cute!" I shrieked, hugging him close. He automatically crawled up my shirt and perched on my shoulder.

I heard him sneeze and frowned. "Yuki? You're not getting sick, are you?" I asked worriedly. He didn't respond of course, and sat quietly on my shoulder. My frown deepened. Normally he was crawling all over me, begging me to play with him, but now he was too quiet.

"Oh no! You've got a little rat cold!" I exclaimed. I ran to the door and threw it open.

"I'm not going to school today Alena!" I called as I hurried down to the kitchen, intent on calling the nearest vet. "Why?" My sleepy sister asked flatly from where she sat at the kitchen table, staring dully at a bowl of corn flakes as though she forgot what to do with them.

"My baby's sick!" I exclaimed. "I have to stay home with him." I said, plopping down into the chair beside her and stealing her box of cereal, tossing my phone aside, already forgetting why I had it.

"You're not skipping school." She said flatly. "And why not?" I demanded, crossing my arms. "Tamaki." She replied simply. I sighed and bowed my head in defeat.

"Fine. But if he dies I blame you!" I cried. She shrugged and nodded, continuing with her breakfast.

OoO

"Good morning Tamaki-kun!" I said happily, trotting up beside Tamaki in the hallway. He glanced over at me in surprise, then smiled. "Hello Sora-chan. Having a good morning?" He asked and I nodded. "Are you cold?" He questioned, eyeing the white jacket I was wearing over my dress.

"Eh? Oh this! Yeah, um, I'm cold." I said hurriedly. He looked a bit confused by my babbling but didn't ask me. I slipped my hand under my hair and into my hood, smiling slightly at what I found.

Yuki pressed his face against my hand, and I stroked his back, hoping I didn't get caught with my little extra package.

OoO

I sat in class behind Tamaki, who sat beside Kyoya. I twitched in my seat when I felt Yuki poke his head out of my hood, brushing his whiskers against my neck.

I giggled quietly, covering my mouth as he crawled up onto my neck, burrowing his face in my hair. I shrieked with laughter and rocked back and forth, trying to dislodge him, completely forgetting where I was for a minute.

I stayed that way until I finally managed to knock Yuki back into my hood, and my laughs died away, leaving me breathless.

"Are you all right, Zawahira-sama?" The teacher asked me, and I blushed deep red, realizing I looked insane. In front of Tamaki, of course.

"Just fine." I said weakly, sliding down in my seat. I could feel everyone's eyes on me and groaned inwardly, noticing that Tamaki looked somewhat concerned as he stared at me.

"Is something funny?" He whispered and I shook my head. He looked even more confused but shrugged, turning his attention back to the teacher.

_This is a nightmare._

OoO

"Lunch. Finally." I said with relief, running to find Takita. I ran smack into her at our usual meeting place and nearly fell down.

"Kita-chan!" I exclaimed, hugging her tightly. "I did something embarrassing!" I wailed. "Like hugging and crying on your sister in the middle of a hallway?" She asked dryly and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. Let's just get something to eat. I'm starving." I complained. I felt Yuki nose my neck and a shiver went down my spine, making Takita look at me weirdly.

We finally reached the cafeteria and I gasped, seeing something I hadn't seen yesterday.

"OMG! Kita, look!" I shrieked, jumping and pointing. Takita turned her head slowly and sighed. "Don't…" She tried to say but I was already gone, running straight towards the coffee machine.

OoO

"Sora-san?" Are you all right?" One of the twins asked me and I nodded. "Yup! Fine as a whistle here!" I grinned, a little too happily.

I barely remembered skipping over to sit with them, ignoring the glares of the other girls as Takita joined me.

The twins gave me a weird look then shrugged, returning to their food. Still grinning, I took another swig then gagged. "I don't see why you drink the stuff; you hate how it tastes." Takita commented, taking a bite of avocado. "First off, ew! I hate avocadoes!" I said. "Second, coffee is both horrible yet energizing; it's like freedom in a cup!" I exclaimed.

"Ignore her. When she gets caffeine, she's like a squirrel on crack." Takita rolled her eyes. My feet bounced on the ground like a frightened gerbil as I took another sip, ignoring my food completely.

"Um, Sora-chan, you may want to stop…?" Tamaki looked at me worriedly and I felt my smile twitch as I looked at him. "I'm fine! Don't need to stop!" I said cheerfully, then looked at my empty cup and felt like crying.

"You've had more then enough." Takita said, snatching my cup before I could go refill it. I pouted, then shrugged, returning to my food.

I burst out laughing in the silence that followed, an effect from the caffeine and the rat licking my neck. I shrieked and rocked back and forth violently, flailing my arms out and shrieking, "No! No! Stop it!"

"Is she like this often?" Kyoya questioned, glancing between my fit and Takita. "Sadly, yes. This is one of her good days." Takita replied dryly, calmly taking another bite of her avocado.

OoO

"Is our shift over already?" I pouted, annoyed. Tamaki nodded, looking a little sad as he smiled at me. "But we will meet again, princess! I shall hold my breath until our eyes meet again!" He cried as I stood to leave.

"Welcome back." Kyoya said as I sat down. I had decided I liked Kyoya; I'd analyze the other Hosts eventually, but not today. I wanted to find out more about Kyoya; he had a fascinating personality.

"What are you doing?" I asked him as he wrote in his notebook. "Balancing our budget." He said calmly. "Can I help?" I asked eagerly. Kyoya paused, raising his eyebrows. "At least let me take a look." I said quickly, my eyes pleading. Kyoya looked surprised, but handed it over.

I snatched his pen and bit my thumb nail, looking over the numbers with a critical eye. "Nicely done." I praised him. "But you forgot a 0 here; that could have broken the bank right there." I said, quickly adding the 0.

"Mmm, and you're spending way too much on sugar for your tea; hardly anyone uses that much. If you reduce it by this much, you'll get this much of a profit added." I said, scribbling down some figures and handing it to him.

He looked at it then back to me, his eyebrows raised. "I'm impressed." He said. I grinned. "Math whiz; told you I want to be in business someday." I said.

"What kind of business are you hoping to get into?" He asked curiously, leaning forward. "Show business." I said quickly, then winced. Kyoya raised an eyebrow. "Really? That's interesting. What part of it?" He asked. I almost said performer, but stopped myself.

"I'm leaning towards either record producer or agent." I said. "And if that doesn't work out, I guess I can just settle for being the world's greatest lawyer." I sighed dramatically and he cracked a smile. His smile froze in place, and his eyes widened slightly.

"Sora-kun."

"Yes?"

"Is that a _tail_ on your shoulder?" Kyoya asked flatly and I jumped, glaring at the pink tail hanging off of me. Drats. It was always the stupid tail. Why couldn't I have just gotten a hamster?  
"Maybe." I said, tucking it under my hair. "You have a rat on your person?" Kyoya said, incredulous. I sniffed, tossing my hair. "He's not just a rat. He's my Yuki, and he's sick, and I could not leave him alone." I said.

"Look, just don't tell anyone, OK? Kita doesn't even know I have him." I begged him. "I don't want to lose him. He's my friend." I pouted, reaching up to tickle his belly. I felt little puffs of air against my ear and smiled, knowing he was laughing.

**Note: Hi! Just wanted to say rats can, in fact, laugh. It's been proven! Look up laughing rats on Youtube if you don't believe me! Though I think the scientist who tickles the rat is creepy, and he tickles them way too much o.0 I mean, would you like being tickled for ten minutes? I know I wouldn't lol.**

**OK stop reading my stupid note and get back to reading! *laughs***

"I won't tell anyone." Kyoya said, pushing up his glasses. I sighed with relief, slumping in my chair. "Do you think I could bring him to school more often? I mean, he's still got a cold; I'll probably have to bring him tomorrow." I said, scratching his back. He automatically froze, relaxing at my touch and I smiled faintly.

"That would be pushing it. What he needs is rest; he can't rest very well on your shoulder." He pointed out. I scowled and crossed my arms.

"Fine then. If it'll make him better." I mumbled, still frowning. I had rather liked having him with me at school. Except for the random flailing, laughing hysterics he would make me have.

"Time to go." I was suddenly hauled out of my seat. "Kita! Why?" I wailed as she dragged me towards the door. I waved at Kyoya and Tamaki as Takita dragged me out the doors.

"What's wrong?" I demanded as she stalked off. "Nothing." She replied, and I narrowed my eyes as I examined her. "OMG! You're blushing!" I exclaimed, pointing at her face. "No I'm not!" She snapped, her slight blush deepening.

"Aw, does Kita-kun have a crush?" I crooned and she whacked me on the back of the head, and I cried out as I stumbled, catching myself just in time.

"OK, that adds to my idea. Who is it? What did you do to embarrass yourself?" I asked eagerly. Kita snarled in response, and I decided it would be safer to drop it.

I leaped onto my Mo-Ped, leaving my helmet off because it couldn't fit both me and Yuki.

"All right then. I'll find out who you like, and I'll do it soon, my pretty." I cackled, speeding away on my Mo-Ped.

**Yeah my chapter's are a bit shorter now, but they'll get longer, I promise! I was just in a hurry to get this chapter out *laughs***

**Anyways, please review!**

**- LOSGAP =D**

3


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all! I'd like to address something a reviewer said, ****Handwritten. ****Sora uses chatspeak in her usual dialogue because that's her thing- I actually do that in real life *laughs***

**I didn't realize it was distracting though! I appreciate you pointing out that to me- I'll cut down on that a ton, if not completely :)**

**Oh yeah and a * means that the word is intended to be a cuss word, but as I hate cussing, you'll have to guess what the word is *laughs***

**Oh and do Mo-Ped's have tires? I think so. I wouldn't know, I don't have one yet. *pouts***

**LOSGAP =D**

I sneaked through the house at around midnight later that night, heading to Kita's room. I opened the door silently and slipped up to her bed, looking down at her sleeping face and wondering if I'd accidentally wake her up.

_Hope not. _I thought, crouching down, out of her reach, just in case.

"Kita…" I whispered. I'd read online that if you told someone to do something in their sleep, they'd probably do it. And if it was on the internet, it had to be true. Right?

"Kita…" I whispered again. She grunted in her sleep, responding to her name. "Tomorrow you will tell your sister who you are in love with…" I said. "And you will also be sure to remind her of how beautiful she is." I added, raising my head to peer at her.

I screamed and ducked as her kendo stick flew out, missing my head by a hair's breadth.

"Gah! Kita, calm down! It's just me!" I cried as she leaped up out of bed, staring around with wild eyes as though she were going to fight a troop of ninjas or something.

"What are you doing in here?" She hissed, staring at me furiously. "…Hypnotizing you?" I said weakly. She glowered at me. "Get. Out. Now." She spat, pointing at the door. "I'll deal with you in the morning." I nodded and scurried out of the room, wondering what my punishment would be for waking her up. You _never _woke Kita up. Not unless you wanted to die a horrible, slow death. She'd already gone through 11 alarms clock within the past three days.

How she managed that, I'll never know, but I'm too scared to find out.

OoO

I put the cereal box in front of me, glancing at Kita anxiously from time to time. A dark aura was emanating from her, and her eyes were narrowed to slits.

"Um, I'm going early." I said, leaping from my chair and dashing out the door, terrified of whatever she had planned for me.

I ran to the garage and gasped, falling to my knees. "No!" I cried, horrified. "What has she done to you?!" I wailed, hugging George the Mo-Ped.

"I slashed his tires, dumb butt*." I stiffened at Kita's voice and turned to glare at her. "You'll pay for this." I hissed. "Really?" She crossed her arms and smirked at me. "You forgot Gina though!" I cackled, hurrying to the other Mo-Ped that I had bought for Kita. I looked down at its flat tires in disappointment.

"Dang*. You're good." I said, standing up. She grinned. "I know." She replied. I sighed and walked off to school, making sure to drag my feet and cry quietly.

"Quit your crying. Keep it up and you're going to trip or something." Kita snorted. I looked up to glare at her. "I'm not going to trip!" I shrieked as I fell, tripping over air and smashing down face-first onto the sidewalk.

"Fail." Kita snorted, stepping over my sprawled out body.

I picked myself up and dusted off Lucy, scowling fiercely. Fortunately, since I'm an anime person, I was unharmed, and I skipped happily off to school.

OoO

Kyoya and I sat at his table, deep in conversation. We were talking about raising funds for the Host Club; I'd pointed out that his profits was barely going to clear his costs, and he had responded that it was a slow season, and now we were discussing possible tactics to raise funds.

"I like this club; I don't want it go under." I said, frowning at the thought of not coming back here. Kyoya pushed up his glasses. "Everyone loves this club. Don't worry; we'll find a way to get the money." He said, sounding confident. I raised my eyebrows.

"'We'll'?" I echoed. "As in, the two of us?" I asked, leaning forward and grinning. Kyoya looked surprised he'd said that, and I laughed. "Aw, are we friends now Kyoya-kun? Yay!" I said happily. I turned my head to see Kita at Mori and Hunny's table, and judging by her frustrated scowl Mori wasn't talking again.

"Yo! Kita! I made a friend before you did, ha ha!" I crowed triumphantly. Kita stuck her tongue out at me and I stuck mine out back. She rolled her eyes and turned back to her conversation.

Kyoya was watching me with raised eyebrows and I grinned sheepishly. "We have contests about stuff like that." I explained. Kyoya nodded, still looking confused. "How's your rat doing?" He asked, changing the subject. I beamed. "Great! He's doing a lot better!" I said happily. I heard Kyoya say something but I was distracted by Tamaki standing up suddenly.

"All right, my princess." He was smiling. "I'll play a song for you." I pricked my ears at the word "song." Kyoya noticed my distraction and we both followed Tamaki with our eyes towards a grand piano at the back of the room.

"He plays?" I asked, surprised. Kyoya nodded. "Very well." He said. The room fell silent as everyone realized that Tamaki was sitting down at the piano.

My jaw dropped when he began to play, my eyes widening. I _knew _that song. It'd taken me years to master it, and I still had difficulty playing the beautiful Italian music. His music was like a siren call; I found myself standing up and walking over to the piano, as though in a dream.

I was soon standing beside him, watching his nimble fingers dance over the ebony and ivory, entranced. Tamaki didn't seem to notice any of the gathering crowd as he watched his own hands, a small, contented smile on his angel's face.

I stared, captivated by the almost unbearable beauty of both the music and the prince playing it. I realized people were turning to stare at me, and wondered why. Then I realized; I was singing along.

I smiled, knowing it was too late to stop now, and continued singing the Italian words, barely remembering what they meant.

A flashback went through my mind; me, sitting at the piano and playing this very song, singing along though I was a smile child. I remembered a woman sitting beside me, smiling down at me, though her smile was weak, it was genuine.

I felt Kita's hand on my shoulder and glanced up at her, smiling weakly. She smiled back, and joined me in the song. She remembered too.

Tamaki didn't hesitate once, didn't miss a note; the music flowed, uninterrupted, until he finally hit the last note. The crowd around us burst into wild applause, cheering both Kita and I and Tamaki. I clapped as well; grinning at Tamaki was who staring at us.

"The Host Club is now closed." Kyoya called. The girls departed, chattering about Tamaki's playing and our singing. I watched them go, wondering if I'd blown our cover. They hadn't seemed to recognize our voices, so I was relieved.

"You two can sing very well." I stiffened as Tamaki spoke to us. I turned to him, smiling. "Thank you. You play beautifully." I said, still awed.

"Thank you." He smiled back, bowing gracefully. I flushed lightly, staring at the ground. "You must perform for us again; the clients loved you." Kyoya said. My eyes widened, an idea occurring. "We could have a concert!" I blurted out. Everyone stared at me, confused. "OK, maybe not a concert completely, but we could sing here every once in a while; bringing clients in, and we could charge a little extra to hear us sing." I grinned happily, pleased with my idea. Kyoya pushed up his glasses, smiling a ghost.

"You know, that may work." He said, writing something down in his notebook. I saw Kita staring at it with narrowed eyes, probably wondering what was in it, and I grinned, since I and Kyoya were the only ones who knew what was in it.

"Um, we need to go now. See you guys Monday." Kita grabbed me by my ear and towed me towards the door. "Yeah! See you guys later!" I blew kisses at them, grinning to try and cover up my embarrassment at literally being dragged away from them. Again.

"What are you thinking?" Kita hissed once we were outside. "I was thinking about helping the Club!" I replied. "We could blow our cover!" Kita fumed, glowering at me. I put my hands on my hips. "Look, in American we couldn't go one street without seeing a billboard with our faces on it, nor could we flip through the TV without seeing a commercial with us in it." I crossed my arms. "We're nobodies here; isn't it great?" I said happily. Kita rolled her eyes, at a loss for an argument, and stalked off. "Let's just go home." She muttered.

OoO

"Whatcha doin'?" I asked, leaning over Kita's shoulder. She covered the paper she had and glared at me. "None of your business." She hissed. I grinned, knowing perfectly well what she was doing. "Oh! I see! You're writing a song!" I said excitedly. She rolled her eyes, going back to her work. I tiptoed away, knowing that trying to see what she was doing was pointless; Kita never let me read her songs until it was completely finished, while I usually belted out the chorus to whatever song I was working on at the time at all hours.

Bored, I wandered up to my room, taking Yuki out of his cage and setting him on my shoulder before turning to fire up the laptop.

Unsure of what to do, I tapped the mouse, thinking. Yuki sniffed my ears and I giggled, then an idea popped into my head.

"Good idea Yuki." I said aloud, going to the Host Club's website. I scanned down the list of member bios, going straight for Tamaki's.

I narrowed my eyes, studying it carefully. It listed things I already knew; he was the most popular of the hosts, he was gifted in playing the piano, and that he was the son of the chairman.

I read his family history and frowned. "No siblings? That sucks." I said to Yuki, scratching his back. He crawled down my arm to the mouse, and onto the keyboard. I smiled. "Silly rat. Get off of there." He scrambled off and the screen flashed, as though he'd clicked something.

"Darn it Yuki! Get off!" I picked him up and dropped him onto my shoulder, annoyed that he'd clicked out. Oh wait, no he hadn't. He accidentally opened Kyoya's page.

"Huh. Did you do that on purpose?" I asked him. He blinked in a silent reply and I laughed. "OK, um let's see what we got here…" I furrowed my brow, scanning through his bio. It was short, and to the point; no painfully detailed physical descriptions, like Tamaki's, mainly things about his family.

"Poor guy. The third son; he's gotta feel pretty bullied." I frowned. "And look at his grades!" My eyes widened, seeing he was the top second year. "He's probably trying to take over the business." I mused. "But that's going to be pretty tough; at the youngest, he's the least likely to be the heir." I told Yuki, who was cleaning himself. I sighed. "Well, he's my friend; so I have to feel bad for him and wish him luck. I'll wish him luck Monday." I decided. I noticed his email was listed and brightened. "Look Yuki! I can email him!" I said excitedly, instantly opening my email to send him one.

**From: Sora Zawahira**

**To: Kyoya Ootori**

**Subject: Hey!**

MessageHi there! I'm bored, so I checked out the club's website, and I found your email address! Your home address is on here too; aren't you afraid someone's going to stalk you? Anyway, just wanted to drop you a line, and find out what you were up to.

**Sora**

**PS:**

**Yuki says hi!**

I grinned happily, sending him the email. I immediately went hunting for Tamaki's and frowned, realizing he didn't have one.

_Probably got tired of obsessive fan girls. _I decided, going off to research the most recent tabloids about Kita and I- they were sickening to look at, but I needed to know what people were saying about us. Some of them were hilarious though. I'd once found one that said I was having a secret relationship with Robert Pattinson. (I wanted to go along with the rumors, but Robert immediately denied any. I cried.)

I raised my head in surprise when I heard the little _Ping! _Indicating I had gotten an email. I opened it, not surprised to see it was from Kyoya.

**From: Kyoya Ootori**

**To: Sora Zawahira**

**SubjectRe: Hey!**

**MessageHello there. Though isn't considered stalking when you randomly email attractive men over the internet?**

**PS.**

**Rats can't talk.**

I couldn't decide whether to be angry or amused and immediately typed back a response.

**From: Sora Zawahira**

**To: Kyoya Ootori**

**Subject: Re: Hey!  
**

**Message: Glad to see you're on! And it's not stalking! Stalking would be following you to your house and sneaking into your bed… not that I've had any experience with that, of course. And quit flattering yourself; it's unbecoming.**

**PS.**

**Rats can SO talk! Just… not with words.**

I smiled, sending it to him, looking forward to more of our conversation.

**Whew! Finally got that done- I had a lot of trouble with this chapter, so it took me a while *laughs*. Anyways, there'll be more Kyoya and Sora emails- I like the thought of having Kyoya as a friend- JUST A FRIEND- stop drooling silly fan girls!**

**Please review when you're done! And don't forget to check out my other stories and Kisasan93's(AKA Alena/Takita/Kita) :D**

**- LOSGAP =D**

4


	5. Chapter 5

'**Ello people! Glad to see you're still reading! *laughs***

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club :D**

**LOSGAP =D**

**From: Sora Zawahira**

**To: Kyoya Ootori**

**Subject: Glasses**

**Message OK, I've gotta ask; what on Earth is up with the glasses? I think you'd look better in contacts, but then again I suppose you couldn't do that flashy thing with them- and I've developed a theory; you play with them when you're thinking, don't you?**

**PS.**

**Consider getting contacts, ne? (:**

**From: Kyoya Ootori**

**To: Sora Zawahira**

**Subject: Re: Glasses**

**Message**

**There is absolutely nothing wrong with my glasses. Clients think they make me look professional and intelligent; so I see no reason to get contacts. And interesting theory; maybe it's like you twirling your hair when you're thinking.**

**From: Sora Zawahira**

**To: Kyoya Ootori**

**Subject: Re: Glasses**

**Message**

**OK, what the heck? "makes me look professional and intelligent"- you're so full of it, I'm surprised it isn't leaking out your ears. **

**Here's an ego check; where I come from, glasses mean you're a nerd.**

**Want some ice for that burn? :P**

**From: Kyoya Ootori**

**To: Sora Zawahira**

**Subject: Re: Glasses**

**Message**

**I'm afraid I didn't understand a word you just said. First off, full of what? Second, I'm no nerd. Third, I don't see any redness on my skin; I don't believe I've been burned in any way.**

**From: Sora Zawahira**

**To: Kyoya Ootori**

**Subject: Re: Glasses**

**Message **

**Haha you're such a noob it cracks me up xD**

**Go ask the twins what all of that meant- they're pretty worldly, I'm sure they'll know (:**

I sat back in my chair, reading through the emails with a grin. Kyoya and I had been messaging for the entire weekend; usually teasing each other about random things, sometimes discussing business. I smiled, wondering if he was really going to ask the twins. It'd been more then his usual five minute response time; most likely he was googling it.

"He's such an idiot." I said to Yuki, handing him a peanut.

Suddenly my cell phone rang and I rolled my eyes, picking it up.

"No, Kita I'm not looking up that stuff! Stop asking!" I shrieked.

"Hello to you too." I flushed bright red.

"Kyoya-kun, how did you get my number?" I demanded.

"I have my ways." He replied mysteriously. I rolled my eyes and cradled the phone against my ear. "What do you want?" I sighed, wondering what he was up too.

"You realize how much trouble you can get in for insulting an Ootori, don't you? I have my own legion of secret police that'll do anything I tell them to." He said smoothly. I sweat dropped.

"Whoa there, tough guy. Let's back up a second. I was _teasing. _Gosh, haven't you ever been teased before?" I demanded. There was a pause, and I realized maybe he hadn't.

"Wow. Rich people are rather boring." I said in disbelief. I heard a beep and rolled my eyes. "Can you hold on a sec? Kita's on the other line." I said, holding the phone away and pressing the button.

"For the last freaking time Kita, I'm not looking up bad things! Get a life!" I fumed.

"Still here." Kyoya said smugly and I groaned "Let me try again." I muttered, pressing the right button this time, and felt a stab of relief when I heard Kita's voice.

"What took you so long to answer?" She demanded. "I'm talking to someone else." I snorted. "Who?" Kita demanded. "The Butter Ball turkey helpline. My turkeys have always been so dry…"

"Shut up. Who is it?" Kita asked. "Kyoya." I replied and I heard her sigh. "He's the scariest, most powerful person in that school and you're talking to him?" She said, stunned. "Yeah. He's unexpectedly nice, so get over it. And I'm being rude, so bye." I hung up on her and returned to Kyoya.

"Sorry about that. We live in the same house and she feels the need to use up my minutes." I said. Kyoya didn't respond at first, and I could have sworn I heard a door burst open.

"Mom! Haruhi said she's going shopping! We simply _must _come along!"

"Is that Tamaki?" I asked hopefully. I heard Kyoya sigh. "Sadly, yes." There was a pause, then the phone crackled as though it was being moved.

"Sora-chan! Hi!" Tamaki bawled into the phone and I winced, taking the phone a few inches away from my ear.. "Um, hi? What are you guys up to?" I asked, interested.

"We're going shopping at a commoner's supermarket! It's going to be a new learning experience!" Tamaki said excitedly. I smiled faintly, ducking my head. "Would you and Takita-chan like to come along?" Tamaki asked and I flushed with pleasure, pleased he had invited us.

"Sure! Where will we meet you?" I asked. "We'll swing by and pick you up in an hour, OK?" He asked and I nodded. "Mmm. Meet you here!" I said happily, hanging up. "Yuki! I'm going out with Tamaki and Kyoya!" I said excitedly, and he blinked, not nearly as excited as I was. I sighed, holding out my arm to the open cage door and he crawled down my arm and hopped into his cage. I shut the door and hurried to find Kita.

"Kita! Get dressed! We're going out!" I cried, bursting into her room. She looked up, looking annoyed as she set down the book she'd been reading. "Where?" She demanded. "Shopping!" I squealed. "Get ready; Tamaki'll be here in an hour to pick us up so hurry!" I said, running to find something to wear.

OoO

Kita, myself, and the rest of the Host Club, including a scowling Haruhi, walked up to the store, and I couldn't help but notice one thing about Haruhi.

"Ne, Haruhi, why are you wearing a dress?" I asked him, confused. Haruhi sighed, looking like he was about to explain, when Tamaki pressed a hand over his mouth.

"No reason! He just likes wearing dresses because Haruhi is definitely a girl!" He cried, looking panicked. I raised my eyebrows. "Ooook…" I frowned, confused, then entered the store, wondering what was up with that girly looking boy.

"OK, from this moment on, I'm not related to Sora and I don't know her. Clear?" Kita said, walking off to the athletic apartment.

"What's that about?" The twins asked in unison, each resting an elbow on my shoulder. "I tend to embarrass myself in public. Care to join me?" I asked, grinning. The twins blinked, then laughed. "We like you. Sure, sounds fun!" They grinned, following me as I hurried over to the toy aisle.

"Toys?" The one who I guessed to be Hikaru questioned, looking around in surprise. "These are for young commoners…" Kaoru asked, picking up an infant's fire truck and looking at it.

"I know. That's the fun part." I said, taking down a soccer ball and kicking it to Hikaru. "Pass it back!" I squealed, running down the aisle and pretending to be a goalie. Hikaru kicked it back gently and I rolled my eyes, watching it roll slowly down the aisle.

"You kick like my grandma." I snorted, sending it flying towards him. Too hard though. It went flying past Hikaru and hit a guy down the aisle in the back.

"Oh my gosh! Sorry!" I called sheepishly as he glared at me.

"Nice one." Kaoru smirked as we headed down the aisles in search of something else. "Shut up." I hissed. "Oh! Look! Fake weapons!" I picked up a plastic sword and pointed it at them. "Tally-ho!" I cried. "That's for riding." Hikaru snorted, but he took up a sword and battled with me while Kaoru looked on, looking amused.

"Skateboards!" I said suddenly, dropping my sword and trotting to where someone had left out a few skateboards. "Can you skateboard?" Kaoru asked skeptically as I jumped on, taking off at full speed down the aisle while laughing insanely.

"Not really!" I called over my shoulder, then slammed into a wall of stuffed animals. I sat there, stunned, as stuffed animals rained down on my head.

"You OK?" The twins asked in unison, looking down at me in concern. I smiled weakly up at them. "Yeah; it's good I didn't run into the bowling ball display, ne?"

OoO

"…And that's why we don't take Sora out in public." Kita was saying as we left the store, or were rather asked to leave.

"I can see why." Kyoya said dryly. "You're lucky you didn't have to pay for the stuffed animal display." He said.

"Or for the broken slushie machine."

"Or for letting that dog out."

I crossed my arms and glared at them as they ticked off things I had destroyed. "Hey, those were all accidents!" I protested.

"Even the rats?" Kita asked me pointedly and I blushed. OK, maybe it hadn't been a complete accident that I'd opened the door to their cage and screamed "Freedom! Run free!"

"I thought it was fun." Tamaki said delicately and I beamed at him. "Thank you, Tama-chan." I grinned. He looked surprise by me adopting the nickname Hunny had called him but he nodded, looking a bit embarrassed.

"OK we'll just be going then. It was tons of fun! See you Monday!" I called as Kita dragged me into the taxi. They all waved to me; even Mori offered a small wave, but then I realized he wasn't waving at me; he was waving at Kita. She blushed lightly, waving back and smiling faintly.

I raised my eyebrows as we took off from the store, leaving the Host Club behind. Was Mori in love with my sister? And more importantly; did he love her back?

**Hehe I love embarrassing myself in stores XD**

**It's quite fun; though I'd refrain from letting pets out; they tend to get a little mad *laughs***

**Anyways, please review- the more reviews, the faster the next chapter comes up!  
READER POLL:**

**Which song would you like to see Alena and Alexis perform more; Girlfriend, by Avril Lavigne, or Untouched, by the Veronicas?  
I can't decide, but I want one of these songs hopefully performed in the next chapter! :D**

**That's all for now, folks!**

- LOSGAP =D

4


	6. Ghosts and Music

**Yo! LOSGAP here! Glad to see you're back! The song that won for this chapter is… UNTOUCHED! Whoot! *laughs***

**So expect to see it later in the chapter (:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or Untouched! **

**Please review whenever you're done! :D**

"Kita?" I said, pausing in my eating. Kita stared at me blankly. "Did you move my glass?" I asked her, glancing around for the glass of milk I'd had. "No." Kita replied shortly, leaving it at that. There was a silence as I looked around the table. Then we heard the smash of broken glass and we both stood up.

Kita went ahead of me to the living room, where we found the remains of a broken glass and a puddle of milk. I stared at it, wide-eyed.

"How did this get here?" Kita demanded, poking at the remains with her kendo stick. (Wait, when had she gotten that out?)

"Like I could throw it from the kitchen into the living room." I snorted, crossing my arms. "Then how…" Kita trailed off, scowling. She hated being confused.

"A ghost!" I gasped suddenly and she rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Mmhmm." She turned and blinked. "All right Sora, that's not funny!" She hissed. "What?" I asked, confused. She glowered at me. "You know what! What did you do with my kendo stick?!" She demanded.

"Um, I… OW!" I grabbed the back of my head as something hard hit it and whirled, seeing the kendo stick lying on the floor.

"I think it really is a ghost." I said nervously, backing away. "Ghosts don't exist." Kita said irritably, snatching up her kendo stick and stalking into the kitchen to finish her breakfast.

"Then how did the glass get here, and how did your kendo stick hit me in the head?" I demanded, following her with my hands on my hips.

"The wind." She replied flatly and I rolled my eyes. "OK, well if there's a ghost here do you mind if I name you?!" I called loudly, ignoring her. "If you don't mind, I'll name you Nick!" I grinned.

"How do you know if it's even a boy?" Kita demanded. "Oh yeah. If you're a girl, um…" I paused, furrowing my brow. "Do nothing!" I said suddenly. Of course, nothing happened.

"Told you Nick's a boy." I smirked, picking up my backpack and reaching over to where I'd left my daily manga. It was gone, replaced with the TV guide.

"Naughty Nick." I said aloud, deciding that would be his nickname. "That's naughty of you to steal. But I guess even the undead like Vampire Knight." I said, grinning as I left, deciding I could live without reading manga at lunch today.

"Let's just get going. We're running late." Kita scowled, brushing past me and out the door, waiting for me as I locked up. "Take care of the house Nick and Yuki!" I called, shutting the door.

"I'm sure our house will be safe in the hands of a rat and a ghost." Kita rolled her eyes. "Technically, rats have paws. And I doubt ghosts have hands either, so epic fail right there." I smirked, grabbing Fred and plopping him on my head.

"Whatever. Have fun on… that thing." She sniffed, stalking off. "His name is George and you know it!" I cried, buzzing after her.

OoO

"OK, we're here. What do you want?" Kita demanded irritably, crossing her arms and glaring at the Host Club, who had asked us to come a few minutes early.

"You promised you would perform for us at some point, right?" Kyoya pointed out. I nodded. "Yup!" I said happily, rubbing my hands eagerly at the thought of singing.

"Look what we got for you Sora-chan!" Hunny leaped up onto me, grinning widely. I blinked, then smiled back. "OK! What is it?" I asked eagerly, looking around. "Ta-da!" Tamaki cried dramatically, flipping a switch. The ground under us began to rumble and I clutched onto Kita in fear. The lights flickered and the chandeliers shook as whatever it was was happening.

Suddenly, everything went dark.

"Ack! Kita, I'm blind!" I shrieked, terrified. "Oh no! I'm blind! I can't believe I'll never see again!" I wailed, sticking my hands out in the dark, looking for Kita, who I'd forgotten I was holding onto.

"Isn't this awful Kita? Now I'll never see your beautiful face, or mine, or Tamaki's…" I sniffed, tears springing to my now sightless eyes.

"Sora…"

"And I'll never see Yuki again! I can't live without seeing Yuki again!" I shrieked, shaking Kita's shoulders in terror. "Sora! Shut up for a second!" Kita snapped, smacking me in the face.

I let out a wail. "Kita, how could you hit a blind person?! That makes me handicapped, and I could sue you!" I cried, rubbing my cheek and scowling.

"You're not blind! We just had a blackout; whatever they were turning on took too much energy." Kita said. "You mean I'm not blind?!" I shrieked with joy.

We all jumped in surprise when a white light appeared and we automatically went towards it like fireflies. "I'm not blind…" I gasped in relief as I approached the light. "Do you even know how stupid you looked just now?" Kita hissed in my ear. "Yes." I replied simply, realizing that the light was Kyoya's laptop.

"The maintenance crew is working on it. It'll be up momentarily." He said and my shoulders sagged with relief. I didn't like the dark much.

"Ne, this is like a slumber party, isn't it Takashi?" I heard Hunny's voice.

"Ah." Mori said from somewhere behind me.

Suddenly the lights flickered back on and everyone heaved a sigh of relief. "Now can we just get this over with?" Haruhi sighed, sitting down in his chair. "I'm not looking forward to trying and do my homework with music blasting." He scowled.

I walked up to him, laughing. "Don't be such a party-pooper Haruhi-kun!" I grinned, then tripped over his bag like the graceful woman I am.

"Oh crap.*" I groaned, getting up. Then I saw what had spilled out of Haruhi's bag and my eyes widened with horror. I shrieked and leaped on top of it, shielding its contents from male eyes.

"Nothing to see here!" I cried, attempting to scoop everything back in underneath me. "What are you doing?" Kita asked me flatly, being the only one daring to ask allowed what I was up to.

"Let's just say I know without a doubt now Haruhi is definitely a girl, OK?" I smiled weakly up at Kita and handed Haruhi his/her bag.

"Sorry about that." I apologized. "It's no problem." She replied. "Sora-chan I'm begging you please don't tell anyone Haruhi is a girl!" Tamaki grabbed me, looking at me desperately. I blushed lightly as his touch and looked down. "Sure. Anything for you." I added the last part so quietly I doubted he heard me.

"Can we trust you on that? If anyone found out Haruhi is a girl she's have to leave the Host Club." The twins asked in unison.

"Of course. I can't lie; it's against my nature." I replied, getting up off the floor. "Normally I'd ask why the heck you have a girl in a Host Club, but I'll save my questions for after you reveal whatever it was you were getting out before the brown out, ne?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips.

"Oh yeah! Let's try again!" Tamaki pulled out a remote control and with a grand gesture pressed the big red button in the center. I wondered briefly if he bought it, and if so I wanted one, but was distracted by my random thoughts at the large platform emerging from the center of the floor.

"Er… what's that?" I asked, pointing at it.

"It's a stage!" Tamaki cried happily. "Isn't it amazing?! And look! It comes with a band!" He pointed towards where a drummer was calmly sitting down behind a drum set and a bassist was tuning his bass.

"Awesome! Now, what song should we sing Kita?" I asked her. "Not one of ours." She replied softly and I nodded firmly. "OK, let's do a cover! Anyone got a guitar?"

OoO

Ten minutes later, Kita and I were finally up on the stage, with our band behind us. We'd both changed into a cool punk look, and were calmly awaiting for the girls to shut up so we could start with the song I had chosen. I would sing lead, since I had picked it out. Kita never really enjoyed the lead in fast songs usually. Unless she wrote then of course.

The lights dimmed, a spotlight going onto us. Behind us the violinists we had found began to play a quick tune, the drummer joining in after a few beats with a fast paced pop like beat.

"I go 'ooh ooh' you go 'ah ah'." I sang, glancing over at Kita and smiling faintly. "La la la la, la la la la." We sang together.

"We can la la la la la la I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want don't stop. Give give give me what got got cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more." I sang, grinning widely.

"Don't even talk about the consequence cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me and I don't give a darn* what they say, what they think cause you're the only one who's on my mind I'll never ever let you leave me.

"I'll try to stop time for ever never wanna hear you say goodbye." I sang. "Bye bye." Kita echoed and we glanced at each, taking up the chorus together.

"I feel so untouched and I want you so much that I just can't resist you. It's not enough to say that I miss you. I feel so untouched right now need you so much somehow I can't forget you. Going crazy from the moment I met you." I tried to keep my eyes off of Tamaki while I sang, noticing his faint blush at the lyrics of the song. I smiled faintly, continuing.

"Untouched. And I need you so much." Kita and I sang before I went for the solo again.

"See you breathe you I want to be you. Ala la la, ala la la. You can take take take take take time time to live live the way you gotta gotta live your life. Give me give me give all of you you. Don't be scared I'll see you through the loneliness of one more more more. Don't even think about what's right or wrong, wrong or right.

"Cause in the end it's only you and me and no one else is going to be around to answer all the questions left behind and you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today you've still got me to hold you up up and I will never let you down." I sang, Kita echoing me with a "down." before we continued together.

"I feel so untouched and I want you so much that I just can't resist you. It's not enough to say that I miss you. I feel so untouched right now need you so much somehow I can't forget you. I've gone crazy from the moment I met you." We sang.

"Untouched. Untouched. Untouched. Untouched. Untouched. Alalalala alalalala. Untouched. Alalala alalalala." We joined up for the chorus again, both of rocking to the beat, getting caught up in the energy of the song.

"I feel so untouched and I want you so much that I just can't resist you. It's not enough to say that I miss you. I feel so untouched right now, need you so much that I just can't resist you. It's not enough to say that I miss you. I feel so untouched right now, need you so much somehow I can't forget you. I've gone crazy from the moment I met you."

"I feel so untouched and I want you so much that I just can't resist you. It's not enough to say that I miss you. I feel to untouched right now need you so much somehow I can't forget you. I've gone crazy from the moment I met you." We sang together.

"Untouched. Untouched. Untouched. I want you." I added the last part as the song came to a sudden halt. There was a brief silence, then the girls burst into applause, cheering wildly. I grinned and bowed, having missed the feeling of an excited crowd after a song.

"The agreement was just one song. Let's get out of here." Kita said from next to me and I nodded, jogging off of the stage and going straight for the Hosts.

"Well? What did you think?" I asked, my eyes only for Tamaki, who seemed to still be blushing. "It was great, Sora-chan and Kita-chan!" Hunny said happily. "Didn't you think their voices were pretty Takashi?" He asked the much larger senior.

"…Ah." Mori replied softly, glancing at Kita and I fought the urge to grin at the hopefully blossoming romance I saw.

"It was very nicely done. Will you be doing another song another day? The clients are thrilled; this will be great for profits." Kyoya said, typing furiously on his laptop. "Sure!" I beamed happily, pleased with his praise.

"You two have a nice set of pipes." The twins said grudgingly, and I grinned. They had bet that we would get booed off the stage, and now they were eating their words.

"What did you think Tamaki?" I asked him, holding my breath for his response. "It was amazing, Sora-chan." Tamaki said, smiling at me. I blushed to the roots of my hair, looking down at the floor and smiling.

"Come on. Let's go home." Kita said, eyeing the girls who were whispering something about autographs. "Er, yeah. Bye guys! See you tomorrow!" I called, running out of the room with Kita behind me.

**Hi people! I just wanted to say Nick the Naughty Ghost is actually inspired by a real ghost named George :D He's a nice ghost, though he tends to get in a lot of mischief XD**

**Now I don't want a ton of reviews about how ghosts don't exist- please keep negative comments to yourself, ne? :D**

**But if you have a good ghost story then I'll be happy to read it, and maybe even include it as something for Nick to do in the future!  
Anyways, that's all for now folks, hoped you loved it, and PLEASE REVIEW! :D**

**PS: **

**Check out Kisasan93's stories! They're amazingly awesome; and she's my best friend and sissy, so I'd appreciate it if you took a look :D**

**- LOSGAP =D**

4


	7. Kita Rule Number 2

**Bonjour! *is running out of greetings for her readers so she is taking up other languages* :D**

**So, um, yeah. Here's the next chapter. Read and review!**

**LOSGAP =D**

"Ugh. Why can't I sleep?" I groaned to myself, rubbing my eyes as I looked at the glaring white screen of my laptop.

"It's 3 AM. Get to bed." I scolded myself. I hadn't been able to sleep at all that night; it was rather hard to sleep when you knew there was a ghost in your house. A naughty ghost, at that.

"You know Nick, you haven't done anything to annoy me lately; does that mean you left? Or are you just bugging Kita? If so, I suggest you refrain from that. Do you want to die?" I asked into the silent room. "Oh, wait. You're already dead, aren't you? Carry on then." I said, going back to my work.

After a few minutes of looking up random things, I heard the sound of Kita's alarm clock going off. I froze in horror. You _never _woke Kita up in the middle of the night. That was Kita Rule number 2.

I ran into her room, hoping to throw the alarm clock out the window or something, but before I got to the door I heard a wild cry of rage.

I threw the door open and found Kita on the floor, smashing the alarm clock against the carpet.

"DIE! DIE!" She shrieked repeatedly, laughing insanely. I blinked slowly, then backed out the room, quietly shutting the door behind me.

_I'll just pretend that never happened… _

OoO

At 8 the next morning, right before I left for school, I realized something. Kita wasn't awake yet.

_Huh. Well I guess smashed alarm clocks don't go off. Better wake her up. _I dragged my feet to her door, hoping that I wouldn't end up like her alarm clock last night. A mental image of her banging my face against the floor surfaced and I shuddered.

"Um, Kita?" I opened the door slowly and found her sitting on the bed quietly. I blinked, surprised that she was awake. Then I realized she was muttering to herself.

"They wouldn't stop… wouldn't stop…" She was muttering, hitting something every few seconds. I approached carefully, peeking over her shoulder and realized she was hitting an already destroyed alarm clock.

"Kita?" I questioned warily. She turned her head slowly to look at me, an insane smile on her face. "But I killed them all! Every last one of them!" She laughed manically, and I began to wonder if her head was going to start spinning around like the Exorcist.

"Um… OK. I'll just say you're sick." I said, backing up to go. I stepped on something and looked down, realizing there was a smashed alarm clock under my foot. My eyes traveled slowly across the floor, realizing they were everywhere. It looked like a bomb had gone off last night.

I sweat dropped, wondering what had happened. I left Kita to her muttering and punching of the poor, abused alarm clock and left for school.

OoO

"Hello Sora-hime!" Tamaki greeted me happily, waving from his chair as I entered the room. I blushed lightly at the surname, completely forgetting about my mentally disturbed sister at home.

"Hi Tamaki-kun." I said shyly, sitting down in my chair behind him. He turned to face me. "Yesterday's concert was amazing! Will you be doing another one soon?" He asked eagerly. "Sure!" I agreed happily. He frowned suddenly. "You look tired; get enough sleep last night?" He asked. "As much as you can with a naughty ghost…" I muttered, scowling. Tamaki looked completely confused. "I bed your pardon?"

"Nick the Naughty Ghost; he's a very bad ghost. He does all sorts of bad things." I explained. Tamaki looked horrified. "No! Ghosts are evil!" He cried, cowering in his seat as though Nick was right behind him. "Did I ever tell you the story of how I was cursed?" He whispered, glancing around anxiously.

"No! You were cursed?!" I gasped, truly scared. Tamaki nodded solemnly, looking like he was about to plunge into his story when Kyoya interrupted him.

"He was never cursed. He's just an idiot." Kyoya sighed, like he'd already had to explain it before. "No! I was really and truly cursed!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Well the teacher's here, so you can tell her your story at lunch." Kyoya said suddenly, nodding towards the front of the room where a tightly wound looking woman was entering. "Oh. OK." I slumped back in my chair, wanting to hear the story.

OoO

"Wow. I can't believe you were really cursed." I said at lunch, after Tamaki had finished his story. I loved it when he told stories; he got really into it, using his hands, making the right voices, etc. He was so cute when he got excited.

"You actually believe him?" The twins asked in unison, staring at me in disbelief. I looked at them in surprise. "Of course. Why wouldn't I?" I asked curiously. "Our president has the habit of… embellishing his stories." They said delicately.

"Well, I believe he's telling the truth." I sniffed, going back to my food.

"Ne, Sora-chan, where's Kita-chan?" Hunny asked me suddenly. "At home. She's ill." I replied. _Mentally ill, that is. _I added silently. "That's not good! I hope she gets better soon!" Hunny said. Mori nodded once in agreement and I smiled to myself.

"I hope so too." I replied, not looking forward to the beating I'd probably get when I arrived home. I sighed, a sweat drop appearing on my forehead.

OoO

I opened the door slowly and was immediately glomped.

"Alex! My sweet, sweet sister! Where have you been?!" Kita shrieked, hugging me tightly. I groaned. Someone had been in the coffee…

"School." I replied, trying to peel her off of me, only to have her latch onto my foot. I sighed, then dragged her to the kitchen while she continued to nuzzle my leg.

"Just go to sleep Kita. Do us both a favor." I said, trying to shake her off. "You don't love me!" Kita wailed as I trudged to her room.

"I do love you. This is tough love right here." I said, throwing her down on the bed. The instant her head hit the pillow she began to snore and I sighed, knowing she'd be out cold for the next 24 hours or so.

I stalked off with the intention of doing my homework, when I saw my bag was gone.

"Bob! Where are you?!" I called, peeking under the table. I went to where I had left it and saw that my missing Vampire Knight manga was there. I picked it up, looking down at it in surprise.

"I see you're done with the book! Did you like it Nick? I'll leave out the rest of the series for you." I said, hoping that would distract him from causing me anymore trouble.

"But I'll only do that if you give me my book bag back." I added, looking around with annoyance. And there was Bob, sitting on the table, where he hadn't been a minute ago. For a moment I was a bit scared Nick had been right behind me, then I shrugged. "Thanks Nick. Oh, and if you set off all of Kita's alarms last night, that wasn't funny; she had to stay home from school because she can't lose even one hour of her 12 hour night sleep." I explained to him, wondering if he was even listening.

"Well I'm going back to my work now." I said, going to get Yuki out so he could sit on my shoulder while I worked. He liked doing that; he would usually curl up in my hair and nibble on my shirt while I was writing something down. Unless he was hyper; then he was better off loose on my bed.

"Miss me?" I smooched, picking up Yuki, who of course didn't like being picked up but loved being handled. He's peculiar that way.

He crawled up my arm and sat down on my shoulder to wash his face. As usual, I squealed when he cleaned his ears. It was just too freaking _cute._

"Gyah! Yuki, I'll never get my homework done at this rate!" I laughed, scratching his back. I frowned suddenly. "We need to get you a lady friend." I mused. He stared at me blankly and I laughed. "OK, OK, I get it. You're too young for a girlfriend. Still think girls have cooties?" I teased him. He ignored me, curling up in my hair. "Oh crap; you're gay, aren't you?" I asked, horrified. Yuki didn't reply of course and I groaned.

"Of course, of all the rats at the store I had to pick the homosexual one." I moaned, smacking myself in the computer. "I should have known. I mean, you prick your ears whenever I play Toy Box; what straight male rat likes them?!" I exclaimed. No response, of course.

I sweat dropped and went back to my work. "Well, at least this means I can let you crawl around in my shirt without thinking you're a pervert." I mused aloud.

OoO

**From: Sora Zawahira**

**To: Kyoya Ootori**

**Subject: Rat Homosexuality**

**Message**

**Hey, do you know if rats can be gay? **

**From: Kyoya Ootori**

**To: Sora Zawahira**

**Subject: Re: Rat Homosexuality**

**Message**

**Wow. I truly wonder what goes on in your head sometimes. I believe they can; there have been studies proven some animals have a tendency to prefer their own gender on occasion. Two questions; why do you ask and why do you think I would know?**

**From: Sora Zawahira**

**To: Kyoya Ootori**

**Subject: Re: Rat Homosexuality**

**Message**

**Sometimes I wonder what goes in my mind too. If you figure it out, tell me, ne?**

**And I asked because I have a rat and want to know everything about him; plus I caught him trying on my dresses the other day so I got curious. And of course I came to you; you're a total brainiac; it wouldn't surprise me if you could tell me the square root of pi. **

**From: Kyoya Ootori**

**To: Zora Sawahira**

**Subject: Re: Rat Homosexuality**

**Message**

**I don't know if I should be flattered or annoyed with that. **

**PS.**

**There is no square root of pi.**

**From: Sora Zawahira**

**To: Kyoya Ootori**

**Subject: Re: Rat Homosexuality**

**Message**

**Be flattered; it's a compliment when you're referred to as a nerd (:**

**PS.**

**The square root of pi is… your mom. Haha burned again!**

**From: Kyoya Ootori**

**To: Sora Zawahira**

**Subject: Re: Rat Homosexuality**

**Message**

**Leave my mother out of this.**

**From: Sora Zawahira**

**To: Kyoya Ootori**

**Subject: Re: Rat Homosexuality**

**Message**

**Jeez, don't get your knickers in a bunch. Now, I have work to do so stop asking me frivolous questions and let me get back to my very important work! *adjusts glasses***

**From: Kyoya Ootori**

**To: Sora Zawahira**

**Subject: Re: Rat Homosexuality**

**Message**

**Are you mocking me?**

**From: Sora Zawahira**

**To: Kyoya Ootori**

**Subject: Re: Rat Homosexuality**

**Message**

**Yes.**

**From: Kyoya Ootori**

**To: Sora Zawahira**

**Subject: Re: Rat Homosexuality**

**Message**

**Well you're terrible at mocking so stop. It's getting late; go get some sleep and bug me tomorrow. **

**From: Sora Zawahira**

**To: Kyoya Ootori**

**Subject: Re: Rat Homosexuality**

**Message**

**Gee thanks -_-**

**And don't worry I will! Night ;)**

**Bwahahah! I love the emails XD**

**I was SO bored while writing; couldn't think of a thing to do, so the emails just kind of popped up on the screen. Yes they were random, stop bothering me. I don't even remember half the things I said on them so I'll just hope they're good and let you all review, ne? XD**

**LOSGAP =D**

5


	8. What Goes Up Must Come Down

**Hey guys! No monologue today *laughs*. So just get back to reading! :D**

**LOSGAP =D**

Kita and I arrived early for the Host Club, intending on discussing our next concert. Of course Kita didn't really care whenever we had one; she just wanted to get it over with. I, however, wanted to do it very soon.

"Ne, Haru-chan, what do you think we should sing?" I glomped Haruhi, resting my chin on her shoulder. She sighed, and I grinned.

"I swear, you're like a female version of Tamaki." She muttered. I beamed, taking that as a compliment. "And I don't really listen to music, so I don't care." She shrugged. I gasped. "You don't listen to music?!" I exclaimed, horrified. "Not really." She admitted.

"No no no! This will simply not do! Haruhi, you are spending the night at my house tonight! No excuses!" I said, jabbing my finger at her. "I will _not _have my precious daughter be poorly educated!" I said firmly. Haruhi looked exasperated, but didn't argue. I saw every other Host sweat drop. "Wow. She really is another Tamaki." The twins muttered.

"I know! Isn't it great?" I danced around, tackling Kyoya. "Mom! We need to educate our daughter!" I exclaimed. "I really hope you're not mocking Tamaki." Kyoya said, adjusting his glasses. "Of course I'm not!" I snorted. "Well, you're doing a good job of it for once." Kyoya added and I laughed, getting off of him.

"Quit making a fool out of yourself." Kita muttered, glaring at me from where she sat on the couch. I let out a wail. "Daddy! Sissy's being mean!" I cried, running over to Tamaki

"No fighting!" Tamaki said sternly, hugging me close and comforting me. _Score! _I thought with a grin, hugging Tamaki and looking at Kita triumphantly.

"You all listen to music, right?" I asked, recovering from the shock of Haruhi's statement and sitting down calmly on the couch, sipping my tea. "No." They all said flatly and I shrieked, dropping my cup.

"For rich people, you are all missing out!" I exclaimed, standing up. "No! This is _unacceptable! _That's it! You're all coming over tonight!" I cried. "All of you!"

"You're inviting a bunch of boys to spend the night with you?" One of the twins smirked, arching his eyebrows and I rolled my eyes. "Pervert." I growled. "No, you guys will be going home. Haruhi, however, is staying with her mother." I hugged Haruhi, who rolled her eyes but didn't bother argue. I could be twice as annoying as Tamaki when I didn't get my way.

"Fine with us." The twins shrugged. "We don't have anything to do tonight." The other twin added. "Tamaki, will you be coming?" I asked, trying to tear up and succeeding. "Of course!" He cried. "I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"Yay!" I leaped up into his arms and snuggled with him. "Get a room!" Kita snapped and I blushed, jumping off of him. "What about you two?" I asked Mori and Hunny. I saw Kita raise her head slightly, listening for their answer.

"I want to go Sora-chan!" Hunny said excitedly. Mori glanced at Hunny and shrugged. "Ah." I took that as a yes and punched the air with my fist. "Awesome! That's almost everyone." I turned around slowly, my next target sitting with his back to me, typing on his ever-present laptop.

"Kyoya!" I sang, wrapping my arms around him and grinning at him. He didn't glance my way. "No."

"Aw come on!"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"WAH! You're so mean Mommy!" I wailed. "But I'm not giving up!" I said firmly. "No, you're coming whether you like it or not. Don't make me and Tamaki tag-team you." I threatened him. Kyoya paused in his work, probably weighing the options. "No." He finally said. I retreated to the corner, drawing circles on the floor.

"Wow. She's good." I heard one of the twins say. I ignored them, turning my head and giving my best puppy dog eyes to Kyoya. He noticed my look and glanced over at me, but I avoided his eyes and pouted at the floor.

"That's so immature." He snorted, going back to his work. I glanced up again, and after a moment, his eyes strayed towards me. Again, I looked away, reeling him in.

Three more minutes of this and he pushed up glasses.

"Fine. But I'm not going to enjoy it." He said. I squealed with joy and leaped onto him, nearly knocking his glasses off his face. "Aw! I knew you'd come through for me!" I cried happily, kissing both of his cheeks and dancing around the room.

"What's with her today?" I heard Haruhi ask Kita.

"Apparently she discovered you can buy entire buckets of cookie dough; she bought and ate three. In one hour. I'm surprised she hasn't passed out from the sugar rush yet." Kita sighed.

"Sugar!" I cackled, leaping onto the couch and bouncing around. I didn't notice Mori calmly getting up and going to stand behind me on the couch.

"3…2…" I blinked, my legs suddenly turning to jelly. "Whoa. Crashing. Now." I fell backwards, landing into the arms of the conveniently placed Mori.

"1." Kita finished, looking at me smugly. I glared at her, suddenly very tired and cranky. "How did you know she was going to crash?" Haruhi asked Mori curiously as he calmly set back on the couch where I curled up, wanting to take a nap.

"He spends 90% of his time with Hunny, who is the king of sugar rushes. Of course he can tell when a crash is coming on." One of the twins snorted. His voice was too loud; I covered my head with one of the pillows.

"Stop talking." I groaned. "What, got a cookie dough hangover?" I heard Kita tease and scowled fiercely. "Mother! Turn off the lights and everyone be silent!" I heard Tamaki and growled softly at his very loud voice. My head was _killing _me.

I heard the lights flicker off, and a blanket was draped over me. "Sleep well, my princess." I heard Tamaki say, quiet enough for my head not to throb. I smiled into the blanket, closing my eyes and falling asleep instantly.

OoO

"Wow. She's out cold." I scowled at the twins as they poked Sora, who didn't respond at all to them. "She's in a sugar coma." I explained, crossing my arms. "Complete overdose; she's going to be pretty bad when she wakes up." I frowned, not looking forward to her awakening. When I woke up when I was still tired, I just lapsed into myself, doing a favor for everyone; because if I was talking I would be very, very snappish. Sora was usually a morning person; but if she was still tired, or in this case, partly comatose, she could be downright vicious.

"What's her blood type?" Hikaru asked me. I blinked. "AB negative, why?" Tamaki and the twins let out a gasp of horror, hiding behind the couch.

"AB _negative?! _That's got to be worse then Kyoya and Hunny!" Tamaki wailed with fear, cowering down. I raised my eyebrows. "What's wrong with Kyoya, Hunny and her blood type?" I asked. "Kyoya is the early morning Low Blood Pressure Evil Lord, while Hunny is the early morning Low Blood Pressure Beast." Haruhi explained. My eyebrow twitched. Were they serious?

"Wow. OK. Um, 'beast'?" I questioned, turning to Mori. I believed the part about Kyoya- he already struck me as an evil lord- but Hunny? A beast? That confused me.

Mori nodded solemnly, and I arched an eyebrow. "Huh. Interesting." I said thoughtfully. "Oh no." I turned when I heard Tamaki's whimper, and realized there was a dark cloud swirling above Sora's couch. My frown deepened.

"Who woke her up?" I asked, wondering if I should take cover. I mean, she had eaten a _lot _of cookie dough. "We'd better go hide." I said quietly, standing up and walking calmly to the opposite side of the room, near where Kyoya was. "You should take notes; this will be a learning experience." I smirked. Kyoya raised his eyebrows but turned to watch as the storm cloud swirled faster.

"We're all going to _die._" Tamaki sobbed. I shrugged. Personally, I didn't give a crap if Tamaki or the twins got decapitated; I was out of her firing range, so I was good.

Mori and Hunny sat beside me, Hunny hiding behind Mori as Sora slowly sat up.

"Who. Woke. Me. Up?" She hissed, and the twins cowered lower then Tamaki, so I presumed that they had been the culprits. _Ah well. Their funeral._

Sora's eyes fell on the twins and her eyes narrowed. "You will _pay." _

OoO

"Ugh. What happened?" I groaned, sitting up on the couch and rubbing my eyes. "She's awake again!" I turned my head, my eyes widening when I saw the Third Music Room. Tamaki, Haruhi, Mori, Hunny and Kita were hiding behind an overturned on the opposite side of the room, combat helmets on their heads.

"Wait, where are the twins…" I trailed off when I spotted the two of them, bound and gagged in what I could only describe as a "hogtied" way. "Wow. What happened to you two?" I asked, getting up to come closer to them.

They started screaming, their cries muffled, and crawled away from me as fast as they could. I frowned, wondering what had happened.

"Awake now?" Kita was right behind me. I was silent for a moment. "I did it again, didn't I?" I asked. "Yeah." Kita nodded solemnly. I frowned. "How bad was it?"

"Pretty bad; it compared to the Pillow Massacre of '97." Kita replied. "Wow. That's bad."

"Yeah."

We were both silent, then I remembered I had to untie the twins. "I'll get them." Kita sighed, trudging off to catch them before they reached the door.

"Sorry?" I said sheepishly, as the Host Club began to emerge from their hiding place. "Are you done?" Haruhi asked, and I nodded. "That was impressive." I turned to see Kyoya sitting at his desk, calmly typing as though nothing had happened.

"Sorry about that." I hung my head, humiliated. I wondered just how bad it had been. "Let's just forget that ever happened and go home." Kita muttered, dragging me towards the door by my ear. "Wah! Kita! You're so cruel!" I wailed, waving my arms frantically. "Come to our house at seven!" I called as Kita slammed the door shut, cutting me off from the Host Club. She finally let me go then, and I brightened instantly, skipping after her.

"We're gonna have a party! We're gonna have a party!" I sang, earning a glare from Kita. "This is going to be awful. I can feel it." She scowled, crossing her arms. I frowned. Kita's feelings were usually right. I hoped that wasn't a bad omen or something…

**Mwaahahah! Just what will happen when the Host Club comes to their house? Will Kita's ominous feeling come true? Guess you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out!  
Review if you want it to come faster!**

**- LOSGAP =D**

3


	9. Parties and Perverted Ghosts

**Hey guys! This chapter was fun to write, so I'm hoping it'll fun be to read! Don't forget to review when you're done! :D**

- LOSGAP =D

"Party! Party!" I sang, dancing around the house, and tripping over a book that hadn't been there earlier. I fell flat on my face, scowling for a moment.

"Nick, can you do me a favor and _not _ruin the party tonight?" I said, sitting up and rubbing my sore forehead. "Since when did this go from an 'educational experience' to a party?" Kita asked and I frowned. "I don't know, really. But it's going to be fun!" I exclaimed, resuming my dance as I set up the karaoke machine and Kita quietly set out snacks.

"They'll be here any minute; knowing them, they'll be punctual!" I said happily. "It's going to be a _blast._" Kita scowled. I stuck my tongue out at her. She never really liked having company over; and I knew for a fact she didn't like the Host Club.

_Except for Mori. _I added to myself with a grin. I, however, loved each and every one of them like they really were my new family.

The doorbell rang and I jumped up excitedly. "They're here!" I shrieked with excitement, running to answer the door. I paused outside, smoothing down my shirt and adjusting my hair nervously before opening up the door.

"Hi Sora-chan!" Hunny latched onto my legs, announcing his presence first. Mori calmly pried him off of me, while I stood aside to let them past, where Kita was still in the kitchen. "Hey guys." I greeted the others, then spotted Haruhi in a cute pink sundress and promptly began to squeal.

"Kyah! Haruhi, you're so cute!" I shrieked, hugging her so tight her face turned a bit blue. "You dressed up for me! I'm so touched!" I pressed a hand to my heart and swooned, promptly being caught by Tamaki. I blushed lightly up at his face, then smiled.

"Hi Daddy!" I waved, getting up. I realized the twins had dragged poor Haruhi into the house, and Kyoya had calmly walked in, leaving Tamaki and I on the porch.

"Let's go." I dragged his hand and walked inside. One moment we were looking at my living room, then I tripped, dragging Tamaki with me and we stumbled into my room. I blinked, looking around with surprise.

"Huh. I don't remember my room being in the middle of the living room…" I frowned. Was this Nick's doing? "A rather inconvenient place for a bedroom." Tamaki mused, completely undisturbed. He walked around my room, looking around with interest. "I've never seen a commoner's bedroom before!" He said excitedly. I sweat dropped. Commoner?

"Oh, what's this?" I froze in horror as he picked up the CD I had left on my dresser. "Don't look at that!" I shrieked, running at him but he held up a hand, holding it against and my face while I ran in place, not getting why I wasn't moving.

"You like the Beatles?" He said, obviously surprised. I sighed, giving up my fight. "Yes; don't tell anyone, OK? It'll ruin my hardcore reputation." I said, taking it out of his hands and setting it carefully down on the dresser. OK, it was a little nerdy to like them, but they were one of my favorites. I was the only teenager I knew who listened to, and enjoyed, music from the 60's-80's.

"And what are these?" Tamaki seemed genuinely interested when he discovered the plushies on my bed. My eyes flew wide in horror. The Beatles were one thing, but they were another thing.

"No!" I shrieked, leaping onto him and knocking onto the bed. I glared down at his face, a few inches from mine. "Don't mess with a girl's stuffed animals; in fact, you shouldn't be in here." I pointed out. Tamaki's face was bright red; it took me several seconds to wonder why he was blushing, then I realized. I was lying on top of him. On my bed.

Oh… OH.

"Crap! I'm sorry!" I exclaimed, leaping off of him, giving him space to jump to the other side of the room, clearly embarrassed. Red in the face, I quickly scooped my Fruits Basket plushies under the bed. I had far too many; versions of all of my favorites in human and animal form.

"So cute." I whispered, hugging the rat version of Yuki and the cat version of Kyo to my chest before hiding them under the pillow. Oh wait. That reminded me.

"Oh, Tamaki! I haven't introduced you to my baby!" I said, standing up. "Your… baby?" Tamaki repeated, stunned. I nodded, grinning. He frowned. "Aren't you a little young?" He asked, completely serious. I burst out laughing. "Well, considering the fact he's not human, he's not really my baby." I sighed, opening up Yuki's cage. He grabbed onto my hand, happy to see me, and nibbled my fingers playfully.

"Hey baby." I crooned, cuddling him. He wasn't one to cuddle; he crawled up my arm and onto my shoulder, cleaning himself off.

"Yuki, I would like to introduce you to Tamaki." I said, picking him up and holding him out to Tamaki. Tamaki stared at the squirming rat, tears filling his eyes. He ignored the rat and latched onto me, sobbing freely.

"Oh that's so sad! Commoners can't afford real pets, like dogs, so they must take rats out of the gutter for company!" He wailed. I sweat dropped.

"I would have bought a panther, but they don't like sitting on your shoulder very much." I said dryly. He hugged me tightly, squealing with delight. "Your sarcastic face is good Sora! Very good!" He cried. I laughed, gently pushing him off, suddenly realizing I was rat-less.

"Tamaki."

"Yes?"

"…where's Yuki?" He frowned, looking under my hair, making me blush, and turned his head, checking his own shoulders. "I don't have him." He said. He gasped suddenly. "Maybe he disappeared! Maybe he's a magic rat!" I giggled at his reasoning. "Yes Tamaki; Yuki the Magical Rat. That's his name." I grinned. We set off searching the room, wondering where he had gone off to.

OoO

"Um… Sora?" I looked around in confusion. I'd tried to leave the kitchen, Mori and Hunny behind me, but now Mori and I had somehow wound up in my bedroom. I frowned. That was odd.

"This is weird." I mused, looking around in confusion. "Ah." Mori didn't seem fazed; then again, nothing seemed to faze him. I heard the door click shut, and whirled around, trying to open it. It was stuck tight; what the heck* was going on?!  
"Kita." I stiffened, blushing lightly when Mori called me by my name. "Yes?" I turned around. He pointed wordlessly to the burning candle by my bed. "Isn't that unsafe?" He questioned. I frowned. "I don't even have any candles." I said slowly, then jumped when another candle flickered to life. The lights dimmed, and my radio turned on, playing "Sexy Back." My brows furrowed, wondering if someone was up with the wiring of this house.

"Ack!" I squeaked as I was shoved roughly from behind. Mori automatically reached out to catch me, but we both ended up lying entangled on my bed.

I said nothing, my face turning tomato red as I leaped off of him, straightening my shirt. "Ah, um, that is…" I tried to speak, but only nonsense came out. I squinted at Mori's face suddenly. In the dim candlelight, it was hard to tell, but I was 99% he was blushing too.

"OK, if I tell you what I think is going on, will you promise not to think I'm crazy?" I asked. Judging by his blank expression, Mori's opinion of me wouldn't change one way or the other after I told him.

"I think the ghost in my house is a pervert." I said. Mori's eyebrows raised. "Yeah, I know it sounds crazy. But it makes sense, right?" I asked, trying the door again. It opened with a soft click, and I relaxed immensely.

Mori and I both exited, neither looking each other in the eye after our embarrassing encounter. Just then Sora's bedroom door burst open and Tamaki and Sora ran out, screaming at the top of their lungs, disappearing down the stairs.

Mori and I stared blankly after them, then shrugged in perfect unison, walking calmly after them to find out what the heck had happened.

OoO

"NICK YOU ARE BEING A VERY BAD GHOST! BAD GHOST! STOP!" I shrieked, shaking my fist at the ceiling. Tamaki and I had been looking for Yuki when the poor rat had dropped from the ceiling onto my bed; how on Earth he had gotten up so high could only be paranormal.

"Maybe this party was a bad idea." Kyoya said, pushing his glasses up from where he sat calmly on my couch, next to Hunny. The twins and Haruhi were all at the window, peering out anxiously.

"No! We will continue!" I punched my fist in the air determinedly. "We won't let any perverted ghosts ruin our night!" I said. Kyoya raised his eyebrows at my statement but let it pass.

"Let's get this party started!" I said happily, going to turn on the stereo. "OK, the original plan was karaoke, but considering how everyone is on edge, we'll just listen to music while playing some games!" I clapped my hands together quickly with excitement.

"Like spin the bottle?" The twins asked, an evil smirk on their faces, turning from their position at the window to grin at me. "No." Kita, Kyoya, and Haruhi said in unison. "OK, what do you guys want to play then?" I asked.

"Card games? Board games? I've got them all!" I said. No one offered an opinion, so I covered my eyes, blindly picking out a game.

"Oh, this should be interesting." I grinned. "You better not have what I think you have…" Kita warned me. I held up the game of "Twister" proudly. "Yes I do! Who wants to play a commoner game?!" I cried happily.

"I do! I do!" Tamaki leaped out of his seat. "We'll play!" The twins chorused. "Pass." Kita and Kyoya said curtly. I shrugged; there wasn't that much room on the mat anyway. I didn't bother asking Mori and Hunny; Hunny was currently devouring the bowl of marshmallows I had left out, and Mori was frowning slightly, his gaze thoughtful. I wondered what he was thinking about.

"OK, everyone knows how to play?" I asked. They stared at me blankly and I sighed. "OK, I'll explain. Let's get to it!"

OoO

"This can't end well." I remarked fifteen minutes later as Tamaki, the twins, and I were in a hopelessly tangled, uncomfortable position.

"But I shall not give up!" I cried dramatically. "Are you sure this is what commoners do for fun?" Tamaki said, sounding a bit pained from where he was tangled in a knot. I frowned. Poor anime boys; they have such long legs, which is quite bad for Twister.

"Right hand… red! Crap." I frowned, wondering where to put my hand. I wondered how on Earth I was going to get to the only open red dot on the other side of the mat, directly underneath Tamaki.

"I will prevail!" I stretched forward, my left arm quivering from supporting both me and partly some of Kaoru's weight. "Uh-oh." I said a moment before I collapsed and we all fell in a heap.

We were silent for a moment, then we burst out laughing.

"You guys are weird. I'm sure you're giving Nick quite a show." Kita said dryly. I pushed Tamaki's arm off of my face and frowned up at Kita. "Maybe we are. Guys, give me a hand." Kita rolled her eyes and leaned down, tugging me and Tamaki out from the mass that was the Hiitachin brothers.

"Who won?" They asked in unison. "Um, I did?" I lied. Kita snorted, but didn't press it. "OK, what now?"

"A movie!" I said promptly. "Since we won't get any more games most likely, we should pick a movie." I decided, gently untangling myself from Tamaki, who was blushing again. This night wasn't going well for him; but freaking _awesome _for me.

"What are we watching Sora-chan?" Hunny asked, moving on from the now empty bowl of marshmallows to the bowl of cookies. (Wait, cookies? Why didn't I get any?!)

"Whatever you guys vote for." I said, throwing a handful of DVD's down on the table. "OK, pick." I crossed my arms. Kita frowned at them, obviously not caring. "Romantic comedy, screwball comedy, or scary movie?" I asked.

"Scary movie!" I blinked in surprise at the unanimous decision. "Even you, Hunny-senpai?" I asked, stunned. He nodded. I glanced at Mori, who inclined his head once, giving me the OK.

"All right, The Grudge it is." I shrugged, turning off the lights and turning the movie on. We all found places to sit; since Kyoya, Kita, Mori and Hunny occupied the couch, Haruhi, the twins, Tamaki and I found places on the floor. I leaned against the couch, Tamaki beside me, the twins with Haruhi in between them next to us.

"I haven't seen this movie, but I heard it's pretty scary." I whispered to Tamaki, who nodded. "Me neither."

"Tono has a low tolerance for being frightened; be prepared Sora." The twins said in unison. We watched the movie in silence, holding our breaths for whatever scary moment was coming eventually.

We all shrieked when thunder boomed, shaking us to the core. Haruhi's hands flew to her ears, and she crouched into a small ball. I frowned, noticing this instantly.

"Haruhi, are you scared of thunder?" I asked her gently. She nodded against her knees and I stood up, leaving the room for a moment.

I came back with my iPod, and wordlessly clamped the too-big headphones over her ears, blasting a random song to try and cover up the thunder. She relaxed instantly, her eyes grateful as she looked up at me.

"This way she can be educated and not be frightened." I explained quietly to Tamaki, who was staring at me with wide eyes.

They all were, like I was some sort of goddess for comforting Haruhi. I wondered just how attached they were to the girl; obviously they all were, because even Kyoya was looking down at her in barely evident concern.

"Guys mind if I check the weather real quick?" I asked, pausing the movie and switching to TV. I frowned at the breaking news that was flashing on the screen.

"Central Japan has been hit with a sudden thunderstorm; residents in the area are highly advised to stay indoors until the morning, for there is a very high risk of flash floods." The screen showed overflowing rivers, complete with cars floating down them.

"Uh-oh." I frowned. "You guys better call your parents; tell them you're spending the night at a friend's. Unless you'd like to end up like that guy." I pointed to the screen, where a man was sitting in a tree, surrounding by rushing waters.

"Great." The twins sighed, digging into their pockets for their cell phones. Tamaki and Mori did the same; I wondered about Hunny, then saw he had fallen asleep; half of him on Kita's lap, his head on Mori's lap. I smiled faintly; he was so darn cute.

"Where will be sleep?" Tamaki asked me as we continued watching the news. "Um, in here, I guess." I shrugged. "Like a commoner's sleepover?" He asked me eagerly, and I nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

"Wow! So much education in one night!" He exclaimed excitedly. I laughed. "Well, let's get back to the movie." I said, turning it back on.

OoO

OK, I'll admit the movie had scared the living daylights out of me. But I had fallen asleep in the middle, so I guess I'll never know how it ends.

I woke up with my head on Tamaki's shoulder, his cheek pressed against the top of my head. I blushed to the roots of my hair, trying not to explode with the joy of my newfound position.

I glanced around the room, seeing where everyone was. Haruhi had her head on the table, still sound asleep, better after the storm had ended late last night. The twins were tangled up together on the floor, and I found I couldn't tell where one Hiitachin began and one ended.

I turned my head slowly, glancing at the couch, and smiled widely. Kyoya had removed his glasses, his head leaning against the back of the couch, out cold. He looked awesome without his glasses; I was tempted to steal them so he would stay looking like that, but I refrained. I glanced over at Mori and Kita and smiled. Kita and Mori were in a position like Tamaki and me; but they looked cuter, since they had an adorable boy in their laps. That reminded me somehow. I turned my head again, careful not to wake him, and stared openly at Tamaki's face.

Gosh he looked like a freaking _angel _when he was sleeping. My fingers twitched with the urge to touch his face to see if it was as smooth as it looked, but I didn't want to wake him up. I smiled faintly to myself, snuggling a bit closer and sighed deeply with contentment, thanking God for thunderstorms.

**Hehe this was so much fun to write- especially the ending! :D Please review and tell me what you thought! I'd greatly appreciate it! ^_^**

**LOSGAP =D**

**Next chapter: Waking the Low Blood Pressure Evil Lord and Beast *dramatic music***

5


	10. Mice and Old Friends

**Hey guys, I want to make a quick shout out here:**

I recently learned that Starting Over is part of a community dedicated to Ouran Mary Sues- I didn't know what a Mary Sue was, so I looked it up, and from what I've read, it's a bit of an insult. 

**Do you guys think Sora and Kita are Mary Sues? In a good way or bad way? I'd like to read your input, so don't hesitate to be brutal! I'm just saying though; I'm happy with Sora and Kita, and I love them just the way they are, so no matter how Mary Sueish they get, I'm still gonna be happy with them ^_^**

**  
- LOSGAP =D**

I awoke to the sound of anxious whispers and frowned.

"All of the Evil Low Blood Pressure creatures are asleep; what should we do?" I heard one of the twins ask. "Wake them up and hope to God we live to see tomorrow?" The other asked.

"I'm awake." I growled, opening my eyes slowly to glare at the twins looking down at me fearfully. Tamaki was waking up as I was, and I jerked my head off his shoulder, starting the day off with a blush. And I had kept my guests waiting; gosh I was lazy. But since I was still tired, I didn't really give a crap what my guests thought of me. I sat up slowly, glowering at the twins.

"Now you listen to me; I'm getting darn* tired of your freaking* stupid butt* attempts to wake me up. I was kind enough to let you stay here, so now you should at least be freaking* considerate enough to _let me sleep!_" I collapsed backwards, already back asleep.

OoO

"Told you." I said, rather smug as Sora fell back against the couch, snoring softly. "She's scary." Tamaki whimpered, and I narrowed my eyes, finally noticing the too intimate position of the two of them.

"Tamaki-san, get your paws off my sister right now, before I make you regret it." I said between clenched teeth, and he instantly scooted away.

"You really shouldn't get mad at Sora and Tamaki, considering you and Mori are in the exact same position." The twins pointed out in unison. I frowned at them, annoyed they had a point.

"But we have a sleeping beast in our lap; if we moved an inch, we could wake him up." I pointed out. "There's too many evil creatures in this room." Hikaru muttered, crossing his arms.

"Who's going to wake up The Dark Princess?" Kaoru asked, frowning down at Sora, sprawled on the floor like a drunkard.

No one offered, of course. There was a moment of silence, then Hunny twitched in sleep. He held a grasping hand out, muttering "Usa-chan… come back…" He rolled off of Mori and I before we could blink, accidentally kicking Kyoya in the shoulder and landing squarely on top of Sora.

Everyone froze, staring in horror as the three creatures of the night rose from their slumber. "Run for it." The twins hissed, darting upstairs, Tamaki dragging Haruhi after them.

Sora sat up first, a displeased scowl on her face. She stood up, walking like a zombie to the kitchen. Beside me, the Shadow King was stirring. It was like watching a vampire rise from his coffin; terrifying to watch, yet painfully slow.

"We'd better get out of here." I muttered, standing up. Mori nodded, tucking a half-awake Hunny under his arm like a football and calmly following me out of the room.

We paused in the doorway of the kitchen, watching Sora stare at the coffee pot, a dark aura emanating from her.

"This is going to be a long morning." I grimaced.

OoO

Now that Kyoya and I each had had a pot of coffee, and Hunny had had his morning cake (I still don't know where he got it), it was a much lighter mood.

"So, what are we going to do today?" I asked. "I mean, do you guys want to go home to your boring lives or have fun?" I crossed my arms, looking at them pointedly.

"What would we do?" The twins asked, looking up for anything involving fun.

"Anything! We're young, we're talented, and we're beautiful; the world is our oyster!" I cried dramatically, sweeping my arm in a grand gesture.

"Can we go shopping?" I asked Kita eagerly. "No." She replied promptly. I frowned. "Yes we can."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"PLEASE!" I attacked her, hugging her tightly and bouncing up and down. Kita, in no mood to put up with my caffeine high, shot her hand out, hitting me in an exact point on the back of the neck. I went down like a rock, crashing onto the floor and lying there, temporarily paralyzed.

"Whoa. What the heck* did she do to you?" The twins asked in unison, crouching down next to me and poking me. "Pressure point." Kita explained shortly. "She can find anyone's pressure point; Kita, show them?" I asked hopefully. "Gladly." Her hand flashed out, whacking Hikaru on his shoulder blade, Kaoru in the middle of his back. They both went down like a shot, frozen while I stood up, getting over the hit.

"Impressive." Kyoya inclined his head. "Thank you." Kita smiled faintly, taking a sip of her coffee. "How do you know where to hit?" Haruhi asked. "That is something I cannot reveal." She tapped her nose. She hadn't even told me how she did it; I was certain it had something to do with her odd eye color.

"So can we go shopping?" I piped up again, and Kita scowled. "Fine; but I won't be happy about it." She said, crossing her arms. I clapped my hands together quickly. "Yay!"

OoO

"Wah! So many animals!" I cried, staring around in wonder. We had randomly picked a large pet store that boasted a large variety of animals. And, to my dismay, a large amount of dogs being walked by their owners. I reached into my red handbag and scratched Yuki soothingly.

"I can't believe you brought him here." Kita snorted, crossing her arms and glowering at me. I glowered right back, putting my fists on my hips. She rolled her eyes and stalked off, most likely to look at something boring, like hermit crabs. Thought the ones with painted shells are cool; I made a mental note to get one someday.

I wandered towards the puppies, Tamaki along side me. He gasped at pointed at an adorable golden retriever. "It looks like Antoinette!" He cried. I blinked, confused. "Who's she?"

"His dog." Kyoya, who had been dragged unwillingly into this (poor Kyoya), said. He was looking rather horrified at the large amount of furry creatures in one space.

"Are you sure it's even legal to have so many rodents in one cage?" He was staring at a cage swarming with mice, obviously shocked. "Of course! They're buddies!" I said, hurrying over to where they were, peeking at them happily. Then I noticed the long cage next to it, holding a very large python.

I turned slowly between the tiny mice, staring at me with innocent, helpless eyes and back to the snake, who was now in my eyes a horrible being.

Without a second thought I took Yuki out of the purse, placed him on my shoulder, and opened up the door to their cage, stuffing mice into my purse.

"What are you _doing?_" Kyoya hissed, stunned. "I'm not going to stand by and let these poor little guys be snake food!" I snapped.

"Snake food?!" Tamaki gasped. He hurried over and began to help me, stuffing the little white mice into my purse. I was a bit astounded by the amount that could fit in there.

"Well, if you're going to do it, then I suggest setting them loose; if you keep them in your purse, you'll be arrested for stealing, and the mice will be put right back." Kyoya said, pushing up his glasses. "OK!" I leaned down, dumping the contents of my purse onto the floor, watching as mice went every which way.

Kyoya looked mildly disgusted at the vast amount of vermin running over his expensive shoes, and stalked off to a more sane section, like the ferrets. (Oh how I adore ferrets)

"Oh no. It seems as though the door to the mice cage has been opened. Tamaki, let us run quickly in the opposite direction." I said, taking his hand and running in slow motion, making sure to make weird sound effects.

"Why are you running like that?" He asked. "To not step on the mice; besides, it looks cool." I watched in amusement as Tamaki imitated me, and we ran like that, taking about seven minutes to reach the other side of the store, where the cats were.

"That… was… fun…" I said slowly. We stopped when I spotted an orange kitten with black, tiger like stripes came running up to me mewing happily as it leaped up into my arms.

"Kisa?" I said, shocked. The kitten purred loudly, snuggling up to me. "Get back here Kisa!" I stiffened at the familiar voice, turning slowly to stare at the girl coming my way.

She froze in mid-stride, her long, waist-length black hair flying around her, her hazel eyes wide with shock. We stared each other off for a long moment.

"You." I hissed, my eye twitching. "You." The girl shot back, her eyes narrowing. We faced each other off, and I could almost hear "The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly" playing in the background.

Tamaki glanced between the two of us, obviously sensing an impending battle and backing away slowly. Finally, my face twitched, and I burst out laughing.

"Miki!" I shrieked, running at full speed towards the girl. We crushed each other in a massive bear hug, making incoherent girly noises of joy.

"It's you!" I squealed, finally breaking the hug.

"It's me!" She laughed.

"May I ask who this lovely princess is?" Tamaki had recovered from the shock of our odd behavior and was taking Miki's hand, kissing the back of it. I scowled. He hadn't done that to me.

"This is my good friend, Miki." I explained. "Miki, this is my friend Tamaki; he's French, don't worry about it." I added, seeing her weird look.

"Attention all customers; the store will now be closing early, as some of the animals have escaped." A voice blared over the intercom. "Please calmly exit the store so the animals may be captured." The rest of the Host Club was approaching, and they were all looking at me pointedly when they were talking about the escaped animals.

"Wait, Miki?" Kita said, shocked. Miki looked at her in shock, then squealed and leaped onto her, hugging her tightly and jumping up and down.

"You know her?" The twins asked in surprise. They looked at her, clearly not knowing what to think. With the kitten on her shoulder, and the cat sweater she was wearing (I recognized that sweater- it meows when you hug her. She's had it since she was 6.), she gave off the strong impression of being a creepy cat lady. Despite the fact she was only about as tall as Haruhi.

"Come on; you're hanging out with us today." I said, linking arms with Miki. "Of course! We've got so much to catch up on!" Miki exclaimed. We skipped merrily to the exit, leaving a very confused Host Club and a blank faced Kita behind us.

**Yay! A new OC! Who is she? What is she doing here? So many questions to be answered in the next chapter!  
Please review! :D**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hi! OK, everyone knows Alena/Kita, correct? Well, she is based on a real-live person, who has an account on here- Nightengale'Serenade93 is her user name :D**

**Well for one thing she's got a ton of awesome stories (check them out!) BUT she is also having a poll she would like people to vote in! Voting closes midnight this Wednesday, so hurry and go vote! Please? XD  
**

**- LOSGAP =D**

3


	11. Reunions

**Hey people! Your authoress is back! Yes, I've decided to add a third OC- this'll be interesting, ne? ^-^**

**No real comments for today lol- so sit back, relax, and enjoy the chapter! **

**(PS- it starts in Miki's POV!)**

Mornings suck.

I scowled up at the ceiling, momentarily thinking I was back my house, but then brightened slightly when I realized Kita was sleeping next to me.

I can't stand sleeping alone; usually I spent most of my time at Kita and Sora's place, in their beds, because back home my mom never let me in her room, and Dad was usually away on business trips. Neither of them had cared when I announced I was going to Japan; I'd been sick of moving around for the concert tours, and now that the tour was over I wanted to escape.

It was just dumb luck I'd ran into Sora and Kita.

I felt a small smile tug at my lips at the thought of finding them at a pet store surrounded by gorgeous men. That was so them.

Sora, Kita and I had been best friends since we were little; we'd learned how to sing together, though Kita and Sora's careers had really taken off. I wasn't one for the spotlight, so I was fine with the fact I wasn't a sell-out like them; on our tour I'd been their opening act, which was great.

"Kita…" I whispered, poking the sleeping woman. She snarled and burrowed deeper into her pillow. I glanced at the alarm clock and waited.

_3…2…1…_

Kita exploded out of bed when the alarm went off and before I had a chance to blink, she had chucked it out the window. The ringing faded away and she was standing there, breathing hard as though she'd run a marathon.

"Oh. Hello." She blinked at me, having forgotten I was there. I sighed, removing my earpiece and sitting up, not looking forward to getting up.

The only thing that kept me asleep was my little earpiece that played music in my ear while I slept, but I could time it to turn to loud dance music blaring in my ear to wake me up at a certain time. If it was removed before the music woke me up, I could turn worse then Sora.

"Ugh. Mornings. No." I rolled over, and heard her sigh. "Up. Now." She ripped the blanket off of me and stalked out of the room, a bear woken from its hibernation.

I scowled at her retreating back and trudged to the kitchen, seeing Sora already eating her breakfast. She looked up and smiled. "Morning Miki!" She greeted me. I grunted in response and snatched her box of cereal, grabbed a spoon and ate it straight from the box, not even caring what kind of cereal I was eating.

"I see you're just as pleasant as usual." Sora remarked and I growled quietly.

"Get ready." Sora said, calmly removing my box and spoon and dragging me to the bathroom, handing me a poofy yellow… thing, and shutting the door.

OoO

"Bwahahahah! I win!" I shrieked with triumph as George made it to the school first.

"Barely!" Miki scowled, pulling up beside me on Gina. I grinned and leaped off, linking arms with her. "Let's go!" We skipped happily into the building, a frowning Kita following in our wake.

"Clear the way! Two princesses coming through!" Miki shouted and I laughed, easily keeping pace with the much shorter girl.

"Oi, Sora!" I stopped dead, swinging Miki in a circle to bring her to a halt. "Oh my gosh! It's the gorgeous guys from Saturday!" Miki gasped and I sighed faintly.

"Hey Tamaki, Kyoya." I nodded to them each in turn. "I had a terrific time Friday and Saturday! You _must _come to the party I am having this weekend!" Tamaki said. I blinked. "Party? What for?" I asked curiously. "My father wants to gather with a bunch of his associates- he said I could invite as many people as I want." He added. "You, Kyoya, and Kita are all invited!" He grinned. He frowned suddenly, looking at Miki curiously. "Are you lost, little kitten?" He asked smoothly, and before poor Miki had any clue of what was happening, Tamaki had her in his arms, holding her by his chin, his face an inch from hers. I felt a stab of jealously, even though Miki is pretty much my other sister.

_3…2…1…_

Tamaki suddenly crumpled to the ground and Kita caught Miki, looking smugly down at Tamaki. "You don't touch my sisters. Ever." She frowned down at him.

"H-hai…" Tamaki stood up slowly, rubbing the back of his neck where she'd apparently whacked him. "She's with us." I explained, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her close.

"Is she in the elementary school?" Kyoya asked curiously. I burst out laughing while Miki scowled. "She's short, but she's really 16." I explained through my laughter. Tamaki's eyes grew as wide as saucers, not believing me probably.

"I'm not short." Miki snapped. "I'm fun sized." She scowled. "But everyone hates fun size candy bars- one bite, it's gone, what's so fun about that?" I demanded, putting my hands on my hips and raising my eyebrows at her. She hissed softly and stalked off to her own classes- she already had her schedule.

"She's… interesting." Tamaki said weakly. I grinned. "You don't the half of it."

OoO

"All right, who gave Miki cake?!" I demanded, storming up to Mori and Hunny's table. "Miki wanted some, so we gave her some!" Hunny said proudly. I frowned with disapproval, then decided I needed to find Miki before she burned the school down.

"Broom closet." Kita said as I passed her and I nodded, my eyes straying towards the broom closet. I heard a bang from inside and insane laughter and frowned.

The door started shaking violently suddenly and I heard screaming from within.

"Help! I'm stuck!" Miki wailed, banging on the door. I rolled my eyes. "Push on the door; don't pull." I said. There was a moment's silence, then the door flew open and Miki barreled out, smashing straight into me.

"Hi!" She grinned and was off, gone within moments. I stood up and dusted myself off, wondering where she'd gone to.

I spotted her standing behind a plant and sighed. "Miki. I can see you."

"No you can't. I'm a ninja."

"…Did she really just say she's a ninja?" One of the twins asked. "Yes." I replied simply. The rest of the Hosts looked confused, but Mori didn't seem bothered. He was probably used to similar episodes by Hunny on his own sugar rushes.

"It gets tiring after a while, doesn't it?" I heard Kita ask Mori, probably realizing the same thing. He nodded. "Ah."

"OK Miki; let's go home." I said, tugging on her arm. "No! Ninja stars!" She threw some candy wrappers at me and raced away, straight at the wall. I waited patiently. She was going to try and run up the wall and flip over. Good luck.

She didn't stop in time and ran straight into the wall. We all winced at the very loud thump as she bashed her face into the wall.

"Wow. That sounded like it hurt." The twins said in unison. Haruhi looked up from her book. "Eh? What happened?"

"Guess it's time to go home Sora." Kita sighed, standing up. "Oh! I forgot Kita-senpai! Do you want to come to my party this weekend?" Tamaki asked eagerly. "No." Kita said flatly, and just like that, Tamaki was in his corner of woe.

I crouched down by his side, hugging him comfortingly. "Let's go Sora." Kita said again, calmly hoisting the unconscious Miki over her shoulders.

"Mk. Bye!" I hugged Tamaki again and skipped off after her.

OoO

I snuggled Kita close to me, smiling as she buried her self into my chest.

"Mama loves you! Yes she does!" I squealed, rubbing her belly as we play fought.

"Get a room!" Kita complained from where she sat a few feet away on the couch, reading a book.. "Ne, can we try something?" I turned as Sora walked in the room, holding Yuki, her adorable rat. It didn't bother either of us that we both had pets named after Fruits Basket characters.

"Think they'll like each other?" Sora asked, setting him down on the floor at my feet. I shrugged and set Kisa down beside him, ready to break up any fights.

Kisa mewed softly, sniffing Yuki all over, who crouched down, looking scared for a second, before sniffing her back, apparently deciding she wasn't a threat.

Kisa meowed and bowled him over, play-wrestling with him. Sora and I squealed as they rolled around, neither trying to hurt the other.

"Kyah! So cute!" Sora squeaked with apparent joy. I nodded enthusiastically. "I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship." I beamed. "Yup. Sure is." Sora grinned, sweeping me up in a hug while we watched our "children" play.

"Morons." Kita muttered, turning the page.

**Yay for new OC's! ^-^**

**I don't have much to say, so just go and review! Please? XD**

Oh yeah! And Nightengale'Serenade93 is having a poll on her profile about what story she should work on next, so PLEASE go vote! Polls close Wednesday at midnight!  


**Happy Easter everyone! ^_^**

**- LOSGAP =D**

3


	12. The Ball

**Hello people! Um, nothing to say, really, so just kick back and enjoy the chapter! :D**

**LOSGAP =D**

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"Might as well admit defeat Sora. She's not budging." Miki piped up helpfully from her seat at the breakfast table and I scowled. "Fine then. It'll just be me and Miki." I declared.

Kita was stubbornly refusing to go shopping with me to get a dress for the party, which was that night. "Fine .I guess we'll be alone…. In a store… with a lot of people… unattended…" I sighed dramatically. Kita frowned. She was probably weighing suffering through a long day with us, or letting us go destroy a few stores.

"I'm not going." She said finally. I pouted, then stood up. "Let's go Miki." I dragged the much smaller girl to the door, determined to enjoy it without my sister.

OoO

"You sure you don't want to go with?" I asked Miki doubtfully. She nodded. "I don't really like that Tamaki guy." She scowled, remembering how he had thought she was an elementary schooler. "I mean, he seems pretty annoying. How do you put up with him?" She wondered aloud.

"I put up with you, don't I?" I grinned. "That was a burn, in case you didn't notice." I added and she scowled deeper, then blinked, understanding dawning in her eyes.

"Oh my gosh! You like him!" She gasped. "Shh!" I hissed, glancing around at the crowd, my cheeks flaring up. "You're so in love with him!" She crowed triumphantly as I dragged her to the back of the store, glaring daggers at her.

"Shut up!" I snapped, fighting down the blush. "Sora's in love! Sora's in love!" Miki cried, jumping up and down and clapping her hands.

"Just quit." I growled, glaring at her as I went go find a dress. For once, I didn't want to destroy anything or get into anything; I just wanted to get a dress and go home. I hated dress shopping as much as Kita did.

"Be my bad boy, be my man, be my weekend lover but don't be my friend…" I blushed to the roots of my hair when my cell phone went off and everyone stared at me.

"What?" I hissed into the phone, embarrassed.

"I would turn around in about three seconds if I were you. Nice ring tone by the way." I frowned as Kyoya hung up and turned around, wondering what he was going on about, when suddenly I was slammed into.

"Sora-chan!" I fell backwards as Hunny attached himself to me, slamming my head on the floor. "Ow. Hi." I groaned, rubbing the back of my head.

"At least it was the back of your head, not your face." Kyoya pointed out, calmly walking up next to me. "Thanks." I grumbled, trying to dislodge Hunny from me.

He disentangled himself and leaped up into Mori's arms, who looked down at me calmly as I began to struggle for my feet.

Two hands reached out and lifted me up with ease, and I blinked in surprise at the twins.

"Hey. Thanks." I greeted them, rubbing the back of my head. I was going to get a bump, that was for sure. "No problem. Buying a dress?" They asked in unison, glancing around at the frilliness with surprising calm for guys.

"Yeah. Why are you guys here?" I demanded, putting my fists on my hips. "Are you all perverts?" Miki added, coming to stand beside me.

"Kita-senpai sent Kyoya, who dragged us, and we dragged Hunny and Mori." I blinked, then frowned. "Why'd she send you?" I demanded, crossing my arms.

"Because she knows I'm responsible." Kyoya replied, pushing up his glasses. "But why did you come?" Miki asked. "Hope to glimpse Sora in a pretty dress?" She added with a smirk.

"I came because if you destroy another store, and people know I am one of your associates, it could look bad for me." Kyoya replied, pulling out his notepad. "OK. Have fun." I shrugged. I sighed and went to look at a dress, picking out a nice purple one and admiring it.

"Oh, no no no! You can _not _wear that!" The dress was snatched out of my hand and I glowered at the twins as they held up the dress, frowning at it. "Look at it! No, the color and shape is all wrong. It'll make you look and feel like a bloated grape." Hikaru clucked, tossing it carelessly over his shoulder. I scowled and moved on, looking for another dress, any color but purple.

"Look at this one Sora! It's perfect!" Miki proudly handed me a bright yellow dress and my eyes brightened at the sight of one of my favorite colors.

"You two have no fashion sense." Kaoru snorted. "You just can't wear yellow well; you have yellow undertones, and wear that will make you look like you have liver failure." Hikaru added. I scowled. "Gee, thanks." I rolled my eyes. "So that means I look like that in my uniform?" I demanded. "Yes." They said simply. I put my fists on my hips, glaring daggers at the both of them. "Why don't you two go find me a dress then?" I snorted. They stood straight and saluted me. "Yes ma'am!" And then they were gone.

I turned to see what everyone else was doing. Hunny was riding Mori's shoulders as the tanned senior calmly explored the aisles, not seeming phased by the large amounts of frilly girlitude, bras, panties, etc staring at him.

Kyoya was typing away on his laptop on a nearby bench while Miki leaned on the back of the bench, watching whatever he was doing with furrowed brows. I could see her mouth moving and sighed; of course she'd be gabbing his ear off. Poor Kyoya.

"Try this!" I was suddenly tossed, quite roughly I might add, into the changing room, a dress thrown over the door. I sat on the floor, scowling fiercely at the door and contemplated ripping the dress to shreds and then making them pay for it. It looked pretty expensive.

I held up the dress and blinked, deciding to stop when I felt the smooth silk run through my fingers like water. I frowned, wondering if the entire dress was made of this material, and was relieved when I found it wasn't; running around in pure silk can give the wrong impression.

I undressed quickly and slipped the dress over my head, seeing how it fell just above the knee and smiled. I always thought floor length was something you wore to your wedding and prom.

The pale green fabric shimmered in the light, sparkling on my chest; the fabric clung slightly, showing my figure until it flared out at the hips, making me look smaller. I wished briefly it wasn't strapless- I felt like it was going to fall off, but decided it didn't matter. I twisted and turned in front of the mirror, a small smile tugging at my lips. I liked the dress; no, I loved it.

The light green made my eyes seem even brighter then usual, drawing attention straight to my eyes. I smiled, adjusting the dress and exiting the stall.

"Wah! Sora-chan, you look so cute!" Hunny cried, and probably would have pounced on me again if Mori had not patiently caught him, preventing him from ruining the dress.

The twins gave each other a high five, pleased with themselves and I smiled, blushing lightly. "I'd hug you right now, but I'd wrinkle the dress! You look awesome Sora!" Miki said excitedly and I laughed. Kyoya glanced up, made a sound of approval, and returned to his writing, absorbed in whatever the computer held.

I twirled around, looking forward to this party even more.

OoO

I took a deep breath, standing in front of the door of the Suoh mansion, finding myself both terrified and eager to enter. I played with my hair, which I'd kept the twins from putting up and had insisted it hang down, since my hair is naturally crimped, I hate the thought of pinning it up.

I sighed and opened the door, half-expecting rose petals and a blinding light, but found myself staring into a parlor. I looked around and spotted a butler, who noticed me first and bowed.

"Are you on the guest list?" He asked, holding up a very long looking list. "Sora Zawahira should be on there." I said. He studied the list, then nodded and offered me his arm. "Come. I'll show you to the ballroom."

I accepted his arm and allowed him to lead me to where I became increasingly aware of music. I closed my eyes briefly; the music tugged at me, beckoning me closer, calming my every nerve. Classical music can do that to you, if you let it.

"Here we are. Enjoy your evening." He bowed and was gone, leaving me to stand in the door, staring out at the room.

I couldn't remember seeing so many uptight fancy dressed people in one spot- it was a little troubling, to say the least. They all wore bright, extravagant colors and I felt my dress pale even further in comparison. It'd be a miracle if Tamaki noticed me, the little aphid amongst the sunflowers and roses.

I wandered over to the refreshment table, frowning at the fact they were serving alchol when children were attending. I shrugged and poured myself a cup of water, sniffing at it suspiciously before finally allowing myself a cautious sip, relieved to find it really was just water.

I leaned against the wall, spotting Tamaki instantly from where he stood in the middle of the crowd. He had a light shining from deep within him; I could have found him anywhere. Was I the only one who saw his light? I wondered if I was; no one else stared at him the way I did. Everyone else seemed to lust over him; I wanted that boy's golden, shining heart. It was just pure luck it came wrapped in a beautiful package.

He didn't notice me; he was speaking to dozens of gorgeous women, all eating out of the palm of his hand, stars in their eyes.

I felt a sudden, desperate urge to get out of the party; my dress felt too tight, the room was too hot, and I couldn't breathe.

I hurried along the wall, finding a door and throwing it open. The cool night breeze caressed my face and I closed my eyes, inhaling the air deep into my lungs, relieved beyond words.

I walked out onto the small balcony, leaning on the railing and staring up at the moon. I didn't know how long I'd been there, when I heard a voice, more beautiful then music, carried to my ears on the wind.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I turned when Tamaki spoke. He was leaning against the wall, looking up at the moon. "Authors and poets often refer to the night sky when speaking of a woman's beauty." He went on, coming to stand beside me, still not looking at me.

I nodded, agreeing. I had heard just about every cliché statement about women and the night ever written. "I'm glad you came, Sora." Tamaki said and I flushed slightly, goose bumps flying across my arms at the way he said my name. Whenever he spoke, it was like an angel sighing into my ear; almost too much for my body to handle. When he said my name, his potency increased tenfold.

"I'm glad I came." I replied. I rested my gloved hand in my cheek, glad I'd decided to go with the gloves after all. They didn't match perfectly, but it had been freezing.

"See how she leans her cheek upon that hand, O, that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek!" Tamaki quoted and I turned bright red, flushing with pleasure at his quote.

"Ay me!" I sighed dramatically, turning to him with shining eyes. Did he know how much I loved Shakespeare? I had Romeo and Juliet memorized.

"O, speak again, bright angel, for thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head, as is a winged messenger of Heaven unto the white-upturned wond'ring eyes of mortals that fall back to gaze on him when he bestrides the lazy puffing clouds and sails upon the bosom of the air." Tamaki looked delighted that I knew my Shakespeare. A smile tugged at my lips as the words of Juliet sprang unbidden to my lips.

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet." I blushed at the word "love" and we both fell silent, deciding not to continue after that point.

"I don't understand why no one speaks like that anymore." I mused. "I mean, the way he wrote is so elegant, and I love how it sounds; I guess people have gotten lazy." I laughed.

He smiled at that, and just then the music struck up again from indoors, the gentle violins reaching my ears. Tamaki took a step away, and for a horrible moment I thought he was going to leave, but then he bowed, looking up at me with a smile that took my breath away. Not a Host Club smile; a real, Tamaki smile.

"Dance with me, my lady?" He asked and I nodded, fighting down the blush. I took his hand and he pulled me gently closer, smiling down at me reassuringly as though he knew I couldn't dance very well.

Tamaki danced elegantly; I found myself feeling like a princess as he twirled me under his arm, going so far as to dip me gracefully. I closed my eyes. This wasn't real. Any minute now I was going to wake in bed and Kita would be yelling for me to get my lazy butt to school.

We stayed on that balcony for hours, dancing and discussing Shakespeare and other things. No one seemed to notice the Prince's disappearance; but I didn't care at all. I wasn't aware of time slipping away from us; neither of us noticed.

"Souh-sama, Zawahira-sama; everyone has gone home. The party is over." A butler said, bowing respectfully. I turned to him and fought an urge to kiss him. It was too soon.

"O blessed, blessed night! I am afeard, being in night, all this is but a dream, too flattering-sweet to be substantial." Tamaki smiled down at me regretfully. My heart stopped in my chest for a moment, then I smiled back and replied, "Three words, dear Romeo, and good night indeed." I smiled at him and followed the butler out of his house, waiting until I was in the limo Tamaki had arranged for me to take home before calmly rolling up the privacy window and letting myself freak out completely.

I shrieked, danced as much as I could, and tried to calm my too-fast heart. Had this night really happened? It was too surreal; as Tamaki said it, it was too sweet to be substantial.

I sighed happily and leaned back in my seat, closing my eyes. This had to have been the best night ever; of that I was sure. There was no question I was madly in love with him; the only question was, did he love me back?

**Yay! I loved this chapter xD Yes I'm a Shakespeare nerd- if you didn't recognize a single quote I used, I am very saddened for you. Give him a chance :)**

**Now, since I haven't been able to think of a single thing to say, I thought I'd put a special section here for stories I have simply fallen in love with- all of the following stories are incredible and highly recommended! :D**

**So here's my Editor's Pick! *if you read Phoenix you'll recognize this lol***

**(Note: These stories are in random order, not in any matter of importance :) ) **

_**Baby, by **_**Dark-Hooded Eriol the Magician**

**Status: Incomplete. Pairing: TamakixHaruhi, HostsxHaruhi**

**Why I like this story: This story is an excellently written story guaranteed to make you laugh! Not for readers looking for fluff- this story gets heavy, even a little mature in some places, but is still highly recommended. I give it 5 stars!**

_**Chrysanthemum, by **_**peterpauper**

**Status: Complete. Pairing: KyoyaxOC**

**Why I like this story: This story is honestly one of my favorite stories on here; it'll make you laugh till you cry and just plain bawl at some points. A truly excellent read, especially if you like horses! 5/5 stars!**

_**Rose Of Jericho, by **_**peterpauper**

**Status: Incomplete. Pairing: KyoyaxOC**

**Why I like this story: Sequel to Chrysanthemum, it may possibly be even better then its predecessor; skillfully written and full of laughter, tears and romance, I can't give away too much! 5/5 :D**

_**You Can't Count The Stars, by **_**XxImmortalsxDicexX**

**Status: Incomplete. Pairing: MorixOC**

**Why I like this story: This story stars a truly awesome OC named Sora, who will make you laugh with her wit and spunk. Filled with humor and romance, it's an excellent read for all audiences! 4 ¾ stars!**

_**Wings Of Rebirth, by **_**XxImmortalsxDicexX**

**Status: Incomplete. Pairing: KaoruxOC**

**Why I like this story:**

**The lead role, Tsubasa, will both inspire you with her bravery in the face of tragedy and make you laugh at her wit and endless patience with her insane cousin Tamaki Suoh. This story never fails to make me smile- an awesome read for anyone, especially for you Kaoru fans! :D 7/5 stars! XD**

**Well, that's pretty much it for now *laughs* No, I was NOT asked to advertise! I just really love these stories, and think more people should read them! So go give them a chance! (:**

**That's all for now! Next chapter will be up before long; see you next time! Bye!**

- LOSGAP =D

5


	13. Tamora

**Hey everyone! Sorry it's been taking me so long to update; life's been keeping me busy lately, so don't expect quick updates for a while! Gomen! *bows apologetically to readers* I tried to keep this chapter extra-fluffy for you guys as my apology- enjoy! :D**

**LOSGAP =D**

I sighed impatiently, pacing the floor and glaring at the door.

"Where's Sora?" I whined, flopping down on the couch and looking up at Kita, who was sitting quietly at a table with Hunny and Mori, apparently studying.

"She probably forgot about the club. She's forgotten how to breathe before; I wouldn't be surprised if she forgot how to walk and is still in the classroom trying to remember." Kita said. The twins laughed at this, but Kyoya actually looked a bit annoyed. "Well, wherever she is, Tamaki is probably with her; he's never late for the Club. And it starts in…" He checked the clock. "Two minutes. They'd better hurry." He said, returning to his typing. I stood up and threw my arms around his neck, putting my chin on his shoulder and pressing my cheek against his.

"Hi Kyo-chan! Whatcha doin'?" I asked. "Trying to work." He tried to pry me off, but I clung tighter. He sighed, giving up on freedom and returning to his typing.

"You're worse then Tamaki and Sora." He muttered, pushing up his glasses and peering at a chart on the screen. "I know. I learned everything I know from her." I grinned widely. I looked up then as the door creaked open, slowly at first, then it burst open and Sora flew into the room. I immediately released Kyoya and ran to meet her, about to demand where she'd been when she tackled me, knocking me flat on the floor and grinning down at me.

"Miki! Guess what?!" She nearly squealed. "What?!" I demanded, getting caught up in her excitement. "Tamaki and I are having a baby!" She shrieked. I stared at her.

"Just exactly what happened at this party Saturday?" Kita wondered aloud, calmly shutting her book. Just then Tamaki entered, looking a little confused.

"Sorry I'm late!" He apologized. "Sora had to stay after; and I waited for her, since gentleman do not allow ladies to walk alone anywhere!" He stabbed a finger in the air dramatically and I frowned, realizing no one had walked me anywhere today.

"And my home-ec teacher said I'm not doing well, and I needed to get a partner and raise Tamora!" She said excitedly.

"Tamora?" The twins echoed, Hikaru raising his right eyebrow, Kaoru his left.

"I combined our names to name our baby." Sora explained, finally getting off of me. "Well, congratulations. May I ask _where _your little bundle of joy is?" Kita asked, looking at her pointedly. Sora's jaw dropped and she turned to Tamaki.

"I fail as a mother!" She wailed. "I fail as a father!" Tamaki cried. They clung to each other and wept openly. I stood up and tapped Sora on the shoulder.

"Maybe you should go find Tamora?" I suggested and her eyes widened. "Oh yeah! Um, Tamaki… where…?" She turned to him and he frowned, a thoughtful wrinkle appearing between his eyebrows. "Kyoya! Get your secret police and find my precious daughter!" Tamaki exclaimed, pointing at Kyoya dramatically. Kyoya sighed. "It would be best if you two go look; wouldn't want to scare her, would we?" He asked with a slightly amused look and Sora gasped.

"No! She must be so scared and lonely now! Oh my poor baby! Hold on! Mommy's coming!" We watched her dash to the door and crash right through it, leaving a Sora shaped hole. Kyoya sighed, as though mentally calculating how much it would cost to repair the door.

"Wow. That was interesting." The twins said in unison. "Typical for Sora, actually. I'm surprised she hasn't dressed Yuki up and stuck him in a stroller." Kita replied, resuming her reading.

"She actually did that once. Remember? We took Kisa and Yuki for a walk yesterday?" I questioned. Kita rolled her eyes and threw her hands up in an I-give-up gesture and returned to reading.

OoO

"Tamora? Here girl?" I prowled the schools, looking everywhere for my new daughter. She had to be here somewhere.

I checked my locker, the classroom, and was now poking around various places.

I raised my head when I heard the sound of a baby crying. More like screaming. Shrieking. The kind of cry that makes you want to drop to the ground, stick your fingers in your ears and beg for it to stop.

I followed it to its source and found Tamora lying in the middle of the hallway. Crap. I must have dropped her.

I leaned down and picked up the plastic baby doll, which was still wailing, and bounced it, trying to figure out how to make it stop.

Tamora's light blue eyes stared sightlessly at me, accusing me of being a horrible mother. I poked her bald head, wishing I could buy her a wig or something.

I paced up and down the hallway, shushing, bouncing, rocking, even singing to Tamora, just trying to make her stop. Five minutes into motherhood and I was holding my breath for graduation.

Figuring she wasn't going to stop anytime soon, I decided to make my way back to the Third Music room, then stopped dead. Wait, where was it? Did I turn right or left at the big shiny chandelier? I frowned, then shrugged, deciding to walk off to the right with my screaming bundle of joy.

OoO

"Make. It. Stop." Kita spoke between clenched teeth, glaring at Sora and Tamaki on the clear other side of the Third Music Room. Everyone had moved to the other side of the room when she had entered.

"We can't!" Tamaki cried. "Come on, smile for Daddy?" He begged, looking horrified with the fact that his daughter wouldn't stop crying.

Host Club hours had ended earlier; the clients had at first been ecstatic about Tamaki's newfound fatherhood, but their pleasure quickly faded when Tamora didn't stop crying. For three hours straight, she didn't stop. I was beginning to wonder if Sora's home-ec teacher hated her.

Then, the room was silent.

"She stopped." Tamaki's voice echoed throughout the room, and everyone let out a breath they hadn't realized they'd been holding. "I'm going home." Kyoya muttered, looking more then a little annoyed with having to deal with an extra infant, as he'd put it. He was gone in the blink of an eye, and I wished he had stayed; having Kyoya around made me feel a bit more down to Earth. I shook my head, clearing it when I saw Sora and Tamaki frowning at the baby.

"Does it do anything else?" Sora questioned, poking its belly. The thing started laughing; a laugh that sounded vaguely evil and maniacal. I wondered if Kyoya had laughed like that as a child.

"Is it laughing or choking?" Kita asked, putting her books away and bidding farewell to Mori and a sleepy looking Hunny.

"Whatever it is, it's better then crying. Bye milord!" The twins made themselves scare, dragging Haruhi with them.

I slouched in my chair, picking at the fibers of the fabric, already bored. I didn't want to go home just yet; we usually lounged around until everyone else had left anyway. Tamaki didn't show any intention of leaving just yet; he and Sora were still messing around with the baby.

"Oh my… did it just…?" Sora suddenly gasped. She and Tamaki cast each other a horrified look. "What?" Kita asked irritably, shouldering her bag. "I think it just… oh no." Sora lifted the baby's little pink dress and glimpsed into its diaper.

"Stupid rich people and their too-realistic fake babies." Sora muttered, taking the foul-smelling Tamora out of the room, presumably to the bathroom.

"Wow. We have to put up with that for how long?" I asked, stunned. "A week." His smile was a bit forced. "Well, I must take my leave now; au revoir!" He disappeared, and I crossed my arms, scowling at the floor.

"He'd better pay child support." I declared to Kita. She laughed.

OoO

"I am going to die." I groaned, staring at Tamora, who was in "sleep mode", apparently. She would do it for about an hour, sometimes longer, then wake up screaming like a banshee.

"The miracle of life!" Miki said dramatically. I glared at her. She'd heard Tamaki say that in a speech the other day and had taken to saying it every time I complained.

"Don't let her leave your sight; she's just the sort of thing Nick would have a blast with." Kita warned me, coming into the living room where we were all watching Barney. She stared at the screen. "What the heck* are you watching?"

"Tamora likes Barney!" Miki said. "And so does Kita." She nodded to the curled up kitten in her lap. She was wearing her cat-sweater again- the pink one, with a white cat head on the front that meows when you either poke it or hug her too hard. Or when she hugs herself. She actually does that a lot.

"You're scared of Barney." Kita pointed out. "Not anymore! Now it's just the Teletubbies…" Miki shuddered. I nodded fervently in agreement. "That yellow one, especially." I agreed.

"I know! I mean, it has a freaking TV in its stomach! What the freak*?!" She exclaimed. I gasped and covered Tamora's ears. "No cussing in front of the baby!" I scolded her.

"Not to mention the giggling sun-baby. That's just plain weird. Sora, remember how you used to cry every time it set because you thought the baby had died?" Kita questioned. Miki giggled and I glared at the both of them.

"That was a long time ago." I growled.

"Try a year ago." Kita said smugly. I hissed at her and she shrugged, walking off in triumph. "Ignore your Aunt; she has unresolved issues with children's television." I told Tamora, who still had her eyes closed.

"I finally figured it out though; if you say her name, her eyes open again. So as long as we avoid saying… you know…" I said, gesturing with my hands. Miki, who had been entranced with a song Barney was singing, turned back to me.

"Eh? What about Tamora?"

Tamora's eyes snapped open. You could almost hear the theme from "Psycho" play.

"Morning?" I tried, and waited. She started screaming, right on cue. We heard a crash and a swear from upstairs. Kita always jumped ten feet in the air when she started crying.

"Methinks someone needs a bottle." Miki clucked, jumping up. "I still don't get how she can take a bottle of water and make… that." I frowned at the baby I was bouncing. "Me neither. Oh, the magic of expensive robot babies." Miki sighed, disappearing into the kitchen.

Tamora suddenly stopped crying. I frowned at her. She didn't usually stop crying until she had been fed. "Did she die?" Miki called from the kitchen.

"I don't know!" I admitted, turning her upside down, then right side up, wondering if I'd accidentally found the "kill" switch. Maybe that was a bad way to put it; she was worrying me a bit.

"Tamora? Sweetie?" I shook her and she started shrieking again. I jumped, startled, and dropped her. I was staring at the baby on the ground, still crying, when Tamaki burst through the front door, conveniently placed in the living room, and stared at both of us.

"I'm home?" He said weakly as I picked her up, tossing Tamora to Tamaki like a football. "How could you throw a baby?!" Tamaki gasped, horrified as he cradled her, making soothing sounds.

"Hey, she jumped, I swear." I held up my hands in defense. Tamaki actually accepted this as a good response and held up Tamora in the air. "Did you miss your Daddy? Daddy missed you! Yes he did!"

"Tamaki, I think that thing is smarter then both of us combined." I said. Suddenly Barney ended, to be replaced with the Teletubbies.

"No! Not them! Anything but them!" I shrieked, leaping behind the couch and cowering. Tamaki, however, seemed fascinated.

"What are _those?_" He asked, sitting down with the still crying Tamora. "The epitome of evil. They eat babies." Miki replied promptly, handing Tamaki a bottle, seemingly completely calm with the fact he was now in our living room.

"Then why on Earth do they put them on TV?" Tamaki questioned. "Because they hypnotize you! Look away! LOOK AWAY!" Miki shrieked, covering her eyes with her hands.

"OK!" Tamaki covered his eyes and Tamora's, who was now contentedly sucking on her bottle. "Turn it off!" I wailed.

There was a pause as Miki almost got up, then they started to sing.

"NO!" Miki covered her ears with her hands and promptly fell to the ground screaming.

Kita stumbled downstairs, wild-eyed with the sudden amount of screaming, and glared at everyone. "Do we have to go through this every time you turn this stuff on? And why would they be playing it on a Tuesday evening anyway?" Kita wondered, calmly turning off the television and switching it to an infomercial.

"Ooh…" Miki was distracted with whatever was being sold and sat down in front of the TV, her eyes glued to the screen.

"OK. Now what's Blondie doing here?" Kita sighed, putting her hands on her hips and glaring at the three of us on the couch.

"I came to see how my precious daughter was doing!" He exclaimed. "She likes you better." I pointed out, since Tamora had gone back to sleep-mode.

"Wow. I'm going back to writing." Kita shrugged, going back upstairs. "Is Kita writing a song?" Miki asked hopefully. She loved Kita's songs.

"I think so. She's been working on and off on a couple. She still won't let me see any of them." I pouted. "Well, we'll see them eventually." Miki shrugged. "As in, you're going to sneak in while she's sleeping and steal her notebook?" I questioned. Miki nodded, turning back to the screen.

I sighed and flopped back on the couch, glancing between Tamaki, Miki, and Tamora with a sigh. It was going to be a _long _week.

**Ending it there for now! Long chapter, ne? Kinda. *laughs* Anyways, I hope that'll keep you guys satisfied for a while- Lord knows how long it will be before my next update O.O Might be like a week! *shakes head sadly***

**Anyways, I hope you guys loved it! Review and let me know what you think!**

OH YEAH! Fun facts now! I bet you guys were wondering a bit about their singing voices- well, here's who everyone sounds like! In my mind, at least. I have a messed-up mind though, so this may not make much sense xD

**Sora: Taylor Swift like, with a flair of Dawn from Fireflight.**

**Kita: Skye Sweetnam; she sounds just like her in my mind (:**

**Miki: Hayley of Paramore, with a touch of Superchick (I don't know Superchick's lead singers name xD **

**If you don't recognize any of those singers, a plague on both your houses! *Shakespeare quote :D***

**Anyways, review please! See you guys later! ^_^**

**- LOSGAP =D**

5


	14. Secrets and Sick Shadow Kings

**Hey peeps! Sorry this took so long to put up; real life's been a handful lately, and I barely have time to write anymore; it's going to be like this for a while, sorry! But here's your chapter- hope you like it! :D**

**LOSGAP =D**

"Praise the Lord!"I cried, dropping to my knees and punching the air triumphantly. I'd finally handed Tamora over to the teacher and gotten a B-, mainly because of the large dent in her forehead. (She had the mistake of being in front of me when I had to wake Kita up one morning. It was quite tragic, really.)

Kita kicked me and I fell over, glaring up at her before getting up, calmly skipping away happily to the Host Club, Miki right beside me.

"We're off to see the Wizard!" She sang, linking arms with me and I laughed. "Wait, who's the Wizard?"

"Kyoya, of course."

"Well, he's crazy enough- does that make me Dorothy?"

"No, that makes you Toto."

"Oh."

We stopped our skipping and let Kita catch up as we stopped in front of the door. I let Miki wait for her and pushed open the doors, running in.

"Hey y'all! Didja miss me?!" I cried, crashing in like a wild animal.

"No."

"Not one bit."

I glared at the twins, who stuck their tongues out at me. I of course stuck mine right back and trotted off to Tamaki's table for our usual routine of the Host Club.

OoO

"Sweetness."

"What's sweetness now?"

"They're gone." I explained to the twins, leaning back in my chair and sighing with relief.

"Considering you're one of our clients, you shouldn't complain about them." Kaoru pointed out.

"But I don't live under the delusion you all belong to me and only me and we will get married and ride off into the sunset and all that brouhaha." I waved my hand dismissively.

"Brouhaha?"

"Brouhaha." I grinned. It's such a fun word to say.

"I don't think you know exactly what it means." Kyoya said from far over in his Corner of Evil, as Miki had put it.

"Whatever. It's still fun to say. Come on, say it! It'll make you smile!" I begged. His only response was a brief frown in my direction before he went back to his work.

"Mi-chan! Want to have some cake with us?" I heard Hunny call to Miki and winced at the nickname. I saw Miki stiffen, then nod, going over to sit at the couches with them.

Kita and I exchanged a knowing look; we knew only one person had called her that. One of us would have to talk to Hunny.

It got quiet. And quiet is never good in the Host Club; it means the twins are plotting, Kyoya is scheming, and Tamaki is probably mentally counting his amount of hair products at home.

"And then it was quiet." I said. Pause. "Ne, Haru-chan, you need to work with your hair. You look like a ragamuffin." I said, sitting up. "Eh?" Haruhi looked up from her book. Was she _always _reading? I loved to read too, but that was just plain unhealthy. The girl needed some sun.

"Never mind. Remind me to take you somewhere with fresh air. You could use it." I frowned at her. She was so pale; come to think of it, they all were.

"We need a family outing." I decided aloud.

"I'm in!" Tamaki immediately jumped up at the word "family". I laughed and grinned at him, then at Kyoya. "Mom, we should take the kids out! Go play baseball at a park or something." I decided.

"Baseball?" Tamaki questioned, giving me a blank look. I gasped, truly horrified. "You don't know about the great American pastime?!" I shrieked. They were all looking at me curiously. "Well, go stop some overweight man in the street. Bet he could tell you what it is; seeing as how I'm not… 'sportsy'." I made quotations in the air with my fingers.

"There's a park about three miles north of here. That might work." Kaoru piped up. "Well, parks are free." Kyoya said, pushing up his glasses. "Great! I'm looking forward to seeing you in a baseball uniform!" I grinned happily. He frowned at me. "I don't intend on playing." He said flatly.

"Oh this is going to be so great! We're going to bond, and have so much fun!" Tamaki was getting really excited; I could almost see him wagging his tail. He got a dreamy look in his eyes. "And our girls can all wear lovely dresses…" He sighed happily. I burst out laughing at the thought of Kita in a dress, and decided that Tamaki was thinking of some old-fashioned family going to church or something. Worked for me.

OoO

I sighed and looked away from Sora and Tamaki, disgusted with his idiocy and looked worriedly at Miki. She was unusually quiet as Hunny, stuffed with cake, curled up in her lap like a cat. I saw her smile, as though using the same analogy and stroked his hair.

I frowned, not knowing if Miki could handle this. I saw Sora watching her too, and sighed. This wasn't going to end well; I could feel it deep in my stomach.

"You're so nice Mi-chan." I heard Hunny murmur sleepily, pressing his face against his shoulder, half asleep. Normally I would have been momentarily fazed by his cuteness but I saw the tears welling up in Miki's eyes.

Mori must have seen them too; in a flash, he had Hunny over on his side of the table- the sleeping senior was unaware of the exchange and snored on. I cast Mori a grateful look; he didn't even know why Miki was crying, and didn't ask; he just quickly saw Hunny was making her upset and removed the problem.

Something my heart tugged at his kindness but I looked away, not letting myself feel too much and kept my eyes on Miki, who was growing steadily worse.

Finally, she couldn't take it and left the room, walking quickly, her head down, long black hair masking her face. I stood up so fast I nearly knocked my chair and followed her without a word of explanation to anyone, Sora right behind me.

OoO

I found an empty classroom and sat down in the back, crossing my arms on the desk and placing my head in them, letting my hair cut me off from the world.

I heard footsteps and sighs.

"Oh, Miki…"

I didn't look up as Kita and Sora silently put their arms around me, even the stoic Kita offering me comfort. I bit my lip, fighting my emotions and failing miserably.

"I'm fine." I hiccupped, looking up and smiling, though my lips trembled. "No you're not." Sora said gently. "Do you want to go home?" Kita asked, and I shook my head. "Nah, I'm good. You two go; I want to be alone for now, OK?" I asked, pushing back a stray lock of hair with a shaky hand. Sora looked like she was about to argue but Kita placed a hand on her shoulder, giving her a warning look and leading her away.

I waited until they were gone before I stood up, taking a deep, collecting breath and checking my reflection in my pocket mirror. Only a little puffy; I'd claim allergies if anyone saw me. Right now I needed to get outside; but I'd left my stuff in the Third Music room.

I checked the clock; it was nearly six, everyone would be gone by now. I trudged off, blinking furiously from time to time as I opened the door. As expected, the room was empty. I sighed with relief, and hurried over to pick up my bag and get out of the silent room.

A light in a corner caught my eye, and I realized I was not alone.

"Kyo-chan, what are you doing here?" I asked, crossing my arms and trying to put on my usual cheerful demeanor. I didn't get a response from the dark haired figure and frowned.

"Did you fall asleep?" I questioned, coming closer and peering at his face. Yup, he was out. He'd removed his glasses and was leaning back in his chair, dead to the world.

I blinked in surprise and asked, "You sick or something?" I pushed back his bangs and felt his forehead. "Kyoya, you're burning up! Why the heck* did you come to school when you have a fever?!" I demanded.

"Because I feel fine." Kyoya growled, the Shadow King's slumber interrupted by a mere mortal. He glared at her as he sat up.

"OK, well, you're sick as a dog. You are going home. Now." I put my hands on my hips and stared him down. "I have work to do." He sniffed, putting his glasses back on. I almost wished he'd left them on; he looked pretty hot without them.

"Oh-ho-ho no you don't! You can't work when you're sick! One day of rest won't kill you Kyoya." I said. He growled again. "Don't you growl at me, young man. Now, close up shop and power down. We're going home." I said, waiting for him to close out of his things- if I'd done it I may have deleted something really important. Even I knew enough not to touch Kyoya's laptop.

He stood up and promptly stumbled. I caught him, then groaned. "Yeesh Kyoya. I mean, I knew rich people were fat but my goodness…" I grumbled, wishing I were taller and helping him to the door.

"You're overworking yourself." I chided him. "Take just like 24 hours off and you'll feel better later." I said. "And I want you in bed." I added as we came up to his limo. Awkward pause.

"I mean, um, crap. Strike that. I meant you need sleep." "Who's the doctor now?" Kyoya muttered, slurring slightly with tiredness. I frowned, not getting it, then remembered he was in the hospital business- the boy probably knew enough to have a PhD.

"Is there anyone at home to look after you?" I asked, helping him get settled in the limo. He shook his head. "Family's in Russia… business meeting." His voice was faint; already half asleep on the heated leather seat.

"Ah. OK. Well, that settles it. It's Friday anyway; I'm coming with you." I pushed him over and sat down next to him. He opened one eye, glared at me sleepily, then closed it again, too tired to argue.

Kyoya was exactly the kind of distraction I needed just then; someone to look after, and keep my mind occupied. I thanked God and leaned back against the seat, wondering what I was going to tell Sora and Kita about where I was spending the night.

OoO

**From: Sora Zawahira**

**To: Kyoya Ootori**

**Subject: 'Ello!  
Message:**

**Hey! Sorry about running out earlier; family emergency. So are we on for the park thing? Tamaki called me and we discussed baseball equipment for three hours… he's really into this. My ear's still ringing from talking to him. The man can **_**scream.**_

**We're probably going to go tomorrow; I'm sending this to everyone, so don't go thinking you're special! (:**

**Your love muffin**

I frowned at the laptop. Sora could be odd.

"Oi, are you reading my emails?" Kyoya called sleepily. "It's from Sora; she's my sister, therefore I have a right to find out if you've been harassing her." I replied.

"She's not your sister. And what did she say?" Kyoya rolled over and tried to see.

We were in his room; he was passed out on his bed, and I was sitting on the edge of his bed, checking his email for him.

I read it aloud; he chuckled faintly at the last part.

"Is she your love muffin?" I asked and he smiled crookedly; I wondered if I had given him too much cold medicine. With my math skills that was a very good possibility. I had just handed him a bottle and told him to stop drinking when I told him to. Half of a bottle seemed reasonable for a very sick guy. Right?

"No. She's not." He rolled over again and buried his face in his pillow. "Need an ice pack?" I asked him, shutting down his laptop. It probably contained things that would scar me for life; Kyoya struck me as the type who looked up evil things. Very, very evil things.

"Go to sleep." I commanded him when I didn't get an answer to my question. He coughed once, groaned softly and obeyed, flopping over.

I smiled down at his sleeping figure and went off to find a couch to sleep on, hoping he'd feel better in the morning.

**Yes, it's me again! Ending it here for now; yes, next chapter is them at the park. Yay ^_^ I think. Or the chapter after that. Maybe. I never know. **

**Anyways, quick random facts here:**

**Theme songs! Whootness ;)**

**Kita: Unbreakable, by Fireflight. **

**Phrase that applies most: "God I want to dream again take me where I've never been. I want to go there; this time I'm not scared."**

**Miki: More Than a Love Song, by Fireflight**

**Phrase that applies most: "She's not looking for you to fix what's wrong; she really wants to know, really wants to know she belongs."**

**Sora: Wonder (If She'll Get It), by Superchick**

**Phrase that applies most: "No more crushes or rushes, learn to be satisfied, being single again… wait, who's that guy? You are **_**cute**_**!" **

**Yes, Sora's is a joke. I can't find a serious one yet; think you've got a good one for her? Post it! :D Yes, I'm serious! I want to see what you guys think would be a good song for her ;)**

**Anyways, I'll try to update soon- but I've got a ton of stuff to do, so it may be a while! See you guys later!**

**- LOSGAP =D**

4


	15. Miki's Secret

**Hey guys! Me again! Um, not much to say, really. Kind of fluffy, but ah well. I liked it ^-^**

**LOSGAP =D**

I flopped over, again, and scowled at the side of the couch. I checked my watch and sighed. It was 3: still not sleep. I'd never been able to sleep alone; I'd always slept in Kita's bed, who didn't mind, since I treated her like the older sister I never had.

But now I was completely alone in a strange house, with not even Kisa to keep my company. I missed her; I wondered if she was sleeping with Sora. She liked Sora and Kita, but even the little kitten knew not to be present when Kita awoke.

I stood up and wandered throughout the expansive mansion, wondering what to do. I was going to be terrible tomorrow if I couldn't sleep; an idea hit me so hard I stopped dead, a smile curling up my lips.

I spun around and crept back to Kyoya's room, opening the door and peeking in. "Kyoya? You up?" No response. I slipped over to the bed and poked his sleeping form. Not even a growl. Maybe all that cold medicine had been a good thing after all.

"Kyoya? If you mind me sleeping here say something." I waited. No response; I took that as he didn't mind and slipped under the covers.

I wasn't uncomfortable with the fact that I was sharing a bed with a guy, an older one at that. One who was experienced with women, even. I was just happy to not be alone. I didn't want to be alone after remembering… that day.

I rolled over and stared at his back, watching his side rise and fall with every breath. The movement was even, steady and the sound of his breathing lulled me, my eyes drooping shut.

I fought the urge to move closer to him like I would with Kita; if he woke up, it could be bad. Sora had told me he was a deep sleeper and was awful in the mornings, but I was still wary.

I pressed my face into my pillow and closed my eyes briefly. Wow. He smelled really, really good. Cool like peppermint, but he just smelled… strong, masculine. Powerful. I couldn't explain it, but found it addicting, breathing it in deeply as I finally fell asleep.

OoO

I woke up surprisingly early and scowled up at the ceiling. I didn't have my earpiece; without the music I'd had an uneasy, broken sleep but waking up was torture without music.

I sat up, glancing anxiously at Kyoya, who was still out cold. I smiled faintly and got out of bed, and waddled off to his bedroom to steal a brush. And maybe some clothes; the Ouran uniform was not good for sleeping in or being in, period. And what would they all think if I showed up at the park with the clothes I'd worn yesterday and looked tired?

I shuddered, stealing one of Kyoya's brushes and using it, wondering if he had a sister or something; I needed some clothes.

I went over to his dresser and slid it open, deciding to wear a T-shirt or something while I looked at least. Did Kyoya even own a T-shirt?

Staring at the clothes roughly shoved and packed into the dresser, I realized two things. One, he didn't own a T-shirt or anything other then the kind of stuff you wore to church. Second, Kyoya was a slob.

I glanced at his sleeping form and proceeded to empty his drawer, shocked and amazed at the vast amount of clothes he kept in there. Was he trying to hide a dirty magazine or something? Like Kakashi from Naruto or Shigure from Fruits Basket?

Shrugging, I resumed my organization. I'm actually a neat freak; Sora and Kita aren't messy, but they'll let the dishes set overnight while I scrub away furiously. I just can't help it; dirt and clutter drive me crazy.

I kept an eye on the still-packed drawer and the growing mountain of clothes, wondering why he didn't have a maid clean up after him or something.

"May I ask what you're doing?" I froze, turning to see Kyoya sitting up in bed and calmly putting his glasses on.

"Your dresser's a mess." I said curtly. "And you're in there because?" Kyoya asked, standing up and walking over, not making his bed. My eye twitched and I hurried over to make it.

"OCD?" Kyoya questioned as I made the bed hospital neat. "Just your run of the mill clean freak." I replied, patting the sheet in place.

"Ah. Well, thank you." He said, sitting back down on the now made bed. I sat down next to him. "No problem. I wasn't about to let you go home to an empty house with a cold. Feeling better?" I changed the subject quickly. "Yes, thank you." Kyoya replied in a way that automatically made me think he'd been trained to be so polite to people.

"No prob." I shrugged. We were silent for a moment, then Kyoya turned to look at me. "May I ask what all that was about yesterday?"

"What was?" I played dumb, avoiding his eyes. "When you left." He was being polite about it, at least. I didn't meet his gaze and started to pick at a loose thread on my dress. "Um, nothing." I mumbled.

"There was something." Kyoya replied. I had the feeling he always got the information he was looking for and met his eyes, expecting to find that usual probing look, but he surprised me with a look that was borderline concerned. I blinked in shock. That was certainly not the usual Kyoya.

"It happened a long time ago. No use dwelling on the past." I said briskly, going to get up but Kyoya caught my wrist in a surprisingly strong grip. He frowned at me. "I doubt it's anything to hide; why won't you tell me?" He questioned.

_Because I don't want your pity. _

"It's my business." I huffed, crossing my arms. I didn't want to think about it; he was making me think about it. I closed my eyes, memories flashing before my closed lids. I winced, snapping them back open again. No, I couldn't dwell on it; it'd break me down. I wasn't going to crumble in front of Kyoya. I clenched my fists and stood up straighter.

"If you're so curious, why don't you go ask Sora?" I said, and after a moment he released me, knowing he'd pushed a little too hard.

"All right." He shrugged, standing up. "I'll show you to my sister's room; she might have some clothes you can borrow." He went off, and I stared after him a moment before shrugging and following, admiring him for acting like nothing was wrong.

OoO

"…Seriously, Haruhi?" The twins and I stared at Haruhi, who was clad in simple gym wear; no cute dress, nothing. Just shorts and a T-shirt. I couldn't really complain, since I was wearing the same thing, and shrugged.

"Out of all of us, only Togo's the one who dressed up." Kaoru pointed out, nodding to Tamaki, who was attempting to play catch with himself and failing miserably. The man was wearing a blue, white and red baseball uniform; he looked like he'd stolen it off of a professional league player. I had to admit he looked pretty hot though.

"Mi-chan! Kyo-chan!" Hunny exclaimed suddenly, bouncing over to where Kyoya and Miki were getting out of the limo. My eyes narrowed at the fact Miki was wearing some too big clothes, and she looked like she hadn't had her daily beauty routine. Then again, neither did Kyoya, but he still looked sculpted from stone.

"What were you too up to?" Kita asked, equally suspicious as they came up. "Nothing." Miki shrugged. I frowned at her. All I'd gotten from her last night was a text saying she was spending the night with a friend. I hadn't stopped to think who that friend could be.

"Come on! Let's play and bond!" Tamaki cried, almost catching the baseball that the twins snatched, deciding to play "Lord in the Middle".

"You unscrupulous doppelgangers! Give it back!" Tamaki wailed, running back and forth from twin to twin as the ball sailed over his head. I snickered.

"Give him the ball back." Miki rolled her eyes. "Kita, would you get it so we can start?" She asked Kita hopefully. Kita rolled her eyes. "On it."

Kita leaped up, leapfrogging over Tamaki's shoulders, snatching the ball out of the air. Miki and I clapped and she mock bowed, grinning. Fresh air always made Kita happy.

"OK then! Let's play!" I rubbed my hands together eagerly.

OoO

"You were _so _out!"

"No way! I was safe!"

Mori and I, the apparent umpires watched the fight between Sora and Hikaru with calm eyes. Only they and Tamaki were really getting into this game; Kyoya, Haruhi and Miki mainly stood around, watching since they didn't have to do much, what with the ball almost never getting hit.

"Kita! Tell this fart head he was out!"

"Mori-senpai! Tell this airhead that I was safe!"

I smacked my face into my palm. I hadn't been paying attention; if Mori had, he wasn't saying anything.

"Let's just stop, OK? How about a walk or something?" Miki bounced over, pointing to the forest bordering the small park. Tamaki's eyes brightened. "Yes! Like commoners, we shall take delight in the simple, affordable beauty of nature!" He cried, stabbing a finger in the air.

"I meant we could walk to the mall, but that works." Miki shrugged, trotting off, Hunny stuck like glue to her side. I didn't know what was up with the two of them, but Hunny adored Miki, and she was more then happy to have him around; but when he called her "Mi-chan" it got a little hard.

"That was a dumb game. We didn't even have teams." I shrugged, falling into step beside Mori as we wandered after them, keeping an eye on our younger charges.

"Ah." Mori agreed.

"Haruhi! Let's go exploring!" The twins cried, each grabbing one of Haruhi's arms and lifting her up. She frowned at them. "Why on Earth would I want to go exploring?"

"Because." The twins shrugged, dragging her off.

"Don't hurt my precious daughter!" Tamaki shrieked, looking like he was going to go after them but Sora held her back. "They'll be fine; kids will be kids." She grinned.

"Just because you're a year older doesn't make you more mature, Sora." I snorted and she stuck her tongue out at me, looking any age but 17.

"I'm going after them!" Tamaki decided, leaping into the brush where they'd disappear. I turned to Kyoya. "Please tell me you have a GPS tracker on him or something." I asked. He smiled slightly, and for a moment I wondered if the man really had one implanted on Tamaki somewhere. It wouldn't surprise me; I'd have to ask him to get one for Sora and Miki.

OoO

"I wonder where they went off to." I wondered aloud as Kyoya and I wandered back to the field, not wanting to stay with the group any longer.

"Most likely they're lost." Kyoya sighed, pushing up his glasses. Suddenly he turned to me, his eyes curious. "Can I ask you something Sora?"

"Sure." I shrugged, dragged out of my temporary gloom Tamaki had run off after Haruhi and had left me. "What happened with Miki yesterday?"

I winced. People always want to know bad things about your past; you could have had the most amazing day, and no one wants to hear about it, but if something bad happened to you, everyone wants to know.

"Why do you care?" I asked, my hackles rising. Kyoya didn't answer; just looked at me expectantly as we settled on a bench to wait for the others. Miki and Hunny had discovered a stream with fish; they'd be occupied for a while, therefore Mori and Kita would be too.

"All right. Let me guess; she said for you to ask me?" I questioned and he nodded. I looked away from him, staring off into space, deciding it would be best to be blunt, not beat around the bush.

"Miki had a little sister." I said quietly. "Her name was Alison; when she was seven, and Miki was nine, she was killed in a hit-and-run accident while the two of them were playing in front of their house." I told him, remembering. I had supposed to be there with them, but I had piano lessons and had thought it would be fine to let them play alone for one day. Kita had been eleven and had been with me, thinking the same thing. We still blamed ourselves for not being there.

Kyoya was silent; he didn't offer an apology. I was the wrong person to apologize too. We sat in silence, thinking about Miki was a while. I finally offered another bit of information. "Alison called her 'Mi-chan', and she was blonde and small like Hunny. So she was just a bit overwhelmed the other day." I explained.

"It must be so hard for her." Kyoya murmured, understanding dawning in his eyes as he realized why Miki was drawn to Hunny, though he brought up painful memories.

We were jerked out of thoughts by a very tired looking group of people emerging from the bushes.

"Tamaki! You're alive!" I cried joyously, leaping up and running over, covering up my melancholy with an excited grin. "You guys OK?"

"I'd better get my debt cut in half for this." Haruhi growled, picking a twig out of her hair. "Aw, lighten up Haruhi! It wasn't that bad!" Hikaru cried, throwing an arm around her shoulder.

"I fell down an embankment because you bumped into me." She growled, and Hikaru instantly removed himself.

"Yes, you two doppelgangers almost got my darling daughter killed!" Tamaki cried, hugging Haruhi protectively. I winced at the way he held her and looked away.

"Stop sexually harassing me Senpai." Haruhi grumbled, and Tamaki was gone, sitting in front of a tree in his corner of gloom.

"Kita, I said I was sorry!"

"_Sorry?! _You almost drowned both of us!" Kita and Miki were bickering as they emerged on the trail, both of them soaked. The bottom half of Mori was also soaked, I noted.

"What happened?" The twins asked in unison, looking at them curiously.

"Miki fell in, and when I tried to help her out she pulled me in with her." Kita scowled fiercely at Miki. "And then she almost drowned me climbing over me to get out! I swear, if Mori hadn't come along and gotten us out…" She trailed off, and I detected a faint blush on her cheeks. Mori was impassive though, watching the argument between the two of them.

"Anyways, let's just go home. I'm tired and wet." Kita said crankily, brushing past me and going off to call a cab.

"Bye!" I waved to everyone as Kita came back and dragged Miki and I away. "Hasta la bye bye! See you!" Miki chorused me and we laughed. It had been a good day; painful in parts, but overall it had been a good one.

**Ending there for now; yes it was longer then I usual do, don't bother me xD **

**I know I said it would be a long time, but I had a spare minute so I typed this up (not really in a minute! More like an hour). **

**Anyways, please review and let me know you guys thought!**

**- LOSGAP =D**

4


	16. It's a Blanket With Sleeves!

**Hey guys! Um, I figured I'd catch your attention now while your eyes are fresh :) Do me a favor and read the note at the end when you're done! It's actually IMPORTANT THIS TIME! XD**

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter! :D**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club, OR the song mentioned in the chapter!!!**

**LOSGAP =D**

"Where's Sora?" I asked Kita curiously as we lounged around the couch, dressed in casual wear. We had a concert- just one song.

Kita jumped; she was nervous today. She was going to be lead singer this time; Sora was back-up, and I was to be on drums. I loved playing drums; so did Sora, but it wasn't her turn this time.

"Oh, um she went to the post office to pick up a package." Kita shrugged. I scowled. "She'd better hurry. The Host Club starts in ten minutes." I pointed out. Sora chose that moment to blast through the door.

"I'm here! And I come bearing gifts!" She cried, dragging a large cardboard box. She managed to drag it a few inches before giving up. "Um, a lil help Mori-senpai?"

Mori calmly picked up the large package with one arm, following Sora to a big table where he set it down. The twins and Tamaki were there first, asking what it was.

"Thanks Mori- and one second!" Sora laughed, pushing Tamaki out of the way as she opened up the box. I had to jump to peer in the box, and frowned. It looked like a lot of red fabric.

"What are these?" Tamaki asked curiously, pulling out a very large red blanket.

"The greatest commoner invention of all time!" Sora cried. "And I have matching ones for everyone!" She clapped happily. I gasped. "Are we joining a cult?!"

"Close! It's a Snuggie!" Sora said, pulling the large red thing over her head. I gasped with joy. "A Snuggie?! Oh my GOSH! YAY!" I put one on and took off a dead run for no apparent reason in a circle with a similarly clothed Hunny.

"A… Snuggie?" Tamaki was curiously poking the fleecy thing. Sora nodded proudly. "Yup! It's a blanket with sleeves! Sure to keep you warm in your cold, drafty mansions while keeping your hands free to snuggle with your dog, and even with your baby!" She cried.

"That's amazing!" Tamaki exclaimed. "Gentlemen, put them on at once!" He cried.

"Couldn't you just wear a kimono?" Kyoya pointed out, frowning at the Snuggie I offered him. "Kimonos aren't made of super-soft fleece!" I pointed out, hugging myself tightly.

"They really are super soft Kyo-chan!" Hunny said excitedly, hugging Usa-chan. He gasped with joy. "Look! It really does let you cuddle things and stay warm!" He exclaimed. "Really? Let me try!" I picked him up and hugged him tightly. "Don't we look cute Mori?!" I shrieked, squeezing the life out of him.

"Ah." Mori didn't look embarrassed to be wearing the Snuggie Hunny had told him to wear, but he didn't look happy about it either. It was so hard to tell with him.

"Wah! Why won't you wear it?!" Sora sobbed, holding out the Snuggie to Kita with teary eyes. "A, it's unbelievably stupid, and B, we have a concert right after Hosting hours are up, so go get changed." She sniffed, stalking off.

"We're not wearing those! They're so unfashionable!" The twins exclaimed, staring at the fleece with disgust. "Oh whatever; we all look stunning, except for _certain _people." Sora glared at Kyoya and the twins, none of whom seemed fazed.

"Fine! We'll have our own cosplay then!" Tamaki huffed, tucking his hands into his sleeves empire style, storming off with Sora.

"Well, I'd better go get ready. See you guys later; we gotta go warm up." I explained, trotting off after Sora and Kita.

OoO

"Are you ready?" I asked Kita, who swallowed hard and nodded. "It's an amazing song you wrote; I really love it, and so will everyone else." I assured her. She flashed me a grateful smile.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Miki pumped her fists in the air excitedly.

We climbed up onto the stage they always had lifted up from the floor- it was super cool. I wondered why they got it, but those thoughts were banished as I put my pink glittery guitar over my head and Kita took the microphone, looking cool and collected, but I would have bet my last dollar she was terrified.

"Ready?" I whispered to her and she nodded. Miki knocked her sticks together and we started with a weird sound she'd made on the computer come over the speakers- I believe it was a xylophone? She hadn't told me.

"Once upon a time there was a girl; you wouldn't really call her typical. Had her own definition of cool she lived in her own world…" Kita's smile came out again as she started to sing her song.

"She had her own style, her own rules. She played along like it was usual. Nobody really even knew her name to her life was one big game…

"She's got her head up in the clouds." Kita sang. I leaned forward and chorused, "Sharada, Sharada…" I didn't know where she'd gotten the name, but it fit somehow.

"Don't know when she'll come down." Kita went on. "Sharada, Sharada." I echoed.

"She can't get to bed…" Kita continued. "Sharada, Sharada."

"She's got that song stuck in her head…." She sang. "She's got that song stuck in her head." I echoed.

"Dreaming all day, that's all she did. Ever since she was a little kid. All the teachers thought that she was slow; she was just dreaming 'bout her show. And when they told her she's delirious; she didn't care she's just oblivious. She likes to make everyone curious, one day she's going to be famous…" Kita sang, even going so far as to dance a wee bit- she was really getting into it.

"She's got her head up in the clouds," Kita went on. "Sharada, Sharada." I cried. "Don't know when she'll come down," She sang as I echoed her after every sentence. "She can't get to bed… she's got that song stuck in her head."

"She's got that song stuck in her head." I echoed. There was a brief music break; I started everyone clapping while echoing "Sharada", building up to Kita's return.

"She's got her head up in the clouds," Kita started up again. "Sharada, Sharada." I grinned; pleased I had such a "complicated" role to remember.

"Don't know when she'll come down."

"Sharada, Sharada."

"She can't get to bed…"

"Sharada, Sharada."

"She's got that song stuck in her head."

"Her head…" I echoed.

"She's got her head up in the clouds,"

"Sharada, Sharada." I went on.

"Don't know when she'll come down."

"Sharada, Sharada." I shook my head in mock-disapproval of whoever this "Sharada" person was with a grin.

"She can't get to bed…" Kita sang as we started to "close up shop", as Miki called it.

"Sharada, Sharada."

"She's got that song stuck in her head." Kita continued. "Her head… her head… her head…" We sang in unison, and the xylophone came up again, ending the song.

I grabbed Kita's hand and bowed, making her bow with me. I grabbed her mike, which was turned to a higher volume then mine.

"Give it up for the song writer, our very own Kita!" I cried, clapping enthusiastically for Kita, who blushed as everyone else stood up and cheered.

"They love you!" I exclaimed, stepping back and giving Kita her well deserved spot light. She turned bright red and ducked her head shyly, then began to walk off the stage. I looked up at the Host Club, sitting in the back so the ladies would have the best view- Tamaki's idea- and saw they were all standing. I grinned and waved at them before bouncing off after Miki and Kita.

OoO

"That was amazing! Stupendous! Marvelous!" Tamaki was a walking talking thesaurus as I tried to gather my things. I glared at him.

"I get it, I get it." I sighed. "Now go tell that to Sora." I watched him nod and run off and glomp Sora, shrieking about how talented all his lovely daughters were and smiled slightly, ducking my head as I reached for my math book, and discovered it was gone. My eyes traveled up slowly to see Mori holding it out to me.

"Thanks." I took it from him. He nodded. "Great song." He said softly. I blinked, at first wondering if he had really complemented me, and then turned bright red, grinning goofily.

"Thanks Mori-kun." I very nearly squeaked. He smiled faintly and walked off, his hands in his pockets as he went to go find Hunny.

I watched him go, willing my blush to disappear and my heart to calm down. Mori had complemented me! He'd actually complemented me!

I allowed myself a quick victory dance and turned around to find Sora and Miki standing there, identical pleased grins on both their faces.

"Shut up." I hissed before they could say anything.

"Kita's in love…" Miki and Sora sang, skipping on either side of me. I scowled, feeling the blush come back. "Let's just get out of here." I mumbled, making a dash for the door, but not before my eyes searched for Mori once more. I met his steady gaze and flushed again, running outside and hoping he hadn't seen me blush.

***squeals* I love the KitaxMori pairing; their relationship always makes me smile- there will be many more of moments for them in the future ;)**

**Speaking of pairings, here's the IMPORTANT thing I wanted to ask you guys!**

**I HAVE A POLL!**

**I need you guys to vote on it! It's for this story! I've been getting a lot of reviews asking about Sora and Kyoya… and not very many for Tamaki and Sora xD**

**So here's the thing; the poll is going to be on whom you want Sora to end up with! I'm eager to get your opinions; it'll only take a minute to vote, so please go and vote! **

**I can't make any promises, but the winner will most likely end up being the pairing- but if something comes up in the storyline- you never know what crazy stuff they'll get up to- it may change. So I can't make a promise, but I'll do everything in my power to make the readers happy! It's pointless to write a story if it just disatsfies your readers, no matter how happy it makes you. **

**Anyways, the poll will close in ONE WEEK. (Sunday at midnight!) You have one week to decide Sora's love interest; good luck and happy voting!**

Until next time, wonderful readers!

**- LOSGAP =D**

3


	17. Don't Feed The Pop Stars Sugar

**Hey guys! Quick poll update now; Kyoya's losing by just one vote, so KyoxSora fans go vote! :D **

**I figured I'd give you guys my opinion on where I'd like the vote to lead- right now I'm leaning towards KyoyaxSora, and Mikix?**

**The reason why, I've always liked the pairing, and right now the only way I can see Kita and Mori getting together is to have Kyoya and Sora together… it's complicated, don't ask XD**

**Anyways, not to bias you, but go vote for your choice! :D**

**LOSGAP =D**

"Ugh… it hurts!" Miki wailed, flopping over and burying her face in her pillow. I frowned down at her. "What does?" I asked, my hands on my hips.

"Everything!" Miki cried, her wail partially muffled. I rolled my eyes. "I don't know where you got this cold, but I'll strangle whoever gave it to you." I growled, crossing my arms. "And you gave it to Sora too- I swear, if I get it, I'll kill you both." I warned her as Sora stumbled back into her room and collapsed onto the bed.

"You're sick as dogs." I shook my head, sighing.

"I don't want to be sick as a dog!" Sora and Miki wailed in unison. I rolled my eyes and glared at them, annoyed they were sick.

"Can I be as sick as a kitty-cat?" Miki asked hopefully, rolling over to look up at me. "Yes." I sighed, not bothering to argue.

"Yay." She rolled over and was out like a light. "I hate dogs." Sora scowled, curling up next to Miki. I watched as Kisa padded across the floor and leaped up onto the bed, curling up on Miki's back.

"Will Kisa get sick?" Miki whimpered from in the pillow, surprisingly still awake, since Sora had fallen asleep. "No." I snorted. I watched them fall asleep and sighed, making my way to the kitchen. Sometimes the two of them made me feel like a single mom.

In a way, I was. I'd grown up fast when Mom died; after her death, Dad just kind of… wasn't there anymore, leaving me to look after Sora.

We'd never been rich in the beginning; we didn't have maids to watch her or any family outside of our once tightly knit little group. Miki was the only one who had grown up with money; her parents were both successful, but her mother hated her and her Dad was rarely home.

I admired the way she forgave her mother almost every day for the way she treated her, but I didn't judge her for avoiding coming home as much as possible to be with Sora and I. I quickly adopted a maternal role in both of their lives; when I got my license I drove them everywhere, made their meals whenever Miki came over, and encouraged them every step of the way of their singing careers.

The day after my 18th birthday I legally took custody of Sora; Dad didn't fight me. He just didn't care about us anymore; not after Mom.

I made myself a cup of coffee and for a while just sat at the table, staring at it. I hated it when they got sick; it was something I couldn't protect them from, something I couldn't fight for them. I may have seemed overprotective, but I couldn't bear anything bad happening to them; not after losing Alison. She'd been like a little sister to us; I still felt her loss like an open wound, festering me from time to time. Why hadn't I been there? I would have jumped in front of that car; anything to prevent seeing Sora and Miki like that afterwards.

My hands tightened around the cup and as I stared down at the quivering black coffee I looked at my reflection, the strange blue eyes staring back at me and was suddenly disgusted with myself.

I took them out quickly and blinked with relief, rubbing my eyes. I hated living like this; in hiding, no one really knowing my name. I wanted to hear someone call me by my real name. Alena; the name my mother had given me. I felt like I was shaming her by denying my true identity.

But then the Hosts would know we'd been lying to them all along; how would they react? Would they be angry? And what would happen with the press? I didn't want Mori to get tangled up in a scandal with us; boys either flocked to us, looking for some fame, or avoided us, not wanting to have their every secret spilled on the internet or TV.

Would Mori understand? Or would he be the same as everyone else?

OoO

**From: Sora Zawahira**

**To: Kyoya Ootori**

**Subject: I hate you.**

**Message**

**Subject says it all. A plague on both your houses!**

**From: Kyoya Ootori**

**To: Sora Zawahira**

**Subject: Re: I hate you.**

**Message**

**May I ask why?**

**From: Sora Zawahira**

**To: Kyoya Ootori**

**Subject: Re: I hate you.**

**Message**

**You made me and Miki sick! Darn you. Darn you to heck! **

**From: Kyoya Ootori**

**To: Sora Zawahira**

**Subject: Re: I hate you.**

**Message**

**And how is this my fault?**

**From: Sora Zawahira**

**To: Kyoya Ootori**

**Subject: Re: I hate you.**

**Message**

**Miki told me everything, you scoundrel!**

**From: Kyoya Ootori**

**To: Sora Zawahira**

**Subject: Re: I hate you.**

**Message**

**I am not sure I want to know what she told you, but I'm certain it was biased. It'll all be over in 24 hours, so stop cursing me please.**

**From: Sora Zawahira**

**To: Kyoya Ootori**

**Subject: Re: I hate you.**

**Message**

**It's already over; think I could be cursing you if it wasn't? But I still hate you, and so does Miki :)**

**From: Kyoya Ootori**

**To: Sora Zawahira**

**Subject: Re: I hate you.**

**Message**

**So you are cursing me with a smile?**

**From: Sora Zawahira**

**To: Kyoya Ootori**

**Subject: Re: I hate you.**

**Message**

**More like I've had too much cold medicine. **

**From: Kyoya Ootori**

**To: Sora Zawahira**

**Subject: Re: I hate you.**

**Message**

**If Miki was the one who gave you your dose, then I would not be surprised.**

**From: Sora Zawahira**

**To: Kyoya Ootori**

**Subject: Re: I hate you.**

**Message**

**I know. She told me she drugged you and then had her way with you. And yes, that's exactly how she said it. **

Kyoya didn't respond after that. I wondered if he thought I was serious. I also wondered if Miki was telling the truth after all.

OoO

"Mi-chan!" I was attacked from behind and promptly tripped and smashed my face into the wall.

"Ow. Hi Hunny." I grimaced, standing up and rubbing my face.

"Hi!" Hunny said, hugging me tighter. I adjusted my grip on him and proceeded to walk on, Hunny squealing "Piggy ride!" and Mori walking beside me; ready to catch him if I slipped or if I fell again.

"Can I make a dramatic entrance?" I paused at the door to the third music room and looked up at Mori hopefully. He blinked in reply, about as talkative as a gerbil, and I took this as a yes.

"WE'RE HERE!" I screamed, throwing open the door and blasting in.

A monkey shot out of a nowhere and I slipped on a banana peel it threw, sliding across the floor, me and Hunny screaming wildly as I went to and fro until I smashed into a wall.

Mori picked up Hunny, saw he was unharmed, then calmly peeled me off the wall.

"Oof!" I fell onto my back and glared up at the ceiling.

"If this is such a fancy school, who let monkeys in here?!" I demanded, sitting back up and scowling at nothing, then stood up.

"Smooth Miki. Real smooth." Sora snorted with laughter as she entered with Kita, Kyoya and Tamaki. I waved enthusiastically.

"Sora, do you have 'the stuff'?" I asked her, standing up. She nodded. "Yes, I have acquired 'the stuff'." She said solemnly. I nodded as well. "Our usual price?"

"Yes." Sora replied, shaking my hand like we'd done some business deal.

"What on Earth are you two talking about?" The twins asked, having just come in, dragging Haruhi between them.

"Our stuff." Sora replied mysteriously, disappearing into a corner. I followed after her, a grin on my face.

OoO

"Kita-chan, what are Sora-chan and Mi-chan doing?" Hunny asked curiously.

"And more importantly, is it legal?" The twins piped up. I turned to look at where Sora and Miki were crouching in a corner, giggling and occasionally screaming for no apparent reason.

"It's legal, unfortunately." I sighed, glaring at them. "You two stop being stupid and just come out and show everyone what you have." I ordered, watching as they slowly stood up and turned to face us, their hands behind their backs.

"What do you two have?" Tamaki asked curiously, bounding over to them. "Nothing…" Sora stared at the ground. "He's not going to steal it. It's extremely stupid, so prepared to be disappointed." I said with a flick of my hand, going back to the book I was reading.

"What are those?" Tamaki asked curiously as Sora finally showed him.

"The greatest commoner candy of all time. Nerds." Sora grinned. Miki nodded solemnly. "They are proof God loves us and wants us to be happy." She said seriously.

"See? Just candy. I'd refrain from eating them. They'll destroy what few brain cells you have left." I looked over my book pointedly at the twins and returned to the pages.

"Give them a minute. They'll go crazy." I added. Mori smiled slightly at that; he knew what affect sugar had on them as much as I did. I prayed to God Hunny wouldn't get his hands on any.

OoO

"Ah, Sora, would you please get down from there?" Tamaki asked timidly from below me.

"Never!" I cackled, swinging back and forth on the chandelier and laughing insanely. Miki saw my new position and leaped up onto a table and joined me, screaming like a monkey and shrieking with glee at our newfound heights.

"If you break that, you'll have to pay for it." Kyoya pointed out calmly from below, having only glanced at us once.

"This is why I don't encourage giving them access to highly concentrated amounts of sugar. Pixie sticks are worse." Kita said.

"I want some pixie sticks!" Miki said suddenly, dropping from the chandelier and streaking across the room and out the door. I joined her, laughing insanely all the way to the store twelve blocks away.

OoO

"Hello?" I pressed the cell phone against my ear and got no response. "Oh hi Mori. I haven't found them yet. You?" I asked, coming to a halt at a street corner. I'd gone to the store, assured the manager I'd pay for everything they had destroyed and he'd told me they'd taken off down the street; apparently they'd lost their cell phones or something because they weren't answering me.

"…"

"I'll take that as a no. OK, I'll meet you back at the store." I sighed, hanging up and making my way back. When I'd come home to discover Sora and Miki had yet to arrive home, I had come to the store nearest to Ouran and found the destroyed candy aisle and a few stunned employees. I'd immediately called Mori; he would help me look.

I came up to the store to find Mori leaning against the brick wall, dressed casually and out of his uniform, like I was. Hunny wasn't with him; the boy was at home napping.

"No luck?" I asked him. He shook his head and I sighed. "Well, with my luck they're probably passed out in some alley." I rolled my eyes impatiently. First they got sick, then ran off. They were worse then toddlers.

"Let's go look." I said, and Mori fell into step beside me as we walked down the street, peering into alleys. We didn't say anything; I was glad Mori was there to help; he was the one person I could call up at any time and ask for some help with something stupid, say finding two mentally challenged teenagers.

"Sorry I had to drag you out of your house." I apologized as we continued our search, neither of us really worried. They could look after themselves, but most likely they were lost. Or asleep, knowing them.

Mori shrugged in response, his way of saying "No problem", I guessed. Neither of us were really talkative; I was already beginning to understand his body language. He wasn't that complicated though.

We came to the community park- not much other then a small bunch of trees and a path for runners and the like. It reminded me of Central Park and I paused. I nodded towards the trees and led the way onto the path, scanning the trees as though I thought maybe they would be hiding behind one, thinking they were ninjas. Again.

Mori halted suddenly and wordlessly pointed straight ahead to a park bench. I sighed with relief at the pile of yellow and hurried over, frowning down at Sora and Miki who were sprawled out on the bench, empty Pixie Sticks and Nerd boxes scattered around them.

I picked a stick off the ground and poked them with it, and got no response. "Great." I rolled my eyes, leaning down and hoisting Miki, the lightest one over my shoulder. I frowned down at Sora, wondering how I was going to get her home when Mori appeared next to me, easily scooping the unconscious Sora up.

"Thanks." I breathed, and he nodded once. We walked calmly home, leaving a small trail of sugar behind us from the girl's dresses and getting weird looks from passersby.

This was the exact kind of craziness I didn't want to drag Mori into; but as I looked up at him, he seemed calm, almost content- maybe he was used to insaneness. With Tamaki as a president, I wasn't surprised- maybe I would tell him my secret.

I led the way up to the house and he opened the door for me. I smiled faintly at him in thanks and entered the house.

This would be enough; for now.

**I actually do go that crazy when I am exposed to Nerds and Pixie Sticks xD**

**So go vote in the polls! I'll try and update soon- this chapter was kind of random, but I enjoyed it ^-^ **

**Hasta la bye bye!**

**- LOSGAP =D**

6


	18. Pool Party!

**Um…. rawr?**

**LOSGAP =D**

Miki and I came to the Host Club alone for the first time ever that Friday.

"Something's missing…" Kaoru mused, eyeing us. "Like a tougher-and-more-attractive-then-you sister?" I replied, crossing my arms. Hikaru snapped his fingers. "That's it! Where is she?" The two of them asked the last part in perfect unison.

"Sick." Miki and I replied, also in perfect unison.

"Which means she hates us, hates Kyoya, and the rest of the world in general. Would any of you consider adopting us?" I asked hopefully and the twins laughed.

"No way; you're too annoying." They replied. "But this means we can do whatever we want with you two and not get our heads beaten in." They added, throwing an arm around both of our shoulders. I frowned at them. "And what exactly does that entail?" I asked, not bothering to tell them to get off. That'd only encourage them.

"Games." They said, an identical grin tugging at their lips. "Oo! Games! What kind of games?!" Miki asked eagerly and I sweat dropped.

"Fun games." Hikaru said, seizing her chin and pulling her close. "Lots and lots of _fun _games." He grinned. I turned to Mori.

"Mori, may I please borrow your kendo stick?" I asked politely. "Ah." Mori handed me his stick and I calmly whirled and whacked Hikaru on the back of the head, hard.

"Thank you." I beamed, handing it back. He smiled slightly and took it back, looking a bit pleased I had hit them.

"Ow! You're worse then her sometimes!" Hikaru wailed as Kaoru consoled him in a disturbing manner that made Miki and I turn away.

"Oi, we're bored. Entertain us. You're hosts, after all." I said, flopping down on the couch. "Hosting starts soon." Kyoya pointed out. "Until then, we're off duty." He added and I threw him a scowl.

"Play with Usa-chan!" Hunny offered, bouncing up and offering his pink bunny to Miki, who hadn't been complaining in the first place.

"Thanks!" Miki exclaimed, hugging the bunny like she would Kisa. There was a pause.

_3…2…1…_

"KYAH! HUNNY YOU'RE SO CUTE!" Miki shrieked, leaping onto Hunny and squeezing the life out of him. It reminded me of Tohru and Kisa and I laughed at them before turning to Kyoya, who was sitting on the couch across from us, frowning at his laptop.

"Hey Nerd- Googling yourself?" I questioned. My only response was a low growl. "Aw… did someone wake up on the wrong side of the coffin this morning?" I asked and he ignored me.

"Kyo-chan! You're being rude to your clients!" I crossed my arms and huffed.

"You are not my client; you are a co-worker, therefore I have every right to ignore you." He replied and I scowled deeply.

"Miki, entertain me?" I asked, turning to her. She paused in her cuddling with the bunny. "With what? We only have like, six minutes until the Club opens." She pointed out.

"True." I nodded. "Too much time to burn the place down- hmm." Miki rubbed her imaginary goatee thoughtfully.

"Not enough time to build a teleporter- and we were so close last time." She pouted. I frowned thoughtfully. "If it's boring now, it's going to be torture after school." I mused. Her eyes gleamed. "That reminds me! I bought something yesterday…" She grinned mischievously. I looked at her curiously as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"You'll never guess!" She crowed. "I'll give you a hint; it'll be great for a party and everyone here's invited after school!" She threw her arms in the air excitedly. "Oh," She added. "Bring your swimsuits."

OoO

"Miki, that's a boat."

"It's a pool!"

"Boat."

"Pool!"

"Boat."

"Stop insulting the commoner! If she wants it to be a pool, then it is a pool!" Tamaki glared at the twins, who glared back. "But milord, it's clearly a boat." Hikaru protested.

"To fun size people like me it is a pool!" Miki cried, leaping into the two feet deep pool. "Ow!" She wailed. "Who stole the water?!"

"Miki, we haven't filled it yet." I pointed out patiently. "I'll get the hose." I sighed, then paused. "Oi, where'd Mori go?"

OoO

"Unh… wha…?" I rolled over and blinked sleepily at the dark figure sitting in a chair in my room. I immediately bolted up right and stared at him.

"Mori?! What the heck are you doing in my room?!" I shrieked, wondering what on Earth to do. He calmly set down the book he'd been reading.

"You're sick." He said simply. I stared at him blankly. "But why…?"

"Sick people shouldn't be left alone." Mori replied and I blinked, then blushed lightly. "Ah… OK? Where is everyone and may I ask why you are just wearing swim trunks?"

He pointed wordlessly out the window and I sighed, dragging my aching body out of bed and going to the window, squinting to see in the bright sunlight, already getting a headache.

I frowned at the sight of everyone in the Host Club, except Haruhi who was absent- lucky girl- and Kyoya, who wasn't even dressed appropriately, were trying to figure out how to work the hose while Sora stood nearby. Miki was sitting in the middle of the pool, patiently waiting for it to fill up apparently. I frowned, wondering when they had gotten that little pool.

"Guys, I can get the hose." I heard Sora say as I opened the window up.

"No! I simply must try this commoner device!" Tamaki exclaimed, staring directly into the nozzle as the twins turned the faucet. I waited patiently. This would be good.

Tamaki yelped as the stream of water hit him full blast in the face and turned it at the ground, propelling himself off the ground and into the air.

Mori and I watched with identical blank expressions as Tamaki was flung against the second-floor window directly in front of us, neither of us reacting as we calmly watching him slide down the glass.

"I'm going back to bed and hoping this was some crazy dream." I shook my head and collapsed into my bed. "Ah." Mori replied, going back to his book. I glanced at him and smiled slightly. I'd done the same thing when Miki and Sora were sick, staying in the room so I'd know if they needed something. It was nice to have someone there, ready to help with anything.

_Maybe this is a dream. _I mused, listening to Tamaki's annoyed yells and the twin's laughter and watching Mori calmly turn the pages of his little brown book, knowing this was all too good to last very long.

OoO

"Apparently I need to teach you water safety sometime." I mused, poking the bump in the middle of Tamaki's head and handing him an ice pack.

"I didn't think it was even possible to go that high with a hose." I added, putting my hands on my hips and frowning down at him.

"Me neither." He replied weakly. I glanced around, seeing who was doing what. Hunny and Miki were splashing each other happily in the pool while the twins chased each other with water guns they had brought along. Kyoya had gone home a while ago when he got water on his shoes. The big baby.

"So what's our new rule again?" I quizzed him as he leaned back in the pool chair. He sighed. "No experimenting with commoner devices without help and medical aid present." He quoted me earlier and I laughed and patted his head. "Good boy." I grinned. "Now, if you'll excuse me…" I picked up a water gun and cocked it menacingly. "I have a few twins to annihilate."

**Ah they'll find out their real identities eventually- be patient! I want this story to get like really long- over 20 chaps. I hope. Maybe we'll get lucky. Cross your fingers everyone that LOSGAP doesn't run out of ideas anytime soon!**

**Review?**

**- LOSGAP =D**

3


	19. Cars, Brothers, and Toasters

**Sorry this took so darn long to get out! Between a new story, writer's block, and real life, this story's been left out :(**

**But it's here now! So read, enjoy, and review! :D**

**Yes, there are many name-spelling mistakes- for that, I apologize! Gomen! But due to technical difficulties, I have no way of anime or manga so… yeah. *sigh* So feel free to correct me lol**

**LOSGAP =D**

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD SORA! SLOW DOWN!"

I slammed down the brakes and glanced over at Kita, grinning cheekily. "That was fun!" I exclaimed. "Yeah, real fun." Kita muttered, holding onto the bar above the passenger window I dubbed the "oh crap*" bar, because that's usually what she said before grabbing it.

I'd been begging Kita to teach me how to drive for a long time- she finally agreed this morning, so we hopped into a cheap car we found and were off.

"I think I lost ten years off my lifespan." Kita muttered, rubbing her temples and closing her eyes. "Now, will you please, gently, press down on the gas pedal. _Gently._" Kita sighed, giving patience a try.

I nodded and slammed down the gas pedal, making her shriek as we did a donut in the middle of the empty parking lot, me laughing hysterically with glee.

"I love driving!" I cried as we spun.

"I hate you!" Kita shrieked and I laughed, coming to a sudden stop. "That was so much fun!" I squealed, clapping eagerly.

"Let's go again!" I said eagerly and zooming off.

OoO

"…I said I was sorry!"

"Darn* right you're sorry- you're paying for that car!"

"Take it easy, it's not like anyone died!"

"I nearly did!"

I looked up and raised an eyebrow at Kita and Sora who were bickering bitterly. "I take it the driving lesson went well?" I asked, stroking Kisa in my lap from where I lounged on the couch.

"I have to go read the book apparently." Sora pouted, stomping up the stairs like a four year old. "What happened?" I questioned as Kita plopped down next to me, stealing my Pepsi.

"Well, after a very nice long 'exhilarating warm-up', Sora decided she was ready for the streets." I blinked at her in surprise. "Seriously?" I asked, shocked and she nodded. "We're lucky neither of us died- she nearly took out a school bus, three mini-vans, and a group of cheerleaders, though I bet she almost hit them on purpose." She said and I laughed.

"How much trouble is she in?" I questioned.

Kita didn't reply; calmly going back to flipping through the channels with an evil expression on her face. A shudder of pure fear rippled through me, and I thanked God I wasn't in Sora's shoes.

OoO

"BORED!"

"BORED!"

"BORED!"

"If you two don't shut up right now I'm going to…" Kita was cut off scolding us for Miki and I's screaming of "bored!" because, as you probably guessed, we were bored.

"Is that kid beating up that one?" She asked suddenly. We looked over to where two kids where yelling at each other when the taller one smacked the other in the head with a kendo stick.

"Hey!" Kita shrieked, taking off at a dead run for the pair, her own stick whipped out. "YOU'D BETTER RUN PUNK!" She cried when the kid, seeing the murder in Kita's eyes decided to be smart and took off at a dead run. I wondered why he was dragging the nerdy looking kid in glasses with him though.

"We'd better make sure Kita doesn't kill either of them." I frowned, leading the way over to where Kita was chewing out the two kids.

"…you two should _not _be fighting on school property! Oh, I have half a mind to call your parents…" I sweat dropped in perfect unison with Miki.

"Kita, that's a lame threat." Miki snorted. She sent us a glare of pure evil and we both shivered with fear. . "Well, what are we going to do with them then?" I questioned, recovering quickly from the Glare of Evil. The two kids looked oddly familiar; I couldn't put a finger on it.

"Well, I'm not leaving them unattended, and we're late for the Host Club." Kita frowned. "Well, then you two can come with." Kita decided, snatching the tall tan one by the ear and dragging him off.

"Wow. I'm so glad I'm not Kita's actual birth child." I remarked as we followed; I noticed the nerdy kid was following too, an expectant, eager gleam in his eye, as though he was looking forward to watching the tall guy get beat up by Kita. I pegged them as about eighth graders, judging by their middle school uniforms and their height.

"Hello!" Tamaki greeted us as we walked in. "May I ask why you are towing two children?" Kyoya asked, a knowing look in his eye as Kita unceremoniously threw the boy onto the couch.

"Ask him what I brought him for." She said icily. He looked like he was about to say something when nerdy boy walked in.

"Mitsukuni!"

I jerked my head up just in time to watch him leap at Hunny and gasped. "Are you two some sort of gang or something?!" Miki shrieked as Hunny, previously eating cake, was now suddenly locked in mortal combat.

"It's fine. They always do that." The twins said, sounding bored.

"Oh, so it's perfectly natural for guys to A, hit each other, and B, come after Hunny for no good reason!" Kita looked livid.

"Satashi." We all turned at Mori's voice. His gaze was almost _warm _as he looked down at the boy. The boy, Satashi apparently, leaped up to his feet.

"Taka-bro!" He cried excitedly and Mori ruffled his hair, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Wait… wha…?" Miki and I gaped at them, realizing they looked exactly alike. "Hi there! I'm Satashi Morinozuka, Takashi's little brother!" Satashi said proudly.

"Oh." Kita blinked. "Sorry about dragging you." She blushed furiously, staring at the ground. "It's fine! It probably looked bad, but I thought Chika was skipping karate club when he left to go after Mitsukuni…" He trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck and laughing. It was like someone had shrunk Mori into a smaller, more fun, yet violent person.

"So… you're a Mini Mori?" Miki said finally and Satashi laughed. "That's a great nickname!" He said cheerfully.

"May I ask what's up with that though?" I asked politely, turning to where Hunny and Chika were still going at it.

"Oh, it's a family tradition for members of their family to attack each other whenever they see each other. That way they're always on high alert." Satashi explained. I decided I liked him and plopped down on the couch next to him, half-listening to the twin's commentary of the fight between the two brothers.

"Looks like Hunny won." Kita said in surprise as Chika looked down to see ninja stars pinning him to the floor. He fell to his knees in apparent despair.

"Darn* it… not again." He seemed devastated by this and I frowned, but decided not to press it as Satashi helped remove him from the floor.

"Oh, I get it." Miki said suddenly. "So Satashi looks out for Chika like you look out for Hunny?" She guessed, turning to Mori who nodded. "Ah."

"Mi-chan!" Hunny leaped up into her lap. "Hi Mi-chan!" He greeted her excitedly, hugging her with as much youthful optimism of a toddler. I wondered how he had transformed from karate master to… _that._

"I can sense a lecture on Hunny's past and plenty of flashbacks coming on… if you need me, I'll be finding something explosive." I said, hopping up. "Nice meeting you Satashi-san, Chika-san." I bowed slightly to each in turn. "It was a pleasure meeting you!" Satashi grinned, bowing back. Chika just grunted and Satashi whirled, whacking him on the back of the head.

"Be polite!" He ordered. "Nice meeting you." Chika mumbled, scowling and I beamed, skipping out of the room and leaving Kita and Miki to deal with the monologue I sensed coming.

OoO

"Sora."

"Yes?"

"…what are you doing?"

"You'll see!"

I stared at Sora as she calmly plugged in a toaster she had found and placed it in the middle of the floor. "Be right back!" She said cheerfully, running from the room.

The twins eyed it nervously. "What sort of weapon of mass destruction do you think that is?" They asked in unison and I shrugged.

"Knowing Sora, it could be anything." I replied. "I don't want to know." Miki cowered behind the couch and was quickly joined by Tamaki, the twins, and even Haruhi as Sora returned, holding a roll of tape and a strawberry pop-tart.

"…"

We watched in silence as Sora put the pop-tart in and taped down the lever and ran off a few feet and sitting down calmly to watch. Even Kyoya paused in his typing to watch to see what would happen.

Suddenly a three-foot wall of blue flame erupted from the toaster and everyone except Mori, Sora and I shrieked with terror.

There was a silence as we all stared at the smoking toaster.

"That… was… EPIC!" Sora leaped to her feet ecstatically. "I know! It was like BOOM!" Miki roared with laughter; the twins applauded. "Very nice." They grinned.

"Am I the only one who doesn't get what's so amusing about an exploding toaster?" I asked and Mori shook his head. "Ah." I took that as "I also do not understand this; you are quite wise, Kita."

**A/N: DO NOT TRY THAT AT HOME!!!! I don't even know if it works! I saw it online, but I am NOT in any way telling you guys to do it!!! The Fire Department will not be nice to you if you do!!! They're all fake, so nothing bad can happen to them, but you will most likely burn your eyebrows off so… yeah. Listen to ole LOSGAP, will ya? :D**

"Satashi seems like a nice guy. He worships the ground you walk on." I grinned over at Mori. "Ah." He replied, though I saw a faint smile grace his lips.

I wanted to say something more, but decided to just leave it at that and leaned back against the couch, staring at the smoking toaster as Sora explained what had happened to those curious.

"Sora really needs to do something better for humanity with that level of knowledge." Miki frowned and I laughed. "Like inventing a car that can drive itself." I said and she grinned while Sora scowled at me.

"I am an awesome driver! Your puny, mortal mind cannot grasp my ingeniousness at driving!" Sora cried, laughing manically and I frowned at her.

"You forgot your right from your left and drove on the wrong side of the road." I said smugly and she glowered at me.

"Right from left is quite confusing! Don't be disheartened, Sora-hime!* Keep trying and you'll get it! Like when I learned to tie my shoes!" Tamaki cried, stabbing his finger in the air as though confessing he had trouble learning to tie his shoes was a great thing.

"Thanks." Sora blushed at the surname and stared at the ground. I felt a smile lift the corners of my lips. I could practically see the hearts in her eyes… looked like my little sister was falling for someone.

_Let's just hope he doesn't end up… exploding. _I thought, eyeing the toaster warily.

***: "Hime" is a Japanese surname used for princesses**

**Hi guys!  
I'm still debating about the pairings, but I figured you guys should know that the winner of the poll is….**

**TAMAKI!**

**That Prince gets everything *laughs* I feel bad for Kyoya for losing- I need to bake him a cake or something. But then he would die from my cooking and I'd have to avoid a lawsuit again so… yeah. Go find an emo corner or something Kyoya. Deal with it.**

**(I have a bad feeling for threatening Kyoya I'm going to wake up underwater tomorrow…)**

**But anyways, I hope you guys loved the chapter; I'll try and update soon!**

**LOSGAP =D**

4


	20. The Twin's Mistake and Love Muffins

**Author is currently unavailable for monologue**; **LOSGAP is most likely in a large body of water, though since most LOSGAP's are buoyant, LOSGAP will return in time for ending monologue. **

"Unh. Who on Earth is at our door this early?" I muttered, scowling as I stumbled from my room just as Miki did the same, looking furious.

"Whoever's there shall pay." She hissed, and I noticed her ear phone was missing- if she'd heard something above it, like a doorbell, she was most likely still very tired. We both were- it was 6 in the morning for crying out loud.

"What the…?" Miki and I stared at Hikaru and Kaoru, both leaning casually against our doorframe.

"About time you answered." They said in unison. "Excuse me, but what is possibly so important you risked life and limb to come here?" Miki growled, a dark aura emanating from her.

"We heard Kita's fun to wake up in the mornings- mind if we give it a shot?" The twins asked. "Depends; do you have your wills drawn up?" I asked seriously.

"We're bored; this sounds entertaining." They said, brushing past us. I noticed they were both clutching air horns and wasn't sure whether to be glad they were going to be punished for waking us up so early or if I should mourn their untimely deaths.

"Let's get dressed and go; I don't want to help clean up the bodies." Miki said, creeping off to grab her clothes and disappeared into the bathroom.

I was just putting the final touches of make-up on when I heard the air-horns and waited.

There was a sound that made me think someone had disturbed a cranky puma, and then a loud crash.

Dead silence. I waited, listening anxiously.

Two identical, drawn-out screams broke the air and I shivered, hurrying out of my room.

"Um, Miki? Yeah, let's go." I grabbed Miki and we both ran as though the devil herself were chasing us.

OOO

"Where's Kita-senpai?" Tamaki asked me as we strolled through the outdoor gardens later that day at the Host Club.

"Not feeling well." I lied. "The twins aren't here either; maybe they have the same bug?" Tamaki suggested as we stood before a white rose bush, admiring the beautiful flowers.

"Yeah… sure." I shrugged, wondering what carnage awaited Miki and I when we got home. Tamaki was silent, then he crouched down and picked a single white rose, holding it out to me.

"This is what I see when I look at you." He said as he offered the perfect flower. I blinked, seeing more then just the usual Host Club charm in his eyes and for a moment I was lost for words.

"T-thank you." I stuttered, taking the rose and jumping. "Ouch!" I stared at the bleeding cut on my hand, torn by a thorn.

"Ah! I'm so sorry my princess- let me get the nurse!" Tamaki cried, looking horrified, as though he had caused it. I smiled, somewhat sadly as I looked at him. "It's fine Tamaki; no matter how perfect a rose may seem, it still has its thorns." I said, and walked away.

OOO

"Oh dear Lord."

Sora and I stared at what we saw when we came home. The whole place was _spotless. _The wooden floors sparkled, the walls gleamed, not a speck of dirt or dust in sight; even the ceilings looked immaculate.

"I wonder if she cleaned off the blood or something." Sora said darkly, then we both jumped when we heard an air horn go off.

"Work faster!"

We exchanged a worried look and tip-toed to the kitchen and stared in silence at what we saw.

Kita was sitting on the counter, a pleased smile on her lips, two air horns in her hands. On the floor were Hikaru and Kaoru, scrubbing the floors with two toothbrushes.

"Are those our toothbrushes?" I asked, blinking in surprise. "Don't worry; they'll buy you new ones." Kita smiled at us. "Welcome home guys- want the twins to get something for you? A snack?" She asked, looking eager to put her new slaves to work.

I was about to place my order when Sora put her hand over my mouth, frowning at me and I sighed. "I don't want anything." I muttered, scowling.

"OK. Well, the twins are paying for dinner tonight, so we're ordering whatever you guys want." She said and I clapped excitedly. "Yay!"

Sora was giving the two scrubbing twins a "oh you poor souls- she's not even warmed up" look and she sighed, going to her room.

I followed, too bored to go to my own and plopped down on her bed, watching as she got Yuki out and placed him on her shoulder, scratching him absentmindedly as she got out her laptop. She clicked a few things and laughed suddenly.

"What's so funny?" She questioned. She grinned. "It's an inside joke from Kyoya." She laughed. "Really?" I questioned, leaning forward and peeking at the screen. She turned it away from me and stuck her tongue out. "Get your own hot internet friend." She said and I pouted. "Fine, I will." I sniffed, flipping my hair over my shoulder.

"First, I'm going to make some cupcakes though." I said, skipping from the room.

OOO

**From: I'mNotShortI'mFunSize**

**To: Kyoya Ootori**

**Subject: =D**

**Message**

**Hi! I didn't want to put my actual name so I got a cute screen name- kawaii, ne? **

**So… watcha doin'?**

**From: Kyoya Ootori**

**To: I'mNotShortI'mFunSize**

**Subject: Re: =D**

**Message**

**Who is this?**

**From: I'mNotShortI'mFunSize**

**To: Kyoya Ootori**

**Subject: Re: =D**

**Message**

**I'll give you a hint; I'm small, I'm cute, and I'm a ninja.**

**From: Kyoya Ootori**

**To: I'mNotShortI'mFunSize**

**Subject: Re: =D**

**Message**

**That's three hints Miki-kun. How did you get my email?**

**From: I'mNotShortI'mFunSize**

**To: Kyoya Ootori**

**Subject: Re: =D**

**Message**

**Yay you figured it out! Cookies for you Kyo-chan! ^_^**

**And don't call me Miki-kun! **

**Your love muffin gave it to me. **

**And you didn't answer my first question! :(**

**PS.**

**What type of muffin would you say Sora is?**

**From: Kyoya Ootori**

**To: I'mNotShortI'mFunSize**

**Subject: Re: =D**

**Message**

**Please refrain from calling me that. **

**Who is my love muffin?**

**And I'm trying to work.**

**PS.**

**What kind of question is that?**

**From: I'mNotShortI'mFunSize**

**To: Kyoya Ootori**

**Subject: Re: =D**

**Message**

**Kyo-chan!**

**Sora- how could you forget my sissy?!?**

**And that's… cool? Who works after school? Goodness you're boring. I'm making cuppie-cakes! Well, more like waging war with them…**

**PS.**

**It's a perfectly good question!**

**From: Kyoya Ootori**

**To: I'mNotShortI'mFunSize**

**Subject: Re: =D**

**Message**

**You're worse then Tamaki. And I don't recall ever confirming that Sora is my "love muffin". Whatever that entails. **

**And who won?**

**PS.**

**No it is not.**

**From: I'mNotShortI'mFunSize**

**To: Kyoya Ootori**

**Subject: Re: =D**

**Message**

**The frosting won -_-**

**PS. **

**Yes it is!**

**From: Kyoya Ootori**

**To: I'mNotShortI'mFunSize**

**Subject: Re: =D**

**Message**

**Lovely. Why don't you go follow the yellow brick road or something with Tamaki? Yes, a very long yellow brick road that leads far away from here.**

**PS.**

**No it's not.**

**From: I'mNotShortI'mFunSize**

**To: Kyoya Ootori**

**Subject: Re: =D**

**Message**

***sob***

**You're mean Kyo-chan! I'm telling Sora on you!!! **

**And I did follow the yellow brick road once- except it led under a bridge. There was a hobo and everything.**

**I don't like hoboes.**

**PS.**

**Yes it is. Wait, what did I even ask in the first place?**

**From: Kyoya Ootori**

**To: I'mNotShortI'mFunSize**

**Subject: Re: =D**

**Message**

**That's very nice. Why don't you go bother the hobo and let me get back to work?**

**From: I'mNotShortI'mFunSize**

**To: Kyoya Ootori**

**Subject: Re: =D**

**Message**

**OK! Bye bye!**

**I lub juu! ^-^**

**From: Kyoya Ootori**

**To: I'mNotShortI'mFunSize**

**Subject: Re: =D**

**Message**

**I have no idea what you just said, but I'm going to guess it meant goodbye. **

"SORA!" I bawled over my shoulder. Sora poked her head in my and Kita's room. "What?"

"Someone got frosting all over your keyboard." I said, handing her the laptop and calmly leaving the room.

**Yes it was short, but seeing as how I managed to survive Kyoya's wrath you shouldn't expect much from me. **

**(Thankies to DarkestInk for suggesting the Sham-Wows- they are super-absorbent! I'd suggest doing the same thing for you since Kyoya doesn't take kindly to those assisting fugitives)**

**I'm aware that about half of this was emails- but I like the emails ^-^ They make me happy. **

**Hope you guys loved the chapter- review and tell me what you thought! **

**LOSGAP =D**

6


	21. Tests and Concerts

**Uh… no monologue. Wow. I'm quiet today. Huh. You know, I could probably talk for hours about being quiet. Really. I could. For hours. And hours. And hours…**

**LOSGAP =D**

"DEATH TO TESTS!" I cried, stabbing a pencil into my homework paper and therefore stabbing my hand underneath.

"Ow, ow owie…" I whined, jumping up and down and waving my hand. "You've probably got lead poisoning now." Miki snickered and I glared at her. "Oi, where's Kita?" I asked suddenly. "Studying in her room- apparently we read too loudly." She frowned.

"How do we read loudly?" I asked, placing a Hello Kitty bandage (it was Miki's) on my hand, where it hadn't even broken the skin and sat back down. "I don't know." She shrugged, picking up her text book.

"IN TO KILL A MOCKINGBIRD, WHO IS THE NARRATOR!?" Miki bawled, her eyes glued to the pages.

"SCOUT!" I shouted.

"WHAT?!"

"SCOUT!"

"SORRY! I CAN'T HEAR YOU THE LITTLE VOICES ARE TOO LOUD!" Miki put her hands over her ears and shouted, "NO! I do NOT want to hurt Sora! Bad voices!" She lowered her hands and looked at me calmly.

"You should probably get your head checked." I said, frowning at her. "Yeah, but they usually have good ideas when they aren't telling me to kill you. Not that they have." She added quickly and I blinked slowly.

"Ooook… I'm gonna go bring Kita her dinner." I said, slowly rising to my feet. I grabbed her plate and skipped to Kita's room, throwing open the door.

"…Kita?" I frown at the pile of papers and books on Kita's bed. I see a shoe poking out underneath a backpack and poke it. "Got your dinner."

Low growl.

"Kita, use your words."

Unintelligible roaring.

"…what the heck? You sound like a leoplueredon." I frown, poking her shoe again and it twitched. "Ah, you feel asleep?"

Affirmative grunt.

"'k. I'll leave your dinner in the kitchen." I say and leave.

"Did the magical leoplueredon give you directions to Candy Mountain?" Miki asked, having overheard the conversation.

"Yes, it's just over the magical bridge of joy… and hope and wonder…" Miki and I do a perfect imitation of the stupid unicorns. Kita does a great Charlie- we're such a perfect trio.

"OK, back to work!" I punch my fist in the air. "We shall defeat the tests!"

OOO

I stared in horror at the papers in front of me. They couldn't be serious.

_You mean… to tell me… we've been learning all this crap this year and we get tested on stuff we haven't covered yet?!_

My eyebrow twitches, then my entire body, until I'm having a fit in my chair.

"You OK?" Tamaki whispered, probably feeling my desk vibrating. "F-fine…" I hiss, and the furious look I give my paper makes him shrink in his seat.

"Don't worry Sora! We shall get perfect scores on these tests!" He exclaims and the teacher hushes him. I smile at him, my angry cloud evaporating under his sunny smile.

"…'kay…" What a brilliant response, no?

I turn my attention back to the tests and feel my pencil begin to rock back and forth in my hand.

Kita says my hand becomes a metronome when I'm thinking. When I'm thinking slowly, like on math tests, it rocks back and forth slowly, in perfect rhythm, but during Japanese tests, like this one, I'm thinking very quickly, and thus my pencil becomes an invisible blur.

**A/N: Hi! Just wanted to point out that Japanese class is just like English class- in my own little world, anyway *laugh* And yes, they read To Kill A Mockingbird- it was the last book I read, get over it xD**

I sat there, staring at the essay question, my pencil moving so fast I saw Tamaki's hair lift slightly in the breeze I made, which of course made my palms sweaty and thus the pencil was flung from my hand.

I watched in horror as the pencil flew forward and whacked Kyoya on the back of the head. My hands flew to my mouth as I stared at him as he slowly turned around.

**A/N: I'll let you guys imagine the look on his face… *shivers***

I shrank in my seat, knowing I was going to suffer a horrible painful death sometime soon.

OOO

"Ready?" Miki questioned me and I nodded, running up onto the stage and waving enthusiastically to the cheering crowd.

_Just like always, huh?_

Miki and I grabbed mikes at the front while Kita picked up her guitar, not wanting to sing for this song. The song started instantly; I was to start until the chorus, where Miki would join me.

"I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me. I still feel your touch in my dreams." I sang, glancing over at Miki and nodding, signaling for her to join me.

"Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why, without you it's hard to survive…" We sang, then the lights shut off, leaving everyone in pitch black. There was a shocked gasp as flashing lights of every color of the rainbow flashed in time with the music.

"'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling. And every time we kiss, I swear I can fly! Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last. Need you by my side!" We cried together, our voices mixing in perfect harmony.

"'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static and every time we kiss I reach for the sky! Can't you hear my heart beat slow, I can't let you go, want you in my life!" I nodded my head in time with the beat, loving the rhythm of this song, feeling it beat deep within my bones as Miki and I danced for the instrumental break.

When the song came to a slower part it was my turn again; Miki wasn't one for solos. I stepped forward and took the mike in both hands, leaning my face close as I sang.

"Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky. You wipe away tears that I cry." I sang, my eyes going straight to a golden-haired boy in the back as the music picked up again and Miki joined me.

"The good and the bad times, we've been through them all. You make me rise when I fall…" We held the last note a moment before plunging right back into the chorus.

The music slowed and the lights shined on the ceiling and slid down the walls back to us, giving us the spotlight for this part.

"'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling, and every time we kiss I swear I can fly! Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last, need you by my side!" We sang as the music started up again.

"'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static and every time we kiss I reach for the sky! Can't you hear my heart beat slow, I can't let you go, want you in my life!"

Another instrumental break brought dancing between Miki and I as we moved in rhythm with the music, both of us caught up in the beat.

"'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling, and every time we kiss I swear I can fly! Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last, need you by my side!"

Miki and I linked hands and bowed just as the music and lights turned off at the exact same moment.

There was wild cheering as we straightened the regular lights came back on and we grinned at each other.

"Awesome guitar Kita." Miki said as we hopped down the steps, watching as the stage disappeared back into the floor, taking the drummer and bassist with it after we had praised their work.

"Not bad you guys." Kit nodded and I beamed. I ran right over to Tamaki, desiring his praise more then anyone else's; I had thought of him throughout the entire song.

"What'd you think Tama-chan?" I asked eagerly and realized he was blushing faintly. "I loved it Sora-hime! Then again, I've come to expect nothing less from you." He winked and smiled his Host Club smile and I felt my knees tremble just the tiniest bit.

"Thanks." I blushed, ducking my head so he wouldn't see. Tamaki lifted my chin with one finger so that I was looking him straight in the eyes. "Don't hide your face; it's cute when you blush." He said, smiling a genuine smile this time, which had more potency then his Host Club smile every could and I blinked, feeling the ground sway under my feet.

"AHEM!"

We both leaped twenty feet in the air, I landing on top of Mori, Tamaki on a very annoyed looking Kyoya as Kita stepped in between us.

She frowned at me and I smiled weakly, sliding down from my position on her favorite and knowing she was going to spit in my food or something at dinner tonight.

"Tamaki-san, do us all a favor and keep your perverted paws off my sister." Kita glared warningly in his direction and seized me by the ear, dragging me uncerimonioulsy to the door.

"Bye!" I waved as Miki ran after us, crying "Wait for me!" as Kita dragged us out and shut the door behind us.

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own Charlie the Unicorn or Every Time We Touch! (Or Ouran but you already knew that, didn't you?)**

**Sora, Miki and Kita are my own- though I have a joint custody for Kita and Miki with 'Nightengale'Serenade'93. **

**Yes it was a weird place to put a disclaimer- but being sued would kind of suck lol**

**See you guys some other time! Don't forget to review!! :D**

**LOSGAP =D**

3


	22. Barbie and Ken, Tropical Style

**Guys… I cannot believe how far we have come.**

**I'm shocked. Truly. **

**We've made it past 20 chapters.**

**AND 100 REVIEWS.**

**o.o**

**I want to thank each and every person who has reviewed, added this to their favorites, or just read a few lines of Starting Over… thank you, so much, for making this story what it is. **

**I** **love you guys so much! **

**To thank you guys, I want everyone to leave something in their reviews that they want to see in this story- I don't care how random it is! I'll probably have a fun, nonsense chapter next time to try and incorporate everything. That will be fun, ne?**

**So if you want, give them something to do! If it's a kiss between your fave pairings in this (no yaoi or yuoi though! Sorry!) then you'll get it! Reminder: Most likely the kisses will happen next chapter and will not be part of the plot, unless it's between couples I already have planned, then it will happen later in an actual chapter ;)**

**Anyways, I'm probably making you regret coming here, what with all my babbling and joyful tears xD**

**So please enjoy the chapter and review afterwards! :D**

**LOSGAP =D**

**OOO**

"OI! You with the face!" I exclaimed, running up and leaping onto Sora's back. I covered her mouth with my hand so she wouldn't call Kita, but my weight suddenly on her made us go down.

"Hi! Mind if I kill you?" I asked sweetly. Sora glared at me. "What the heck?"

"If I'm going to be a ninja, might as well be a friendly one!" I said with a shrug, getting off of her. "Wow. Miki the Friendly Ninja. Can't you just see the children's book series?" Sora asked dryly and I laughed.

"True." I nodded as we made our way to the third music room, eagerly anticipating another day with the Host Club.

What antics would they bring to us today?

OOO

"…"

The three of us were speechless as we stared around the tropical rainforest. "Do I want to know?" I questioned, staring around.

"I do!" Miki took off running and scrambled up the nearest coconut tree. "I'm gonna crack me a coconut!" She cried, attempting to get up the tree.

"Good luck." Kita said dryly, wandering off towards a stand where apparently they served beverages or something, where Kyoya was standing in front of it, writing in his notebook. Everyone was clad in some sort of tropical outfit; I was a bit dumbstruck with the fact they were exposing more skin then I'd seen before.

"Haruhi, how come you're not wearing any?" I demanded when I came closer to my adoptive daughter. She rolled her eyes. "I don't want to wear any of… _that._" She glared at the clothes Tamaki was wearing specifically.

"What? They look kind of hot to me." I shrugged, walking past where Miki was smashing a coconut into a conveniently placed rock

"Hey Tamaki." I greeted him, plopping down next to him. He was sulking. "What's wrong, Tama-chan?" I put on my cute face. "My precious daughter won't wear my matching outfit!" He wailed, holding up a dress. "Ooo…" I snatched it out of his hand and played with it. "I'll wear it!" I decided.

"_What?!_" Everyone, including Tamaki, was dumbstruck. I shrugged. "Hey, if it makes Tamaki happy, I'll do it." I said, standing up. "Got a changing room around here?"

OOO

"Oh dear God." I slapped my face into my palm and groaned at the sight of Sora.

She was wearing the ridiculous outfit, minus the fruit crown, which Mori was eating part of (what can I say? The man loves food) but she looked like some roman empress.

Everyone was swooning over her, of course. Except Miki, who was still trying to crack that darn* coconut.

"She looks nice." Mori commented as he came to stand beside me, eating an orange. I tried to ignore the fact he was barely clothed and now smelled like citrus.

"Um… yeah. Tell her that, not me." I said, suddenly very nervous and sweaty. Though I blamed the sweat on the heat Tamaki had blasting out of the air conditioning.

"Ah." Mori shrugged and wandered off to do that. I mentally face-palmed. He always followed orders; even if it was just from me.

_So I just blew a perfectly fine conversation by ordering him to go do something… way to go Kita. _

I rolled my eyes and slumped back against the stand and wished I could sink into the ground.

OOO

After the initial squealing, praising, and blushing (not all of it was by me- Tamaki did a good deal, and disappeared for a while with a tissue pressed to his nose- I wonder if he has allergies?) was over, I finally got to settle back with a cup of coconut milk (it was actually pretty good) and watched Miki, now cursing with anger, slam the coconut into the rock repeatedly.

"Miki, give it up. Call a truce." I rolled my eyes, watching in amusement as she slammed it repeatedly. "I just need a new tactic!" She cried, leaping to her feet. I watched as she picked up the coconut and threw it at the ground with all the strength in her little body.

The coconut bounced right back and smacked her in the stomach. "Oof!" She fell backwards and scowled at the ceiling.

"Smooth." I snorted. Miki sat up and sat cross legged with the coconut, and to my great surprise and amusement, she began to gnaw on it.

"Wow… good luck Miki." I shook my head in disbelief and turned to Tamaki, whom I was sharing a table with since we were a matching set. Kita said we looked like Barbie and Ken, Tropical Style. I took this as a compliment; so did Tamaki, so no feelings were hurt.

"I give up with her." I sighed, running my fingers through my hair. "I admire her perseverance though." Tamaki said with a small nod as we watched Miki chew furiously on the coconut.

"Miki never gives up at anything." I said. "She spent six days locked in her room with a Rubik's cube once." I noticed Tamaki's shocked stare and added, "Then she took a break for food, water, bathing, etc. That half-finished cube is still under her pillow, I think." I said with a frown. "Admirable." Tamaki said weakly and I laughed.

"Hope the customers aren't annoyed I'm dressing up with you guys." I said, suddenly nervous as I fiddled with the dress. It didn't show that much, actually- it was fairly modest, otherwise I would have bailed out right there in the dressing room.

"They won't if I talk to them." He said confidentially. "I think we look very cute together." He added and I blushed furiously at what I could possibly interpret that sentence as.

_He's so dense… he should really work on what he says!_

OOO

Turned out the customers loved the cosplay- they thought Sora was just lucky to be picked to be his princess, and of course they were all terribly jealous- but since Sora kept close to Tamaki and Kita was often seen lurking in the shadows nearby, a deadly gleam in her eye, no one touched her.

Me, on the other hand?

I still have that darn coconut.

He's my little puppet now- I stuck his head on a pencil, drew a happy face on him and christened him "Bob".

Yes, Bob the Coconut.

He is my friend now; he's quite chatty.

Well, that's what I tell everyone who tries to talk to me, that I can't hear them over Bob. That way they leave me alone.

Idiots.

**Miki has a touch of evil in her. Ha ha. Yeah right.**

**Any ways, pleas review with your crazy, plausible, or random ideas for the next chapter! You guys deserve it! And tons of cookies! *tosses virtual cookies***

**Bye! See you when I see you ;D**

**LOSGAP =D**

3


	23. Reader Fantasy: Kita's Secret

***frowns at large amount of requests and cookie crumbs reviewers left behind* Messy little guys, aren't ya?**

**Oh well- the twins well clean it up. If Kita tells them to :)**

**As I've said, this will have little to do with the actual plot- this is mainly a drabble, a oneshot if you will, that is pointless except for your enjoyment (though I admit I took great pleasure in writing this xD)**

**Some of you guys had the wackiest ideas I've ever seen, some were cute, and some will be in the plot later on- well enough rambling! Thank you guys so much for reviewing and leaving your ideas *cough* and cookie crumbs *cough*! :D**

**Hope this lives up to everyone's expectations! Everyone got a nice little chapter- how neat of me! xD**

**NO order intended! Just picked them at random, so don't pay attention to the order! **

**LOSGAP =D**

**OOO**

For ThreeBooksInTheFire: 

**OK your idea just owned. I love it! I may just turn it into a story someday… hmm. Hope you love it! :D**

I run through the streets, my boots throwing up small splashes of water against my legs as I run through the rain, my chest searing.

Every breath burns, and I can feel my self-control slowing ebbing away as I race away from humanity, desperate to escape before I snap.

I turn into a dark alley, seeking the shadows as I turn into it and slump against a damp stone wall, sliding down it and clutching my throat in agony as I gasp for air.

My chest is on fire; every moment is a nightmare as I fight to wake up, though I know I never will.

I'm amazed none of those idiots at the school figured it out yet- why else could I find their pressure points? Why else did I have such strange eyes and inhuman strength? Why do I get so violent on the full moon?

Not even Sora and Miki know the secret I've been harboring these years. I lost myself so long ago, it's hard to remember. I lost myself the moment I came into this world.

I'm a special breed of vampire, I suppose. I wasn't bitten, no radioactive spiders, nothing like that. I was born this way. My father is the same as I; Sora has a different father then I do. Mom died because she was bitten by my father; the poison slowly ebbed away at her until she died.

She told me who I am though, and how to avoid people the night of the full moon.

If you're thinking of werewolves, shut up now. Werewolves are just legends. Vampires, however, could be anywhere. They could be your older sister, the back-up singer, that girl who sits next to you in class.

My night has come, and I can feel my thirst taking over; nothing is making sense; my vision is beginning to turn red as my fangs slowly slip out of my mouth. I can't hide anymore. I need _food._

I stand up slowly, the transformation finally complete. I stare down at my now paler skin, which doesn't glitter, but has an animal-like feel to it, too smooth and perfect to be human.

Everything about me is animal like. I lost my human side when I transformed. But now I am leaning against the side of the wall, just outside the alley, my eyes narrowed as I search for the victim.

I breathe in deeply; the scent of blood is all around me, intoxicating me and driving me insane. I could easily have killed everyone on this street, but I restrained myself. _Just one person. _I think hungrily. _I won't even kill them. _

I zero in on a teenage boy, about my age, walking down the street towards me, bobbing his head in time to the music he is listening to.

His scent is delicious, bread in the oven to someone like me, and I lean forward as he passes. He stops and stares, of course; my appearance is hard to look away from. I blink once, feeling the contacts dissolve on my eyes as I open them again and his eyes widen at the burning orange eyes staring back at him.

I don't have to speak, just blink those hypnotizing eyes at him and walk into the alley; he follows me in a daze, a lamb to the slaughter.

I keep my eyes fixed on his green ones, never breaking the spell for fear of losing a meal. My snake eyes keep him fixed, hypnotized and ready to obey my every command.

I approach him, trailing my fingers up his neck, glad there wouldn't be a scar on his handsome skin. "Tilt your head." I breathe into his ear and he does, exposing a nice amount of flesh.

I feel my fangs slide out, already feeling the delicious sensation of sinking my teeth into his flesh.

"Stop right there, vampire." I hiss as I raise my head, furious to be disrupted. My human side is gone now; whoever this intruder is, he'll die.

The man standing in front of me reaches behind him, pulling out what looks like a simple kendo stick. But then he twists it in the middle, and with a soft click the stick appearance is removed, having been the sheath of his saber.

A smile plays at my lips.

"My my, what have you got there?" I ask, my voice lowering into the range I use to lure in my victims when they won't look me in the eye. His brown eyes narrow as I come closer, a soft wind blowing past him as I approach. The moment his scent hits me I freeze, my eyes closing.

He smells _delicious. _

"Simply intoxicating." I breathe, my mouth parting in eager anticipation at this boy's blood. My previous snack stands behind me, dazed and forgotten as I circle this new man, who keeps one wary eye on me.

"Come one step closer and you'll die." He warns me, planting his feet in a defensive stance. "Such a handsome boy." I purr, and in a second I am right behind him, my lips at his ear.

"Don't want to hurt yourself," I whisper, my hand running down his arm as I gently lower his sword. "do we?"

He is stiff, unrelenting but a bit dazed now that I am so close. "I like you though; I could make you one of us. Yes, one just like me." My voice is like velvet, and I watch in satisfaction as his shoulders lower.

It is all a lie, of course. Merely to keep him quiet and calm; tough meat isn't as good to drink from as tender.

But as I turn my head, about to sink my fangs in, some instinct shrieks for me to stop. I freeze, my inner beast and human battling it out for a moment before one thought registers.

_You love this boy! You can't do this! _Alena, locked away in a corner of my mind, shrieks and beats at her prison, crying this phrase out again and again.

I hiss softly with annoyance, but decide I will let this boy live… for now. If only to shut her up. And it does; I approach the forgotten boy, and smile at him.

"Now, where were we?" I murmur, lifting his chin up and exposing his throat.

I leap aside at the flash of silver and land on the wall, hissing at this vampire hunter who has separated me from my prey.

"Get out of here! Go!" He shoves the boy roughly who blinks, stares at me in terror, the trance broken and runs like a bat out of hell out of the alley.

I switch my furious gaze to this hunter, who meets my gaze, his eyes burning with fury. "For attempting to drink a human's blood, you shall die, beast!" He cries, diving forward. I barely manage to dodge as the sword slices through the air at my feet and leap at him, slashing at his face.

He ducks backwards, flipping over and kicking up at me, sending me flying into the wall so hard a brick falls and lands with a _thunk _next to me.

I glare up at him under my dripping black hair, tossing it out of my burning eyes as I leap up again, coming at him with the full intention of slashing his throat but he dodges again.

I stand still a moment, furious he keeps evading me, but something about him is familiar. He is still as well, and we face off, searching the other's face for a trace of recognition. Suddenly his eyes widen, just slightly, and he lowers his sword.

"Kita?" He asks, stunned, and something inside me breaks. I shake my head, trying not to let Alena out but she manages to get a hold of the body for a moment.

"Mori." Alena's voice is scared and barely audible but I shake my head, snarling as I fight it back down. Alena has put a name to his hunter though; Mori stares at me and I bare my fangs, hissing furiously as he walks closer. I am stunned he isn't afraid but curious.

"Kita… how could you be…?" He stares at me incredulously. "I'm not Kita!" I spit. "She's gone now, whoever you are." I glare at him. "I have no clue what you mean to that human, but she's not here. She doesn't want me to kill you." I say, reaching up to cup his cheek in my hand, running my thumb over it. "But I don't have to listen to her today." I smile.

Mori's hand snatches my arm and twists it behind my back and I shriek. "I'm sorry Kita." He murmurs and I am terrified, thinking he's going to kill me, when he rips off the necklace he's wear and wraps it tight around my neck.

My back arches in agony as my jaw parts in a silent scream, burned alive where I stand. I struggle in Mori's grasp but he holds me fast, his hold tightening as I shriek, the cross burning a hole straight into my skin.

Everything starts to fade; he is slowly killing me in the only way you can kill a vampire. "You're killing… that girl you love…" I barely manage to get the strangled words out of my throat.

"I'm not killing Kita." Mori replies; he is calm, but I can feel the searing agony behind his voice, burning as much as the cross. "I'm killing you, vampire."

I howl as the pain doubles, the final pain before the end. I stare straight up at the sky, my entire body rippling with the agony until I feel the necklace snap and I collapse to the ground.

I raise my head, gasping as the rain cools my burning skin, finally free as I pant, desperate for air. I thank God I haven't bitten anyone, and turn to Mori, staring at him.

"How did you…" I stare at him, shocked. He killed the vampire, but somehow he didn't kill me. His eyes are calm as he looks down at me. "It's something I learned a long time ago- I never found a vampire worth saving before though." He says with a faint smile.

"I'm not a vampire anymore." I whisper fiercely, reaching up to grip his hand tightly. "No." He says softly. "You're Kita." He leans down and I stretch up the rest of the way, crushing my lips to his as I tighten my arms around his neck.

He kisses me with a sense of desperation, a kiss from someone who has been waiting a long time for this. I kiss him back just as fiercely, my hands knotting in his hair as I pull him close, a kiss from a drowning woman saved from her grave.

I pull back and stare at his burning eyes, breathing hard. "Thank you." I breathe. "For everything." I say and kiss him again.

Finally, I am free.

**DO NOT BE ALARMED:  
Kita is NOT a vampire!! Calm down people, it's a parody! It's weird for me to write a parody of my own story, but ah well. Think of it as fanfiction off a fanfiction.**

**Yeah it was weird, but I liked it (: I may just make a story like this at some point, but who knows? Keep your eyes peeled though ;D**

**I tried to make it angsty, but I fail at many things so I may have failed you, but I had fun writing this! Thanks again for the idea ThreeBooksInTheFire! I had so much fun with this! Great idea ;) *tosses extra cookie***

**I hope you guys all loved it! The next chapter is still being decided, so be patient!**

**LOSGAP =D**

3


	24. Reader Fantasy: Halloween

**Author's Note:**

I know I took a while to update. Gomen nasai! But you know how that feels, when you just kind of sit there and stare at Word, willing words to just pop up on the screen. Blargh.

Yay for fan fiction of a fan fiction!

And this is a cosplay of Axis Powers Hetalia- it is a quite epic anime *nod* and it's HILARIOUS!

Just so you guys know, there's one person representing each country. It's a bit confusing, but it's still quite awesome ^_^

Enjoy!

LOSGAP =D

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For Riku-sia

I tried out that anime… and fell in love. It's made of pure win. It's hysterical- I'm already on the edge of my seat waiting for the next one!

I really hope you love this- it was hard to try and pin down their characters, especially since they're all pervs (do they ALL have porn hidden somewhere in their house?? O.o)

OK, enough rambling. I hope you love the chapter! *bows to senpai and dashes off*

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We. Look. Epic!" Miki cried, spinning around in an excited circle. She was wearing a dark red wig and a blue suit..

"Axis Powers Hetalia may be confusing, but it's so much fun to cosplay!" Miki exclaimed, striking a pose. "How did I end up playing Germany again?" Kita asked flatly, picking at her jumpsuit.

"Mukashi ni tabeta boronneeze no ano aji ga wasurearenainda!" Miki and I sang, ignoring her frown, plunging into the theme song as we marched in place, continuing our singing.

"Maru kaite chikyuu! Maru kaite chikyuu! Maru kaite chikyuu! Boku Hetalia!" We sang.

In case you haven't guessed, I was dressed as Japan in my cool white suit, Miki was Italy and Kita was Germany- a role that fit her quite well, though of course she protested. Miki made an excellent Italy as we walked to school, occasionally screaming "PASTA!" for no apparent reason.

"Aa hitofude de, mieru subarashii sekai! Nagagutsu de kanpai da! Hetalia!" Miki and I cried as we zoomed ahead on our scooters, giggling happily.

Obviously, it's Halloween here at Ouran. Kita was only going along with this cosplay because we told her if she didn't we'd eat all of the cake in the storeroom. That had been how we got her into the blonde wig and costume we'd ordered online.

OOO

The Host Club was dressed in various outfits for their Halloween display- vampires.

For some reason this made Kita twitch a bit at the sight of them, and Miki and I exchanged a confused glance and shrug.

"Ohayo!" I greet everyone, walking off in a very dignified manner until I heard running footsteps. I just barely managed to turn around before Miki tackled me.

"HUG RAPE!" She shrieked, plowing into me. "You sick monster!" I hissed. "That was my first time! You cruel, sick person!" I wailed.

"Japan is so unloved." Miki clucked, getting off of me and skipping away happily. I glared after her as I stood up and dusted myself off, searching for some way of entertaining myself. I spotted Kita/Germany sitting on one of the couches, her eyes narrowed as she glared daggers at the dressed up Host Club, as though they were personally insulting her in their costumes.

"Wow. I didn't think you hated Twilight so much you've started to hate vampires." I frowned, plopping down on the couch next to her. "I do hate Twilight- vampires aren't glittering emotional boys who try and _save_ humans." She snorted. "They're awful creatures who only destroy." She said bitterly.

"You watch too many scary movies." I decided, frowning at the way she was staring off into space, her hand at the base of her throat and a distant look in her fake blue eyes.

_I swear Kita; you are one of the strangest people I have ever met. _

OOO

The Host Club loved our cosplay- they thought it was confusing, since none of them had seen the anime or read the manga, but thought our idea was creative.

"What country would I be?" Tamaki asked eagerly, fascinated as I tried to explain it to him. "France." I replied promptly, having already thought this out.

"My home country! Wonderful!" Tamaki exclaimed and I laughed, then noticed Miki morphing out of my peripheral.

"Crap!" I exclaimed, just managing to duck as Miki leaped at me, screaming "RAPE!" and went flying over the couch, smashing into the wall.

"Ouch." I frowned briefly at her twitching foot and turned my attention back to Tamaki as we discussed who would be who.

"Kyoya would be Russia, of course." I said when he asked. Miki, probably about to sneak up on me, burst out laughing and fell over.

"That's so true!" She shrieked, pounding her fist into the floor. "What is so amusing about me resembling Russia?" Kyoya asked, pushing up his glasses, their lenses flashing dangerously.

_What do you want to bet he knows why it's so funny?_

"N-nothing…" I snorted with laughter, trying to hold in my giggles. Miki poked her head up behind me, whispering about how someone was probably trying to summon the world's most evil man right now and Kyoya was popping up, saying to hurry it along, I have work to do, making me choke on my tea.

"Uh… princesses?" Tamaki frowned at Miki and I, who were laughing so hard we were clinging to each other for support, our shoulders shaking with silent laughter as we fought for air.

"Ignore them. It's just their usual brand of idiocy." Kita/Germany sighed from across the room, where she was talking to Mori and Hunny.

Miki laughed so hard she fell right off the couch, where she lay shaking on the ground, unable to breathe, which of course made me laugh harder.

Everyone watched the exchange with a sweat drop sliding down their heads as Miki and I laughed so hard tears streamed from our eyes.

"What were you laughing about in the first place?" The twins asked in unison, making Miki lift her head up from the floor.

"Um… IDK, my BFF Jill?" She questioned.

"That's Miki for 'I have no clue'." I translated, noticing the WTF looks every one was giving Miki. "Oh…" Everyone nodded in perfect unison, making it my turn to sweat drop.

"Well, this has been quite the Halloween, and the club isn't even open yet." Miki said as she sat back on the couch, fiddling with her wig.

"True. Don't forget- trick or treating tonight!" I reminded her with an ecstatic grin. "OH MY GOSH!" Miki shrieked, bouncing with excitement. Kita face palmed, probably already imaging how insane tonight would be.

OOO

I stood on the street corner, ignoring the questioning looks I was getting, since I was still dressed as Germany, from people passing by.

I glanced down at my GPS tracking scanner, seeing two dots about a block ahead of me- neither were moving. I sighed with relief that at least I had found the troublemakers.

I found Miki and Sora passed out with empty trick or treat bags still in their hands, having consumed everything before finally passing out here on some steps.

Sighing and wondering why I hadn't locked them in a mental institute yet, I picked up Italy and Japan and placed them in the wagon I'd dragged along for just this purpose and started to walk home.

I walked calmly down the street, dragging my heavy load behind me as I pretended it was perfectly normal for a teenage girl dressed as a German man to drag an Italian and Japanese people in a wagon down a road.

You see why I have very little patience with them.

**Author's Note:**

Yeah, ending there- I hoped you guys liked it!

I know this chapter was short, so I included a…

BONUS CHAPTER!!

*sings it like Shigure sings "House keeper!"* (If you do not know what I'm talking about, shame. Shame shame shame.)

I was looking through this story's reviews, to get a better idea of what the readers will want, and I noticed back when the Host Club goes to play baseball a lot of people reviewed about how much they loved it how Mori saved Kita and Miki- I thought it'd be nice of me to include a short thing of what happened there ;)

Aren't I lovely? *laughs*

Anyways, please enjoy! ^_^

LOSGAP =D

OOO

Mori and I stood side by side, both of us resembling the trees around us, tall stoic and silent as we watched Hunny and Miki crouch over the edge of the river, pointing out fish and squealing.

_They look so much like she and Alison did. _I thought, the hint of a sad smile shadowed on my face as I watched.

"Oh my gosh look at that one! It's so- WHOA!" Miki, having leaned over to point out the catfish across the river, leaned too far and fell in.

"Grab my hand." I instructed, refusing to lose my cool in front of Mori as I leaned over the edge, holding out a hand to Miki.

Miki, when under stress, will go into a blind panic- as she did then, by snatching my hand and dragging me with her, screaming for help.

I gasped as I was suddenly submerged, the icy water roaring in my ears and stinging my eyes as I struggled under Miki's flailing body as she used me as a life-raft.

I heard a splash and suddenly an iron bar was wrapped around my middle, lifting me out of the water. I took a deep gulp of air, gasping like a fish as I coughed up water, being held close to something warm.

"Ki-chan! Are you OK?!" I heard Hunny's frantic voice and opened my eyes to see a very wet, sheepish looking Miki standing next to Hunny.

"Um… how can I apologize without you throwing me back in?" Miki asked, eyeing me warily. I opened my mouth to offer a sharp retort about how she was _so _dead, when I realized my feet weren't on the ground.

I looked up at Mori's calm face as he looked down at me, and I felt my chill suddenly evaporate; mist in the sunlight.

"Thank you, Mori-kun." I said quietly, attempting not to blush. "Ah." Mori replied, still holding me effortlessly with an arm, my side pressed against his chest.

"Miki will be fine; she was only under for a few moments. You were under longer- it's best if you warm up slowly with someone else's body heat as a heat source, so all of your blood does not rush to your heart and cause it to stop." Mori explained in his voice, as deep and unwavering as a mountain's roots, looking down at me.

_Somebody's been reading a lot of survival books. Though that had to have been the most he's said to me since we've met, so I don't care if he was reciting the Pythagorean Theorem or some other Yiddish. _

"Oh. OK." I replied, making an attempt at a smile, though I was sure I looked quite a sight. Mori smiled a ghost and looked back over at Hunny and Miki.

"Let's go back, Takashi. Mi-chan and Ki-chan are cold!" Hunny said, and Mori nodded. "Ah." He replied, setting me down carefully.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked me, lowering his head slightly so his warm brown eyes met mine. I felt my cheeks tingle with a blush.

"Yes." I smiled a bit wider. "Much better."

**Author's Note:**

I enjoyed adding that little bonus- I hope you guys liked it!

I'm working on the next chapter- mentally, anyway- so it should be up… soon? No definite times there.

Any way, please review! I love reading your reviews, and I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter

Riku-sia-senpai!

LOSGAP =D

PS.

The Japanese song Miki and Sora were singing? The theme for Axis Powers Hetalia- look up the opening! It's so cute xD

Hasta luego!

4


	25. Reader Fantasy: The Double Date

**Author's Note:**

These little things I have just for the readers are a blast to write! Thank you guys SO much for the ideas! They're all amazing, and I'm having so much fun doing this! I only hope you guys are having half as much fun reading them as I do making them!

Anyways, onto the chapter!

LOSGAP =D

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For xXImmortalsxDiceXx

I LOVED your idea! The double date seemed quite epic- though how to work it into the actual plot was a mystery to me, since they're all kind of oblivious right now xD

Anyways, this is for you Dice-chan! I hope you love it!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Remind me again how we got roped into this?" Kita asked, frowning at her now curled hair, which in my opinion was gorgeous, falling around her shoulders in tightly coiled shiny black curls.

"Miki got kidnapped by the twins, who just happened to mention we haven't been out for dinner in a very long time, and Tamaki insisted that he take us out for dinner." I explained, still a bit dazed by how strange today had been. First the twins has remarked casually to Tamaki Kita and I had never been out for dinner- which was a total lie, of course- but in the end while Kita and I had been tackled by a sobbing Tamaki, the twins had disappeared, dragging Miki away.

"I'm only here to make sure he doesn't do anything… Tamaki." She sighed and I rolled my eyes. "I'm sure he'll be a gentleman." I said firmly, entering the restaurant ahead of her.

"A real gentleman would have taken you here." Kita grumbled then froze in her tracks, dumbstruck by the glamour here.

There was a string quartet, a fountain shaped like a cherub, and we were the only ones in here. Except for a single table in the middle of the room, set with candles, and two handsome men.

_Wait… two?!_

"Welcome, princesses. You look beautiful tonight." Tamaki waltzed over and smiled at me, taking my breath away as he lifted my hand to his lips, making Kita twitch a bit but her attention was distracted by a certain tall senior.

"Mori-kun, not to be rude but why did you come?" I asked him in surprise, fighting down the furious blush on my cheeks from Tamaki's lips, soft as rose petals, against my skin.

"It was Hunny-senpai's idea! He thought that Kita would want someone her age here, so he asked Mori-senpai to come!" Tamaki explained.

"Yeah." Mori agreed and I threw Kita a tiny teasing smile as I allowed Tamaki to lead us to the table set for four.

_He's so polite! _I squealed mentally as Tamaki pulled out my chair, and then pushed me back into the table when I sat down. I noticed Mori did the same for Kita- I also noticed the faint little blush on her cheeks.

_This is going to be awesome!_

OOO

"You mean you planned all this?!" I hissed, staring at the twins and Hunny, who all held a finger up to their lips, shushing me from where we watched from the large window.

"We were bored." The twins explained in unison and I rolled my eyes. "So you play with other people's feelings when you're bored?" I demanded and they nodded. I sweat dropped.

"I wanted Takashi to go on a date with Ki-chan! He was happy to go!" Hunny said and I frowned down at the tiny senior, realizing he knew about Kita's crush on Mori.

"Oh, does Mori-senpai have a crush on Kita?" I asked him softly, careful not to let the twins hear. Hunny smiled and tapped his nose, and I blinked at the sudden change of character.

_Wow… he's kind of scary. _I thought, a sweat drop sliding down my head. I peered ahead through the bushes, eager to see how everyone was doing.

_I can't believe Tamaki rented out the entire place. _I thought, somewhat amused. I quickly saw they were having fun- Tamaki and Sora were leaning across the table from each other, both talking animatedly, waving their hands around, though their eyes seemed to be glued to each other.

Kita and Mori were talking too, but of course it was more nodding, and few words, mainly by Kita, but I could tell they were enjoying themselves.

"And this…" Hikaru said, holding up a remote and grinning. "Is where the fun begins."

OOO

"…and that's how they get the cheese in a Cheese-It."

"Fascinating." Tamaki said, a bit too interested with my description of American snack food. But I loved talking to him- the way his beautiful violet eyes would be trained on me, listening happily as though I were talking about the most interesting thing in the world.

"Mm, could you pass the pepper Sora?" Kita asked, glancing over at me and I nodded, picking it up. Just as I handed it to her, it exploded in my hand.

Tamaki and I shrieked at the confetti raining down on our heads, shocked at the sudden loud noise. Mori and Kita, however, were on their feet, kendo sticks at the ready, identical protective poses taken around the table.

"Wow. That was weird." I frowned at the pieces of the broken pepper shaker. "I'll go inform the manager about this!" Tamaki declared, hurrying off, in a bit of a hug.

"Yo, Jackie Chan- calm down." I said, lowering Kita's kendo stick and she glared at me, then stuck it back behind her. I wondered how she could make it disappear from sight like that. Considering I didn't know where Mori's was, he could do the same thing.

_Huh, they really are ninjas- I wonder what kind of jutsu they use. _I wondered idly, taking a sip of my drink. "They've got good drinks in this place." I commented, taking another sip and I saw Kita frown. "Let me have that, please." I reluctantly handed over the sweet drink and Kita sniffed it, cautiously touching her tongue to the drink, and I groaned, annoyed I couldn't drink it after that.

Kita stood up, her eyes flashing with fury. "I'll. Be. Right. Back." She spoke between clenched teeth, her eyes narrowed as she slammed the drink back on the table, spilling a bit, and then she was off.

"Wonder what that was about." I said, frowning in her direction, then back at Mori. I decided it'd be rude not to try and talk to him, thus I tried.

"So… nice weather we're having, eh?"

"…"

"Nice and cool…"

"…"

"…anything?"

"…"

I groaned and flopped my head back on the table, impatiently waiting for the return of my Prince and my sister.

OOO

"You put _alcohol _in her lemonade!" I shrieked, stabbing an accusing finger at the kitchen chef, who had his back to me, busily cooking our dinner.

"And your pepper shaker exploded!" Tamaki and I were united in our fury at the poor service here- they had almost gotten Sora drunk! Thank God she'd only had one sip.

"HEY! I'm talking to you!" I snarled, my short fuse blowing as I grabbed his stupid white coat and whirled him around. My jaw fell nearly to the floor.

"Hi Ki-chan!" Hunny waved. He was sitting on a very scared looking Miki's shoulders. "I didn't know about the spiked lemonade! Honest!" She protested at my dark aura.

"I only know about the itching powder in the cheese sticks- that's it!" She protested. I raised an eyebrow. "Wait, only Tamaki and Sora ate the cheese sticks…" I said slowly, turning to look at a confused Tamaki.

"I only had onneee… slpphhhoohhh mythhh gothhss! HELPHHSSS!" Tamaki ran screaming from the kitchen, and I sweat dropped for a moment then turned back to Hunny and Miki.

"You are in big trouble with Mori." I said, frowning at Hunny. "I just wanted you and Takashi to have a date!" Hunny protested, hopping off of Miki's shoulder and hugging my legs tightly, smiling up at me, flowers dancing around his head.

I couldn't help but think that maybe Hunny was using his cuteness to escape my wrath. Fortunately for him, it worked.

"_You, _on the other hand…" I stared at Miki, furious beyond words. Miki hung her head. "I'm dead, aren't I?" She asked and I nodded. "I'll go help Sora." Miki sighed, trotting off and I followed, a dark storm cloud circling around my ahead.

OOO

Tamaki and I were miserable, to say the least, both of us scratching desperately at our swollen, itchy tongues, unable to form a single coherent word as we glared at the twins and Miki.

"Hey, I was roped into this." Miki shrugged, picking up her glass of lemonade and taking a long gulp, downing the entire glass in one try.

"Wait… oh my gosh, this one's spiked too, isn't it?!" Miki shrieked. Kita smacked her palm into her forehead and I snickered, though it sounded like a cat choking on a hairball, what with the swollen tongue and all.

Tamaki and I made said weird, hacking noises as Miki ran back and forth screaming, the twins were pummeled into a pulp by Kita, and Hunny ate cake he had magically produced- the only calm one seemed to be Mori.

Tamaki tapped my shoulder and held up his cell phone, having typed up a message on the screen.

_Hi Sora! I thought this would be better then those ghastly sputtering noises you were making when you were trying to speak earlier- you aren't drunk, are you?_

_Tamaki_

I glared at him, annoyed with the comment about my sputtering noises, and the fact he signed it with his name as though I didn't know it was him.

I picked up my own cell phone, quickly typing up a quick response.

_I'm not drunk. Miki's already wasted though._

I replied and he made another cat-hacking noise. We turned to where Miki was hanging from a chandelier, hissing at Kita and the twins trying to get her down.

"They're after me lucky charms!" Miki shrieked, dropping down and taking off running. Tamaki and I watched, used to insanity, but not quite ready for a drunken Miki as she started singing "Dam Didi Do" and bouncing off the walls (literally).

She tripped and fell, being caught by Kaoru, the nearest boy. "Thankies!" Miki giggled. She reached up and kissed him full on the lips, making Kita swear like a sailor as she dragged Miki off of him, slinging her over her shoulder.

"Call meeeeeeee…" Miki tittered, holding her fingers as she tried to make a "call me" sign, but gave up at the complicatedness of that and settled for a sleepy wave, already half-way passed out.

_That's my cue to exit. Thanks for dinner Tamaki! It was a blast :)_

I waved at Tamaki, still scratching my itchy tongue as I plopped down in the taxi Kita had called.

She tossed Miki in, then shoved me in as she turned around to say good night to Mori. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but saw a blush on Kita's cheeks as she smiled slightly, then sat down next to me.

"_Na na na na, na na na na na… have you ever been in love?" _Kita rolled her eyes as my phone rang and I opened it up to read a text from Tamaki.

_Good bye Sora-hime- may only the most pleasant of dreams grace your beautiful head tonight. _

I couldn't help but blush furiously as I shoved the phone on my pocket, staring ahead stonily.

"The sun will come out… tomorrow! Bet your bottom dollar…" Miki was clinging to conscious, though as she said dollar she slumped, smacking her head into the window.

"I hate my life." Kita sighed, rubbing her temples.

I glared at her, opening my mouth to show her my swollen, blotchy red tongue and she winced. "Correction- I hate _your_ life." She said and I sighed, slumping back in my seat.

It had been an interesting night- a weird situation, but I'd enjoyed it thoroughly. Even if I wasn't sure about the next time I'd be able to speak without sounding like a choking goat.

OOO

**Author's Note:**

That was fun- and 'Nightengale'Serenade'93, I included two of your wants too! I hope you caught it :D

I hope you guys loved it! Please review and let me know what you thought! Next chapter will be up as soon as I can get it written! ^.^

LOSGAP =D

4


	26. Reader Fantasy: Out On The Town

**Author's Note:**

Hi guys! You remember that these chapters are fan fictions of this story, right? Nothing happens in them that will affect the actual plot- Kita's not a vampire, Miki never kissed Kaoru, and today never happened- just like how Sora, Kita and Miki don't actually exist in Ouran High School Host Club just because I wrote this.

I hope this clarifies any confusion- and their identities WILL be revealed- once we get back to the actual chapters! Maybe one more of these, maybe two if we're lucky- I'm sure you guys won't mind getting back to the actual plot, right?

LOSGAP =D

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For DarkestInk and mori-princesss359

I combined your ideas because DarkestInk wanted a specific moment with Kyoya and Miki and mori-princess359 wanted a moment but didn't mind the specifics, so I figured it would be best to combine the ideas! Yay!

I love your ideas- Miki and Kyoya are so much fun to have together, and I think they haven't gotten enough time together- this one's for you MikixKyoya fans!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sighed as I walked, watching my breath billowing in clouds in front of me as I made my way through the empty streets, feeling lonely even though I was surrounded by people.

I had come here to Tokyo because I wanted to get away for a bit, see the sights while I was here in Japan- but Sora and Kita didn't want to come with me, Kita because there was some big kendo competition nearby and she wanted to go watch, and Sora had hit an idea for a song and was locked up in her room.

So, I was exploring alone- it was a bit boring, and I was starting to regret coming.

I reached up to tuck a stray length of long black hair behind my ear, slipping it underneath the white beanie I was wearing, wondering if maybe I should get it cut while I was out.

I was intent on my thoughts and on the ground below, so I didn't see the man until I ran smack into him, knocking a notebook out of his hands.

"Gomen!" I said, bowing quickly before I dropped to the ground, gathering up the scattered papers and tucking them into a black notebook.

I hopped back to my feet and gawked at who I had run into.

"K-Kyoya-kun?!" My eye twitched with shock.

He adjusted his glasses, knocked crooked by me, and frowned down at me. "What are you doing here, Miki-chan?" He asked.

"Touring. And being bored." I sighed. "You?"

"My father has a meeting with a client here- I tagged along, just in case a learning opportunity arose- but I wasn't needed, and dismissed from the meeting." He shrugged, though I found a strange bit of pity rising up for him- his dad had just kicked him out on the street? Even after dragging him all the way here?

"Well, I've got nothing to do; you've got nothing to do- want to hang out?" I asked and he frowned, thinking it over. "I know there aren't any merits in hanging with me, but you're a Host- aren't you supposed to entertain gorgeous young women like myself?" I grinned, flipping my hair over my shoulder.

This brought a smile to the stoic man's face. "All right. It's not like I have anything to do anyway." He replied and I beamed.

"Great! Well, let's go find something to do then!" I exclaimed as I grabbed his hand and dragged him off to find something entertaining.

OOO

We sat at a café I had picked out for coffee and hot chocolate- normally I would have gotten an ice cappuccino, but it was too darn cold, and I don't like actual coffee.

"Well, we have succeeded in doing… nothing." I frowned down at the brown liquid in my cup, clutched tightly in my white mitten clad hands.

"You're supposed to be entertaining." I pouted, taking a sip and promptly burning my lips on the steaming liquid.

"Well, you have turned down every offer I've come up with." Kyoya replied as I fanned my mouth, letting out quick gasps of pain as I flipped out.

"Because everything you picked was boring!" I exclaimed, wondering if my lips were going to blister- oh that would be attractive.

Speaking of attractive, Kyoya was wearing a black turtleneck- and he was _working_ it. I have a thing for men in turtlenecks- sue me.

_Hmm. I sound like one of his obsessive fan girls. _I thought as I took note of all of him I could see from where we sat in a booth next to the window- I tilted my head, examining his steel gray eyes- they weren't flat like most men's eyes were, but deep, filled with thought and intelligence- I wondered what he looked like without his glasses.

My eyes trailed down his face, taking in his smooth, flawless skin, high cheekbones and sharp profile. My eyes went to his lips, and to my surprise they were moving, forming words.

_Holy crap! He's been talking this entire time! _I thought, my eye twitching. _Stay calm Miki! He may be saying something stupid- better listen though, in case it's important. _

"…you're not paying attention, are you?"

I snapped my head up, widening my eyes innocently. "Of course I was." I scoffed, tossing my hair over my shoulder. Kyoya arched a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm surely sure."

Kyoya's lips lifted slightly at the corners in a slight smile. "What did I just say?"

"'What did I just say?'" I quoted promptly. He sighed and I smiled innocently at him. _He's probably forgotten that I wasn't paying attention by now. _I thought happily as he lowered his gaze to his coffee cup, stirring the black liquid.

"Don't think I've forgotten you weren't paying attention." He said without looking up and I stiffened in shock as I stared at him, still calmly stirring his coffee.

_Can he read my mind?! _I wondered in shock. Kyoya's lips curved upwards in a smile and my eyes widened, more then a little frightened.

OOO

I finally dragged Kyoya to the park, insisting we go ice skating.

"Ootoris don't ice skate." Kyoya said, pushing up his glasses. "It will show off your balance and coordination, and your willingness to try new things- those are all good qualities in a man." I pointed out and he frowned thoughtfully.

He finally agreed to do it then- the thought of presenting himself as a good, valuable business man was too tempting to resist- Kyoya is so easy to manipulate.

"Having trouble?" I asked in amusement as Kyoya attempted to tie his skate laces- I pouted when I saw he had picked black, such a boring color.

I had picked white with pink floral pattern- they went with my outfit and were adorable too- a win/win.

Kyoya finally got the laces into a neat bow- I got the impression that he wasn't much of a "simple tasks" kind of guy. Kind of like Yuki Sohma from Fruits Basket. Comparing the two brought a smile to my lips as I stood up with him.

"Since you're new, you might want to hold onto my hand." I said, taking his hand and leading the way until we stood at the edge of the ice. "I don't hold hands." Kyoya frowned, but he didn't let go of my hand as I took his other, skating backwards in front of him as I led him onto the ice.

"See? It's easy." I grinned, amused to see him out of his element- his eyes were a bit wider then usual, and his grip on my hands wasn't exactly soft, but he wasn't slipping all over the place- he was pretty good at it, actually.

"OK, I'm going to let go with one hand now, OK?" I asked, slowly releasing my grip on his left and drifting back to skate by his side, flashing him a grin at the way he skidded a little bit, but found his stride.

"You're a natural." I observed as we skated, impressed that he hadn't fallen on his butt yet- though I was bit disappointed he had mastered it so quickly.

Kyoya said nothing, merely smiling a bit and pushing his glasses up his nose. "Want me to let go now?" I questioned and he shrugged. "Unless you think you'll fall." He said and I rolled my eyes, dropping his hand without any warning.

I hissed with annoyance when he didn't slip like I had hoped he would, but stayed perfectly upright, smirking a bit.

"I swear, you're a demon or something." I shook my head, wondering how on Earth he could master things so quickly.

We skated in silence, I enjoying the quiet, wondering how I'd gone so long without falling yet.

_Hmm. _I thought, pondering this- maybe it was because I was skating backwards? Speaking of which, I should probably turn around.

Of course, the sudden movement of spinning made me lose my balance, falling forward to land directly on Kyoya.

I knocked him flat on his back, shock registering in both of us when my lips landed directly on his.

"MM!" I shrieked, my cries muffled around his mouth as we both attempted to disentangle ourselves from the other.

"Wow. Good thing we came to check on her, eh?"

I looked up slowly, my lips still on Kyoya's, which wasn't that terrible actually, to see Kita and Sora standing next to us, their arms crossed as they frowned down at us.

"We came to make sure you hadn't gotten kidnapped or something, and saw you and a suspicious figure entering the ice rink and of course followed- good thing we did." Kita explained, her eyes narrowed to slits as she stared Kyoya down.

"You realize you're still kissing him, right?" Sora smirked and I blushed furiously, my head snapping up as I broke the kiss, lifted clear off of my feet by a glowering Kita as she plopped me back down on the ice, where I sat quietly, waiting to see how much trouble I was in for this accident.

But to my surprise Sora calmly helped Kyoya up, and he pushed up his glasses, straightening his sweater.

"Well then," He nodded. "I'll see you all later." He said, a bit stiffly as he skated off- I couldn't help but think it was impossible for anyone other then him to keep their dignity in such a situation, especially on skates.

"You gotta admire his composure." I remarked as Kita and Sora each took an arm and lifted me up. "Yeah." Sora laughed.

"You're still in trouble though." Kita frowned and I sighed. "It was an accident." I said as we made our way to the exit. "Really? You both seemed to be enjoying that 'accident'." Kita said and I ducked my head, blushing furiously.

_Well, this has definitely been a surprising day- I started out bored to tears, ended up accidentally kissing a hot guy. _I thought as I removed my skates, Sora and Kita sitting next to me on the bench- Kyoya was no where in sight. Somehow he'd changed out of them in record time.

I shook my head slightly, smiling a bit.

_Kyoya, you truly are amazing._

OOO

**Author's Note:**

Well, I had fun writing this- may I remind you none of this actually happened? Though I do plan similar MikixKyoya moments in the future, so don't think I'm going to forget about that! ^_^

I think only one or two more fan fiction chapters, then back to the original plot- I was out of ideas when I started these, but the more I write these, the more ideas are building up in my mind- I'll update as soon as I can!

Bye!

LOSGAP =D

4


	27. Reader Fantasy: Pranks and Kendo

**Author's Note:**

I have returned! *insane laughter*

Anyways, this is the last of the fan fics in the fan fic guys! I saved my sissy's for last, so I hope she loves it! ^_^

Next time we'll have actual plots! What a novel idea! XD XD XD

Sorry about the shortness of it! I'm using her other, unused idea as an actual chapter next time, and it will probably pop up right after this, so be patient!

LOSGAP =D

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For 'Nightengale'Sereande'93

I loved all of your ideas- I really hope you love this chapter! I worked so hard on it, just for you sissy!

I LUB JUU!

*glomps in super hug, then holds up proudly in front of readers* This is my sisteh from another misteh! BOW TO YOUR SUPERIORS! MWAHAHAHAH!

*passes out from sugar rush*

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm telling you! I could totally do it!"

"Really?" Sora eyed me skeptically and I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms. "I'll prove it! Someone get me a chair, tack and a glass of water!"

Somehow, these things were produced from various members of the Host Club and I happily climbed up on the chair, glass and tack in hand.

"Let me remind you- if you damage that wall, you're paying to redecorate this entire room." Kyoya said, not looking up from his notebook. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Now everyone! Watch in awe as I balance a glass of water on a tack!" I declared, stabbing a finger in the air and accidentally dropped the tack.

"Crap. Tamaki, would you get that please?" I asked, frowning down at the tack. "Of course, my princess." Tamaki said, bending over to pick it up.

The instant he is bent over I dump the glass of water on his head, making him gasp and splutter, straightening up with a horrified expression.

"Mom! The roof is leaking!" Tamaki wailed, running over to Kyoya while I fall out of my chair, laughing so hard I'm certain I'm going to wet myself.

Sora and the twins are no better, clutching onto each other for support as Tamaki insists we need someone to check the ceiling for a leak, before someone drowns!

"Nicely done." The twins say in unison, and I high five then, grinning happily. "I know." I say, grinning happily before I trot off, humming a happy tune as everyone consoles the prince when someone finally tells him it was me, not the roof.

OOO

I had never been afraid of Mori before, but now, seeing him stand before me in full kendo garb, black protective gear and helmet hiding his face, I could easily say I was terrified of his imposing figure.

"Are you ready?" I question and he nods. "Ah." I smile to myself- he was still Mori.

I hold my Shinai tightly, my hands gripping the bamboo stick in a firm hold- I have no intention of losing today.

"Begin!" Our instructor shouts and Mori and I step forward, locking Shinais as we face off. I am the first one to attack, screaming as I lunge forward, clacking my Shinai with his as he blocks expertly.

Kendo is not quiet, nor is it peaceful- we fight as though to the death, usually bellowing in order to try and rattle our opponent- only Mori refrains from the barbaric shrieking as he fights with a fierce grace.

We move like we have been trained, with swift attacks, rarely more then a foot apart, striking at every opportunity- we are samurais.

I don't know how long the fight will last- the fighting is fierce and I am getting bruised from all sides, gasping for breath as I attack, unable to feel the pain for the adrenaline and warrior's spirit boiling in my veins.

But soon Mori smashes his Shinai into mine, turning me forcefully to the side and his Shinai comes back up, smashing into my helmet.

My head snaps back as the two scorekeepers on either side of the court hold up a white flag, indicating Mori has one.

I shake my head, surprised by the sudden end as I turn to Mori, removing my helmet as I bow to him. He inclines his head, removing his own helmet as he looks worriedly at me, an unspoken question in his gray eyes.

"I'm fine." I assure him with a smile, though my head is still whirling from the jarring motion of having a Shinai smacked into my helmet.

"Good fight." I said, stepping forward to shake his hand. He smiled a ghost. "Ah." He replied, taking my hand and shaking it once in a firm grip.

_He really deserves the title of champion- I never saw that final blow coming. _I thought, watching him walk away, his Shinai propped against his shoulder as he wanders off.

I shook my head and smiled as I went off to clean up, looking forward to a rematch.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

I hope you guys loved it! Sorry it was so short though- everyone has the occasional short chapter though, right? …right?

Anyway, please review! I know this wasn't all humor, and the next chapter won't be very funny either- next chapter will actually be sad. Very sad. Bring your tissues.

I apologize ahead of time for any tears I may bring you *sigh*

Please review!

LOSGAP =D

2


	28. Memories

**Author's Note:**

I am back. No exclamation points today. It is the sad chapter.

No, no one dies. You can put your little brown baggie away.

Well… enjoy?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the songs mentioned- they all belong to their respective owners. I do however own Miki and Sora- Kita is a shared custody agreement with 'Nightengale'Serenade'93

LOSGAP =D

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I glanced worriedly across the table at Miki, staring dully at her food. "Miki?" I questioned quietly and she blinked once, not offering a reply.

Beside me, Kita stood up and walked off, disappearing from the room. I frowned after her but turned my attention back to my grieving best friend.

"Hey, we all miss her." I said quietly. She raised her eyes to meet mine, and my heart cracked at the pain in her eyes before she looked back down, her hair shielding her eyes.

We sat in silence, I unable to come up with anything, until music started to drift from the other room. I pricked my ears up when "Numa Numa" started to play.

"Come on! You know you love this song!" I said eagerly, dragging Miki from her chair and dancing like a fool, spinning my head around until I was certain I would break my neck.

Miki joined in for a few heartbeats before the spark faded and she stopped all together, turning around slowly and walking from the room without a word.

"Miki…" I took a step in her direction but Kita put a hand on my shoulder. "Give her some time." She said gently.

I sighed, turning my head towards the door where Miki had disappeared, knowing she'd be OK eventually, but I wanted her back to her old self as soon as possible.

OOO

"Kyoya-san," I asked as I raised my head to look up at him. "Do you mind if I have a concert by myself for today?" I asked him.

"I don't see why not, if it's OK with Sora-chan and Kita-senpai." He said, pushing up his glasses. "I'm sure it will be fine." I said quietly as I went to go get my guitar.

"Miki-chan." I looked up when he called me. "You realize if something's bothering you, you can come to any of the Host Club, right?" I stared at him in surprise, shocked by his unexpected kindness before I nodded slowly. "OK. Thanks Kyoya-san." I said, dipping my head to him respectively before I went to go get my guitar.

Walking quietly past the suddenly quiet group of girls, clutching my guitar tightly, I took deep, calming breaths, blinking hard as I went to the stage.

This song had always made me cry, but I wanted to sing it for her today. It reminded me so much of her, hence the tears, so I wanted to lift my voice for her. Even if I hadn't written it

Behind me, a violinist began a slow, eerie tune that raised goose bumps on my flesh. I stepped forward and took hold of the microphone with one hand, close to the microphone as my voice rose in that same haunting tone.

"_In this world you tried_

_Not leaving me alone behind._

_There's no other way._

_I prayed to the gods let him stay._

_The memories ease the pain inside,_

_Now I know why._

_All of my memories keep you near,_

_In silent moments, imagine you here._

_All of my memories keep you near,_

_Your silent whispers, your silent tears._

_Made me promise I'd try._

_To find my way back in this life._

_I hope there is a way._

_To give a sign you're OK_

_Reminds me again it's worth it all_

_So I can go on._

_All of my memories keep you near,_

_In silent moments imagine you here._

_All of my memories keep you near._

_Your silent whispers, silent tears._

_Together in all these memories,_

_I see your smile._

_All the memories I hold dear,_

_Darling you know I'll love you_

_Until the end of time._

_All of my memories keep you near,_

_It's all about us, imagine you'd be here._

_All of my memories keep you near._

_Your silent whispers, silent tears._

_All of my memories…"_

When my voice echoed into silence, I realized everyone in the room was near tears, staring up at me with eyes glittering with unshed tears, threatening to spill at any moment. I smiled sadly and nodded to Sora and Kita, who were watching me in concern.

"One more song." I mouthed to them and they nodded in understanding, leaving me alone on the stage as I picked up my acoustic guitar.

"I wrote this song," I said into the microphone as I struck a chord. "For a very special little girl. Wherever she is, I know she's watching and smiling. This one's for you Ali." I said, glancing up at the ceiling before I began to strum the gentle chords, not as powerful as Memories, but with just as much power and emotion.

"_Why did she have to go__  
__So young I just don't know why__  
__Things happen half the time__  
__Without reason without rhyme__  
__Lovely, sweet young woman__  
__Daughter, friend and sister__  
__Makes no sense to me__  
__I just have to believe___

_She flew up to Heaven on the wings of angels__  
__By the clouds and stars and passed where no one sees__  
__And she walks with Jesus and her loved ones waiting__  
__And I know she's smiling saying__  
'__Don't worry 'bout me.'___

_Loved ones she left behind__  
__Just trying to survive__  
__And understand the why__  
__Feeling so lost inside__  
__Anger shot straight at God__  
__Then asking for His love__  
__Empty with disbelief__  
__Just hoping that maybe___

_She flew up to Heaven on the wings of angels__  
__By the clouds and stars and passed where no one sees__  
__And she walks with Jesus and her loved ones waiting__  
__And I know she's smiling saying__  
'__Don't worry 'bout me.'___

_It's hard to say goodbye__  
__Her picture in my mind__  
__Will always be of times I'll cherish__  
__And I won't cry 'cause___

_She flew up to Heaven on the wings of angels__  
__By the clouds and stars and passed where no one sees__  
__And she walks with Jesus and her loved ones waiting__  
__And I know she's smiling saying__  
'__Don't worry 'bout me.'__  
'__Don't worry 'bout me.'__  
'__Don`t worry 'bout me.'"_

This time the crowd is in genuine tears as I quietly set my guitar down and walk quickly off the stage, ducking my head so my hair hides my tears.

_I hope you heard me Ali-hime. I miss you more then you could ever imagine, but I'm still getting by, even though it hurts. _

I closed the door behind me in the changing room and slumped against the door, burying my face into my knees as I sobbed quietly.

_What did she do? No one deserves to be cut down like that, when she was so young… _Her terrified face as she turned to me, her frame silhouetted by head lights flashes through my mind and I yelp at the sound of the crash in my mind as I pressed my hands firmly against my ears, shutting my eyes tight as I tried to block out the memories.

_I've relived this too many times! Make it stop! _I thought desperately, but the horrible scene runs through my mind again and again, accompanied by the voice of my mother screaming at me, telling me it was all my fault, why didn't I protect her?

_Why couldn't I protect her? _I thought desperately. _I should have stopped her from going after that stupid ball- I should have pushed her out of the way, done _something _other then just stand there like a deer in the headlights!_

I banged my head into the wall, whispering "Why?" with every thud as I tried to block out the memories of Alison's eyes, her smile the way she laughed.

_It's all my fault! She was my best friend, my sister- we did everything together. We were so close- and I killed her!_

I banged my head into the wall, again and again, just trying to block out the painful memories swarming my mind, pulling my heart into a million directions as I felt it shatter all over again in my chest.

_I'm acting like she died yesterday… it was years ago! Why am I still being such a baby over this? _

"Miki!" I felt a hand on my shoulder and I was spun around to look at Kita's terrified eyes. "Miki, what are you doing?!"

I shook my head, dazed. "It's all my fault." I managed to say in a broken whisper as I leaned forward, pressing my face against her shoulder as I tried to fight the grief threatening to suffocate me.

OOO

I stared in horror at Miki and Kita, my sister holding my best friend close, trying to keep her from falling apart. I glanced at the blood smudged on the wall from where she had been beating her head in, unable to comprehend the grief that was ripping her apart.

_Alison could have been her twin, they were so close. _I thought. _Miki's been beating herself up about this ever since it happened, and her parents blame her too- her dad never speaks to her anymore, and all her mom does is scream at her when she sees her. _

I heard the door opened and blinked in surprise when Kyoya entered, more surprised when he shut it behind him. "What's going on?" He asked, his voice unusually soft.

"Miki was singing for her sister out there." I said quietly. "It's the anniversary of her death today." I explained softly and Miki let out a soft whimper, making me wince.

Kyoya's eyes traveled from the wall to Miki in Kita's arms and he straightened, as though he had finally realized there was something he could do to help.

"I'll clean her forehead up." He said as he strode off briskly, reaching up to pull off a first aid kit from the top of a dresser.

Kita eyed him warily but I put a hand on her shoulder. "His family's in the medical business. He's pretty much a doctor." I explained.

Kita frowned, obviously reluctant to part with Miki but she slowly followed Kyoya to a table, setting the fragile girl down on the table and backing away, giving Kyoya room.

OOO

Miki stared ahead dully, her eyes glazed and unfocused. I bit my thumbnail anxiously, wishing I knew what was going on- did she have a breakdown or something? All of that pent-up grief and guilt must have been killing her inside.

_She's never been the same after the accident. _I thought, watching Kyoya clean the blood off deftly, bandaging over the small cut she had given herself expertly.

"A little better?" He asked and Miki turned her head slowly to him, blinking once as she started to tilt forward. I jumped forward, ready to catch her but I realized she wasn't falling, merely leaning into Kyoya's arms.

Kyoya attempted to get a hold on her, his gray eyes wide with surprise as he held her awkwardly, making a poor attempt at comforting the shattered girl.

"I'll take her home." I said quietly, gently taking the small being from him and holding her carefully, worried by the way she was staring blankly at nothing.

"She'll be OK." Kyoya said and I looked up at him in surprise, about to ask how he knew but he had a firm, knowing look in his eyes.

_He knows her. Somehow, he knows her. _I realized, staring at him in shock before I shook my head, offering a gruff nod as a response before I set off to take my broken friend home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

In case you're wondering, Miki really did have a bit of a mental breakdown, since she's had so much guilt and grief built up in her mind, she just kind of snapped- I'm obsessed with the workings of the human mind, so this was actually fun to write in a way. (Awkward silence)

I felt bad for putting Miki through that, but this story is lacking a bit of backbone- we needed some angst. I'll probably have more angst, once the actual plot starts being built in. (I know, 20+ chapters in and we haven't even touched the plot. Wow.)

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and please review! No flames though- those make LOSGAP sad.

SONGS USED:

"Memories", Within Temptation.

"Song for Sissy", Alan Jackson. (A few of the lyrics were altered- where it says "daughter, friend and sister" it's supposed to say "daughter, wife and mother" but I changed them so they would fit better.)

See you next time!

LOSGAP =D

5


	29. Party Time!

**Author's Note:**

I know I know last chapter was sad- believe me, I was sad too.

Well, this chapter will be happier- please review when you're done! :D

LOSGAP =D

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wandered away from the school, looking up at the clouds rolling by and thinking it was a bit annoying to see the sun shining, everyone going around as usual when there was a storm brewing inside me.

_In a novel or something it'd be pouring- yet it's perfect out. Of course. _I rolled my eyes a bit, wishing I had at least stopped to change out of the darn Ouran uniform- I hated it, but I had wanted to get out of there.

Miki and Kita would be home by now, but I didn't want to go back, not yet- just take a little break, try to breathe a little. I couldn't stand seeing Miki like that- it was too painful, and even though I sympathized with her, I knew I'd never be able to grasp what was going on.

_I miss Alison a ton, but I wasn't nearly as close with her as Miki was- and I didn't have to watch her die. _I shivered, shaking my head as I tried to block out everything for a minute and just forget.

My eyes lighted down on a playground and I immediately brightened- I hadn't been on one for years, but I remembered how much I had loved them.

I walked through the empty playground, full of brightly colored playground equipment I was far too big for, but it was still nice to walk through and remember playing on these things without a care in the world.

I sat down on the swings, enjoying the gentle rocking motion and I smiled, tipping my head back and soaking in the childhood memories it brought on. I'd always loved swinging; seeing how far I could go until I was certain I could touch the sky before coming down, then flying right back up again.

Suddenly I was being pulled back and I blinked, turning my head to see a very familiar face.

"T-T-Tamaki?" I asked, shocked. "What are you doing here?" I was embarrassed to be seen playing on playground equipment, but extremely curious about what the Host Club Prince was doing here.

"I saw you leaving and thought you looked upset." He explained, gently pushing me forward. I blushed lightly and laughed. "That's really nice of you." I smiled. "You didn't have to come after me." I said, not protesting though as he pushed me higher and higher.

"It's a good thing I did- princesses should never have to swing by themselves." He said, pushing me up high, making me laugh and wave my feet like a small child, closing my eyes and pretending I was flying.

"What was wrong with Miki-hime?" He asked me and my eyes flew open, and I caught my feet on the ground, coming to a sudden halt.

"If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine!" He assured me, caught off-guard by my change of attitude. "No, it's fine. You have every right to want to know what happened." I said, not turning to look at him, keeping my eyes fixed on the ground.

"Miki used to have a little sister, Alison." I said quietly. "She was killed in a hit and run accident when Miki was little… Miki was standing nearby when it happened." I explained softly and heard Tamaki draw in a shocked breath, probably about to plunge into apologies but I continued without waiting.

"She and Alison were closer then normal sisters, because their parents were almost never home and they had no other family. When she died, Miki blamed herself, and so did her mom- she still feels like it only happened yesterday- I don't know if she'll ever heal." I stared down at the ground, closing my eyes briefly, not wanting to cry in front of Tamaki.

"That's terrible." I turned around in shock at the other, quiet voice and stared openly at Kyoya, leaning against a slide. It was shocking, to say the least, to see the Shadow King in a playground- it was like seeing Satan in church.

"Kyoya? What are you doing here?" I finally managed to ask, and he looked up at me in mild amusement. "Do you really think Tamaki would go anywhere without dragging someone along?" He asked and I blinked, peering behind him and, sure enough, there was the rest of the Host Club. I sweat dropped. _Miki isn't going to be happy I just blabbed her secret to everyone. _

"Nice to see you guys." I waved sheepishly.

"I was wondering why she was always so sad when she looked at me." Hunny mused, and I frowned at the suddenly serious little boy.

"She always seems so happy, so bright- I don't understand how such an unhappy person could smile like that." He continued and everyone, even Kyoya, nodded in agreement.

"We should cheer her up!" He declared and everyone nodded again, and I wondered briefly when Hunny had become leader of our little group.

"How would we do that?" Haruhi and the twins asked in unison, making the twins grin and Haruhi sweat drop as the twins wrapped their arms around her happily, saying they were triplets now.

This, of course, sent Tamaki into a tirade, and while I was calming him down Hunny started to explain his plans- did I mention how disturbing it is he has plans?

OOO

"What part of, 'I don't want to go to school today' says to you, 'drag Miki to school kicking and screaming'?"

I demanded as Kita slung me over her shoulder. "It's called tough love. You've been out a week, your forehead's healed, and I see no reason to let you lie around all day." She said.

I scowled at the floor as Kita walked calmly out the door, Sora riding ahead on George. I ignored her reasoning and sighed quietly, staring dully at the sidewalk as it fled underneath me as we walked.

_I really don't want to go back- they're all going to look at me differently now. Even Sora and Kita look at me differently now. _I thought.

"You know, I am capable of walking." I said in annoyance and Kita sighed, putting me down. She frowned down at me, her eyes worried before she walked off, and even Sora slowed down to glance over her shoulder at me.

_Stop looking at me that way! _I wanted to scream. _I'm still Miki; I'm still your best friend- stop looking at me like I'm a three-legged puppy or something! It's driving me nuts!_

OOO

"Oh, that's real nice." I rolled my eyes when I realized Sora and Kita hadn't stopped to wait for me.

"They sent us instead!"

"Oh dear Lord…"

I glared at the twins, grinning wolfishly as they leaned on each other, and I realized it was impossible to tell who was supporting who.

"Where are they?" I demanded, putting my hands on my hips. "They had to go early to the Host Club, and they figured it'd be best to send someone to wait, and since we're in your class…"

"Yeah, but you never talk to me." I scowled. They never did- they spent all their time talking to Haruhi. "Because you pretty much have a 'Do Not Disturb' sign hung around your neck." They frowned at me. I glared up at them. That was true- in class I was usually pretty grouchy and annoyed most of the time- I hated school, but I hadn't realized that people thought I was glaring at _them_, not the teacher, chalkboard, books, etc.

"Yeah… OK, let's just go." I sighed and the twins smirked, each grabbing one of my arms and running off. "HEY! WHY WON'T ANYONE LET ME WALK TODAY?! PUT ME DOWN!"

I glared down at the two identical ginger heads, trying to remember who was who- it frustrated me I hadn't figured them out yet, but I hadn't been paying very much attention to them. I'd have to spend a day or two trying to figure them out.

"OK! We're here!" The twins said, plopping me down directly in front of the doors. "Oh, so you carry me here but you can't open the doors yourselves?" I rolled my eyes and threw the doors open, shocked when there wasn't rose petals blasting in my face but… confetti?

"OK. What the heck?" I stared at the giant cake in front of me and frowned. "Hunny's going to go nuts when he sees this." I said, staring up at the giant white cake, covered in what looked like a ton of vanilla frosting and sugar flowers.

"Seriously, I'm getting a sugar rush just _looking _at this thing… guys?" I looked around, annoyed that the twins had disappeared. "Yo! George and Fred- where'd ya go?"

Suddenly the lights when, except for a spotlight on the cake and I rolled my eyes, turning around to fumble with the suddenly locked door. "Wherever you idiots are hiding, you might want to unlock the doors- girls tend to get a bit uncomfortable when guys lock them up."

There was a very loud _BOOM! _ Behind me and I shrieked, jumping around and covering my ears as the cake exploded. "Oh what a waste of cake…" I sighed sadly, staring at the frosting on the walls.

"Oh look! There was a stage inside the cake!" I stared up at the very large stage that had been hidden in the cake- why cover it in a cake though? Was there some rule that said, "Waste as much money as you possibly can" in the student guidebook?

Someone started playing violins and to my great shock and amusement, a trapdoor opened in the middle of the stage and four familiar looking figures rose from the center.

_What the cheesecake? Why is Sora dressed as a dude, and how did the twins change so quickly? _I frowned at Tamaki, standing in the middle, as grinned over at me as the music started.

"Hey hey… bye bye bye!" I slapped my hand over my mouth. Were they seriously lip-synching to N'SYNC? Not only were they my favorite boy band, but this was my favorite song by them- and by the grin on Sora's face, she was well aware of this.

For a moment, I was stunned, watching them dance in what looked to be a major seizure, then I realized they were trying to look like puppets on strings.

_Epic fail. _

"Well?" I turned my head in surprise when I realized Kyoya had materialized beside me. "Well, what?" I demanded, trying to stop gawking at the twins and Tamaki- Sora was too painful to watch.

"They're doing all this for you." He said and I cocked my head. "Demon king say what?"

"It was Hunny-senpai's idea to have a concert for you, but Sora was the one who recommended this band and song." Kyoya said, ignoring my comment as he pushed up his glasses. "Really? Why?" I nearly squeaked.

"We all know how you've been feeling very sad lately, so we wanted to make you feel better!" Now Hunny was on my right- I needed to check this place for trapdoors.

"So you put the twins and Tamaki through this torture… for _me?" _I stared up at the gyrating twins. "They were more then willing- they're enjoying this." Kyoya said, looking up at the stage when an air of confusion misting around him.

"We all wanted to see you smile again." Kita said, walking up to me. I stared at her, tears in my eyes. They had gone all this trouble, just to see me happy?

"It worked." I laughed, wiping a stray tear from my eye. "Though it's really weird, it's just weird enough to be funny and awesome at the same time." I took one more look up at the stage and clutched at my stomach, dropping to the ground and pounding my fist into the ground, laughing so hard I was silent, merely shaking on the floor until I started to choke on my own laughter, earning a whack on the back from Mori.

"Thanks." I chuckled, wiping a tear and looking up at the smiling hosts all around me. I jumped up and tackled Hunny to the ground, shrieking "I love you!"

"I love you too Mi-chan!" Hunny giggled, and I hugged him even tighter. I loved him in a brother/sister kind of way, like he was the little brother I had never had (or wanted, to tell you the truth, but now I seriously wanted to adopt him).

"You too Mori!" I squealed, leaping up and wrapping my arms tightly around Mori. "Ah." Mori patted my back and I laughed, barely touching the ground before I was on top of Kita. "Love you too sissy." I said, snuggling into her.

"Love you too." Kita laughed, hugging me back and just like that I was leaping on top of a very surprised Shadow King, nearly knocking his glasses off.

"Thanks Kyoya- I know you were probably the one who pulled this off." I grinned up at him, my arms wrapped tightly around his waist. Kyoya adjusted his glasses. "It was no problem- you try saying no to Sora _and _Tamaki when they want the same thing."

"It's impossible." I agreed solemnly, stretching up to kiss him on the cheek before I skipped off, laughing and dancing like a manic to the fast-paced pop music, wondering why I was blushing so hard and feeling so happy about how Kyoya's skin felt beneath my lips.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

Yeah, I'm a N'SYNC otaku- sue me.

That was a lot of fun ^_^

Well, I hope you guys loved it! Please review!

IMPORTANT NOTICE:

My BFF/Sissy on here, 'Nightengale'Serande'93, has an EPIC Ouran story on here, and for some reason it is not getting as many reviews as it deserves! :-O

THIS MAKES LOSGAP ANGRY!

So I am sending you all to go read and review it! It's a wonderful story, very funny and full of romance and drama, so you will not regret it! Please go! Cookies and pocky to all who review!

That is all. I hope you guys will review both here and for 'Nightengale'Serenade'93's story!

Peace out!

LOSGAP =D

4


	30. Kyoya's Death Note

**Author's Note:**

Yeah, I know I've been devoting all my time to this story- that's a good thing though for you! Not so much for me- I'm working on three other stories at the moment (well not right THIS moment) but you get the idea! I have no clue why, but Sora, Miki and Kita have decided to set up camp in my head and suffocate my already tortured brain.

Ah. My poor brain. I can feel it dying right now.

Could just be melting from the amount of anime I watch. Hmm. Well, who needs a brain anyway? I could deal without one- if I had to go without anime, however, I would die twitching in a corner.

LOSGAP =D

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmm. I could have sworn I left it right here…" Kyoya frowned down at the table where he had left his notebook- where had it gone? Ootoris didn't lose things- it must have been Tamaki.

Kyoya poked around the room curiously, then paused when he found it lying on the couch. He picked it up, frowning with annoyance that someone had written, in very elegant script, "Death Note" on the cover.

He opened it up, and sure enough, there was the instruction page. This person was very thorough.

_Miki._

OOO

"Miki."

"Yes?" I looked up innocently as Kyoya's notebook landed at the table I was sitting at. He was far too calm to be human. "What did you do?"

"Hmm…" I said, ignoring him. "Looks like you got yourself a Death Note there- be careful. With great power comes great responsibility." I nodded solemnly. His eyebrow twitched, though his smile stayed perfectly in place.

"The ink won't come off. Do you realize how many times Tamaki has run screaming away from me today?"

"If you hate Tamaki so much, why don't you just write his name in it? Oh and by the way, your Shinigami has been following me around all day- he's quite rude. He won't even tell me his name- I have christened him Bob."

"Don't you have a coconut named Bob?"

"Yes. They are one and the same."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"And how did you do that?"

"I told your stupid Shinigami that there was no way someone with a fart-face like his could fit in a coconut- he bet he could, I bet he couldn't…"

"Miki."

"…long story short, he's stuck." I lifted Bob the Coconut from my backpack and held him up in front of Kyoya. "Help meeeeee…. she's more evil then you!"

Kyoya just shook his head. "You're insane."

"He said you would say that."

"Who did?"

"Bob."

Kyoya gave me a weird look and walked off, while I cackled evilly. The kids in front of me were staring at me with mildly horrified expressions. I turned Bob slowly towards them. "What are _you _looking at?"

OOO

"Wow Kyoya. I mean, I knew you had a Death Note, but to have it out in the open like that…"

"If I hear one more word, I swear you won't live to regret it." Kyoya's glasses flashed dangerously as he raised his head slowly from where he sat writing in said Death Note.

"Wow. You know, I haven't heard you laugh yet but I would bet anything it's as scary as Light's. Tell me Kyoya, have you ever imagined yourself as god?"

"Sora, stop bugging him. He's probably halfway done writing your name as we speak." Kita said without looking up from her book.

"But… but… Death Note…"

"Silence!"

I glared over at where Miki was screaming at Bob and fighting with him. I didn't know how this fight had started, but Miki and Bob were having a very loud, violent fight in a corner of the third music room- the worse part? Bob's winning.

"I swear, if we could bottle your insanity we'd have a weapon of mass destruction on our hands." I commented and Miki glanced up at the Twilight reference then back down. "Bob, quit telling me to do that! Oh, you naughty coconut!" She slapped the coconut and he flew out of her hand. "Get back here and fight like a man, er, coconut!"

I slapped my face into my palm in perfect unison with Kita.

"I give up with them." Kita sighed. "Them? So you're counting Bob as one of your adopted children now?"

Kita glared at me. "I hate you."

"Love you too sis."

"Bleh."

We stuck our tongues out at each other as Miki chased Bob around the room.

"Um, shouldn't someone stop her?" Tamaki suggested timidly. None of the Hosts were quite willing to speak- most of us were staring fearfully at Kyoya, except for poor uneducated Haruhi, who had left a while ago, rambling about a sale on pork.

It takes a real peace of work to choose ham over hot men. I mean, really.

"Nah, she'll tire herself out eventually." I shrugged. "She's been hyper ever since that concert yesterday- we had to keep her on a leash last night, or risk a Pillow Massacre repeat." I explained, leaning back in my chair.

"The Pillow Massacre?" The twins echoed, sensing a good story. "Why's it called the Pillow Massacre?" Hunny asked, plopping down in Kita's lap and looking between us eagerly.

"Ah." Mori somehow managed to make a question out of a grunt as he pulled up a chair next to Kita.

"We refer to it as that because of a scene in Twilight- there were a lot of pillow feathers everywhere, mirroring the destruction we saw that day." I explained, and Kita shuddered. "That was bad."

"Yeah. I'm telling you guys though."

**A/N: Hey it's me! A reader asked what happened during the Pillow Massacre- I forgot about that! I figured it was about time that came to light- I honestly picked that title right off the top of my head, but I inserted the Twilight thing because Twilight always seems to make people happy *laugh***

**Any way, I bet this will be a bit anticlimactic, since the mystery of it has built up in your head so long that you're all probably wonders if someone died XD**

"It was a dark, stormy night…"

"Actually, it was a bright sunny morning, but continue."

"Ignoring that interrupting, it was a dark and stormy night- there was candy abound!"

"It was the day after Halloween."

"Please, let me finish. Anyway, Miki had stayed over Halloween night, just like she always had."

"Did I mention I was twelve during all this? They were eleven and ten- triple the sugar rush at that age."

I glowered over at Kita, who kept interrupting. "ANYWAY, we had awesome costumes the night before at a costume party- we'd all dressed up as really life-like zombies…"

"Wait, how can a zombie be life-like?" I frowned at the twins in annoyance. "Stop interrupting me!" I whined. "Anyway, we won a barrel of candy- Kita, you'll have to take on from here, I blacked out shortly after seeing the candy barrel."

Kita rolled her eyes but leaned back in her chair, pinching the bridge of her nose. "She and Miki destroyed everything at that party- held in some rich kid's hoity toity mansion by the way, one of Miki's friends. Seeing two zombie children screaming like banshees and tearing everything apart, screaming about how they were going to take over the world, is not something little children should ever see- I think most of those kids are still in therapy."

"So much destruction…" Miki shook her head, her eyes foggy with memory as she stared off into the distance. "Some kids got hurt too." Kita added and I glared at her. "It's not our fault those idiots jumped out the window! Besides, the worst injury was a sprained ankle! And that kid was a brat anyway, he deserved it!"

"Aha! So you admit you pushed him!"

"He called me a stinky cheese face!"

And just like that, Kita and I were off, launching into one of our famous sibling fights that could last for hours- Kita almost always won, but that never stopped me from trying.

OOO

"Wow. That was some story." Hikaru or Kaoru said, leaning his elbow on me as his reflection did the same and I sighed.

"It was much better seeing it- or more frankly, waking up to see police lights and hearing crying. A lot of crying. Whiny little rich kids."

They immediately removed their elbows, giving me fearful looks. "Well, why don't you call it the Candy Massacre then? It makes no sense to call it the Pillow Massacre."

"They had pillow candy. Main weapon of choice." I replied to one of the twin's questions. "Still doesn't make much sense." They said in unison, shrugging.

"A lot of things don't make sense in this world." I said darkly, waving Bob the Coconut at them before skipping from the room, singing, "I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, de de de de…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

I had a surprising amount of fun writing this.

Speaking of fun, I seem to have forgotten the emails- they'll be back, don't worry. Not sure when, but soon. Maybe even next chapter, if we're all lucky.

Anyways, I apologize if the Pillow Massacre (why did I name it that? WHY?! I should have known I'd have to elaborate at some point. *sigh*) didn't quite live up to your expectations- I'm half asleep as I write this, so I have little memory of what I just wrote- I could have discovered cold fusion and not really care.

Then again, who cares about cold fusion anyway?

Anyway, I'm rambling again. When I get tired, I do that. Sorry.

OH YEAH!

WE MADE IT TO 30 CHAPTERS! ZOMG! OMG! I'M GOING TO DIE!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

And over 60,000 words! THIS IS AMAZING FOR ME!

I could never have gotten this far without you guys! Thank you so much to each and every one of you! *glomps in super hug, then throws cookies* I LOVE YOU ALL! SO MUCH! I SHALL NAME MY CHILDREN AFTER YOU!!!

Or goldfish. Yes, you'll all get your special goldfish.

Whoa, look at my ramblings. I'm boring myself. Bleh… *passes out from 30 chapter rush*

LOSGAP =D

4


	31. Another Ball?

**Author's Note:**

Yay for quick updates.

^-^

Here's a random tidbit: I've become completely obsessed with Full Metal Alchemist- it ROCKS x3

I lurvs it to pieces. I highly recommend it to anyone- here's my question though, if I wrote a FMA fanfic would anyone like to read it? Just wondering, because I'm getting a ton of ideas for one while I watch it- only on episode 10 though, so don't expect it TOO soon, but still soon, as soon as I learn a bit more about it, their personalities, etc.

ANYWAY, sorry for rambling- I figured since we're over 30 chapters in now (yay) it's about time we got to the plot, no?

So expect less fluff :)

See ya!

LOSGAP =D

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's up with Tamaki?" I asked curiously, looking over to where Tamaki was cultivating mushrooms in his little corner of woe.

"His father is throwing a ball." Hikaru said and I felt a stab of pride I could tell them apart. "Really? I thought he loved balls." I frowned, remembering the one I had gone too with him- I still couldn't think about that night on the balcony without feeling butterflies. How pathetic.

"His father insists he has a date." Kyoya said, not looking up from his laptop. "So? He has hundreds of girls eating out of the palm of his hand- why can't he ask one of them?" Miki questioned and I felt my heart sink when I realized I was just another of those hundreds of girls.

"He asked Haruhi." Kaoru deadpanned and I blinked at the sudden wave of jealously. "And she said no. Quite bluntly." Hikaru added.

"I don't like those sorts of things." Haruhi shrugged, glaring at Tamaki. "I also don't want to go with someone like him."

"But Daddy wants to take his daughter to a dance! Is that so wrong?!" Tamaki wailed. "Yes." Everyone, including Kita, Miki and I, said in unison. I was surprised with how loudly I said it- was I actually jealous of Haruhi?

"Why don't you ask Sora?" Miki piped up hopefully and I gave her a cold glare, which she returned an innocent smile to.

"Would you go with him?" Kyoya asked, glancing up and I shrugged. "If it makes him happy." I said, pretending not to care and was promptly bowled over by a blonde tornado.

"Oh thank you so much Sora-hime! You're amazing! A goddess! Mi amore!" Tamaki was jumping around and punching his fists in the air, pink with joy that someone actually wanted to go with him- him saying "mi amore" turned my face red and I nodded tightly. "OK, OK, that's enough." I grumbled, attempting to settle the blush.

"Is anyone else going?" I asked curiously. "My father will be attending, so I'll be there." Kyoya said, not looking up. A devious smirk lifted my lips. "Then you should totally take Miki!" I grinned and was promptly punched in the shoulder, and I turned to see Miki giving me an "are you crazy?!" look.

"All right- I suppose it'll make my father happy if I take someone." Kyoya shrugged and I beamed. "Great! It'll be a double date! Call us when you're coming to pick us up." I grinned, dragging Miki out the door.

OOO

**From: Miki Akatsuki**

**To: Sora Zawahira**

**Subject: DIE**

**Message**

**WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!**

**From: Sora Zawahira**

**To: Miki Akatsuki**

**Subject: Re: DIE**

**Message**

**I see you dumped the username. And what's wrong with Kyoya? You said he was hot.**

**From: Miki Akatsuki**

**To: Sora Zawahira**

**Subject: Re: DIE**

**Message**

**But he's Satan! You just sold my soul! How could you?! *sob***

**From: Sora Zawahira**

**To: Miki Akatsuki**

**Subject: Re: DIE**

**Message**

**I am aware of that. You should have thought of that before asking Tamaki for me. And why are you emailing me when we're in the same room?**

I looked up at Sora and waved from the other side of the couch where I was playing on my laptop.

"…hi?"

Sora rolled her eyes. "The ball's tomorrow night- we need to go shopping." She said and I groaned, flopping over. "I don't wanna shop!" I whined, kicking my feet.

"Too bad- we're going to go, and I'm going to force you into every frilly, fluffy thing I can find." She smirked, her eyes gleaming with revenge and I wailed, dropping to the ground and throwing a tantrum, screaming into the wood flooring.

Kita walked in at that moment and frowned down at me convulsing on the floor.

"Should I call an ambulance?"

"Only if it's padded." Sora sighed.

OOO

"OK… what about this one?" Sora asked, holding up a pink dress. Miki hissed and hid behind the bench we were sitting on and I raised an eyebrow.

"OK, no pink." Sora tossed it over her shoulder and dived back into the aisles in search of dresses. "Why are you going anyway?" Miki asked, leaning over the bench and peering at me curiously.

"I'm not sure I like the idea of you two both being somewhere with boys, unguarded." I frowned and she rolled her eyes.

The truth was, I had overheard Mori and Hunny talking about the ball- apparently Mori and his parents were going, but Hunny wasn't- sad as it was, I had made plans to tag along just for that- besides, Mori would be a bit lonely without Hunny… surrounded by a bunch of rich, beautiful women.

I scowled at the thought of Mori being fawned over- I was going to plant myself by his side and keep those Barbies away from him.

"Earth to Kita!" I blinked at the hand waving in front of my face. "Dude, you're about to break the arm of the bench off." I looked down at the arm I had been clenching and, sure enough, my knuckles were white and it was a bit… warped.

"Oops." I shrugged, letting go of it and leaning back casually. "Are you OK? There was fire in your eyes." Miki said, somewhat amused as she looked down at me. "You looked ready to kill someone."

Was I getting that possessive of Mori? That jealous of any future girlfriends? I frowned, wondering if going tonight was such a good idea after all.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I said, somewhat curtly and Miki frowned, then shrugged, knowing better then trying to prompt me- getting an answer from me was like pulling teeth.

"What about this little number?" I looked up as Sora strutted from the changing room in a short black dress, stopping short a few inches above her knees. I loved the spaghetti straps, but I wasn't too crazy about the plunging neckline.

"It doesn't go that low." Sora insisted when I pointed this out. "Bend over." I commanded and she rolled her eyes, but obeyed.

"Yeah. No." I sighed when she had bent over to touch the floor and back up. She stomped her foot, glaring at me. "No fair!" She whined.

"You're acting like a four year old." I rolled my eyes. "Yes, but I really want it!" Sora begged. "Find something else." I said firmly and she glared at me, sticking out her tongue before she stalked off to find a dress. I turned to Miki. "Isn't it about time you found a dress?"

"I guess." Miki sighed, dragging herself off while I went off to search, wondering what Mori would possibly like.

_Stop that. _I scolded myself. _Wear what you want to wear; don't even think about what boys will think- that's what you tell Alex and Miki all the time. _I frowned at the fact I had referred to Sora as Alex- I missed calling my sister by her given name. I was getting tired of this pretending- but would the Host Club be upset that we've been lying to them so long?

I shook my head, annoyed with these thoughts. I hated thinking about that- but how long would it be before the truth came out?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

Eh, kind of a cliffhanger. Not really. *shrug*

I'm ending it here and saving the ball for next chapter- I think you guys will like the next chapter, so please stay tuned! The more reviews, the faster it goes up! Tell your friend about this story too! I noticed a few people have said things like "my friend showed me this story" or "I showed my friends this story" in their reviews- and that's AWESOME! I'm so happy people like this story enough to share it! That makes so uber-happy I can't even write! *squee*

ANYWAY, now that I have nearly suffocated you all in hugs and drowned you in joyful tears and probably scared you all away, would the few brave ones leave reviews? Please and thank you! :D

See you guys later!

LOSGAP =D

3


	32. Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

A few of you have asked a very good question- why doesn't Kyoya know about Sora and Kita's secret?  
(Note: Miki IS her actual name, and since she's not very famous she has no reason to lie)

All will be revealed in due time. *taps nose*

I think you guys will like this chapter- I know I did! ^_^

LOSGAP =D

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can I just say I really missed riding in a limo?" Sora asked, leaning back in the seat and sighing. I nodded. I had missed it a bit, the luxury- but the way people stared at us as we drove past… that I hadn't missed.

"That was _real _nice of Tamaki by the way." Miki added, and we both turned to glare at Sora, as though it was her fault for her crush's stupidity.

Tamaki had called us literally an hour till the party to inform us it was a black and white masquerade ball- after we had all finally bought dresses.

"I've always wanted to go to a masquerade." Sora sighed dreamily, removing her white glittery mask and admiring it. It matched her white ball gown, stretching to the floor and glittering softly in the light from the window.

I was the complete opposite of her- a short, strapless black gown going to my knees, with a matching plain black mask. I had my hair piled up in a bun, a few soft curls framing my face but Sora let her hair hang down- Miki was almost a combination of us- she was wearing a medium length white gown and a black mask that sparkled faintly, much less then Sora's get-up but more then mine.

"I think we look pretty hot though." Miki declared and I rolled my eyes. "If anyone calls you anything but beautiful I'll beat their brains in." I replied and Sora sighed. "Do you _have _to start every possibly romantic evening with threats of violence?"

"Yes." I replied curtly and both she and Miki sweat dropped.

OOO

"Dang. Your boyfriend's loaded." Miki commented and I flushed deeply. "He- he's not my boyfriend!" I exclaimed, and she smirked. She walked off ahead, Kita glued to her side. I fiddled with a lock of hair, watching dozens and dozens of masked men and women laughing as they walked alongside- I wondered why they were laughing.

_Probably keep remembering how much money they have, stupid rich people. _I thought, ignoring that fact I was rich- at least I never flaunted it, most of my money was in a trust fund anyway.

I entered the mansion a bit warily, annoyed I had lost Kita and Miki already- I kept my eyes peeled, looking for a certain blonde.

"I can't find Tamaki-kun." One girl was crying. "There're so many blondes in masks, I can't tell who anyone is!" I frowned at the large group of crying girls clinging to each other and moved on, wondering if Tamaki was really so hard to find.

A hand clamped around my mouth and for a moment I struggled as I was tugged into the shadows. "Shh! It's me!"

I removed Miki's hand and gave her an evil look. "This had better be good."

"I can't find anyone." She said, lifting up her mask. "I don't recognize anyone here- I hate this!" She stomped a heeled shoe and almost stumbled- she's never been good at wearing them.

"Kita's disappeared- do you have any idea how many women are dressed just like her with the same hair color and style?"

I looked around and, sure enough, there was an alarming amount of people that could pass for Kita. "Huh. They really should have added more colors."

"Tell me about it." She rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm off to see if I can find her, or anyone I know- good luck!" She skipped off and was immediately lost in the crowd.

_Great. _I rolled my eyes, then leaned back against the wall, my eyes flashing over the crowd as I attempted to find a familiar figure.

_It's like a bunch of penguins in here. _I thought irritably. I closed my eyes, deciding I would let them choose where Tamaki was- I snapped them open, my eyes landing on a spot in the center of the room.

For a moment I was shocked I had found him so quickly- but who else could it be? What self-respecting man would wear a sparkling white mask with large white feathers?

I sighed quietly, shaking my head and smiling. That was the perfect mask for him. And if it hadn't been for the mask, I should have noticed the way he was like a small sun in the center of the room- people were surrounding him, caught in his gravitational pull, drawn to his ever-burning light shining from deep within.

I made my way over, hanging at the back of the group, suddenly very nervous- I wondered if I could wait on the balcony for him again.

_I doubt that ever works twice. _

Tamaki raised his head and looked over at me, and I could see his entire face brighten. "Sora!"

I blinked in surprise when he made his way over to me, a huge grin on his face. "How did you know it was me?" I frowned, confused. "You're like a diamond amongst a sea of pebbles- everyone dulls compared to you." He smiled and I blushed deeply, looking at my feet.

"Well, now that you're here, we can get this party started!" He declared, stabbing a finger in the air and I laughed.

_You can't be serious for long, can you? _I thought in amusement.

OOO

I wandered over to the refreshments, popping a plain cracker in my mouth, not bothering to get any caviar- the whole eating baby fish thing was gross to me.

"Excuse me." I turned in surprise to see a young man bowing to me, offering a hand. "May I have this dance?"

"Um… you may?" I was still confused, but I allowed him to take my hand and lead me to the dance floor. Despite my first hope, I instantly knew it wasn't Mori- he was far too short.

"I noticed you were all alone, and I thought that no pretty women should have to be by themselves." He said and I blinked up at him, smiling faintly.

_Whoever this guy is, he's a real Romeo. _I thought. "So, what's your name, pretty lady?" He asked as we swayed gently to the soft music. "Takita." I said quietly. "But call me Kita." I added and he nodded. "May I ask what your name is?" I asked when he didn't offer it up. The man had stopped dancing and was staring at a point over my shoulder.

"Ah… um…" He coughed and suddenly ran away, leaving me staring after him in a bit of disappointment- he had been nice.

He had left so quickly I was left spinning for a moment until I was caught by a very tall familiar face. "Mori?" I questioned and he nodded stiffly. "Ah." He was still Mori under that black mask.

"What's up?" I frowned at him, not liking that slightly irritated gleam in his eyes. "Nothing." He replied and I realized I recognized that look in his eyes- was Mori _jealous?_

My thoughts were confirmed when I saw that man pass by again and the way Mori drew me closer, giving him a look that would frighten a hellhound.

"I'd stay away from him." He said quietly when the man ran off. "Why?" I tilted my head back up so I could look up at him. "He's a womanizer." Mori replied and I laughed quietly, making him tilt his head in confusion. "I would have never pictured you saying that." I giggled and he smiled.

"Well, would you like to dance with me, since we're just standing here?" I asked and he smiled a bit more, nodding once as I took my hand. "Ah."

OOO

_I really should have guessed that to be Tamaki. _I thought, watching Sora twirl on the dance floor with Tamaki- those rich girls were idiots if they didn't guess the one who looked like he was ready for a show in Vegas was Tamaki.

"There you are." I looked up when a tall man suddenly materialized beside me. "Well, judging from the fact you remind me of Satan, I'm guessing you're Kyoya." I said, turning to him. He frowned down at me under his black mask. "That wasn't very nice."

"No, it wasn't." I smirked. I was taken off guard when he took my hand and led me to the side of the party, towards a set of doors. "Come with me- I need to talk to you."

"Why do I get the feeling you're going to steal my soul and sell it on eBay?" I wondered, pausing at the doors as he opened them.

I stepped out into the cool night air, realizing this must be the same balcony Sora and Tamaki had been on- she had only talked about it for three hours, and still brought it up on occasion.

"Now, what did you need to talk to me about?" I questioned, leaning against the railing and frowning up at him questioningly.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked and I blinked. "Normally you wouldn't ask, but go ahead." I shrugged. "Are Alena and Alexis here?"

For a moment I just gawked at him. "Who?" I asked innocently. "Don't play dumb. It doesn't suit you." He frowned. "I wanted to see if you were in on the secret." He said, coming to stand next to me, staring out at the forest below.

"How long have you known?" I asked him quietly.

"Since the first day we met." He replied. "I'm not stupid- I knew who they were." He said. "Then why haven't you told anyone?" I demanded, completely confused.

"Because, there're no merits in it for me if I tell." He shrugged and I laughed. "That's so you." I shook my head, still chuckling. "So why are you telling me you know?" I questioned.

"I don't understand why they're lying about who they are." Kyoya said, turning to look at me. "Because," I replied. "They want a second chance, to start over- they're tired of fame, they don't want their every move recorded, they don't want creeps following them around- I don't blame them." I shrugged.

"Most girls would kill for what they have." Kyoya replied. "Be careful what you wish for." I said and he smiled. "Do you have any idea how many times I've heard that?"

"A lot, I bet." I grinned. "What _do _you wish for?" I asked him suddenly. "To be the Ootori heir." He replied promptly and I shook my head. "That's not a very good wish." I said. "Oh really?" Kyoya questioned, turning to look at me in amusement. "What do you really wish for?" I questioned and he blinked, lost in thought as he turned to look up at the moon.

"My father's approval." He replied quietly. "Now _that_ is a good wish." I said, smiling up at him as he turned to me. "What's your wish?" He asked and Alison's face flashed through my mind. I smiled sadly up at him. "Forgiveness."

"Why wish for something you already have?" Kyoya asked, stepping closer to me so I could see him better. "I think the only person whose forgiveness you haven't earned is your own." He said and I stared up at him. "It's not that easy." I said quietly.

"It is if you want it to be." He said. "If you forgive yourself," He murmured, reaching up to push a lock of hair back from my face. "Then it will be easier for everyone else too."

His head lowered until his lips pressed against mine and my eyes widened in shock and surprise from the bold move from the man.

For a moment I couldn't decide whether to smack him or not, but I found my body taking over for my confused mind, my arms coiling around his neck and my eyes closing, enjoying the brief, gentle kiss.

He pulled back until his forehead was pressed against mine, his steel gray eyes burning into mine. I was speechless, surprised by how much I had wanted the kiss, shocked by how he had boldly initiated it.

My mind whirled as I tried to think of something to say, something flirty, romantic, witty, but only one shockingly bright sentence leaped to my lips.

"Kita's going to kill you." I said and he blinked, then laughed, kissing me again.

OOO

**Author's note:**

Well, lookie here! I brought Kyoya and Miki together- yay for me!

^.^

Look forward to plenty more KyoyaxMiki fluff- believe it or not, their relationship is really important to the plotline.

Well, please review! I look forward to your reviews!

See you again soon!

LOSGAP =D

FOR YOU GUYS WAITING FOR THE FMA STORY:

I'm not too far into the series, but I'm getting really impatient to write it- the OC I have planned is currently kicking and screaming inside my head, wanting out- so expect her to pop up sometime soon, so put me on your author alert! :D

And all I can tell you right now is it'll be an EdxOC- if you don't like the pairing, don't read it then. No likie no readie.

I'll have it up within the week most likely- definitely by the time the month is out, so keep your eyes peeled! :D

4


	33. The Lion and the Lamb

**Author's Note:**

200 FREAKING REVIEWS?!

ZOMG!

200!

*dies*

Guys, I can't even express how happy I am. Really. Miki, Sora and Kita all want to thank you too. Though they're too busy eating everything in my fridge right now to thank you guys -_- Stupid OC's. They take up too much room in my head but when I boot them out they destroy my home. Gah. I can never win with them.

ANYWAY

Thank you all SO much! Words cannot describe how happy you all have made me- thank you thank you thank you THANK YOU!

*tosses cookies and pocky to reviewers*

LOSGAP =D

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I have made a decision." I said, stabbing a finger in the air. Kyoya didn't look up from his laptop or offer any response. "I have decided your nickname is Knockout!" I cried, pointing at him dramatically. Kyoya pushed up his glasses.

"May I ask how you came up with that nickname?" He sighed, glancing up at me. "Your initials are KO." I explained. "Plus, you're drop dead gorgeous." I added, batting my eyes.

"Before you ask, no, I am not giving you a nickname Miki." Kyoya said just as I opened my mouth to ask. "You're a mean boyfriend." I whined. Kyoya looked at me over his glasses at the title but otherwise didn't acknowledge it.

Kyoya didn't ask me out, didn't ask me to "be his girl" or anything like that- after the masquerade ball, we just became a couple, rarely seen without the other- it was strange how I could so easily switch from being that annoying little pest to him to the girl he allowed to sit next to him when he was working. (He didn't even let Tamaki or Sora do that! I felt so special.)

I kissed him on the cheek and put my head on his shoulder, frowning at the graphs on the computer screen. "I will never be a math person." I sighed, switching my gaze to a much better view of his face.

"Would you stop?" Kyoya asked finally after I started poking his cheek.

"Why?"

"Because it's annoying."

"But it's fun."

"Not for me."

"Yes it is, you get some sort of sick pleasure out of everything."

"Oh, really?"

"Really."

"Wow. I never knew that about myself, thank you for informing me Miki."

"Anytime honeybunch."

"You know, it's cute and all but do you two _have _to act like that in front of everyone?" Kita groaned, slumping in her seat. "Yes, we do." I replied, wrapping my arms around Kyoya's neck protectively.

"We still don't get how on Earth you two ended up together." Kaoru said, frowning at us. "Makes no sense- it's like the lion and the lamb, really frightening."

"TWILIGHT!" I shrieked and Sora and Kita rolled their eyes. I stuck my tongue out at them, knowing they both hated Twilight while I was still somewhat in love with Edward Cullen.

"Yeah, it's kind of sick really." Hikaru grumbled, looking disgusted.

"You're just jealous of our joy." I grinned. "Yeah, we all wish Kyoya the Dementor was going to suck our souls out with a kiss." Sora remarked.

"Yeah, how do you know your soul isn't already gone?" The twins challenged. "I never had one to begin with." I laughed manically.

"That actually may be true." Kita admitted. I could almost see everyone take one step away from me and I grinned evilly.

OOO

**From: Sora Zawahira**

**To: Kyoya Ootori**

**Subject: The Lamb**

**Message**

Just WHAT are your intentions with my sister?

**From: Kyoya Ootori**

**To: Sora Zawahira**

**Subject: Re: The Lamb**

**Message**

Nothing evil, I assure you.

**From: Sora Zawahira**

**To: Kyoya Ootori**

**Subject: Re: The Lamb**

**Message**

I'm sure you aren't Kyoya- normally I wouldn't complain about Miki hooking up with a cute rich guy but still… you can't blame me for being a bit… er, nervous about it.

**From: Kyoya Ootori**

**To: Sora Zawahira**

**Subject: Re: The Lamb**

**Message**

First off, I am not "hooking up" with anyone.

Second, I have no ill intentions with Miki- I find her as a very intelligent, caring individual who I would prefer not to go out with anyone else. Is that a crime?

**From: Sora Zawahira**

**To: Kyoya Ootori**

**Subject: Re: The Lamb**

**Message**

For some reason when you said that you sounded like a dirty old man -_-

OOO

"So, our first date, huh?" I asked, leaning back in my seat and looking around the restaurant, impressed with the fanciness of it.

"Though I don't like the 'date' term with us." I added. "Just like I don't like the boyfriend/girlfriend thing. I've never really liked those titles." I said, twirling my fork.

"I don't go by any titles either." Kyoya replied with a nod, adjusting his glasses. "Yeah, titles stink." I agreed. "I get called things like 'cute' and 'small' and 'certifiably insane' and 'pyromaniac'…" I trailed off, trying to think of more titles.

"Those are some interesting titles." Kyoya remarked, looking mildly amused. I nodded proudly. "Yup!" I grinned. "Though I dislike the 'small' title." I said with a scowl.

"But you are small." I twitched. "I'M NOT SMALL I'M FUN SIZED!" I snapped. "Oh, really?" Kyoya arched an eyebrow. "I believe you are quite miniscule, Miki."

"Shut up! I'll break off your feet and stick them on your head!" I shrieked, pointing my fork at him dangerously.

Kyoya calmly reached forward and lowered my potential weapon. "Calm down. I think your size is endearing." He said, a ghost of a smile on his lips. I blinked slowly. "Wait, did you just call me cute Kyoya?"

"In a way." Kyoya replied, taking a sip of his water nonchalantly.

"Awesome."

OOO

"OK I got another riddle for you." I said suddenly from where we sat in the limo, on the way home after dinner. "Try me." Kyoya sighed patiently- I'd shot every riddle I could at him and he'd answer them promptly within moments.

"What looks like a cat, sounds like a cat, acts like a cat but isn't a cat?"

"Easy. A kitten."

I squealed, earning a raised eyebrow from Kyoya. "I knew you'd get it- I just wanted to hear you say 'kitten'." I said and Kyoya smiled faintly, pushing up his glasses.

"I swear, the way your mind works…" He shook his head, chuckling quietly. "I know, amazing eh?" I grinned.

We pulled up in front of our house and I frowned in disappointment that the ride hadn't been longer. "I'll see you Monday." I said, turning to smile at him. "Thanks for dinner." I added.

"It was my pleasure." Kyoya replied, leaning across the seat towards me. I took the hint and met him halfway, kissing him gently. "Night." I breathed against his lips. "Good night." Kyoya replied just as quietly and I smiled at him again and left the limo, walking up the way to the house in a bit of a daze.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

I love MikixKyoya moments, so expect many more of those :)

And I promise I'll be bringing everyone together soon- there's actually a big dramatic moment in store, sometime soon, though not within the next chapter or two most likely. Maybe. I don't know. Depends on what the story tells me. (Yes the story demands things from me- I'm insane o.0)

ANYWAY

Ignore the authoress who hears voices in her head.

Oh and just so you guys all know I have my FMA fic up now (:. Yay. I'm quite excited to keep working on it :D

So Starting Over may slow down a bit with updates because I'm working on, let's see, five fanfic's right now.

O.O

Not to mention I'm watching FMA like crazy- only on episode 21, but I am working towards the ending! *stabs fist in the air*

Gah, I'm talking too much about FMA on here lol- I'm obsessed, obviously if you caught the Ed quotes from Miki.

(I think Ed and Miki would get along VERY well, don't you? They'd be so cute together… rofl I'm insane XD)

*looks at several paragraphs of rambling* Hmm. I talk a lot, don't I? I need to work on that.

THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! *hugs reviewers*

LOSGAP =D

PS

Something has been bugging me lately. So, I figured this was the best place to get my message out there.

FOR YOU NARUTO FANS:

A certain authoress ('Nightengale'Serande'93)out there has several HYSTERICAL stories on Naruto, including some of my personal favorite stories on here "Akatsuki Apprentices" and "Shadow Heart" which make me laugh to tears sometimes :)

She also drabbles in some darker, more serious fanfics- like "The Only One" which is a really AMAZING story by her and it makes me so sad no one else is reviewing it :(

She's got other genres too, including OHSHC, Fruits Basket, Harry Potter and Inuyasha- they're all fantastic stories, so go check them out! You will definitely not regret it!

Love and cookies,

LOSGAP =D

5


	34. Revelations

**Author's Note:**

I really should be working on my other stories but I'm kind of running on empty for them -_-,

Gah. I hate when that happens

Any who, I hope you guys love the chapter! :D

LOSGAP =D

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow. I feel like royalty." I grinned, adjusting the white construction helmet on my head.

"There'll be plenty more of these sorts of things." Kyoya said, completely unfazed. "Oh come on, you could get a little bit excited!"

"…"

"You can be boring, you know that?"

"Perhaps." Kyoya replied, pushing his glasses up. "You look pretty hot in that helmet by the way." I added and that brought a smile to him. "Thank you." He said and I tipped my head up to him, looking up at him expectantly. He sighed and lowered his head to kiss my forehead. "There. Are you happy?"

"Barely." I pouted. Kyoya gave me an annoyed look. "We don't have time for this."

"You can make time for me." I crossed my arms and looked up at him stubbornly. Realizing he wasn't going to do anything I stood on my tip-toes and kissed him myself, pulling him close to me and grinning happily as I leaned back.

"OK. Now I'm good."

OOO

"How'd it go?" Kita asked, looking up when Miki walked in the door. I raised an eyebrow when I noticed she was still wearing a construction helmet.

"Good! Though all we got to do was stand there while his dad cut the ribbon to the new children's wing at the hospital." She pouted.

"I wouldn't trust you with scissors either." Kita remarked and Miki scowled at her. "That reminds me- afterwards we had a big fancy dinner, and there was this _huge _sparkly cake- and they wouldn't let anyone eat it!"

I gasped in horror. "That's awful!"

"I know! Kyoya had to practically handcuff me to the chair so I didn't try and eat it." She sulked, sitting down in a corner with a cloud of woe surrounding her head.

"Wow, that's depressing." Kita said dryly. "It is." I nodded. "Well, at least she didn't have any- I had the straight jacket re-fitted and everything." Kita said, holding up said jacket. Miki looked up hopefully. "Is it the pink one with the fleece?"

"The one and only."

"Yay! Now I can spend hours hugging myself in pink, fuzzy comfort!" Miki squealed happily. "Kita said I'm too big for mine." I pouted as Miki struggled into hers.

"I never said that. I said 'Alex, I'm getting tired of tying you up whenever you get your hands on caffeine'."

"Speaking of which, I bought some of that instant coffee you hate!" I cried, and Kita's eyes widened. "Sora… don't…" She growled and I cackled evilly, dragging the restrained but happy Miki to the kitchen.

OOO

"Ugh. What happened?" Miki groaned, opening her eyes sleepily.

"…I don't know. I blacked out the second I picked up the mug." I replied truthfully. "You two are going to clean this up tomorrow." Kita said, hoisting the bull whip she had pulled out of nowhere on her shoulder.

Beside me, Miki was struggling vehemently. "Kita, you know I love the jacket but did you _really _have to suspend us upside down from the ceiling?"

"Yes." Kita replied calmly. I wriggled around in my jacket. "You know, wouldn't it be _really _awkward if someone walked in and saw this?" I asked curiously just as there was a knock at the door.

We all turned as Tamaki poked his head in. "Hi! You left your… backpack…"

"…"

"…well, here you go! Ha ha ha…" Tamaki was gone like a shot, dropping my bag at the door. "Well, that was awkward." Miki commented.

OOO

Tamaki didn't say anything about the awkwardness of last night, though he often cast fearful, wondering looks in Kita's direction.

"Well, I'm bored out of my mind." Miki called from the table she and Hunny were at, looking at some sort of cake catalog.

"Me too." I replied.

"BORED!"

"BORED!"

"Don't start." Kita groaned. "The last time you did that we ended up meeting Chika and Satoshi." She pointed out.

"Relax, it's not like we can summon people by doing that." I snorted. Just then the doors flung wide open and we all turned, I grinning. "OK, just so you know I totally did that."

But then we saw who was at the door.

"Welcome to the Host Club sir!" Tamaki cried, leaping up to his feet.

I dove behind the couch, not out of free will, but because Kita was dragging me. "Stay down!" She hissed, peeking around the edge of the couch.

"I'm looking for Alena and Alexis?" We both cringed at the familiar voice.

"Who?" The twins asked in surprise. "I'm sorry sir, but we don't know who you're talking about." Tamaki said, sounding confused.

_Oh no… _

"Wait." I heard Miki say. "You're Larry!"

OOO

I frowned over at this tall man, realizing he must be "Larry the Loon" that Sora had said was the main reason they had come to Japan.

"I'm afraid they aren't here Larry." I said, crossing my arms. He raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? I could have sworn I just saw them dive behind the couch."

He took a step towards the couch but Mori stepped in front of him, blocking his way, a dark aura emanating from him.

Larry frowned up at him. "Out of the way please."

Mori stared down at him silently, and I cheered inwardly for him.

I could see Kita out of the corner of my eye practically shoving Sora out the door, though Sora was hurrying along willingly. Unfortunately I wasn't the only one who noticed them.

"Alena! Alexis! It's me! I'm right here!" Larry called, waving excitedly. Kita froze in mid-step, turning around with a dangerous expression in her eyes.

"Stay away from us." She warned him, reaching behind her and pulling out her Shinai. "Why honeybunch?" Larry frowned, tilting his head. That dude was seriously messed up.

"Honeybunch?" Tamaki and the twins echoed, gawking at him. "Yup! They both are my fiancés- guess they're playing hard to get." He grinned and I twitched.

"You need help." I shook my head in disgust. I could see why Sora and Kita were willing to fly to another county to get away from this nut job.

"Kyoya," I hissed, coming up behind him. He was still typing as though nothing was happening. "Do something!"

"Already on it." Kyoya replied, not glancing up. "Trust me."

"I do." I replied honestly, wrapping an arm around him as I looked over to where Sora, Kita and Larry were facing off. I tightened my hold on him, drawing from his calm, quiet strength.

"I'm sorry, I think I heard you wrong." Tamaki laughed, sticking a finger in his ear. "I could have sworn I just heard you say you were marrying Sora and Kita…?"

"I don't know who Sora and Kita are, but I'm marrying those two right there." Larry said, pointing towards Kita and Sora, staring at him wide-eyed.

_Hmm. For some reason Larry reminds me of Barry the Chopper… well, that can't be good. _

"Why the heck would you want to marry either of them?" One of the twins asked and I gave them a death glare. "Kyoya, can I please kill them?"

"I'd rather you didn't get blood on the carpet." Kyoya replied, typing away. I couldn't help but wonder what his plan was.

Larry obviously wasn't listening though. "I remember the night I asked them to marry me." He sighed dreamily. "Oh, it was magical. A candle lit dinner, both of them radiant in the flickering light…"

"When did this happen?" Sora asked, speaking up for the first time.

_Oh great, he's delusional too. _

"Yeah, Larry I don't think any of that actually happened." Kita said, frowning at Larry with a surprisingly pitying look in her eyes. "Larry, we never agreed to anything."

"I don't think they did either." Tamaki said, folding his hands behind his back. "Sora and Kita don't strike me as the type to marry early."

"Oh, but they are." Larry said happily. "So, who's your favorite?" One of the twins piped up and I whirled and stared at them, making them both shrink back in their chairs.

"Well, considering that the only one I've slept with yet is Alexis…"

Everything seemed to move in slow motion then as I leaped at him, roaring about how untrue that was when Kita dived forward, driving her Shinai against the side of his head as Tamaki leaped to his feet.

"Don't talk about Sora that way!" He exclaimed. He stood over Larry cradling his probably aching screwed-up head, his hair covering his eyes. "Sora is a complete lady, and I _know _she would never do anything like that before marriage! She is not that kind of woman!"

"Yeah, shut the heck up moron!" I shrieked, having to be partially restrained by Kyoya calmly grabbing onto the hem of my dress as I ran in place.

"Who is this Sora you keep talking about? Is Alex role playing or something?" Larry frowned from the floor and Kita swore, coming at Larry again. Mori calmly held up his hand, giving Kita a look I didn't understand, but after a moment she averted her eyes, allowing her Shinai to lower.

"Larry, just get out of here." Sora said quietly and we all turned to look at her. Sora was standing with her fists clenched, staring down at the floor, her face hidden by hair wavy hair.

"Alex, honey…" Larry stood up, holding out his hands. "You know I love you…"

Seeing that Sora wasn't going to respond, Larry turned to Kita. "Alena…" He said, a slow smile building on his face. "My darling… you will never run away from me, will you?" His hand lifted, cupping his cheek in his hand and Kita's eyes flashed.

We all jumped as Larry was suddenly tossed clean off his feet across the room, slamming into the wall and sliding down to the floor, gawking at Mori as he went to stand protectively in front of Kita.

"Do not lay your hands on Takita, pig." Mori's deep, quietly dangerous voice reverberated throughout the entire room, and I could see Larry finally look afraid.

Finally the doors flew open and I squeaked as the SWAT team came flooding in, ducking to hide behind Kyoya.

"Kyoya! Is this your brilliant plan?" I demanded, staring fearfully at the men as they separated Sora and Kita from Larry, and I blinked when I realized they were handcuffing Larry.

"Are they really going to arrest him?" I asked quietly, feeling kind of bad for Larry. He couldn't help anything wrong with his mind.

"No, they're just making sure he doesn't hurt himself or anyone else." Kyoya replied. When I didn't respond he paused in his typing, pushing up his glasses as he looked up at me. "Nothing bad will happen to him." He added more gently. "He's going to get help."

I wordlessly reached down and wrapped my arms tightly around Kyoya, burying my face in his shoulder. Kyoya put a hand on my other shoulder, not exactly holding me close but letting me know he was there.

I didn't look up as I listened to doors being shut, not wanting to see Larry being led away like some dangerous criminal- I knew he was dangerous, but it wasn't his fault.

"Make sure he gets the right help." I whispered to Kyoya, keeping my eyes shut tight. "I will." Kyoya replied and I closed my eyes tighter, wondering what Sora and Kita were thinking right now.

OOO

I couldn't watch them drag Larry off like some kind of animal- I turned away, staring at the floor as I tried to think about anything but him, and my mind landed on Tamaki standing up for me, the way his eyes flashed with fury when Larry spoke me like that.

_But Tamaki and everyone are realizing now Sora and Kita aren't our actual names. _I thought grimly.

_What's going to happen now?_

OOO

**Author's Note:**

Wow. That's my first cliffhanger for this story I think.

I'm evil :)

*evil laughter*

Anyway, ignore the cackling authoress- don't be angry at me though! I'll update ASAP, this chapter was just getting really long and I wanted to write a cliffhanger for once. As they say in show business, "Always leave them wanting more."

See you next time! Just don't kill me before then please. It'd be a bit hard to write then, wouldn't it?

LOSGAP =D

5


	35. Revelations Continued

**Author's Note:**

I'm sorry I've been busy and had the WORST writer's block, like ever (oh I've been so creatively drained lately T_T) and to top it all off I've been uber-busy. Gah.

And good news to all! LOSGAP has finally become a beta!!!

*meeps for joy*

I'm beta-ing for **BlackWingzObi **for her story "More Behind the Mask"- it is epic, and I am proud to beta it *wipes tear from eye*.

She's an epic authoress so you'd better read her story! :3

Well now that I've slowly numbed your brain cells, it's time to get back to the story so I can rot the rest of your brain cells! Yay!

LOSGAP =D

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the first time in just about forever, no one in the Host Club could say a word.

Silence lay over the room like a thick fog, but instead of deadening the senses it sharpened them- I felt like I could hear every breath taken- there was little of that though, since we were all holding our breaths to hear what everyone had to say.

"So you're not Sora and Kita Zawahira." One of the twins, Kaoru I believe, said slowly. "Your names are actually Alexis and Alena?" He asked and I nodded.

"I'm Alexis- call me Alex- and Kita's actually Alena." I explained and the twins nodded slowly. "I thought your voices sounded familiar." Hikaru said, a slow smile spreading on his face.

"You're superstars!" I felt a tiny projectile fly into me in a super-hug. "Alex-chan, Lena-chan, you both are famous! You're like heroes!" Hunny exclaimed, then he leaped over and gave Alena the same superstar glomp.

Alena smiled faintly and petted his head, but I noticed she had eyes only for Mori.

He was impassive, as per usual, but I could have sworn I saw something flicker through the depths of his eyes when he looked at Alena. I averted my eyes from the two of them, feeling like I was intruding somehow, and looked around the room for Tamaki.

I heard the door click shut and turned my head, realizing with a shock that he was gone.

OOO

"Sora! Er, Alex!" I heard Miki call after me as I turned and hurried to the door at the back of the room, realizing it led to a sort of meeting room, with a long table and some chairs arranged around it.

Tamaki was standing at the large window, his back to me and his face turned skyward. For a moment I considered turning around and leaving him, but I had to know what he thought of me now that he knew I wasn't who he thought I was.

_Is he mad? _I wondered as I took a few steps closer, trying to see his face.

"Is there anything else you've been lying to me about?" Tamaki asked quietly and I came to a halt. "I wasn't lying to you." I replied truthfully. "You lied about who you are." Tamaki responded, still not looking at me.

"I just wanted to start over." I said softly.

There was a long silence as I stared at the back of his head, hot tears pricking painfully behind my eyes as I blinked repeatedly, holding my breath and hoping that everything between us was for nothing because of this lie.

Tamaki turned around slowly, and something my chest cracked at his eyes- he wasn't mad. He was hurt. And that was much worse then any anger he could have thrown at me.

"What could have been so bad that you threw away your identity to get away from?" He asked and now it was my turn to look away. "I feel like I was just starting to get to know Sora-chan." He said as I took a few cautious steps closer.

"But now I know that Sora-chan is not Sora-chan- she is Alex-chan, and I feel like I have to get to know you all over again." He said and I smiled faintly as I looked up at him. "You _do _know Alex-chan." I told him firmly. "Just because I have a different name doesn't make me a different person- I'm still the same, adorable, slightly insane, girl." I said.

There was a moment's pause before Tamaki shrieked and tackled me, knocking me clean off my feet. "SO-ALEXIS-CHAN!" He exclaimed. "Daddy is very proud of that cute face you just made! Very proud!" He squealed as he hugged me tightly.

I froze in his arms, shocked that he really was fine with it- was it really over that fast?

Just as this thought crossed my mind however, Tamaki pulled back slightly so that he was looking at me. "You could have told me." He said suddenly and I blinked up at him. "I wouldn't have told anyone! I am very good at keeping secrets!" He exclaimed, his hold on me tightening with excitement.

Instead of laughing at his enthusiasm, I was trying very hard to keep calm. We were lying on the floor of a dark room, our bodies pressed together, his face so close to mine I could feel his breath. Thank God he didn't reek of tea or anything gross- he smelled like roses. Which usually would be girly, but I think it was just because of the very unusual amount of roses in the music room.

Tamaki tilted his head quizzically, looking like an oversized puppy as he frowned thoughtfully. "Alex-chan, are you all right? You're very red."

The fact he had noticed how much I was blushing just made it worse. I blinked once, twice, then passed out in his arms.

OOO

I watched in faint amusement as Miki tried to settle Hunny, since it was just about his nap time but he was too over-excited about the day's events to go to sleep easily.

"You really should have told us." The twins said in unison, identical frowns on their faces. "Kyoya-sempai, can't you just imagine the amount of customers and cash they'll bring in?" They said as they turned their heads to the Dark Lord.

Kyoya smiled ever so slightly, pushing his glasses up his nose as he replied, "This should be good for profits."

I scowled at that. "You see, this is why we didn't tell you." I said. "We don't want to be something to profit off of, we want to be just regular people."

"Regular people don't go to this school." One of the twins reminded me. Haruhi looked up from where she was reading, blinked once, smiled slightly, and returned to her reading. I didn't press the subject of what the twins had said, not wanting to ruin Haruhi's little happy moment.

I leaned back on the couch and looked over at Mori, sitting next to me and being his usual guard-dog self. "So, you're really not mad about… this?" I waved a hand in the air as I frowned over at him, keeping my voice down so no one would hear me asking him.

"No." He responded. He turned his head to me. "I'm not mad." He said and I blinked, then smiled slightly. "Good."

There was a rather awkward pause before, to my great surprise, Mori spoke again, unprovoked. "I only wish you had told me."

I jumped a bit, startled, and turned to look at him in surprise. "Why?" I asked.

He didn't look away, his voice calm and his eyes steady as he replied, "Because I could have helped you."

I officially lost the fight against the blush and crossed my arms, trying to look less like a love-struck fan girl. "You did help me." I muttered. "Earlier. Thank you, for that."

Mori nodded once, and I had the feeling our moment was over.

We both snapped our heads to the left when the doors flew open and a very mad, very wet Alexis stormed out of the back room. I stifled a snort of laughter at the fact she was soaked with tea, her eyes flashing with rage.

"We're going home." She said, her voice laced with poison. Tamaki was right behind her, looking like a kicked puppy. "Alex-chan, I said I was sorry!"

"You didn't need to pour tea on me to wake me up!" She snapped. "Especially _hot_ tea! I'm already blistering!" She glared at him.

"Uh-oh, mommy and daddy are fighting." Miki, having come up behind me without my noticing, whispered. I looked over my shoulder at her but she was already gone, wrapping her arms around Kyoya's neck to hide from Alexis's rage.

"But you were passed out! I needed to wake you up, and on TV they usually pour water on the victims!" Tamaki protested.

"_Victims?!_ The only thing I'm a victim of is your stupidity!"

I didn't even see Tamaki retreating to his corner- in the blink of an eye he was gone, sulking in a far corner of the room. Alexis stared at him for a moment, looking like she wanted to say something before she turned her head, her hair covering her eyes as she growled, "Let's just go."

I nodded, knowing that I was most likely going to be handing her tissues for the rest of the night, and stood up. "Bye everyone!" Miki waved, dropping her head to give Kyoya a swift kiss on the cheek before she was gone, trotting happily along after Alex, who was already out the door.

"See you guys Monday." I sighed, swinging my back-pack over my arms. The twins lifted their hands in a lazy wave, Kyoya gave me a curt nod and Tamaki ignored me, wrapped in his corner of woe.

Haruhi looked up from her book, offered me a rare smile and a slight wave before returning to her copy of _Gone With the Wind_, and I turned automatically to Mori, sitting quietly in front of the little canopy-type thing Hunny was napping in. I hadn't even noticed when they both had retreated to their corner.

I lifted a hand in farewell and Mori nodded, returning to his book while he watched over his tiny charge. I smiled slightly and headed out the door, not looking forward to a long night.

OOO

**Author's Note:**

Yes, it was short. Stop bothering me.

Better then nothing though, ne?

Sorry again this took so long to put out! Writer's block sucks. Majorly. ._.

Anyway, please review! Muchos gracias! :D

- LOSGAP =D


	36. Apologies

**Author's Note:**

Please don't hurt me T_T

I had very awful writer's block. Very very awful. I'm surprised I survived these dark days without writing.

Anyways, hope you all love the chapter! Don't forget to review please- they make my day ^.^

LOSGAP =D

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When we got home after school, Alex locked herself in her room, leaving me alone with Miki.

_Great, now I get to entertain her. _I thought with annoyance, turning to where Miki was staring up at me expectantly, her eyes wide and eager.

"Entertain me." She demanded.

I smacked her on the back of the head. "Entertain yourself."

Leaving Miki to whine about that "child abuse" I calmly went outside and shut the door, not telling Miki where I was going.

Walking around the house, I came up to where Alex's window would be and frowned up at it, judging the distance carefully before I leaped up, landing neatly and soundlessly on the windowsill, peering into her room.

Alex was sitting on the bed, a fierce scowl on her face as she applied what looked like Neosporin to her face. My hands tightened into fists, furious that Tamaki might have physically hurt her- he would _die_.

I silently opened the window and stepped lightly in, closing it quietly behind me. Alex jumped at the soft click of the window and stared at me.

"Guess I should have locked the window." She shrugged finally, holding up a hand mirror and frowning into it. "Are you OK?" I asked, sitting down on the bed next to her, trying to see over her shoulder.

"I'm all red and puffy." She complained. She turned to show me and I winced. "Ow."

Alex's face had small red dots scattered across her nose, cheeks and chins- dozens of tiny blisters that were certain to hurt later.

"Curse him." She scowled. "Those will definitely hurt more later. Try a cold compress." I suggested and she groaned, flopping back on her bead. "A cold compress won't help the searing agony within my heart!" She wailed dramatically.

"See, this is why _I _write the songs." I replied dryly and she scowled. If she hadn't been so upset about Tamaki, I would have teased her about her looking like she was back in middle school. (She'd had REALLY bad acne back then.)

"Why is he such an idiot?!" She exclaimed. "I mean, HOT TEA?! Really?!" She sat up again and scowled. "Do the tea makers really need to label their tea 'WARNING: Do not pour on face'?"

"I think Tamaki meant well." I pointed out. "He was just trying to wake up you up and used the closest resource- wait a second, why did he have to wake you up?" I asked suddenly as that gap in the story dawned on me. Alex's face turned a deep shade of red.

"…no reason…"

"Alex…"

"…diabetic coma?"

"How do you even know what that is?"

"House."

"Ah."

We were silent for a moment, I deciding to just drop the subject "I'm going to start dinner and make sure Miki didn't find the matches." I said, standing up and leaving Alexis to brood.

OOO

At school the next day, Alexis had a moment where she almost refused to go to the Host Club.

She baulked at the doors, coming to a dead halt and glaring at the doors. "Tamaki's been avoiding me all day." She said with a growl.

"There might be a reason for that…" Alena said, and when we both turned to stare at her she whistled softly. "What? Just practicing my whistlin'." She said innocently. "I don't think she got enough sleep last night." Alex whispered in my ear. "Ya think?" I hissed.

"OK. Let's slowly and calmly enter, like mature women." Alex said, adjusting her dress and clearing her throat as Alena walked in ahead of us, shutting the door behind her as Alex fiddled with her dress, hair, etc.

"Darn her for abandoning us." She scowled.

Judging by the screaming and thumping from the other side of the door though, this was a good thing. We glanced at each other in horror. "Dude, I think she finally snapped!" I exclaimed. Alex groaned and face-palmed.

"Great, now we have to go clean up after her." She grumbled.

"I'll go first." I said, holding out an arm. Alex gasped. "You're mad!"

"I'm not mad, just insane. Make way for my crazy ninja skills!" I shrieked as I leaped forward, crying "KYAH!" As I burst through the door.

The second I stepped through I knew something was up. The whole "room being pitch black" and "a hand clapping over my mouth and dragging me off" were kind of dead giveaways.

OOO

"Miki?" I called, suddenly kind of scared. I stared at the double doors of the Host Club, biting my lip. _Should I go in? Or should I call the police?_

I stared in silence, then thought of Mori and Hunny and their mad ninja skills. "Well if they're there I'm in no danger." I shrugged as I opened the door.

"Um… guys?" I called into the blackness. "Alena?" I called weakly when no one answered. "Mori-sempai?" I tried, even though I knew I wouldn't get an answer from him of all people.

A hand covered my mouth and I merely blinked in surprise, wondering who it was. "Tamaki?" I asked, muffled against the palm as I felt myself dragged away and a blindfold tied on me.

"OK this is fun." I grinned as I was dragged along by my kidnapper. "Where we going?"

Any normal girl would be screaming, crying and begging for their mommies but come on, it's the Host Club- they're always doing crazy stuff like this.

So I happily got into the back of a car and sank down in a plush leather seat, asking politely if I could remove the blindfold.

"Go ahead." I recognized Alena's voice and gasped. "Alena! That was you?!" I asked, ripping off my blindfold. She scowled fiercely at me from where she sat next to me. "Of course not. I got dragged into this too."

"Where we going?" I asked again, bouncing on the seat as I looked around the limo- the windows had been painted- we couldn't see out. At least we had lights. It would have been creepy if we didn't.

"I don't know." Miki, sitting beside me, looked calm. "Who grabbed me? Anyone know? I'd like to tell him he has nice-smelling hands." I asked, glancing between the two of them. They both sweat dropped. "Er, I think that might have Mori actually." Miki admitted and I raised an eyebrow. "He has nice hands." I nodded. "You can tell a lot about men from their hands."

"I'm sure you can." Alena rolled her eyes. "Who grabbed you?" I asked Miki and she grinned. "Kyoya, of course- he said he wasn't going to let the twins put their hands on me." She said proudly.

"The twins _couldn't_ put their hands on you." Alena snorted. We both gave her long looks. "What?" She demanded. "You think I was going to let two sixteen-year old boys grab me in a dark room and go without a fight?" She asked harshly.

"She bit them." Miki whispered and Alena scowled. "Darn* right I did. Stupid little…" And she was rambling to herself.

"I take it Mori had to save the twins from an untimely Alena related death?" I guessed and Miki wiggled her eyebrows. "Yeah. OH!" She said suddenly, diving behind the seat. "Kyoya said we had presents!"

"Presents?! Why didn't you say that in the first place?!" I demanded, leaping back with her. We found three white shopping bags, each one with our names on them, in the back, and passed them out.

"Jeans?" Miki asked as she rummaged, frowning in disappointment. "I was hoping for something a bit kinkier." She sighed in mock disappointment and Alena whacked her upside the head.

"OK everyone but their bags over their heads while I change!" I demanded as I stood up in the limo. Miki obliged, then panicked. "ACK! Dark! Scary!" She shrieked, flailing her arms wildly.

I sweat dropped. "This is going to be a _long_ car ride."

OOO

The limo finally came to a halt and I leaped out excitedly, then stared blankly.

"Where the _heck*_ are we?" Alena demanded, glaring at the limo driver who had opened the door. He merely smiled and tipped his hat, getting back in the limo and driving away as Miki slammed the door behind her.

"Miki, you can take the bag off now." I said, sweat dropping. "Later." Miki waved her hand dismissively and I sighed.

"OK. Let's assess the situation." I said, beginning to pace. "One. We find some very plain, but comfy outfits of jeans and T-shirts in the limo." I say, holding up a finger. "That's not what happened first but continue." Alena nodded. "Second, we get dropped off at the edge of a big random forest with no civilization in sight." I stop in front of the scowling Alena and the bag-faced Miki and crossed my arms.

"I think we just got Punk'd."

OOO

"We're going to _die!_" Miki, still wearing the bag on her head and sitting a ways off on the grass cried. "We've only been here like three minutes." I pointed out, struggling to keep my patience. This _reeked_ of Tamaki- he was going to get such a beating the next time I saw him.

Speaking of Tamaki and his stupid acts, Alexis's face is still broken out- she's wearing like a pound of concealer, so she looks clear but… thick.

Considering the boiling heat, both of us put our hair back in ponytails using some scrunchies Miki had in her pocket (She had tried to put her hair up with the bag on- no success) and now the three of us were just kind of sitting around, doing nothing.

"If we really are on camera, they're going to think we're the most boring celebrities, ever." I pointed out. "True." Alex nodded. "Oh wait, I have an idea." She stood up and walked away. I stared after her, not quite sure I wanted to know.

Suddenly she took off running, screaming "SNAKE!" and waving her arms, then promptly tripped and fell flat on her face.

I jumped up and ran over as she started moaning, clutching her ankle and stood over her, looking down at her anxiously.

"Good job Lena-chan." She hissed quietly. "You're making it look authentic." I scowled. "What are you doing?" I demanded, annoyed she had worried me. She looked at me like I was an idiot. "If I get injured, I may get to see Ashton Kutcher." She replied. "That _would_ be awesome." I admitted as I sat down next to her.

Miki, who was facing the wrong direction, suddenly raised her head. "Ashton?! WHERE?!" She shrieked as she stood up and started running towards the forest. "I LOVE YOU!" She screamed as she ran.

"Miki no…!" Alex and I both winced as she slammed into a tree and fell twitching on the ground. "Ugh." I groaned as I wandered over, kicking her foot. "You OK?"

"I'm fine if _you're_ here, Ashton." She sighed dreamily. "Well, she's as delusional as ever." Alex, who had come up soundlessly beside me, sighed. "Hey wait what's that?" I asked suddenly when I noticed a slip of paper stuck to the tree.

"Warmer." Alex read over my shoulder and we looked at each other in confusion. "OK now I _know_ we got Punk'd." She said as I pocketed it. "Looks like we're on some crazy treasure hunt." I sweat dropped. "Lovely. Well, we might as well find out what it is- knowing the Host Club, they'll probably keep us out here for days if we don't do it." I sighed as I walked past the tree, discovering a little trail.

"I hope it's a good surprise." Alexis scowled as she fell into step behind me. "Because so far I kinda hate this." She said as she grabbed Miki's bag handle and dragged the little teen behind her.

I nodded in agreement as we continued walking.

OOO

"Miki, seriously, what did you _do?!_" Alena exclaimed as she continued trying to drag the bag off Miki's head. "It's stuck!" She wailed. "In my hair! Ow! Ow! OW!"

I face-palmed as I watched the two of them bicker, not sure how this fight had started. It may have had something to do with Miki walking into a tree, _again._

"What does Kyoya see in you? I thought nerds always went for nerds." I said, crossing my arms. Miki gasped. "Are you calling me a nerd?!" She demanded and I rolled my eyes, deciding not to respond.

Just then Alena finally managed to haul the bag off of Miki- both of them went flying through the bushes, shrieking as they fell.

I sweat dropped slightly. "You guys OK?" I asked as I followed more cautiously.

I blinked in surprise when I stepped out of the bushes and my shoes sank into soft sand. I looked down, then back up, my eyes widening.

We'd somehow wandered onto a beach. Sparkling white sand stretched out before us, leading up to a turquoise sea, lapping lazily at the sand. I could almost feel myself relaxing just looking at it.

"Oh yeah." I remembered my sister and friend and looked down, blinking in amusement at the sight of them tangled together, Alena screaming profanities.

"About time you got here." I jumped and uttered a squeak of surprise as the twins popped up beside me, each resting an elbow on my shoulder. I couldn't help but notice they both had a bandaged hand.

"The boss is waiting for you." The one on the right, Hikaru I believe, grinned as he and Kaoru lifted me off the ground by my arms.

"Wait, what?!" I couldn't help but shriek as I was dragged away.

OOO

"What the heck* is going on?!" I demanded, launching to my feet and looking around wildly for Alexis, but she was already gone.

"Aw, this is so romantic." Miki gushed. "Tamaki had us hike through the woods for twenty minutes so we could fall onto a beach! Oh Alexis is gonna love this!" She clapped her hands excitedly.

"I hope you're not being sarcastic." We both looked up in surprise as Kyoya, Mori and Hunny walked over, all clad in swim trunks. Except for Kyoya, who was wearing a white button up shirt as well- I was glad for this fact, Miki was terrible enough without her hormones acting up.

"Of course not." Miki snorted as she stood up, skipping over to wrap an arm around Kyoya's waist, snuggling into his chest. Kyoya pretended not to notice.

"Hey." I waved sheepishly to Mori. I was still a bit embarrassed about him having to drag me off the twins- not exactly my finest moment.

Mori nodded, his face impassive. Hunny waved excitedly from the tall man's shoulders. "Hi Lena-chan! Isn't this beach pretty?!" He asked eagerly. I couldn't help but smile at the tiny senior. "It's gorgeous." I said, falling into step beside Mori as we both started walking away from the woods, towards the water.

"Tama-chan rented this beach out just for Alex-chan." Hunny went on happily. "He wants to say sorry! I think this is really sweet of him, ne Lena-chan?" He asked and I shrugged. "Yeah, I guess." I mumbled, not wanting to admit Tamaki ever being sweet. He still creeped me out from time to time.

"Where are they?" I asked, directing my question to Mori. He stared wordlessly ahead, and I followed his gaze, then raised an eyebrow.

Up ahead, a cliff jutted out over the sea- there had to be a drop of at least fifty feet, and just barely I could catch a glimpse of Alexis's white T-shirt and Tamaki's blonde hair.

"Aw how cute! They're watching the sunset together!" Hunny squealed. I blinked in surprise- it was already sunset?

"I'm gonna go gather shells, 'k Takashi?" Hunny asked suddenly, leaping off his cousin. Mori nodded. "Ah."

"Bye-bye!" Hunny waved happily and skipped off, presumably to find Miki. I turned back to Mori and found he was staring at me, and I pushed a lock of hair, swept out of place by a sudden breeze, back behind my ear self-consciously.

"What is it?" I asked, deciding Mori wasn't going to speak first. "Your eyes." He frowned down at me and I blinked. "What about them?"

"They're not real." He said flatly. I looked at him in shock. "How do you know?" I asked in surprise. I'd completely forgotten I was even wearing contacts.

Mori wordlessly reached into his back pocket and pulled out Alexis's and I's first self-titled CD. The cover had Alex and I back to back, and in the picture you could clearly see my eyes were bright orange.

"Where'd you get that?" I asked as he put it back. "Tamaki passed them out to everyone." He explained and I laughed. "I should have guessed. Hold on." I turned my back to him and pulled out my contact case, blinking as I removed the colored lenses and put them away, rubbing my suddenly free eyes. I could see so much clearer without them and I turned back to Mori, blinking in relief.

"There. Better?" I asked, tilting my head up. His stoic face melted in a slight smile. "Ah." He agreed.

OOO

"I must admit, you certainly went to a lot of trouble." I said, frowning at the beach. This was usually public and very, very crowded.

"Of course!" Tamaki exclaimed. "I never settle for anything less then the best!" He stabbed his finger into the air. I sweat dropped.

"So what do you think Alexis-chan?" He asked eagerly. I looked back over the cliff, seeing Miki and Hunny playing the surf while Kyoya sat on a lawn chair, writing something in his notebook, and I spotted Mori and Alena not too far away, walking in the opposite direction.

"I think everyone's having fun." I replied finally. Tamaki's face fell. "You don't like it."

And somehow, he managed to find an emo corner on a cliff. I looked over to where he was crouched, drawing circles on the rock and sweat dropped.

"I never said I didn't like it." I said, looking towards to where the sun was sinking into the water. "It's just…"

"Just what?" Tamaki was beside me again. I scowled at him briefly. "Under all that sparkle and flair, you're still a guy at heart." I muttered. Tamaki stared at me blankly. "I'm sorry, what does that have to do with the beach?" He asked, completely confused.

I glared at him and crossed my arms. "Like I said, still a guy." I sighed as I stood up and started to walk away. Here I was, hoping for a simple apology, but he'd gone and rented out a whole stinking beach for me- sure it was nice to be here and relax for a bit, but he still hadn't said it. Typical man.

"Wait Alex-chan!" Tamaki cried and I stopped. Not because I wanted to- because he had attached himself to my foot.

"What do you want?!" He begged. "A parade? A carnival? An island? I'll give you anything!" He pleaded. I stared down at him. "You think I can just be bought?!" I demanded, infuriated. "I'm not one of those stupid fake girls you can please with pretty words and roses!" I snapped. "All I wanted was to hear you say 'I'm sorry'- that was it. You could have ended this yesterday if you'd decided to apologize- but no, that'd be too easy!"

Even as I ranted, I could start to see how stupid this all was. It was _tea_. He hadn't slapped me and called my mother a gopher, he'd been trying to help.

Was it too much to ask for a simple "I'm sorry for scalding your face" though?

I sighed, running a hand down my face. "Look, we're both going crazy over a simple little incident." I said finally. "I'm sorry for blowing up at you like this- I've been under too much stress what with the whole revelation thing the other day, and seeing Larry…" I pinched the bridge of my nose, taking a calming breath.

"What I mean to say is, I'm over-reacting. I'm acting like a royal brat." I laughed, shaking my head. "I've been stuck in my 'Dark Princess' mode for the past few days." I grinned, crossing my arms.

Now Tamaki was smiling again as he got to his feet, brushing his pants off. "Well, I'm sorry too." He said. I grinned, fully satisfied. "Even though I'm not too sure what I'm apologizing for." He said thoughtfully. "Why were we fighting again?" He tilted his head.

For a moment I couldn't decide whether to be infuriated or amused. I chose the latter.

"Come on Tamaki." I said, grabbing his hand. "Might as well have fun while we're here!"

OOO

I jumped about six feet in the air when I heard screaming that sounded remarkably like two girls leaping off a cliff and turned to see Tamaki and Alexis leaping off the edge, hand in hand.

"Idiots." Kyoya sighed, not even looking up. "Looks like they're having fun, ne Mi-chan?" Hunny asked, turning to grin happily at me. "Apparently." I grinned.

"Tamaki was moping all day yesterday." Kyoya said suddenly and I turned to look at him in surprise. "Really?"

He nodded, still not looking up from his notebook. "He kept calling me, wailing something about being hated and being the most despicable creature on earth for hurting, and I quote, a 'beautiful woman like Alex-hime'."

I smiled at that. "At least he feels bad." I said. "Alex has been all emo since she blew up at him." I sighed dramatically.

We were quiet for a while, when Hunny suddenly picked up his bucket of shells and said something about going to show Alena and Mori and skipped off, leaving Kyoya and I alone.

I watched him leave, then flopped down on the beach, squishing my toes in the wet sand and grinning happily.

"Having fun?" Kyoya asked, somewhat amused. "Yup!" I tilted my head back, looking at him. "I haven't been to a beach in _so_ long." I said, laying back and closing my eyes, basking in the fading light.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." Kyoya said, and I smiled to myself.

"Why did Tamaki pick the beach anyway?" I asked suddenly.

"Because he saw a movie." Kyoya replied and I sighed. "That explains the kidnapping and treasure hunt thing too then?" I asked.

"Yes. In the movie it was quite romantic. Or so Tamaki says." Kyoya said and I laughed.

OOO

Mori and I walked quietly down the beach, neither of us speaking. The only sound I could hear was the gentle lapping sound of waves against my shoes and the rather annoying sound my shoes made every time I took a step.

Since Mori wasn't talking, I was allowed to let my imagination roam freely.

_Is this what a date with him would be like?_ I wondered idly. If I just closed my eyes, I could clearly imagine this being a date- I wished briefly he would hold my hand.

The practical side of me laughed at this thought- the imaginative fan girl in every girl sighed in delight.

_That's so not what Mori would do though it's almost funny- too bad. I wouldn't have minded. _I think absentmindedly just as Mori's hand slipped into mine.

I jumped, shocked out of my fantasies by Mori's calm expression. "Crab." He said flatly, pulling me to the side. I stared down at a crab scuttling across the beach, just where my foot was about to step down, and sweat dropped.

"Thanks." I said as he let go and my hand suddenly felt cold.

_It was nice while it lasted. _I sighed mentally.

OOO

"AW!" Alexis squealed as we got out of the limo that had dropped us off at home. "I saw you and Mori walking on the beach! It was so kawaii!" She exclaimed, trotting after Alena. Alena turned bright red and I raised my eyebrows. That was the first time I could remember ever seeing her blush.

"It was nothing." Alena scowled. "It was so romantic." Alexis sighed, ignoring her. "I wish Tamaki was that romantic- the beach thing was awesome, but the whole 'nearly drowning' thing wasn't so cool." She frowned briefly. I laughed at that.

"That was awesome- I've never seen anyone swim so fast." I giggled. Alena grinned too. "I can't believe he really thought that was a shark." She rolled her eyes. "It was a _rock_."

"Though him trying to drag you to shore was cute." I snickered. "Except he nearly drowned you in the process, but he meant well!"

"Why is it that whenever Tamaki means well Alex usually gets hurt?" Alena wondered as she unlocked the front door and we stepped inside, the warmth of the house a relief after the cool night outside.

"Kisa!" I exclaimed at the sight of the cat asleep on the couch. She wasn't as tiny as she used to be, and was turning into a young cat.

"Wah I wish you would stay tiny and cute forever!" I cried as I picked her up, hugging her tightly. "Sweetie, I'd love to cuddle you for a few hours but I'm salty and icky- Mommy has to take a shower." I said, setting her down.

"Not if I get there first!" Alex shrieked, taking off at a dead run. I chased after her, tackling her to the ground just before the stairs.

I leaped off of her and she grabbed my ankle, tripping me and pulling me back down the thankfully carpeted stairs, landing flat on my butt as Alex leap-frogged over me, cackling evilly.

I chased her up the stairs and bowled her over, knocking her into the wall and pinning her there.

"Rape! RAPE!" Alex shrieked.

"You guys are idiots." Alena snorted as she walked calmly into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

Alexis and I were silent for a moment before I turned to her. "Race you to the bathroom downstairs?"

OOO

**Author's Note:**

Wah this was long. Sorry it took so long to do- I've been painfully lazy lately, and I apologize.

Yeah I know, Alex-chan is so over-dramatic about things. But so is Tamaki, and that's why they love each other.

No, the movie Tama-chan mentioned isn't real. I don't THINK it is anyway. If it reminds you of something let me know, because I know I got the idea for the mini scavenger hunt SOMEWHERE but I can't remember where.

Lol I know that part was random but I just saw Punk'd the other day and wanted to throw that in xD

Well, until next time loves,

LOSGAP =D

PS.

Go check out my homepage for a bit of Starting Over art! :D

9


	37. Sleepy Daze

**Author's Note:**

Whoot another update! :D

Lol I can't tell you how excited I get for updates xD It's pathetic, really.

In this chapter I'll be focusing a bit on MorixAlena since I've had a lot of clamor about them lately- there will be other couple moments of course, don't worry, but Mori and Alena will have their well-deserved spotlight :D

OH! I almost forgot! A kind reviewer (mori-princess359) pointed out that it's a bit confusing when I switch POV's- I didn't know that! Gomennasai! It's always a bit hard to see it from the reader's point of view, ne? I need to work on that.

So now I'll be putting the person's name with whoever's POV it starts in- to make things easier :D

Enjoy the chapter! ^_^

LOSGAP =D

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alena**

"Mmm. Fall. Makes me sleepy." Alexis remarked as we walked/Mo-Peded to school. I nodded in agreement, blinking tiredly in the morning sunshine.

I hadn't really noticed the gradual change from summer to autumn, but the brisk October wind cutting through my uniform reminded me that it wasn't summer anymore.

"I don't like fall." Miki said over the hum of the Mo-Ped. "It's the awkward time of year- the weather can't make up it's mind whether to be happy or sad." She said.

I smiled at that. Miki never said warm or cold- she defined weather by emotions usually. "But sad days like today _do_ make your tired." She added with a yawn.

"Pretty colors though." Alex nodded, looking up at the leaves. I nodded once in silent agreement, glancing reflexively at the branches stretching over the path above our heads.

"I'm taking a nap after school today." Miki announced as the school came into view. "No one disturb me." She gave us warning looks.

"All right." Alexis and I said in unison, not needing the warning- you didn't wake up Miki during a nap. Unless you wished for a horrible, slowly drawn out death.

OOO

**Alexis**

I yawned sleepily as I rested my head on the table, groaning softly.

"I'm _tired_." I complained. I heard an agreeing grunt from Alena, who was sitting at my table for once and staring off into space, her eyes dull. She wasn't wearing her contacts, I noticed- she took them off after the clients left.

"Apparently you're not the only tired one." Hikaru remarked and I glanced over at where he had picked up a broom and was grinning mischievously. Kaoru, recognizing this look, was at his side in an instant, also with a broom. _Where the heck do they get random objects like that?_ I wondered absentmindedly.

"I don't like that look." I said, frowning slightly. Alena jerked her head slightly, then gave up on trying to stay awake and fell over, collapsing face first onto the table.

I watched in silence as the twins sneaked over to the couch Miki was sprawled on, snoring like a sailor. I felt a random urge to warn them of their impending doom, but decided against it- it'd be much more fun to watch them suffer. Poor twins, they always seem to be the ones who get maimed.

_Well they should have learned by now. _I thought with a shrug as Hikaru poked Miki with the end of the stick.

Miki twitched a hand but offered no more response.

Kaoru took a turn and poked her shoulder- this time Miki had a full-body spasm, flailing her limbs wildly before flopping over, snoring even louder.

I shook my head and sighed as they both poked her at once, hiding behind a book on the table, peeking out at from the side.

Miki snarled in her sleep and her eyes opened a slit. I shivered in pure fear as she sat up, turning slowly to the twins.

"Who _dares_ disturb my slumber?!" She roared and I squeaked with fear. Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged a nervous glance, probably realizing this wasn't such a good idea.

"Idiots." I hissed under my breath. Did they EVER learn?

I watched as Miki rose from the couch, each movement slow and somehow intimidating. She turned towards the twins. "You. Shall. Die."

That was enough for poor Hikaru and Kaoru. They threw their arms in the air and screamed, running in the opposite direction as Miki gave chase.

I watched in quiet, sleepy amusement as the twins ran screaming around the room, Miki right on their tails with an evil look in her eyes.

Somehow Tamaki got involved in this- I didn't see how, but suddenly he was running with the twins, screaming his head off and waving his hands in the air- I fought the urge to tackle Miki to the ground and stop her, but I decided that would just get me killed.

She managed to corner the three of them, trapping them in a far corner of the room, close to where Kyoya was typing away on his laptop, ignoring the insanity around him.

Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru clung to each other, whimpering with fear. "Hold me Kaoru!" Hikaru wailed. "Hold _me_ Hikaru!" Kaoru shrieked.

"Hold me too!" Tamaki cried, wrapping himself around both twins and sobbing chibi tears.

Miki just stood there quietly, the calm before the storm. I suddenly felt cold, as though she were drawing everyone's energy into herself to give her the strength to smite the twins and poor Tamaki.

"Miki." Kyoya said without looking up. "Stop."

I covered my hand with my mouth in horror. "He _didn't!_" I gasped. Kyoya was dead meat now. Miki showed no mercy when comatose.

Miki turned to him, her eyes narrowed. "Stay out of this." She hissed, turning back to the twins and picking up one of their brooms.

Kyoya sighed, pushing up his glasses as he stood up, walking over to where Miki was standing and quietly placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Please? I don't want to pay for another destroyed room." He said and Miki froze under his hand.

"…k." She shrugged, turning around and walking calmly back to the couch and flopping down.

I wanted to burst into applause, but restrained myself for fear of waking Miki up. I had the feeling Kyoya's Supreme Power only worked once on Miki.

"That. Was. Epic." I said solemnly as Kyoya sat back down. "Thank you." Kyoya's lips curved slightly upwards at the ends as he resumed typing.

I turned to where Alena had been and blinked in surprise to see she was gone. _Eh?_

OOO

**Alena**

After seeing that Miki had been properly handled I decided to go see what Mori was doing- he was just sitting at the window, staring out at the sky. He looked kind of lonely without Hunny there- Hunny was taking a nap in a corner.

"Hey." I said sleepily, sitting down next to him. "You look tired." I said, tilting my head curiously at his half-closed lids.

Mori didn't respond for a moment and I frowned, surprised that he hadn't even glanced over- I was used to silence, not ignorance.

Before I had time to wonder if I'd upset him he turned towards me. And to my surprise, smiled.

"You're so cute when you're concerned." He smiled. I just stared, discreetly slipping a hand to my arm and pinching myself to make sure I really was awake.

"Um, I'm sorry?" I blinked in confusion as I stared at him- this was _so_ unreal. Instead of responding, Mori continued to just smile. Not a wide-grin, but a little happy smile that was making my cheeks flare up.

"You know what? I like your eyes." He said, nodding. "They're beautiful." The fan-girl in me fell over- even she couldn't believe this was happening.

"Ah, Mori-sempai, any chance you didn't sleep well last night?" I jumped as Tamaki appeared, looking slightly concerned. "He gets like this when he's sleepy." He explained and I nodded, not taking my eyes off of Mori. He wouldn't stop looking at me, which was a bit creepy but flattering.

"It's probably just the weather." I murmured, glancing at the window. "Fall makes everyone tired."

"Ah, that must be it!" Tamaki cried, stabbing a finger in the air. "What are you going to do with him?" Haruhi asked, walking up and tilting her head curiously at Mori, who was just smiling at all of us.

"Last time this happened we had him take a nap." Kyoya said. "I don't want to take a nap." Mori said. "Unless I can cuddle up with you." He added to me and this time everyone in the room fell over.

"Mother, what should we do? He's shamelessly flirting with our daughter!" Tamaki wailed and I flashed him a glare. Since when was I his daughter?

"I think we should just send him home." Kyoya sighed, pushing up his glasses. "Besides, Hunny-sempai should be waking up soon and he'll be able to decide what we do." He added and I scowled. Who said Hunny was Mori's boss? I knew there was some servant relationship there but Mori didn't follow his every whim… did he?

I looked over at the small senior sleeping in the corner and back to the still-smiling Mori. It was disturbing to think he had such power over Mori, but it was also hard to imagine Mori any other way.

_To each his own I guess. _I thought finally.

"So we have to endure this until Hunny-sempai wakes up?" Tamaki wailed and I sighed. "Apparently." I muttered, and everyone wandered off back to whatever they had been doing before.

Deciding I liked this new Mori I scooted closer and smiled up at him. I wasn't going to miss an opportunity to get him to talk.

"So, Mori," I said, then frowned. "Hey, do you even like that nickname? I know it's not even your real name and I," I realized I was babbling and cut off abruptly, feeling my cheeks turn red. "Sorry." I muttered and he smiled serenely. "Don't apologize for being cute. I like it when you talk." He said and I finally understood why girls squealed.

Now that I finally had my window of opportunity, I realized I couldn't think of a thing I wanted to ask him. I started to miss the old Mori, who was much more honest and sincere in his compliments- the sleepy Mori acted a little stoned, it didn't feel right.

"I think," I said finally. "You should take a nap." I said and he blinked sleepily. "Anything for you, my princess." He said, standing up. He took my hand and kissed the back of it gently, and my skin exploded in goose bumps at the feel of his soft lips against my skin. "Au revoir mon amour." He murmured, his eyes never leaving me before he turned and walked away.

I stood up, cleared my throat, and left the third music room.

I kept walking, and walking, and walking, until I got home. I unlocked the door, kicked off my shoes and set my backpack on the floor and walked upstairs.

I had a shower, I changed, and then I sat down quietly on my bed. I laid down carefully and pressed my face into the pillow.

OOO

**Alexis**

"Dude, Mori was like on crack or something." Miki said as we buzzed along the path home.

"I know! He made me feel like a princess." I gushed and she snorted. "He called me a cherry. I don't even want to know what that means." She frowned. "He said 'mon cheri'." I said patiently. "It means 'my darling' in French." I explained and her mouth formed a small 'o'.

"Since when does Mori speak French?" She wondered aloud and I shrugged. "Spending so much time with Tamaki he's probably picked up a few terms." I reasoned and she nodded. "Ah." She said in a rather good Mori impersonation.

We were about halfway home when the screaming started.

We turned to each other and blinked. "Do you hear that?" I asked as the sound grew closer. With a start I realized it was coming from home.

"You mean the sweet music of a fan-girl? Yes, yes I do." Miki nodded as we pulled into the garage. Miki was right- it sounded like a fan-girl having her first true squeal. "Ah, what a beautiful sound." Miki sighed.

"We should probably go check on Yuki and Kisa- she may be torturing them." I said worriedly. We'd both accepted that Alena was the one squealing- I couldn't blame her, not after Mori's behavior.

"But I want her to squeal a bit longer," Miki whined. "She sounds so happy!" I sighed, flopping down on our porch swing.

"Might as well let her go on a bit longer- at least until the neighbors file a noise complaint." I grumbled- I too wanted to let Alena have her fan-girl moment without us intruding.

"Yay!" Miki clapped, plopping down beside me and pulling her iPod out of her backpack. "We could be here a while." She said and I nodded, getting my own out.

I thought longingly of changing, playing with my Yuki-kun, and watching TV- all these things were just a step away, but no, I had decided to be the soft-hearted sister and wait out my sister's fit.

_I'm such a softie. _I thought with a scowl.

OOO

**Author's Note:**

I know I know it's shorter then last chapter. Gomen.

I hope the amount of fluff pleases you :D

Well please review! I hope you love it! :D

LOSGAP =D

5


	38. Halloween Special!

**Author's Note:**

Ah, Halloween. The annual day of terrifying your friends and stealing candy from your neighbors.

I love Halloween. It's so fun to be scared.

:)

This was SUPPOSED to be done and posted yesterday, but due to technical difficulties I couldn't get it up until today, so sorry it's a day late.

Now sit back, relax, and enjoy the Starting Over Halloween Special! :D

LOSGAP =D

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alexis**

"TRICK OR TREAT!" Miki bawled, pounding on my bedroom door.

"Make her _stop._" I groaned, burrowing my head into my pillow. Alena answered my prayers then, thankfully; there was a muted _thud_ outside my door, then the disturbingly familiar sound of a body being dragged away.

Deciding I couldn't put it off any longer, I sat up and scowled at the sun shining through my window.

"Why did you have to come up today?" I demanded. "Stupid cosmic forces; why couldn't you take a day off?!"

Yuki was watching me from his cage, his little black eyes worried at my yelling. "I know baby, Mommy's grouchy today." I sighed, getting up and grabbing my uniform.

OOO

**Miki**

Little fun fact?

Alexis _hates_ Halloween.

She can't stand being scared, and every year Alena pulls some fantastic prank on her- what, you didn't think she was capable of having a sense of humor?

Alena is the goddess of pranks. She gets me too every year, but at least I can laugh about it while Alexis locks herself somewhere and cries. (She's such a baby.)

So after a long day of school, I was waiting patiently on the couch with Hunny and the twins (I was playing that stupid game of theirs- I never win) for my yearly pant-wetting.

"Anyone else notice Alexis-san has gone missing?" Haruhi asked suddenly.

"I noticed." Alena replied, not glancing up from her homework.

"Did she go home early?" Tamaki asked, sounding concerned as he came over. "Nah, she's just being a pansy." I shrugged.

"I can _hear_ you!" A voice snapped from somewhere above. Slowly, we all raised our heads to see Alexis calmly sitting on a chandelier, swinging her feet back and forth.

"Alexis, what are you doing?" I asked slowly, staring up at her.

"The Wicked Witch of Ouran can't reach me up here." Alexis replied calmly, scowling down at Alena, who smiled innocently.

"Yes, but we can all see up your skirt." I pointed out. Alexis turned an interesting shade of red and glared at me. "Pervert." She hissed, crossing her legs.

"It'd be perverted if one of the homo-twins told you that, not me." I snorted. "Now get down here and put some pants on!"

"…that had to be the weirdest thing anyone has ever said to anyone, ever." Alena shook her head and sighed.

"Yeah I know." I agreed just as I was tackled by Alexis.

"I've got you now, my pretty!" She cackled, crushing me. "Get off! You're fat!" I wailed, pretending to gasp and flail around.

"Not funny." Alexis scowled at me as she got off and grabbed her backpack, disappearing into one of the random rooms they had scattered all around the third music room, presumably to change out of her uniform.

Growing tired of the stupid impossible game the twins had made up, I stood up and went to find Kyoya.

"Hey." I greeted him, curling my arms around his neck and resting my head on his shoulder. "Watcha doin'?"

"Working." He replied calmly, as usual keeping it professional in front of the hosts. I turned my head and kissed his cheek.

"So, I had an idea." I said suddenly, resting my cheek against his, liking the feeling of his warm skin against mine. "Since it's Halloween, did you guys all want to come over for a Horror Movie Fest tonight?" I asked, directing my question to the rest of the room.

"Can't. Got a Fall Ball or something tonight." One of the twins said, waving a hand- judging by the girliness of that gesture, I guessed it was Kaoru.

"I can't come either." Haruhi said, shouldering her back-pack. "Exams are next week; I've got too much stuff to do to take even one night off."

"Oh please Haruhi?!" Tamaki begged, latching onto her leg. Haruhi rolled her eyes and tried to drag him to the door. "Please let me go, senpai." She asked after a minute and Tamaki shook his head vigorously.

"Not unless you agree to come tonight!" He wailed. "Senpai, I really can't." Haruhi said, shaking him loose. Tamaki disappeared to cultivate mushrooms, probably to guilt her into coming, but it had the opposite effect- Haruhi just sighed and left the room, probably thankful she was escaping the madness that was the Host Club.

"So who's going?" I asked, glancing around the room. "I WILL!" Tamaki said excitedly, looking like a dog about to go for a walk.

"I'll come Mi-chan!" Hunny said happily. I was a bit nervous about having him watch gory and scary movies, but remembered he was Mori's age- it was so disorienting.

"Ah." Mori nodded when I looked at him. Of course- if Hunny was going, Mori would be there.

"That just leaves one man…" I said, turning to Kyoya. Kyoya pushed up his glasses. "Do you want me to come?" He asked, probably trying to make me beg. "Yes, that would make me very happy." I said, not ashamed to beg.

"All right then, if it will make you happy." Kyoya replied and I squealed. "YAY!" I exclaimed, kissing him full on the lips, making the twins and Alena groan as I hugged him tightly.

OOO

**Alexis**

"With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride…" I sang as I danced into the living room, my hands full of cotton.

I continued to sing "Toxic" as I decorated the living room for our Fright Night, making cobwebs with the cotton and hanging spiders and bats from the ceiling. Corny in the daylight, but it would add to the affect when night fell and we were all certain a serial killer or something was coming to get us.

"You know, I'm just saying, but if I went trick-or-treating people would give me candy." Miki pointed out from the kitchen, where she was hiding things in the food, most likely to freak out the Hosts- mainly Tamaki, who falls for that kind of stuff easily.

"Miki, you're sixteen." Alena said patiently as she frowned at two DVD's, picking which one to play first. "You're in high school now."

"So?! It's free candy!" Miki protested. "And it's _Japan_! They probably pass out Pocky!"

My jaw dropped when she said that. I hadn't even considered that possibility.

"So tempting." I moaned, dropping my head against the wall.

"First off, I am _not _dealing with you two hopped up on sugar tonight." Alena growled. "Second, you have guests coming tonight so you can't go anyway."

"No fair!" Miki wailed as she came in from the kitchen, her eyes flowing with chibi tears. "But, but…_pocky!"_

"No." Alena replied flatly and Miki huffed, crossing her arms and flopping down on the couch.

I grabbed the bowl of candy and went outside, sticking it on a table. We'd scribbled "Just take one!" On the bowl, but I doubted anyone would abide by the rule- at least we tried. We wouldn't be able to hear the doorbell over our own screaming in a bit anyway.

With an excited bounce and clap, I hurried back into the house.

OOO

**Miki**

"Watch Alex." I whispered to Kyoya, burrowing closer into his chest and he tightened his arm around me in reflex, glancing down towards Alex. She was sitting on the floor beside Tamaki, her knees drawn up to her chest, her arms hugging them close and her eyes wide as she stared unblinkingly at the screen.

"Don't do it." She whispered, staring in horror at the screen as the doomed woman got out of bed and grabbed her flashlight that she just _happened _to have right by her bed, just in case a serial killer came in the middle of the night.

"If she's so prepared to have a flashlight, why not buy a gun?" I wondered quietly, keeping my voice down so that only Kyoya could hear me.

"Or a dog?" Alena wondered, and I frowned, wondering just how loud I was.

We all screamed when the guy popped up behind the woman and I buried my face in Kyoya's shirt, both to hide from the TV and from Alex's wild screams.

I peeked out after a moment to see Alexis and Tamaki clinging to each other, shaking in terror.

"He was right there! Just like that!" She gasped, hyperventilating a bit. Normally I would tease her about feeling Tamaki up or something but he was definitely clinging to her just as tightly.

On the couch beside Kyoya and I, Hunny sat in Mori's lap, clinging to him tightly. I noticed that Alena had left and blinked in surprise, wondering where she had gone.

"Hey, where'd Alena go?" I whispered, raising my head to peer around the room curiously.

"Maybe she went to refill the candy bowl?" Alex offered, glancing up. "Maybe." I shrugged. "I'll go see though." I said, untangling myself from Kyoya and trotting to the door.

I peeked outside, noticing that the bowl was half full, and frowned. Looked like Japanese kids were more honorable then Americans, the greedy little monsters.

"Waka waka waka…" My eyes threatened to pop out of my head when I heard the familiar call. "No." I said in horror, turning to grab at the door, but it was locked. "NO!" I shrieked, but everyone was screaming inside so they couldn't hear me.

"Don't let him get me!" I wailed as the "waka waka" noises grew louder. "Waka?" I stiffened and turned around, then screamed.

OOO

**Alexis**

"OK. We've lost Alena, now we've lost Miki." I said, clearing my throat and trying to appear calm. "This could only mean one thing."

Everyone was silent, waiting for me to continue.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" I shrieked, taking off at a dead run. Of course everyone followed me except for Kyoya, who remained on the couch, calmly waiting for his girlfriend to return.

"Closet! Now!" I commanded, opening up my closet and shoving Hunny, Mori, and Tamaki in before I squeezed myself in and shut the door tightly behind me.

"I'm scared Takashi!" Hunny wailed.

"You're scared?" I demanded. "You've got epic ninja skills! What the heck could you be afraid of?!" I exclaimed.

"The Boogy-man!" He wailed and I sighed, then tried to bang my head on the wall but ended up colliding with Tamaki's chest.

"Ow. Sorry, it's a bit cramped in here." I said, wriggling around to make more room.

"You're on my foot." A voice that didn't belong to any of us said suddenly and we all screamed, scrambling for the doorknob.

"Scary voice scary voice scary voice!" I sobbed, pulling on the door with all my might. The closet light turned on and we turned around to see a figure in a black cloak and Jason mask.

"Boo." It said in a low, distorted voice.

I think I passed out then.

OOO

I woke up on the couch, being fanned by Tamaki and Hunny.

"Are you ok, Alex-chan?" Hunny asked anxiously as I stared blearily at him. "I'm fine, but I think drinking all that Coke was a bad idea; I just had the craziest dream." I muttered, sitting up and shaking my head.

"Was it about me?" I turned to stare at the Jason thing standing behind the couch and shrieked. "IT WAS REAL?!"

We all fled at that point, except for Kyoya who just regarded us with quiet amusement- Mori was only running because he was holding Hunny like a football, presumably because he didn't want him to get eaten by the Jason creature.

I grabbed Tamaki, refusing to let him be eaten and dragged him behind me. "Splitting up is a bad idea!" Tamaki protested as I led him in a different direction then Hunny and Mori.

"They're freaking ninjas, they'll be fine!" I snapped. "We, on the other hand, have _got_ to get out of here!"

Tamaki didn't argue with that logic and allowed me to lead him up to my room where we slammed the door and locked it. We slid down it, gasping for breath from our run and leaning on each other, panting heavily.

Yuki let out a little squeak and peered through the bars of his cage, staring at us worriedly.

"Ghosts don't like rats, do they?" I wondered randomly. "Or kittens?" Tamaki asked as Kisa mewed and trotted up to us, leaping lightly up into my lap.

"We really should go looking for Miki-chan and Alena-senpai." Tamaki pointed out as I pet Kisa absentmindedly. "I know, but I don't want to die." I whimpered.

"I'll protect you." He promised me, standing up and offering me his hand. I flushed lightly as I stared up at him before I took his hand, setting Kisa down and holding onto his hand for dear life as he cautiously opened the door.

The hallway was dark and silent, and we walked quietly down it, our eyes darting around; it was creepy as heck, and the only reason I wasn't crying in my closet was because of the comfort of Tamaki's hand in mine.

We looked in all of the rooms upstairs and found Hunny and Mori hiding in Alena's bedroom. I was privately amused that they would pick this room but didn't say anything about it, since Hunny looked upset.

"It's so scary." Hunny whimpered, burrowing into Mori's chest. Mori gave me an accusing look and I stared at him incredulously. He thought _I _was behind this?!

"We'll vanquish the monster, Hunny-sempai!" Tamaki promised the little senior, picking up one of Alena's kendo sticks she had left leaning against the wall. I swallowed hard and stared at him. "We're going after it? Isn't this the part of the movie where the audience is screaming 'don't do it'?" I demanded, staring at him in horror.

"Yes, but the movie stars weren't us." Tamaki replied. "And all the leading ladies never had such a handsome, brave prince to look out for them." He added with a wink as he opened the door- apparently Mori and Hunny weren't going to help us.

I flushed and followed him, mostly because he still had my hand and I wasn't quite ready to let him go just yet.

OOO

**Meanwhile, somewhere on the streets of Japan…**

Miki ran screaming down the street, her arms waving in the air as she shrieked for help. The various trick-or-treaters just sweat dropped and watched her run down the street, assuming she was the either a victim or a prankster.

"Waka waka waka…" Pac-man chased her down the street, always managing to stay about ten feet behind her.

It was a fact Miki was terrified of Pac-man. No one really knows why. She just is.

And so Miki ran.

OOO

**Alexis**

"So you're really not worried about your girlfriend? At all?" I sweat dropped, staring at Kyoya who was calmly typing on his laptop.

"She'll come back to me when she wants to." Kyoya replied calmly, adjusting his glasses. "What if she's being eaten alive by Jason or something?!" I exclaimed. Kyoya actually smiled at that. "I don't think she's being eaten right now."

I scowled at him and crossed my arms. Beside me, Tamaki imitated my gesture. "And how do you know that, Mom?" He demanded.

"She told me about Alena-san's pranks." He dead-panned. I face-palmed. "_I knew it!_" I snarled. "Oh, we are such idiots! I'm going to kill her!" I growled, snatching the kendo stick away from Tamaki and storming off.

I found the Jason thing sitting in the kitchen, regarding me calmly from her seat at the table. "That was so mean." I hissed, wielding my stick and coming at her.

"Are you going to hit me?" She asked, her voice still low and distorted, probably the result of a cheap voice-changer. I scowled at her. "Of course I am!" I snapped.

"I wouldn't do that." She warned me as I leaped, shrieking a battle cry.

Her mask went flying through the air and I pointed my stick at her, about to say something clever when I realized her face wasn't there.

The cloak was empty.

OOO

**Alena**

Miki passed out eventually and I had to carry her back, ignoring the stares I was getting at my Pac-man costume. It'd been expensive, but _so _worth it, especially considering that Alex was probably locked in her closet right now, waiting for me to prank her.

Sometimes the waiting is the scariest part.

When I got to the house though, I found the door open, and the house empty. Except for Kyoya, that is, sitting on the couch, typing on his laptop.

"Your girlfriend fainted." I dead-panned, dropping Miki on the couch. He looked at her and smiled slightly, shaking his head and he turned to me. He raised an eyebrow at my costume and I grinned.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, seeing the movie was still playing. "They all left." He shrugged. "I think they went to Tamaki's house." He added and I frowned at him questionably. He pushed up his glasses. "I believe a 'Nick' made his appearance tonight?" He asked and I nodded understandingly. "Yeah, he's the ghost of the house." I explained.  
Kyoya just shook his head. "There's no such thing as ghosts." He said, just as his laptop turned off.

And that, I think, was the cherry on top of a perfect night.

**Author's Note:**

Don't ask about the Pac-man thing. There's a story behind that, but one I will not tell.

Happy Halloween :)

LOSGAP =D

9


	39. Confessions

**Author's Note:**

Oh. My. Goodness.

O____O

300. There are over 300 reviews for this story.

…

That's more then most stories EVER get, and this story's not over yet!

Thank you all. So much. Words cannot express how thrilled I am- each review matters to me; without them I wouldn't have come this far with this story.

I love each and every one of you (pleased don't run away! I'm not finished yet!) So thank you thank you thank you thank you! Arigato!

Enjoy the chapter loves :)

LOSGAP =D

* * *

**Alexis**

"Ugh. I don't want to go to school today." I complained, glaring at my bowl of cereal. "Why not? You don't usually complain." Miki pointed out.

"I just get the feeling today's gonna suck." I said. Alena rolled her eyes. "You're going. You're already dressed; let's go." She grumbled, standing up and walking off, shouldering her backpack. I stayed in my chair, scowling at the table.

I wasn't lying about having a bad feeling about today, but the fact that I was failing two classes may also have had an influence about why I didn't want to go.

"Come on!" Miki cried, dragging me by my collar. "Let's go! We're watching a movie in class today and I am _not _missing a chance to slack off in school!"

OOO

**Miki**

I slouched at my desk, trying not to zone out but failing miserably. We were watching "Raise Your Voice" in class and it was supposed to be inspirational or something (I think a few kids are failing and the teacher felt the need to "inspire" us all) but so far it was just an awesome concert with Three Days Grace.

Maybe it was a good thing I wasn't paying much attention; otherwise I probably would have burst into song.

At the other side of the room the twins were goofing off, throwing things at each other and at poor Haruhi when the teacher wasn't looking; she was _reading_ during the movie- what kind of person reads when there's a TV on in front of them?!

I shook my head and tried to pay attention to the movie again; Hilary (whatever her character's name was) and her hot brother were in the car now- dang, I missed the concert.

I leaned my cheek onto my hand, staring at the screen and trying to get into it. It was a good movie, I was just not focusing.

I was just thinking this when headlights suddenly framed the brother's face and he turned towards the screen, his eyes terrified.

The scene changed; it was no longer a tall man being struck down but a little blonde girl, her blue eyes wide with horror.

OOO

**Alexis**

"Bah. I hate everything." I groaned, flopping down on the couch.

"Has anyone seen Miki?" Alena asked, sounding a bit worried as she sat down at the table with Mori and Hunny. I frowned, wondering where she was too; she usually caught up to Alena and I on our way to the Club but today we hadn't seen her.

"She ducked out of algebra earlier." One of the twins piped up. "We haven't seen her since." I raised my head and looked at them in surprise. "Miki? Ditch? That isn't like her." I mused, sitting up.

"We were watching a movie; I don't see why she left." The other twin- Hikaru I think- shrugged.

"Maybe Mi-chan got sick and went home?" Hunny suggested. I shrugged, pulling out my cell phone and calling hers.

I hummed to myself as I listened to the waiting music- "Fireflies" by Owl City.

"I'd like to make myself believe…" I sang quietly as I waited for Miki to pick up.

She didn't.

I tried again and got the same result- also for the third try. The fourth try though, it went straight to voicemail; she had probably turned her phone off.

Now _that _got me worried. Miki never turned her phone off. I sent her a quick text ordering her to call me ASAP or I would send my minions after her and re-pocketed my phone, frowning at the floor.

"Is something wrong, princess?" Tamaki asked, noticing my worried look. "She didn't answer." I explained. Alena frowned. "That's not like her; Kyoya-san, has she called you or anything?" She asked, looking over at Kyoya. He adjusted his glasses. "No, she hasn't." He admitted.

"I'm going to go look for her." Alena announced, grabbing her backpack and heading off to the backroom to change.

"I'll help." I said quickly, grabbing my bag. "We'll help too, what if Mi-chan's lost?" Hunny exclaimed, jumping up. "Ah." Mori nodded, his brow furrowed slightly.

"We'll cancel the Club today and all go looking for her!" Tamaki announced, stabbing his finger in the air. I fully expected Kyoya to argue that they would lose money but he nodded, shutting his laptop and pulling out his cell phone.

As I watched the rest of the Club get prepared (Tamaki donned camouflage- no idea where he got it) and start their search, I found myself smiling a bit. They really were like my little adopted family.

OOO

**Alena**

"Miki!" I called, looking around worriedly. We'd been looking for a few hours now; she wasn't at home, or anywhere in the school.

Normally it would have taken all day for us to cover this much ground, but Kyoya's secret police or whatever were combing the school. (I must admit I feel bad for whoever's in the girls restrooms when those guys come pouring in.)

"See anything?" I called down to Mori. He shook his head. "Nothing down here!" Hunny called.

I sighed, slumping against the tree. I had tried climbing up this tree to see if she was anywhere here at the park, but no luck.

I was getting seriously worried; Miki has never been exactly "stable". In both a humorous and non-humorous way.

A part of me wondered if she was passed out somewhere amongst a few boxes of Pocky, while the other was getting more terrified by the minute.

Miki had been on anti-depressants a few years back- she'd weaned herself off of them, and said she was fine now, but she had never once said she wasn't fine, even when she was taking them.

I just hoped we found her, and fast.

OOO

**Alexis**

We'd split up into three teams of three; Haruhi and the twins, Alena, Mori and Hunny, and Tamaki, Kyoya and I.

The three of us were wandering downtown, checking stores and asking if anyone had seen her.

I hadn't thought Kyoya would actually help look; I'd thought he would just park himself somewhere with his laptop and wait for her. But he was looking with us, asking random people on the street if they'd seen someone matching her description. He looked pretty worried too, but I doubted he was as worried as Alena and I were.

"We'll find her, I promise." Tamaki assured me as though he could hear my thoughts. I smiled weakly at him, not answering. I was worried what state we would find her in.

"Hey, where'd Mom go?" Tamaki asked suddenly, looking around. I turned around, and sure enough, the Shadow King had vanished. Like a demon or something. Creepy.

Tamaki and I both shuddered as though we were thinking the exact same thing.

"Maybe he got an idea about where she is?" Tamaki suggested hopefully. "Or maybe he got bored and went home." I guessed sourly. I adored Kyoya like a brother, but I had very little faith in him when it came to field work.

"Let's just keep looking." I grumbled, grabbing Tamaki's hand and dragging him off.

OOO

**Miki**

My feet hung a few inches off the ground, my toes just barely managing to trace lines in the dirt.

I swung quietly back and forth, watching the children run around on the playground. While I sat in my own private misery, they ran and played, shrieking with laughter and just being kids.

I watched them as they played their games, and how when they fell down and scraped their knees they would run to their moms, who would kiss their tears away.

Why couldn't it be so simple? Why couldn't someone come and kiss _my _tears away?

I bit my lip as I watched one little girl with blonde pig tails play catch with a big blue ball.

As I watched it, it flew away from them and bounced towards me, rolling to a halt at my feet.

Hesitantly, I picked it up and waited as the blonde girl came running up to me. She couldn't be much older then Alison had been, only about eight or so.

"Thanks!" She took the ball from me and grinned. She tilted her head and frowned suddenly. "Why are you crying?" She asked, and I blinked, bringing a hand to my face and touching a stray tear. I smiled sadly at her. "Just had a bad day." I said.

"Do you want to play with us?" She asked, pointing to her friends waiting a few feet away. I frowned. Did she think I was her age?

I scowled. Being short has its disadvantages.

"No thanks." I said, shaking my head and resuming my watery smile. "Ok." She shrugged and took off running back to her friends.

I don't know how long I watched them before someone sat down quietly on the swing beside me. I didn't even have to look to know who it was, but I refused to meet his gaze.

We sat in silence, neither of us trying to talk. I watched my feet trace lines in the dirt, just barely touching the ground, and his large feet sitting firmly on the ground- he was far too big for the swing, his knees came up high. That didn't stop him though.

"You're getting dirt all over your nice shoes." I pointed out quietly after a minute.

"It'll wash off." Kyoya replied calmly.

We were silent a while after that, before Kyoya said, "Do you want me to call a limo?" He asked. Of course it had to be a limo- rich people probably didn't know what a cab was.

"I'm fine." I shrugged, wiping my eyes on my sleeve. "No you're not." Kyoya replied flatly as he stood up and offered his hand to me. I stared at it, then at him before I finally took it.

"Where are we going?" I asked, twining my fingers with his as we walked. I decided I liked the feeling of his fingers around mine; it made me feel safe, like he would never let me go.

"Wherever you want to go." Kyoya replied.

OOO

We finally went to his house. He called Alena, said he had found me, and then hung up. I wondered how long they had been looking for me and asked.

"Ever since school let out and we realized we couldn't find you." He said and my eyes widened. It was nearly seven.

"You were looking for me that long?" I squeaked, truly shocked. He frowned. "Of course. I was willing to search forever until I brought you home."

I blushed, then cleared my throat. "You've been hanging around Tamaki too much." I pointed out. "I know. It's quite terrible, really." Kyoya sighed and I barked a short laugh, leaning forward to press my cheek against his chest as he wrapped his arms tightly around me.

We sat like that in silence on his couch for a while, neither speaking. (The man had a couch in his room! I've lived in luxury, since my parents are rich, but I never, ever, had my own couch.)

"Why did you run away?" Kyoya asked finally. I was silent for a minute, feeling his hands rub my back absentmindedly. "Because I was remembering her." I admitted quietly. "We were watching a movie, and someone died…" I swallowed hard, remembering the flash of headlights. Would I ever get over it? Would I ever look back at the memory of Alison and smile fondly, remembering the good times, or would I always look back and feel my heart shrivel as the guilt and grief clenched at me?

Kyoya was silent for a moment again, rubbing my back with more concentrated strokes, as though trying to comfort me. I relaxed into him, trying to think of nothing but the smell of him.

"The next time you need to get away," Kyoya said slowly. "Come to me. All right?" He asked and I nodded against his chest. "OK." I agreed. I would be happy to come to him the next time I was scared or hurting. No one could make me feel better like Kyoya could.

"What do you want me to do to make you feel better? Do you want to talk about it?" Kyoya asked and I shook my head. "I don't." I said quickly. I hated talking about it.

"Then what?" He asked and I raised my head, gently pressing my lips against his. He responded at once, his arms curling around me and holding me tightly against him.

I wrapped my arms around his back, leaning into him as I allowed the kiss to banish all thoughts from my mind.

Maybe it was the heat of the moment. Maybe it was how vulnerable I was feeling, how much I longed for comfort. Whatever it was, I spoke between kisses.

"I love you." I breathed as his lips brushed mine.

Kyoya's lips froze against mine and I felt his entire body stiffen. I tensed as well, wondering if I had said it too early- what if he didn't love me back?

I opened my eyes and found he was staring into mine, his eyes wide. I waited and he closed his eyes briefly, letting out a little sigh. I couldn't tell if it was relieved or not.

"I love you too." He said quietly, not opening his eyes as he kissed me again. My heart thudded harder in my chest, and I felt just a little bit of the wound that had opened up today close.

OOO

**Author's Note:**

Yup, that's my gift to you guys to thank you for the 300 reviews- Kyoya and Miki finally confessing their love, which is as we all know a big part of any relationship.

Sorry it wasn't as funny as usual, but I'm sure you're all getting tired of mindless crack and wanted some substance- I promise there'll be more chapters like this, but plenty of crack as well- it wouldn't be Starting Over without it!

Until later loves,

LOSGAP =D

8


	40. Fights

**Author's Note:**

Blaaaahh. I'm sorry this took so long to come out; it's not chock-full of sarcastic remarks and crack humor, so it was slow going.

Ah, you probably guessed by now, but this is a more serious chapter- beware the teen angst.

Anyway, please read and review! :D

LOSGAP =D

DISCLAIMER:

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, or iGor the iPod. He belongs to a friend of mine and I hope to God she doesn't find this story, track me down and kill me for borrowing her iPod for this story. .

I own Alexis, and have a shared custody agreement with 'Nightengale'Serenade'93 with Miki and Alena.

* * *

**Alexis**

"WHERE IS HE?!" I lifted my head at the pounding footsteps from upstairs, then a very loud crash as she probably fell on the stairs on her way down.

"Where's who?" I asked as Miki blew into the kitchen; her usual morning drowsiness was gone, and she was _livid. _

"You know who, you dirty little thief!" She shrieked, stabbing her finger at me. I sweat dropped. "Miki, you've been spending too much time with Tamaki."

"iGor is missing!" She wailed. I gasped with horror. "NO!"

"Explain please." Alena sighed from the other end of the table, taking a sip of her coffee. "iGor the iPod!" Miki sobbed. "He's _gone!"_

"Maybe Nick got him?" I suggested. "If so, try giving him some of your manga." I offered and she scowled. "I am not doing business with that… _thing!" _Miki shrieked. She still had a bit of trouble believing in Nick, though after the story the Hosts and I gave her after Halloween night she had a new respect for him.

"Curse him!" Miki sobbed. "Curse him to… wherever!" She threw her hands up in the air. I rolled my eyes and stood up and as I was about to walk to the front door I tripped over a book that hadn't been there a minute ago.

"Oof!" I fell face-first on the ground and my iPod fell out of my pocket. Miki gasped with horror. "Alex!" She shrieked, snatching iGor off the floor. I looked up at her guiltily. "I can't find mine." I muttered as she cradled her bright blue iPod nano. "iGor" was written in sequins on the back. She glared at me furiously. "You will pay for this! Mark my words Alexis- you will _pay!"_

OOO

**Miki**

The next morning I smirked to myself as Alex's screams echoed from her room.

She came flying down the stairs and tackled me clean off my chair and onto the floor.

"Where is he?!" She demanded, glaring at me. "Who?" I asked innocently. "You know darn well who! My baby! My little angel! _Yuki_!" She shrieked.

"Oh him." I nodded. "Maybe Nick got him?"

She glowered at me and I smiled innocently up at her. "Where. Is. He?" She repeated between clenched teeth. I shrugged. "I don't know." I replied and her eyes snapped with green fire. "WHERE?! He's a rat for crying out loud, you can't just lock him in a box or something!" She snarled. "I'm sure wherever he is, he is just fine." I promised her and she glowered at me while I smiled, thinking of where Yuki was right now.

OOO

**Meanwhile…**

"Master Kyoya?" Kyoya raised his head from his laptop when he heard a knock at his bedroom door. He adjusted his glasses. "Come in." He called and the door opened.

"A young lady left a package for you." He said, and for a moment he thought he saw laughter in the older butler's eyes, but he dismissed it quickly as the man set a large, pink cloth covered shape on his bed.

He bowed and left Kyoya to shut down his laptop and go to investigate it. He ripped the cloth off and sighed. He should have known.

The brown and white rat clutched the bars of his cage with his little paws, looking up at him with wide black eyes as he sniffed the air inquisitively.

Man and rat stared off each other for a while before Yuki sat down and began cleaning himself off. "Clean, I'll grant you that." Kyoya noted. He noticed the note attached to the side of the cage and sighed, picking it up and reading Miki's messy script.

_Kyo-kyo, _

His brows furrowed and he sighed in mild annoyance and amusement.

_Meet Yuki, Alexis's love and joy. He's still just a baby, so try not to scare him, ok? He's little! Don't do that glasses-flashy thing around him; you may give the poor thing a heart attack. Then again, he's pretty used to dealing with demons- he's the first one to see Alex in the morning, so I doubt anything you do could faze him. _

_I'm sure Google can tell you how to take care of him for a few days; not long. Just enough to drive Alexis into the insane asylum and out of my hair. Then you can send him back. No, you cannot mail him. I don't think he'd appreciate that. _

_I'm sure you two will get along great- you have a lot in common. :)_

_Love,_

_~ Mi-Mi_

Kyoya wiped a hand down his face. Being with Miki usually guaranteed insanity, but he certainly hadn't foreseen _this._

He stared at Yuki, who was now just looking at him. He blinked up at Kyoya, as though asking "What now?"

"I wish I knew." Kyoya muttered.

OOO

**Alena**

This was getting out of hand; every day, something disappeared from one of them, and the rest of the day would be spent fighting.

They were arguing bitterly right now, even in front of the Host Club. Everyone was watching, not exactly concerned, just curious.

"…well, who was the one who wore diapers until they were four?!" Miki was screaming.

"At least I didn't take my binky to school until the second grade!" Alex snapped back.

I couldn't help but notice Kyoya's pen working furiously in his notebook, and wondered if I should stop him. Then again, in the past few days Kyoya had developed a bit of a manic gleam in his eyes- was he finally about to snap? Kyoya struck me as one of those nerdy kids who would blow a fuse and kill everyone.

I sweat dropped at the thought. What merits could that possibly bring him?

This was, by far, the dumbest fight either of them had gotten into. Neither of them could speak to the other without starting a fight- and it had all started over a stupid iPod.

I was wondering if I was going to have to break it up soon; if they fought any harder, it may have come to blows, knowing those two.

"Well, you're the one who came running to Japan! What celebrities do you know who come all the way across the globe to run away from their problems?!" Miki demanded and I started to stand, knowing this was getting ugly.

"You!" Alex snapped. "You go around with a big storm cloud over your head like your world is going to end any minute! It's always, 'oh, I lost my sister, and it's all my fault!'- wake up and smell the coffee, Miki! It wasn't your fault, quit acting like it is!" Alex snarled viciously and I stopped dead, staring at her in horror.

"At least I don't show it off to the world that I have family problems." Miki said quietly. "Remember that interview where you proclaimed to the world all your dirty little secrets? Remember how your record sales _soared_ after that?" Miki demanded. "You're not a celebrity because you can sing and dance; you're a guilty star, who people all feel bad for!" Miki said and I jerked myself out of my stunned state and stormed over, whacking them both upside the heads.

"Stop it!" I shrieked. "You two are _horrible!_ You've been fighting for a week, and it comes to _this?_" I snarled. "Look at yourselves!" I demanded, picking them both up and dragging them to the door, ignoring the stunned, horrified looks of the Host Clubs.

Alexis and Miki were silent, glaring at me and the ground, refusing to meet the other's eyes.

"This is the dumbest fight you've ever had." I said quietly, out of earshot of the Hosts. "And you're hitting each other where it hurts the most- you two are petty and stupid." I growled. I tried not to think about the fact Miki had unintentionally dragged me into this fight too, by talking about Alexis's big interview from a few years back- knowing the Hosts, they would track down that video tape and watch it.

_Let's hope they just let sleeping dogs lie. _I thought with a sigh, knowing full well they wouldn't.

OOO

**Back in the third music room…**

Kyoya was on his computer before the three girls had left, already looking up the interview. He found it quickly, and soon the rest of the Club crowded around- he noticed Mori was a bit more curious then he usually was, peering over Kyoya's shoulder to see, but discarded this information as he clicked "play".

A young blonde woman and a younger version of Alexis were sitting on chairs in a dark room, talking to each other.

"We're back with Alexis of the popular new band, 'Alena and Alexis'." The interview said. "Now, you two are sisters?" She asked and Alex nodded. "Yeah, Alena's the oldest." She said, looking nervous- probably one of her first interviews, Kyoya thought.

"How is your family?" The woman asked curiously. "Does your mother approve of all this?"

"Our mother died from breast cancer several years ago, but I like to think she's proud of us." Alex said with a sad little smile.

"I'm sorry to hear that," The woman said in a way that Kyoya recognized as the usual, insincere response. "What about your father?" She asked and a shadow flickered across Alex's face. "He doesn't really take an interest in our careers." She admitted and Kyoya closed his eyes briefly.

As a child, he had been taught how to talk to reporters and how to duck questions that could reveal more then he wanted to- Alex clearly was far too honest and had no intention of slipping out of the question of hiding anything. Besides, she couldn't have been more then fourteen or thirteen in the interview.

"He doesn't?" The interviewer prodded, smelling blood in the water and she leaned forward eagerly. "Do you and your father not get along?" She asked, feigning concern. Alex hesitated, looking at her hands.

"Not really." She admitted quietly.

"Why not?" The woman probed. Alex shrugged, still staring at her hands, suddenly looking like she wished she hadn't said anything.

"Is he a good dad?" She asked and Kyoya frowned at the way she talked to Alex, as though she was simple minded.

Still, Alex did not answer.

"He doesn't love us." Alex said softly after a minute and the interviewer looked up again, her eyes lighting up just a bit- she was a good reporter, she knew when she had stumbled across a good story- Kyoya could not say he liked that ability, but he had to give her credit for her ruthlessness.

"Does he hurt you?" The interviewer asked in concern and Alex bit her lip, shaking her head slowly. "Are you telling the truth?" The woman asked, and Alex looked up at her. "He doesn't hit us." She said quietly.

"But he does hurt you? Emotionally?" She asked and Alex looked down again.

"He doesn't love us- how do you think that makes us feel?" She asked in a stiff, detached voice.

Beside him, he noticed how Tamaki stiffened and the air around Mori suddenly grew just a little bit colder. Just behind him, the twins growled deep in their throats and he arched an eyebrow, not having noticed the twin's affection for the girls.

"We'll be right back with more of this revealing interview after the break." The interviewer announced suddenly and Kyoya quietly closed the laptop, not wanting to see more.

"Poor Lena-chan and Alex-chan." Hunny whimpered, hugging his Bun-Bun close to his chest.

Kyoya stared off into space, thinking to himself, half-listening to the commentary of the Hosts around him.

"I hope he comes here someday," One of the twins- Hikaru- was growling. "We'd like to teach him a lesson." Kaoru finished, cracking his knuckles.

"They don't seem like unhappy people though." Haruhi said, frowning thoughtfully. "I've always thought Alexis-chan was one of the happiest people I've met." She said and Miki unwittingly crossed Kyoya's mind.

He had originally thought her ditsy and shallow- not in a superficial way, but as though there was not much beneath the surface; he had also thought she was happy. He had never guessed at the silent struggle she fought every day; after the concert on the anniversary of Alison's death, he had realized she was not ditzy; she was strong, keeping her struggle a secret, choosing not to burden anyone else.

They were so alike; it was no wonder he loved her.

OOO

**Author's Note:**

Gah. I hated this chapter.

I just did. Do not ask why.

*shrug*

I'm trying to chase the plot-bunnies out of my story- darn things keep eating up the plot. ._. So expect more serious chapters from now on, but don't be surprised if the little monsters pop up with a random little thing that you didn't see coming, like for instance, Kyoya finding himself the new owner of a pet rat.

You can blame me for that one though- my rat died recently, and I wanted a little mini-tribute to him- he's the inspiration for Yuki after all, he deserves a little mention.

REST IN PIECE RODNEY!

Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter- please review and let me know what you thought! :D

LOSGAP =D

6


	41. The Healing Power of Glomps

**Author's Note:**

And we're back! :D Glad to see the drama didn't chase you all off- I'm TRYING to delve into the plot of this story a bit more, but beware the plot bunnies that keep sneaking in every now and again.

You know what I can't believe though? We're rapidly approaching the 400 review mark, which, quite frankly, scares me to death.

Why? Because I can't possibly live up to your standards! This is INSANE the amount of reviews this story is getting!

But keep them coming! XD I love to read your opinion on the story, though I still think it's a bit ludicrous that I am getting so much attention from a story I never thought would get noticed.

Anyway, back to the story- I bet everyone was annoyed with me about the fact that Miki and Alex are fighting, but if you have sisters, you were probably nodding along and thinking "This is what we do!"

I have a lot of sisters, so I speak from experience lol

Anyway, please read and review, and enjoy the chapter! Thank you for reading! :D

LOSGAP =D

* * *

**Alena**

When we got to the Host Club the next day, we purposefully arrived late so we wouldn't be trapped alone with them for a few minutes before the other clients arrived; Alex and Miki hadn't wanted to come at all, but I had refused to act like cowards and hide from them.

So we slipped in quietly and went to our usual tables, Alex to Tamaki, Miki to Kyoya, and I to Mori and Hunny.

I sat down across from them, ignoring the usual squealing fan girls and tried to slip into the conversation unnoticed.

As usual, it was light and uninteresting, so I allowed my mind to wander to my sister and Miki. My eyes found both of them easily; both of them looked strained and distracted, like I was, as though we were pretending we weren't here, just showing up so we didn't look afraid.

I was beginning to think maybe it would have been a better idea if we had just gone home though; I was terrified Miki and Alex would go at each other again, though I had strictly forbidden either of them from speaking to the other unless they could apologize- as a result, neither of them had said a word to the other all day.

"Takita." My head whipped around at the now unfamiliar name, and for a second I wondered why he was calling me that, but then I realized we were in front of the clients. Mori's eyes were, as usual, expressionless as he looked at me.

"Are you all right?" He asked and the two other girls gasped, clinging to each other and whispering "He spoke!" to each other.

For a moment I could only look at him, flattered and shocked that he was asking after me, and I almost couldn't respond. But then I smiled and said I was fine, lying blatantly. His eyes hardened fractionally, as though calling my bluff but then one of the other girls asked him a question and he turned his head and nodded, but his eyes never left mine.

OOO

**Miki**

"So, how are you and Yuki getting along?" I asked as I sat down, smiling brightly at Kyoya.

"Terrible. He hogs the bathroom and uses all the hot water in the morning." Kyoya replied, his face so serious for a second I didn't laugh as I just stared at him. "Are you trying to cheer me up?" I sputtered after a second, shocked.

"Depends. Is it working?" Kyoya asked, pushing up his glasses and I smiled faintly. "A little." I admitted. He smiled back at me, then to my surprise leaned slightly across the table and rested his cool hand on top of mine.

"You normally don't act like this during host hours." I pointed out. He never showed affection to me until all the clients had left; he said something about how if word got out he was dating me, I would most likely be targeted by jealous clients, which had me laugh at first, but then I actually met some of the Kyoya obsessed girls and was worried for my safety.

"Tell me what's going on between you and Alexis." He said quietly and I sighed. Of course he was looking for information, and was using all the charm he had to get it.

"It's stupid, it's petty and it's way out of control. I don't want to talk about that." I said and he squeezed my hand gently and didn't let it go.

"You've been upset for the past few days, and I don't like seeing you upset." His long finger was suddenly under my chin and he tipped my head up so that I was looking straight into his grey eyes, brimmed with thinly veiled concern. "You barely eat at lunch, and quite frankly I'm worried about you. It's Friday, why don't you come to my house tonight? We can have dinner and do anything you want." He said and I looked up at him and felt like dragging him over the table by his tie and kissing him within an inch of his life.

"Anything?" I asked coyly and he smiled ever so slightly. "Within reason." He said and I grinned. "OK. Can we go now?" I asked eagerly and he blinked at me. "There's only an hour of hosting left, can you survive that long?"

I sighed and pouted, crossing my arms. "Fine." I sighed.

OOO

**Alexis**

Sitting down at the table with Tamaki was a terrible idea. I should have known better, really.

It was fine for the first hour or so, I mostly ignored everything and stared into space, wishing I was anywhere but here, when suddenly I tackled clear out of my chair and found myself being spun ridiculously fast.

"Sora-hime! I'm so sorry!" He wailed. "I promise I will be the best Daddy _ever_!" He proclaimed. Though I took great pleasure in the fact I was being crushed to him (he smelled fantastic by the way) I was starting to get horribly dizzy and disoriented.

"Tamaki! Put me down!" I shrieked, waving my hands in the air.

Fortunately, Alena came to my rescue and yanked me out of his arms and plopped me back in my chair, frowning at Tamaki disapprovingly before she returned calmly back to her own seat, despite the fact everyone was staring at her, Tamaki and I.

"The Host Club will be adjourning early today," Kyoya said, standing up and folding his notebook shut. The clients all stood, murmuring among themselves, clearly wondering what had just taken place.

I was more then surprised when Miki and Kyoya left with them, Miki pressed close to Kyoya's side, her hand in his. She didn't glance my way as they left.

I swallowed uncomfortably when I realized Alena and I were alone with the Host Club.

"Uh… we'll just be going now." I said, starting to turn and promptly ran smack into the twins.

"Hikaru. Kaoru. You're kinda standing directly in my way." I said politely, frowning at them.

"We know." They replied, each grabbing one of my arms and dragging me off.

OOO

**Alena**

They may have been able to drag Alex, but when it came to me, I was allowed to walk unaided behind them.

_They learn quickly, _I thought, remembering the last time they had tried to take me somewhere I didn't want to go.

Alexis and I were herded into a back room, where we sat on a couch in front of the Club, while Haruhi got tea (without grumbling for once, it was almost like she wanted to.)

"We take it you saw the interview?" I asked flatly when I got my tea, frowning at the Club who looked at each other sheepishly.

"Man, I wish I had just kept my mouth shut." Alexis groaned, collapsing backwards. "And I wish some people knew how to mind their own business." I replied, crossing my arms and glaring at the Club.

I wasn't surprised, but that didn't make me any happier they had snooped around in our personal lives- true, it had been put on the TV for the whole world to see, but I still wish they hadn't gone looking for it, just to find out our family secrets.

"But we're a family, Lena-chan." Hunny protested, jumping up into my lap, forcing me to uncross my arms and hold him there so he wouldn't slip off. "Families care about each other!"

"I'm still not sure about this 'family' thing," Haruhi said. "But we were worried about you two, and wanted to know what was wrong." She said and I stared at her, shocked by her sudden kindness.

"You could have asked us." Alexis pointed out. They all looked at each other then, as though the thought hadn't occurred to them. I sweat dropped.

"I can't say I like your methods, but I guess it's the thought that counts." I grumbled finally.

There was a dead silence in the room and I looked up. "What?"

"Are you _thanking _us Alena-senpai?" Tamaki asked, shocked. I shrugged, then yelped as I was suddenly attacked from all sides.

Alex joined in the group hug as I was smothered by the twins, Tamaki and Hunny. Haruhi crossed her arms and shook her head at us, though I could tell she was smiling.

"Mori, get in here!" Alex called and I sweat dropped. _Like he'd ever… oh. _My eyes widened fractionally as Mori calmly walked over and ensnared us all in his giant arms. I tried to ignore the fact he was practically spooning me standing up and stared straight ahead, hoping I wasn't blushing.

"We're short one." I pointed out to distract myself, frowning at Haruhi. She shook her head. "Oh no…"

"Oh Haruhi!" The twins, Tamaki and Alex sang. Haruhi rolled her eyes and started to walk away.

"After her!" Alex cried and we all started to shuffle towards her, moving in one large mass, the group hug unbroken.

OOO

**Miki**

"Ha ha I love having them play together." I grinned, watching Yuki and Kisa chase each other around Kyoya's bedroom. Kyoya just shook his head, adjusting his glasses. He must have really loved me to let a rodent run free in his room.

I laughed as Kisa tackled Yuki to the ground and they rolled underneath my feet, batting at each playfully, when there was a knock at the door.

We both looked at each other then. Who'd be knocking on Kyoya's bedroom door?

"I'll get it." Kyoya sighed, gently removing me from him and standing up, and I followed him to the door.

It's too bad Kyoya's door doesn't have a peephole, because I _really _should have seen this coming.

Kyoya opened the door and a giant pile of Hosts fell on top of us like an over-stuffed closet.

"Oof!" I bashed my head so hard on Kyoya's carpet my teeth clicked together and Kyoya's glasses went flying as we landed in a giant, tangled heap on the floor.

"Oh it's you." I scowled at Alex, who had wriggled through the mass of teenagers and was grinning at me. "I'm sorry." She said and my eyes widened in surprise. She held up her hand, her pinky extended. "Promise not to fight ever ever again?" She asked solemnly and I sighed.

"Fine. I'm sorry too." I muttered, linking pinkies with her.

"So you guys are done fighting then?" Alena asked from somewhere within the pile.

"Apparently." Alex and I said in unison, and almost everyone in the pile cheered.

"This is so weird. But nice." I remarked, snuggling into Kyoya, who was fighting off Tamaki's attempts to hug.

"Yes, yes it is. We should do this more often." Alex agreed, wriggling between Tamaki and Kyoya to sandwich herself between them, closing her eyes contentedly.

"I think Hunny fell asleep on my leg." Alena remarked and I caught a glimpse of an amused orange eye from behind Haruhi's knee.

"Oh sorry. That was my foot." Haruhi apologized and I wondered how she got wrangled into this. Or why Mori was lying across the top of the pile, clearly trying too hard, but it was adorable anyway.

"I'm over here!" Hunny called, his voice muffled. "But I _am_ sleepy…" I peered under Kyoya's arm and saw him curled up under Mori who was obviously making sure the little guy didn't get squished.

"Hikaru! Quit it!" Kaori squealed suddenly and Hikaru laughed. "What? I thought you liked it when we played footsie…"

"Hikaru. That's my leg." Kyoya replied and from above me Hikaru blinked in surprise. "Really? Wow. You have very nice legs Kyoya-senpai."

Kyoya, who had somehow managed to retrieve his glasses, adjusted them. "Thank you."

"So wait, who was it that licked my ear then?" Kaoru wondered and for some reason everyone turned to look at Tamaki.

"What?!" He exclaimed. "I am not a homo like those two!"

"Gee thanks Boss." The twins said in unison.

"GAH!" Alex suddenly shrieked and flailed, making the whole pile move. "What perv is doing that?! Alena's going to KILL you!" She screamed.

"Who am I killing?" Alena demanded when Yuki's head poked out from the front of Alex's shirt.

We all burst out laughing then, even those who couldn't really see what was going on, it was just that contagious.

Kisa wriggled into the pile as well, curling up on my chest to lick my face, attracted to the warmth from all the bodies piled together.

"Was this your idea?" I whispered to Alex, who grinned and shrugged. "Kind of."

"…I love you." I said and she laughed. "Love you too." She said before hugging me.

"That's so beautiful!" The twins and Tamaki sobbed.

OOO

**Author's Note:**

XD

I'm sorry for the random glomping thing. It came out of nowhere and I just couldn't stand to delete it.

Anyone seen "Where The Wild Things Are"? If so you'll see where I got the idea. Lol.

I apologize again for the fluff- probably more next chapter. Yup, we're riding the Fluff Boat over pink seas for the next few chapters- don't worry, the plot's still here! I just don't want to rush into it.

If anyone draws a fan-art of the dogpile I will love you forever. XD Or just of the group shuffling after Haruhi. Either one would make the happiest author alive *wags tail*

Anyway, I'm off for now loves, so ta-ta!

LOSGAP =D

6


	42. Christmas Wishes

**Author's Note:**

Dang it, I love Christmas.

XD

Of course I had to do a Christmas Special! (I'm sorry if you don't celebrate Christmas by the way!)

So anyway, please enjoy this (ridiculously long) chapter of Starting Over! :D And don't forget to review! ^^

LOSGAP =D

* * *

**Alexis**

Miki and I slumped deep into our white leather couch, staring dejectedly at the TV screen, watching holiday commercials fly by without realizing what they were selling.

"Wow. I've never seen you two look so emo." Alena remarked, leaning against the door frame and frowning at us curiously.

"It's Christmastime. Why on _Earth _would we be happy?" Miki demanded dully, not looking up.

"Oh gee, I don't know." Alena rolled her eyes.

Christmas is the one time of year Alena actually perks up and acts, well, human for a change. She's always loved Christmas, though she never asks for anything, which, quite frankly, drives Miki and I nuts. She was impossible to shop for, though she insisted all she wanted was for all of us to be happy on Christmas.

I think it's because Mom loved Christmas so much. Alena never liked it before Mom died, but right after it happened she stepped up and became almost disgustingly cheery around this time of year.

Maybe she just wants us all to feel like a family, when we're so obviously not- no parents, no aunts, cousins, nothing. This time of year always reminded me acutely of what I didn't have, not what I wanted. I saw all of these holiday specials where the family _always _gets together for Christmas and thought, "Why can't that happen to us?"

I wrote letters to Santa every year for a while. At the top of the list was always "A mom."

Obviously I never got what I wanted.

This year however, there was something else that was driving me deeper into my little hole of misery.

"OK. I give up. What's the real reason you two are like this?" Alena sighed, crossing her arms.

"Tamaki." I moaned miserably just as Miki sighed, "Kyoya." We both looked at each other then, surprised we were suffering from the same thing.

"Ah." Alena nodded, understanding dawning on her face. "The men who have everything."

"Exactly!" Miki and I wailed in unison, flopping over. Alena actually laughed as she sat down in what had come to be known as her recliner, the large matching white one.

Suddenly she grinned evilly. "I have an idea." Miki and I looked at her in horror.

Alena never schemed with us. Ever. Only if she somehow profited. I was a bit scared at what it would cost us.

OOO

**Alena**

I blinked expressionlessly at the sight before me, pretending to be completely indifferent, even a little annoyed, but inside I was cackling and wringing my hands.

The Third Music Room had been transformed into a winter wonderland. Courtesy of a well placed Christmas movie left on Tamaki's school desk. (We could thank Alex for her part in the plan for that part.)

Snow had somehow managed to cover the entire place; it was fake, but still surprisingly cold to the touch. It had to be fake though, to ensure no unsightly slush appeared and ruined some client's shoes.

Pine trees, some lavishly decorated, were scattered across the room. I looked around in mild awe, impressed they had managed to put this together just the day after Tamaki had found the movie and made the whole Club watch it, ourselves included.

Alex, Miki and I looked at the sign that read, "Santa's Workshop" and I allowed myself a private smile.

We followed the candy cane trail through the surprisingly large forest to where a line of clients, clad in mittens and hats, stood in a long, winding line, bouncing impatiently to get a better glimpse of what lay ahead for them.

Alex suddenly shrieked as a snowball landed on her head and gasped. "My hair!" She wailed and I frowned, looking for the perpetrator.

"Incoming!" We all ducked as the clients shrieked and scattered as snowballs rained down on our heads.

I scooped up several and started to retaliate, spotting a ginger head among the trees and aiming carefully.

Hikaru yelped and went flying as my snowball hit him square in the face and landed in a pile of snow, laughing hysterically. Kaoru popped up behind a snow drift, grinning evilly as he pelted more our way.

When I caught full sight of the twins though I fell over, helpless with laughter and unable to even stand up anymore.

"Who- who gave you those outfits?!" Miki shrieked, red in the face with mirth. Hikaru huffed indignantly and struck a poise, showing off his green-clad form. "I think we look quite dashing." He sniffed.

"You can't be a dashing _elf_." Alex snickered and Kaoru glared at her, though the effect was lost when his green pointed hat jingled merrily.

"LENA-CHAN!" I was suddenly tackled by Hunny and fell over into a snow pile, blinking up at the little blonde boy affectionately. "Hey Hunny." I greeted him.

He certainly looked adorable- he was wearing an elf suit like the twins, but he also had a headband with antlers on it and a red nose. Apparently he hadn't been able to pick an outfit.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, looking around at the slightly shorter line. Hunny turned and pointed and I gaped at what I saw.

"HO HO HO!" Tamaki bellowed, slapping the reins on the backs of the two pure white horses he drove. They both wore bells and holly on their harnesses, and whinnied as they pranced along, nodding their heads to the drum of their hooves on the snow.

"Since when can he drive horses?" I wondered aloud. "Takashi gave him lessons to drive today!" Hunny explained happily. I raised an eyebrow, impressed. I hadn't known Mori could drive horses- a man who was good with animals was always a good thing.

"He taught me to drive as well." Hikaru said proudly. "But Tono had his heart set on driving the carriage." Kaoru explained, slinging an arm around his twin.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki shrieked, waving frantically. One of the horses snorted and tossed his head, alarmed at the loud noise in the cart he was pulling.

We all turned to see where he was looking and Alex gasped. "HARUHI! YOU'RE SO CUTE!" She shrieked, taking off and tackling poor Haruhi in a flying glomp.

Haruhi was dressed in a horrible, horrible, reindeer costume. I was embarrassed for the poor girl.

"Poor thing." Miki shook her head and sighed. Haruhi ignored Tamaki's wild waving and sighed. "I hate this club sometimes." She muttered, and was promptly tackled by the twins.

"You're so cute!" They squealed. Haruhi hung her head. "You all just want to see me dressed up as some dumb animal. I don't understand why you guys are so obsessed with what I wear." She muttered.

"Because, you look adorable as an animal." Hikaru nearly giggled and Kaoru arched an eyebrow at him. Hikaru flushed every so slightly and averted his eyes.

My eyebrows rose as I took in the little scene. Was there something going on between Hikaru and Haruhi?

_That's kind of… cute. _I thought, blinking happily at the still huddling couple.

"Sora-hime!" Tamaki called- it had taken a while to train him to call her that in front of the clients- and Alex turned, looking up at him as he pulled up in front of her. Several clients spilled out of the cart and ran off, squealing to each other about how romantic it had been.

"Care for a ride, my princess?" Tamaki asked, extending his hand down towards her. Miki covered her mouth with her hands to hide a squeal and I ducked my head, covering my smile.

"S-sure!" Alex stammered, going to climb into the back of the cart. Instead though, Tamaki took her hand and gently pulled her up into the seat beside him.

"Princesses get to ride up front." Tamaki told her and Alex's face colored lightly as Tamaki snapped the reins and they took off again.

"Next." I turned around and snickered. Kyoya pushed up his glasses. "It's not funny." He said and I shook my head. "You in an elf suit is the funniest thing I have ever seen." I said solemnly.

"It's also the cutest." Miki giggled, coming over the snake her arms around his green waist. I snickered as Kyoya jingled a little bit as he hugged her back, and he frowned at me.

"I said next." Kyoya reminded me and I blinked as I turned to the large throne on which "Santa" sat.

I sweat dropped. "Couldn't you have hired a Santa and saved him the trouble?" I asked, feeling bad for Mori.

The rather tan Santa sat silent and stoic, looking more like a frozen tribute to Christmas traditions rather then an inviting, jolly man you wanted to ask for presents.

"Uh…" I realized they were waiting for me to do something and looked at Kyoya inquisitively. I could have imagined it, but there may have been a sparkle of amusement in Kyoya's eyes. "Go ahead. Sit down."

I'm sure everyone saw me blush then- I couldn't help it though, as I quietly went over and sat down cautiously on Mori's lap.

"Er…" I coughed, aware I was probably on the verge of a nosebleed.

Miki was doubled over in giggles, and I shot her a glare. She silenced immediately, though her eyes still shone.

"Want do you want for Christmas?" Mori asked and I blushed deeper at his voice- my side was pressed against him and I could feel his voice rumbling deep in his chest.

"Um. Uh. Shoot." I realized I couldn't remember what I had meant to ask him as part of the plan and tried to avoid looking at him.

"Hey Santa, maybe it would help if you made her more comfortable- she's sitting like a statue." Miki giggled and I turned to glare at her, about to snap something back at her but my mind went blank when Mori calmly scooped me up and readjusted me so that I was sitting with my legs dangling over the side of the throne and my arms around his neck. His arms were around my waist, holding me securely to his lap.

I was forced to look at him then, at the familiar gray eyes peeking out above the ridiculous white beard. He was silent, waiting for my answer.

That's about when I passed out.

OOO

**Miki**

When Alena's head lolled limply back onto Mori's shoulder, I realized she fainted and struggled not to laugh.

"We should probably help her." Kyoya frowned. I laughed. "Just get her a couch, she'll be fine. Mori, could you…?" I trailed off and he nodded, standing up and still holding Alena.

My hair whipped around me with the speed at which Mori raced off, as though Alena's life depended on her reaching a couch in time.

"Well that didn't work." I remarked and shook my head, amused. "Well, it gives me a chance to do something I wanted to do." Kyoya replied. I frowned as he let me go and walked off, somehow appearing dignified, even with his pointed elf cap, and the way he jingled at every step.

"What are you…?" I trailed off as he sat down on the throne and looked at me expectantly. I raised my eyebrows. "You're not serious."

"Am I ever not serious?" Kyoya replied. I looked around. "The clients all left." Kyoya said. "And no one is looking. Just come here." I sighed and came over and curled up in his lap.

I usually sat like this with him, it was just the fact he was doing it on Santa's chair that was odd.

"So, are you going to tell me or do I have to ask?" Kyoya asked and I groaned. "I hate this part of Christmas." I complained. He arched a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "Why?"

"Well, this year at least, because I don't want anything from you." I explained. "Nothing?" He questioned, sounding a bit doubtful.

"As corny as it sounds, all I want is you." I replied, curling my arms around his neck and bringing him closer to me. "That is corny." Kyoya admitted and I laughed, ducking my head so that my face was pressed against the hollow at the base of his throat.

"So I'm guessing then." Kyoya said and I groaned. "No! I don't want anything!" I complained. I couldn't stand the thought of him buying me something and me not having anything to offer him in return.

"Why are you so against me getting you something?" Kyoya asked, frowning. "I want to get you something." He said and I sighed, dropping my head onto his shoulder.

"Because you've already given me everything I've ever wanted." I muttered into his shoulder, too embarrassed to look at him.

"Well, I could say the same thing." Kyoya chuckled quietly and wrapped his arms tightly around me, holding me securely to him.

"Really?" I squeaked, turning to look at him. "Of course." Kyoya replied. I smiled. "I love you." I said quietly and tilted my head back a little as I leaned towards him.

Kyoya chuckled deep in his chest as I kissed him, adjusting his grip on me as I shifted towards him. "I love you too." He replied.

We both broke off when I felt something cold land on my cheek and I raised my head, staring in shock at the ceiling.

"Is it snowing?" I asked, thunderstruck. "The wonders of modern technology." Kyoya replied. I laughed. "Merry Christmas." I grinned, leaning down to kiss him again.

OOO

**Alexis**

"Jingling bells! Jingling bells!"

"Tamaki! For the last time, it's _jingle _bells!"

"But that doesn't make sense!"

I hung my head, admitting defeat. "Let's just stop singing." I sighed. "OK!" Tamaki agreed, happy as always.

"We've circled the entire room like six times already." I said, hating to admit it was actually about time for me to go home. It was the last day of school before Christmas break, and I had to go shopping.

"Yes, but this is fun! Isn't American culture fascinating?" He asked eagerly and I laughed. "Yes, yes it is." I agreed.

"This is actually my first time in an open sleigh. Though I must admit, the song called for just one, but I like having both horses. They're pretty." I said. "Even though we don't have a very good view of them." I admitted, sweat dropping slightly as one of the horses flicked his golden tail.

"I should probably get going though." I sighed as we approached the staircase that would let us both dismount smoothly.

"Oh." Tamaki looked disappointed. Suddenly he turned to me. "What are you doing for Christmas?" He asked and I shrugged. "Nothing. Just hanging out with Miki and Alena." I said. He blinked. "Are you not going to be with your family?" He asked in surprise.

_Could have sworn you knew why I can't do that. _

"They are my family." I explained patiently. Understanding suddenly dawned on Tamaki as he remembered. "Oh." He blinked, looking abashed. "Alexis…" He started to apologize but I shook my head. "It's fine." I said. "What are you doing for Christmas?"

"I don't know yet." Tamaki replied. "I like to be spontaneous!" He grinned and I laughed.

"Well, have fun with your spontaneity." I said as we pulled up in front of the staircase.

Tamaki jumped off and ran around to hold his hand out towards me. I smiled and took it, letting him support me a bit as I climbed down a bit unsteadily; thanks to the horrible healed shoes they make us wear.

I was about to leave when suddenly Miki ran up. "Wait! Tamaki, you can't leave yet!" She exclaimed. Tamaki frowned at her. "Did I forget something?"

"Yes! Come with me!" She said, dragging both of us by the hand.

We were hauled back to Santa's chair, where Mori was still sitting, looking impassive. "Tamaki, you have to tell Santa what you want!" Miki exclaimed, letting go of me and tugging Tamaki to the chair.

"Of course! I nearly forgot!" Tamaki exclaimed, running over. Kyoya side-stepped over and leaned down. "He thinks Mori really is Santa." Kyoya said lowly and I covered my mouth to hide a giggle.

Tamaki leaped up into Mori's lap and made himself comfortable, already babbling. "Just tell him what you want!" Miki demanded. I listened eagerly, waiting for my chance to make Tamaki's Christmas wish come true.

"Well, I…" He cleared his throat and looked around at all of us before he leaned down. My hopes sank as he whispered something in Mori's ear, who nodded. "Ah." He said solemnly.

"Alex-hime, do you want to take a turn?" Tamaki asked eagerly, jumping down. I plastered a smile on my face to hide my disappointment and shook my head. "Nah I already sent him my letter." I said and Tamaki nodded. "Of course!"  
"Hey where's Alena?" I asked, changing the subject. "Passed out in one of the back rooms." Miki sniggered and I blinked, deciding I would pry for details later.

"Why don't you go find her?" Miki suggested to Tamaki. "Of course! Right away!" He took off happily, and I sighed, staring off after him. What was I going to do now that Alena's plan had failed?

"Oi, Mori?" Miki skipped over, smiling sweetly at Mori. He blinked at her expressionlessly. "What did Tamaki want?" She asked and Mori just stared at her.

"Could you please tell us?" She begged, making puppy dog eyes at him. Mori continued to look at her, then slowly shook his head.

"Why not?" Miki demanded, stomping her foot indignantly. "Is there some Santa code I don't know about?"

Mori nodded. "Ah."

She smacked her face into her palm.

"Please, Mori?" I begged. "We want to know so we can make it come true!" I explained. He shook his head again. "Santa's job." He explained.

Miki blinked. "Mori. Do you believe in Santa Claus?" She asked in disbelief. Mori nodded solemnly.

"Why wouldn't he?" Hunny demanded, coming from out of nowhere with the twins and Haruhi.

"Er, no reason!" Miki said quickly. "Hey Haruhi, why don't you sit on our laps and tell us what you want?" The twins asked suddenly, each resting an elbow on Haruhi's shoulder.

"No thank you." Haruhi said flatly. I sighed and shook my head, amused. "I found her!" Tamaki called, and there was a loud yelp.

"DANG IT TAMAKI GET OUT! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M NAKED?!"

Tamaki came running up, his face beet red, his eyes abashed. "Nice going, pervert." The twins snickered.

"I am not a pervert!" Tamaki roared. "It was an accident! Besides, there is nothing wrong with a father seeing his daughter like that!" He sniffed and I groaned. "Tamaki, you just made yourself sound way more perverted." I sighed, shaking my head.

Alena came up then, dressed out of her uniform and her face tinged with pink. "Oi. Let's get going." She jerked her head towards the door and led the way out, slamming the door forcefully.

Mori stood up and calmly followed her and we all watched in surprised silence as Mori quietly shut the front door behind him.

OOO

**Alena**

"Alena." I stopped when Mori spoke and turned around. It was so hard take him seriously in that fat suit and outfit as he came over to me.

"Are you all right?" He asked, looking down at me and I blinked up at him in surprise. "Yeah." I said, blushing a bit as I remembered fainting in his lap. "I'm fine." He nodded and we stood in silence for a minute.

"Well, I…" I coughed. "I overheard some of what everyone was saying." I admitted finally. "About what Tamaki wants. Can I ask if it's something we could get him at least?" I asked hopefully. Mori nodded. "Ah."

"Then why don't you tell us? Maybe we can help Santa out." I tried and he blinked, considering it.

He was silent for so long that I finally just sighed. "Fine. Forget I asked." I turned around to go, but Mori finally spoke. "Family." He said and I turned to look at him. "What?"

"…Tamaki wants to be with his family for Christmas." Mori said softly. I looked at him and felt something odd towards that silly blonde I've never really liked.

"That's it?" I asked in shock and he nodded. "Oh." I said quietly and stared at the ground, blinking in surprise.

Mori didn't leave, so I settled for looking at his shiny black boots as I ran over this new revelation about Tamaki in my mind.

Mori's long finger was suddenly under my chin and he lifted my head, his gray eyes inquisitive.

I knew he was wondering what was wrong, so I answered his unspoken question. "It's nothing." I said, then smiled sadly at him. "It just seems like that's what a lot of people want this year."

OOO

**Miki**

"GET UP!" I leaped in my bed and shrieked as Alena shook me frantically.

"Did I fall asleep curling my hair again?!" I demanded, looking around wildly.

"It's Christmas!" Alena shrieked, dragging me out of bed by my feet. My head bumped on the floor hard as Alena dragged me to Alexis's room.

Kisa trotted over and licked my cheek while we both waited for Alena to get Alexis up. I noticed a red bow around her neck and grinned as I rubbed her ears.

"What happened?! Did Miki fall asleep with the curling iron again?!" Alexis shrieked as she fell out of bed.

"It's Christmas." I yawned as Alena continued jumping on her bed. "Come on! Get excited! There's things covered in pretty sparkly paper downstairs waiting for you! YAHOO!" She leaped off the bed and flew from the room. I sweat dropped. "You saw that too, right?" I asked, pointing at where Alena had disappeared.

"Yes. I'm disturbed too." Alex sighed, going over to the cage and picking up Yuki and placing him on his shoulder. "AW! She put a bow on his tail!" Alex squealed as she jumped over me and I scrambled to my feet to follow her.

When we got to the living room, under the tall tree (it was fake since none of us were quite willing to wander in the snow in search of a tree this year) was a stack of presents.

Alena was sitting on the floor beside him, donned in a Santa hat. "Here- Merry Christmas!" Alena tossed us matching hats and clapped her hands together quickly with excitement.

"Can't we have breakfast first?" Alex mumbled as she sank to the floor, still not catching onto the energy as she pulled her hat on. Yuki leaped down and started to nibble at the ribbon of one of the presents.

"Aw." She smiled tiredly at her rat.

We were about to start tearing into the presents when the doorbell rang.

"I got it!" Alena leaped up and dashed from the room.

Alex and I both looked at each other. We both had a feeling she knew what was behind the door, considering how impeccable her hair was, and the fact she was wearing make-up on Christmas morning. And some adorable blue gingerbread man pajamas.

I looked down self-consciously at my own fleece pink pajamas with feet (I can wear a lot of things from the child's section, and they're comfy) with dancing snowmen on them.

"Merry Christmas Mi-chan!" A toddler sized senior suddenly landed in my lap, startling Kisa who ran off and hid under the couch.

"Yo!" The twins trotted in, grinning. "For the record, I wasn't prepared for them either." Haruhi yawned as she came in, wearing an over-sized t-shirt and slacks.

The Hosts, all looking impeccable, as usual, spilled into the room, exchanging hugs with us and greeting us warmly.

"Wow, they even got you here?" I asked Kyoya in shock as he sat down on the recliner. He blinked at me blearily and I laughed. "I'll get you some coffee."

OOO

**Alexis**

I sighed happily and leaned my head onto Tamaki's shoulder, too tired and happy to really care what he thought of that.

"Did you have a good Christmas?" I asked, looking around the room. We were all curled up in front of the fireplace with hot chocolate, watching the flames dance and chatting quietly in small groups.

"Yes." Tamaki replied happily. "Did you get what you wanted?" I asked him. Alena had told me what Mori had said, but I wasn't exactly sure where to buy him a family. If I knew, I would have gotten one a long time ago.

"I got exactly what I wanted." Tamaki grinned, his purple eyes glowing in the firelight. I looked at him in surprise. He hadn't been with any of his family members today, yet he said he had what he wanted… I was confused.

"Really?" I asked. "Yes. I asked Santa for my family, and they're all here with me right now." He said, and understanding dawned on me.

The Host Club- and us- were his family. My eyes widened in surprise as I looked around the room, at the Hosts as we all played with our various presents.

Kyoya and Miki were curled up together, sharing a blanket for no apparent reason- it was perfectly warm. The twins had Haruhi sandwiched in between them, though she didn't seem to mind- in fact she was smiling, talking animatedly about something I couldn't hear.

Alena and Mori were sitting close together, Hunny sitting in Mori's lap, drinking his hot cocoa happily.

I looked around the room and smiled, realizing with a shock the family I'd been wishing for was right here around me.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Tamaki suddenly started fumbling into the pockets of his pants and I leaned back, looking at him quizzically as I took a sip of my hot chocolate, startled out of my epiphany.

"Here." He said, pulling out a small box, wrapped comically with a single red ribbon wrapped around the entire thing in a hopeless knot.

"You got me something?" I asked in shock. "Of course; every princess should get a gift." Tamaki replied. "I wrapped it myself." He added and I grinned. "I guessed that." I said, then my eyes widened as I looked back at him.

"But I didn't get you anything!" I blurted out. "Yes you did." Tamaki replied and I blushed lightly, smiling slightly as I avoided his eyes. "Now go ahead and open it!" He begged, shoving it towards me and I grinned at his enthusiasm and took the present from him.

After a few minutes of struggling with the knots, I opened it up to reveal a black velvet jewelry box. I glanced at his eager eyes and back at the present before slowly opening it, sucking in a breath at what lay inside.

A small diamond double note rested on the white satin, and almost reverently I picked it up, the silver chain glinting in the firelight.

"Tamaki, it's beautiful." I breathed, admiring it. It wasn't a cheap necklace you could get out of a vending machine in Wal-Mart- they were real diamonds, and real silver. It must have been ridiculously expensive- then again, its price was probably pocket change to someone like Tamaki.

"Not as beautiful as you." Tamaki replied and I sighed at the Host Club charm, but decided to let it slide today. "Here, allow me." He held out his hand and after a moment I dropped the necklace into his palm and turned my back to him, holding up my hair.

The double note settled at the base of my throat, sparkling in the flickering orange light as I admired it.

"Thank you." I said, looking up at him, wide-eyed. "This is the best gift I've ever gotten." I admitted and Tamaki's eyes filled with tears as he tackled me into a hug.

"I'm so glad you like it!" He shrieked. "I was so worried you wouldn't! But Alena-senpai said you like jewelry, but I still didn't know!" He exclaimed.

"You were in on this?" I demanded, glaring at Alena, who shrugged and grinned.

"Most of my daughters don't like presents!" Tamaki went on and Haruhi nodded, probably remembering something. "But I wanted so badly to get something for you!"

"And I'm glad you did." I laughed, trying to pry him off of me. "This is the best Christmas ever!" I grinned, hugging him myself and knocking him over.

**Author's Note:**

Well, not much to say, except the obvious.

Merry Christmas everyone! :D *leaps onto her reindeer and flies off*

13


	43. Encounters of the Awkward Kind

**Author's Note:**

Yay for another long chapter. =)

I hope you'll like this chapter, and please review! :D

LOSGAP =D

DISCLAIMER:

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, or the song "I'm Alive!" By Becca.

* * *

**Alexis**

I raised a hand to my chest and fingered the necklace still hanging on my neck and allow myself a discreet smile as I climb the stairs, just behind Alena.

The crowd erupts in wild screaming as I take the microphone and flash them a brilliant smile. Squinting, I can just make out the Host Club, a blob of blue floating on the sea of yellow.

Alena picked up her guitar and instantly plunged into a powerful opening chord. Miki comes up beside me, pulling on her own guitar as I start to sing.

"_Nothing I say comes out right, I can't love without a fight, no one ever knows my name,_

_when I pray for sun, it rains. I'm so sick of wasting time, but nothing's moving in my mind. _

_Inspiration can't be found, I get up and fall but…"_

Miki and Alena joined in for the chorus then, stepping up to their own microphones.

"_I'm alive! I'm alive! Oh yeah. Between the good and the bad is where you'll find me, reaching for heaven!_

_I will fight! And I'll sleep when I die! I'll live, my life, I'm alive!" _

Alena and I stepped back then to allow Miki to have her turn at the solo.

"_Every lover breaks my heart, and I know it from the start. Still I end up in a mess, every time I second guess._

_All my friends just run away when I'm having a bad day. I would rather stay in bed, but I know there's a reason!"_

We all joined her again to sing the chorus.

"_I'm alive! I'm alive! Oh yeah. Between the good and the bad is where you'll find me, reaching for heaven!_

_I will fight! And I'll sleep when I die! I'll live, my life, I'm alive!" _

Miki and I stepped back to give Alena her time at the microphone.

"_When I'm bored to death at home, when he won't pick up the phone, when I'm stuck in second place, those regrets I can't erase._

_Only I can change the end of the movie in my head. There's no time for misery…"_

We all jumped up and grabbed our microphones to yell, "I won't feel sorry for me!" Before we plunged into the chorus again.

"_I'm alive! I'm alive! Oh yeah. Between the good and the bad is where you'll find me, reaching for heaven!_

_I will fight! And I'll sleep when I die! I'll live, my life, I'm alive!_

_I'll live my hard life, I'll live my life, I'm alive!" _

The lights and music cut out as we all grabbed hands and bowed.

The girls all leaped to their feet, screaming, clapping and taking pictures.

_Rich Japanese girls or average American girls, they all go nuts for a little music. _I thought in amusement as we all waved to the crowd and climbed off the stage.

We watched as the girls left the room, still chattering happily among themselves as the Host Club approached, Hunny and Tamaki still clapping and cheering enthusiastically.

I ducked my head and blushed, smiling to myself as Tamaki rambled on about how talented his daughters were.

"The clients all want your autographs now- I wonder how much we could charge for them." Kyoya mused, and I could almost hear the cash register chiming in his head. I rolled my eyes but continued to smile.

We all started though as the ground suddenly rumbled our feet, and Miki squeaked in terror. The Host Club looked unperturbed, if a little annoyed though.

"What's going on?" Alena demanded, unfazed as she looked around, used to the insanity of the third music room.

We all heard it then. The _laughing. _

"Whoa, Miki that sounds just like that creepy doll you had in fourth grade!" I exclaimed and Miki paled, wrapping her arms around herself and shaking her head.

Kyoya arched an eyebrow and I shrugged. "You don't want to know. We had to kill it like, six times." I said, shuddering.

"Oh, there she is." Tamaki said suddenly, turning around to look at something as the maniacal laughter intensified.

We all peered around him to see a girl spinning on a platform rising from the center of the room, her hands on her hips, still laughing. She was wearing the Ouran uniform, and had a rather odd pink bow in her chestnut hair.

"I don't remember approving any of this!" She exclaimed, stabbing a finger towards us. I blinked. Alena looked like she was ready to bite that finger. Miki hid behind Kyoya.

"This has gone on long enough! I let it slide at first, but now it has gone too far!" She proclaimed.

"We don't need your approval for anything." Kyoya said, with the patience of a man who had explained that before, as he adjusted his glasses.

"Of course you do!" She snapped and I tentatively raised my hand. "Er, if I may ask something? Who the heck are you?"

"Who am I?" The girl asked, resting a hand on her heart. She looked like she was about to plunge into a long explanation of who she was when the twins piped up, "This is Renge. She's the 'manager' of the Host Club." They said.

"I didn't know you had a manager." Miki gasped, missing the air quotes the twins had provided.

"We don't." The twins replied with a roll of their eyes. It was creepy how they did that.

"So basically she's an over-obsessed person who has given themselves a title you never gave her." Alena clarified. "Been there, done that, got the T-shirt." I scoffed, waving a hand.

"These three may remain," Renge added, waving a hand. "As long as they keep their paws to themselves." She glared at us and Alena growled, taking a step forward.

"Haruhi, have these tramps been harassing you?" Renge asked suddenly and my eyebrows shot up. "Uh-oh. Clear the way, she's gonna blow!" I shrieked, diving clear of Alena's fury.

"Tramps?!" She shrieked. She ripped the guitar strap off of herself and thrust it at Miki. "Hold. This." She hissed, each word being bitten off sharply. Miki nodded and took it, looking terrified as Alena began to roll up her sleeves.

"I suggest you get out of here." I said to Renge. "Before we have to clean up after her." I said and she shrugged. "I was leaving anyway. Just remember, don't touch my Haruhi, _tramps!_" She taunted, seeing that she had hit a nerve in Alena with that word.

Alena let out a wordless roar of fury and I had a sudden impression of a tiger that had just been poked in the eye with a stick.

Laughing her odd, insane laugh that made me wonder if she had a pull-string in her back, Renge disappeared into the floor (or the underworld, as Miki would say later) just as Alena pounced on the ground.

She looked like a cat that had chased a mouse into a hole she couldn't follow into as she shrieked and beat on the floor with her Shinai, bouncing up and down with the force of her blows.

We all sweat dropped then.

OOO

**Miki**

"I feel bad," I announced suddenly from where I lay curled up on the couch, staring up at the ceiling.

"Why?" Kyoya asked from his seat at the table nearby. "Because the holidays are over and we didn't do anything for charity." I frowned. "I mean, we've got a ton of money in this school; I feel kinda guilty about keeping it all to ourselves during the holiday season." I admitted.

"Gah, you're gonna make me feel all guilty now!" Alexis moaned from somewhere nearby.

"Then go donate something." Alena said, not looking up from her book. "Yeah. But we always take the much more complicated approach." I told her importantly. "We'll think of something totally unnecessary." Alex promised me.

OOO

**Alexis**

"This is for charity?" Tamaki clarified, looking over the pamphlet I had made for him.

"Yes!" I snapped, having had to re-explain this to him again and again. "All the money will go towards Food for the Hungry." I said.

"This beats a can drive any day." Miki added. Tamaki blinked at her. "What's a can drive?"

I sweat dropped. "Just tell us if you're in or out." I muttered.

"Of course I'm in!" Tamaki said, bouncing up. "It'll be so much fun!"

"Eh, we'll go." The twins shrugged. "We can probably squeeze some fun of this."

"We'll do it! I want to help the hungry!" Hunny exclaimed, bouncing up and down. Mori blinked, and then nodded. "Ah."

"Haruhi shouldn't have to participate!" Tamaki announced before Haruhi could speak up. "Since she's the exact kind of person we're raising money for!"

Haruhi's eye twitched. "I may not be as rich as you, senpai, but I can afford my own food." She grumbled. "In fact, I _want_ to do this, if it'll help people."

The twins and Tamaki were upon her in an instant, sobbing with joy. "Selfless Haruhi! Sacrificing her own time for others even less fortunate then her!"

"Ok that just leaves one person…" We all turned to look at Kyoya. He didn't even look up. "No."

"Oh come on!" Miki exclaimed, coiling her arms around his neck. "Please?"

"No."

Tamaki and I were at him in a moment, each of us clinging to one of his legs and looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"Please!" We begged, staring up at him. He sighed patiently, even as Miki started to bounce, squeezing his neck tighter.

"Miki, don't choke him." I reprimanded even as I squeezed his leg tighter, hanging off of him. "Kyoya, if you don't agree to this, I will rip your pants off right here and now."

Kyoya paused for just a moment in his typing. "You wouldn't."

"Oh she would." Miki said. "She pantsed me at my church recital once. She'll totally do it."

Kyoya frowned, contemplating it. I tugged on his pants, letting him know I meant business.

Tamaki, realizing he was being totally ignored, went off into his corner to try the puppy dog eyes maneuver.

"Kyoya, if your pants come off within twenty miles of Miki, I will disembowel you with your own pen and find a new place to store that laptop." Alena said quietly.

"She will." I said solemnly. Kyoya frowned.

Threatening to pants an Ohtori was probably not my brightest idea, but it seemed to work, for in the end Kyoya finally agreed.

OOO

**Alena**

I was apparently the only one who was not getting all excited about Alexis's grand idea to raise money. Sure, it would probably raise more money then I had ever seen, but something was nagging at me.

Alexis's idea was something called a "Bachelor Auction". The clients would bid as much money as they could for an entire Saturday with the Host of their choosing. The men would stand on a stage while the crowd bid on them like they were horses to be admired and bought.

That wasn't the thing that truly irked me; it was that I doubted I had enough money to buy Mori for the day compared to the other rich girls of the school. I didn't care what the others would think if I bid on him- I would say I was trying to save him the nightmare of spending an entire day with a client and doing whatever they want (I shuddered as I contemplated some of the things a hormone-crazed fan girl would ask for.)

The auctioneer, or "auctioneeress" as she called herself, which wasn't even a word, was Renge.

"Let the auctioning begin!" Renge cried, holding her hand up. The crowd roared with approval, and I watched as Hunny skipped out onto the stage, twirling Usa-chan.

"Our first Host is eighteen year old Haniozuka Mitsukuni! A third year in Ouran Academy, Hunny is known for his mastery of karate and his love of all things sweet! Do I hear three million yen?"

_Three million!? _I thought, my eyes widening in shock as someone immediately offered the three, then was quickly outbid.

I listened to the bidding in shocked silence, clutching my paddle tightly and wondering if coming here was a good idea- I'd only brought one million yen, thinking even that would be ridiculous.

"Going once, twice… sold! To the lady up front for ten million yen!" Renge exclaimed, pointing towards a girl I didn't recognize. She didn't jump around and squeal like most of the other girls would have, but merely smiled quietly to herself. I was a little disturbed.

"Next up we have Fujioka Haruhi! A second year in Ouran Academy, Haruhi is a scholar student! He enjoys reading and cooking! Do I hear five million yen?"

I just shook my head, unable to comprehend how much money was being spent all around me.

"This is nuts!" Alexis hissed from her seat at my table. Miki nodded from across the table, grinning. "Can you imagine how much people are going to get from all this?" She said happily.

"Twenty million yen!" Someone suddenly cried. Miki fell out of her chair.

"Sold! To the lady in the hat!" Renge cried, pointing towards a girl in back I couldn't see; she had a hat pulled low over her face.

I sweat dropped. Creepy.

"Next up we have Morinozuka Takashi! A third year in Ouran Academy, 'Mori' likes spicy food and is a kendo master!"

Mori stood on the stage, completely expressionless, one hand in his pocket.

"Do I hear two million yen?" Renge asked. The crowd was silent, glancing at each other and whispering.

"Come on people! Look how gorgeous he is!" Renge exclaimed, sweeping her arms toward Mori in a grand gesture.

"I don't know if I'd want to spend my day with someone who doesn't talk!" Someone hissed from behind me.

"One million then?" Renge asked. I bit my lip, fiddling with my paddle. That was the exact amount I had brought, but I couldn't help but think I may get outbid if someone should decide they wanted him after all.

The crowd was still silent; Mori did not change expression, though Renge was getting uncomfortable.

"Five hundred thousand then! Come on people!" Renge exclaimed. Hesitantly, I raised my paddle. Mori's eyes immediately flashed over to me. He blinked at me, and a ghost of a smile flickered across his face.

"Going once? Twice?" Renge asked, looking around hopefully. No one seemed to want to argue with me. "Sold! To the girl in back!" Renge cried, pointing at me.

The crowd clapped politely as Mori stepped down from the stage and I looked down at the table, blushing.

"Nice one!" Alex beamed. "At least you're getting your man for the day." She scowled at the table. "I didn't even bother bringing money." She admitted. "I know these people will happily blow their daddies fortunes on a day with _him_." She sighed.

"You two should have fun." Miki beamed.

OOO

**Alexis**

"Oh poor Kyoya." I sighed dramatically as Kyoya stood on stage, smiling politely for the audience. The bidding had yet to stop, and the price was rapidly approaching twenty million ten, Haruhi's record.

Finally no one seemed content to argue with a girl who had bid twenty million; she sat smirking in her chair, pleased with herself. Miki suddenly stood up in her chair (she was so little it would have been hard for Renge to see her) and held her paddle up.

"Twenty five million!" She cried.

"Miki!" Alena hissed in disbelief. "I've got it covered." Miki promised her. The blonde girl Miki had just outbid frowned, then sat up. "Thirty million!"

"Thirty five!" Miki shot back.

I stared in disbelief as the bidding increased and increased until Miki finally won at the shocking price of forty five million yen.

Kyoya adjusted his glasses and smiled to himself as he walked off stage. Miki sat back down, beaming at both of us. "What was that?" I demanded, my eye twitching.

"Kyoya gave me money beforehand." Miki admitted. "He didn't want to be bought by anyone else."

I gaped at her. "Wow." I said, but couldn't really be that surprised; that was so Kyoya.

"Tamaki's the last one up." I said when the crowd suddenly roared and leaped to their feet. "Let the madness begin."

OOO

**Miki**

Alexis sat in her own personal corner of misery, her back turned to both Alena and I. I came over and sat down beside her, patting her head.

"Cheer up, emo kid."

She glared at me, and then returned to cultivating mushrooms. (She is spending _way_ too much time with Tamaki."

"Just because Alena and I are spending the day with our true loves and Tamaki is with some evil witch is no reason to sulk!" I proclaimed.

"Not helping." Alena commented.

"Well… you've got the whole house to yourself Saturday?" I said weakly. Alex burst into tears and buried her face in her knees.

"I hate you!" She exclaimed. I patted her shoulder. "I hate me too sissy." I comforted her.

OOO

**Alexis**

"We can have a fun day today Yuki." I crooned, letting him out of his cage and plopping him on the bed.

"Hmm. What to do, now that I'm all alone and have the house to myself." I mused.

Yuki and Kisa, who had jumped onto the bed too, just blinked at me, watching me pace.

"I could throw a wild party, but all the Hosts are out on their dates now." I sighed. "Hmm…" I rubbed my imaginary goatee.

"Eh. Guess it's an anime marathon with you two." I sighed. "…I'll go get some ice cream."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Aw poor Alex. All alone.

Well, we can't all have everything we want. Meh.

Tune in next time for what happens to Alena and Miki on their days! Review to make it come faster! :D

LOSGAP =D

10


	44. First Date

**Author's Note:**

Gosh this story is getting frightfully long o.O It's hit 100,000 words! :O

That's my longest story yet! I never thought it would come this far! I'm so happy TT_TT

*sniffle* Please read and review!

- LOSGAP =D

* * *

**Alexis**

"Dang it! Hold still!" I shrieked, yanking Alena back into her chair, where she sat scowling at the ground.

Attempting to make-over Alena was similar to trying to vaccinate a lion or something else that would rather bite your head off first; Miki and I were very cautious not to get ourselves killed.

"You're gonna look so pretty!" Miki squealed. Alena just snarled in reply, squirming in her chair.

I, who was in charge of curling her hair, rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Honestly if you don't hold still I'm going to burn your ear off!" I snapped. Alena held still after that while I did her hair and Miki messed with her make up and picked out an outfit.

"Don't you have to get yourself ready?" I asked worriedly, glancing at Miki. "Nah I can make myself gorgeous in minutes; Alena, however, is just a big lump of raw material that could take us _forever_ to mold." She grumbled.

Alena scowled. "A lump?"

"In a good way!" Miki said hurriedly.

When Miki got the eyeliner out, however, Alena hissed and shrank away from it. "It's just eyeliner. I'm not gonna poke your eye out." Miki said patiently. "Alex, hold her! Wait, where…?"

I blinked, wondering where the lock of hair I had been curling had gone and looked around the bathroom, frowning in annoyance. "Dang, she's quick; Miki, go make sure the windows are locked."

OOO

**Miki**

"This is so over dramatic." I sighed, frowning at Alena. After we had finally managed to catch her, we'd had to tie her to a kitchen chair; we even had to tie her legs to the chair legs because she kept trying to run off.

Alena, who now had tape over her mouth to prevent her from biting me while I put mascara on her, just glared at me.

"I swear, if we put this in a book or something, no one would believe us." Alex sighed, putting away the curler. "It's your favorite part now Alena! Clothes!" I squealed. Alena's eyes bulged out of her head and she squirmed anew.

"Do you think a skirt is over doing it?" I asked, rummaging in her closet. Alena let out a muffled shriek at the "s" word.

"Hmm. Depends on what they're doing; at least in a skirt she'll have trouble chasing us and down and killing us for tying her up." Alex mused.

"Take the tape off; we need to know what they're doing." I decided. There was a _rip, _then a yelp and crash as Alex jumped clear of Alena as she probably snapped at her.

"Biting people got old when you were two Alena." I grumbled in annoyance. "What color do you think Alena looks best in?" I called over my shoulder.

"I think purple looks good." Alex replied.

"Do you know what you two are doing?" I heard Alex asking Alena. "No." Alena sighed and I groaned in annoyance.

"How about these?" I ask, holding up a pair of black leggings and a long sleeveless lilac tunic that would go over it.

"Cute!" Alex beamed. Alena shrugged. "At least it's not a skirt." She muttered.

We untied her and left Alena to dress while Alex and I went hunting for accessories. I found a large white belt of mine that would look cute over the sweater and some matching white heels.

"Good luck getting her in those." Alex said, eyeing the heels. I shrugged. "Worth a shot." I decided.

OOO

**Miki**

"KYAH! Kodak moment!" I shrieked, bouncing up and down with my cell phone held in front of me. The only picture I got was of Alena's hand covering my camera shortly before she snatched it out of my hands, blushing beet red at our praise.

"You're so cute! No, hot." Alex declared.

"Mori's gonna pass out." I added and she picked up her purse, scowling at both of us. "Stop it!" She hissed. "He'll be here any minute! I don't want him hearing you two." She grumbled.

There was a sudden knock at the door and I shrieked. "OH EM GEE!"

"Go!" Alex hissed, shoving Alena, who had suddenly frozen up, her eyes wide like a deer in the headlights.

Finally she stumbled forward, her heels clacking sharply against the kitchen floor. She fiddled with a curl. "Are you _sure _I look ok?" She asked anxiously. "I don't look… trampy?" She mumbled the last bit. "Of course not!" I exclaimed. "Now go! You're keeping him waiting!" I snapped, and together Alex and I managed to shove Alena out the door.

OOO

**Alena**

"Oof!" I stumbled out the door as it slammed behind me, and nearly fell down my porch stairs if I hadn't slammed into a rather large object. I sweat dropped, staring into Mori's chest and wishing I could sink into the ground.

"Hi." I mumbled into his chest. Mori patted my head, presumably greeting me back.

"I guess we're leaving now?" I asked, pulling back and blinking up at him. He frowned suddenly, peering down at me. I flushed under his mildly surprised eyes as he looked at me.

He wound one of my curls around his index finger, frowning at it curiously. I stopped breathing.

Finally, he spoke. "You look…" He trailed off, his brow puckering as he searched for the right word.

I waited, shifting from foot to foot uncomfortably. In the ensuing expectant silence that followed I ran through several different things that Mori could possibly say; the words grew worse and worse with each passing seconds.

"Beautiful." He finally decided. I blinked, wondering if I was going to faint on him again before I smiled tremulously. "Thanks." I breathed, trying to remember how to breathe. He smiled slightly.

"You don't look too bad yourself." I added awkwardly as we headed down the steps to the limo parked in front of my house. Truthfully, he looked like he did every day, only more casual, but of course he was still gorgeous.

He opened the limo door for me, making me smile as I slid in. I half expected Hunny to be in it; the limo seemed oddly silent and dark without his cheery demeanor.

We rode in silence for a while, I fiddling with my freshly painted fingernails, unable to look at him. Mori was of course content to be silent, so I didn't try to persuade him to speak.

_Well, guess we're off to a pretty good start. _I thought, replaying Mori's earlier compliment and blushing lightly.

OOO

**Alexis**

I stared at the blank computer screen, sighing. I had just re-watched Fruits Basket for what had to be the millionth time. It always managed to cheer me up.

What to do after watching it though, was a mystery.

I was staring into oblivion, trying to think again, when I heard the knocking. I blinked in surprise then slowly got up, approaching the door warily.

I'm always paranoid when I'm home alone and someone knocks at the door; I've read way too many horror novels and seen too many crime shows. Wishing I had a peephole, I opened the door a crack and peeked out curiously.

"Yo." I blinked in surprise, and then opened the door wider. "What are _you_ two doing here?" I demanded, surprised.

Hikaru and Kaoru brushed past me, looking around the house like they'd never been here before.

"We're acting on orders, actually." One of them said; I assumed it was Hikaru, judging by his slightly deeper voice and annoying attitude as he leaned against the counter.

"Who's?" I asked curiously. "And don't you two have a date?"

"It's a secret." Kaoru replied, tapping his nose. "And we may or may not have had a 'terrible family emergency' and had to reschedule for next Saturday." They replied in unison.

I sweat dropped.

"Then why are you here? Can you tell me that much?" I asked impatiently. "Again; on orders. You're coming with us." They grinned and I was suddenly hoisted off my feet and dragged towards the door.

"Nick, don't touch Kisa and Yuki while I'm gone!" I cried as I was dragged off.

OOO

**Miki**

"So I'm in charge of you for today?" I asked hopefully. Kyoya nodded. "Well, technically it was my money." He added.

"But you gave it to me." I pouted. "And I'm a lady!"

Kyoya looked at me pointedly, from where I lay upside down on his couch, my head nearly touching the floor. I scowled up at him. "I'm still a lady."

"But can I make you do anything?" I asked eagerly after a moment of silence. He adjusted his glasses. "Within reason."

I grinned. "What, did you think I would choose something indecent?" I asked. "Of course you would; you're Miki." Kyoya replied. I rolled my eyes, but couldn't stop grinning.

I scurried back into an upright position before I got lightheaded and plopped my head on his shoulder, snuggling up against him.

"I don't know, I'm pretty content to just lay and waste away the day here." I murmured, closing my eyes and yawning. Wrangling Alena had been exhausting.

Kyoya agreed quietly, curling his arm around my waist and holding me closer to him.

OOO

**Alexis**

"If you guys don't tell me where the heck we're going, I'm going to start screaming 'help me I'm being kidnapped' at the top of my lungs." I hissed, glaring at the twins. They grinned wolfishly at me.

"Where are we, anyway?" I asked as the limo slid to a halt. "Here." They both replied simply, hopping out of the limo. I followed them outside, curiosity getting the best of me.

They led me through what looked like a restaurant; a rather expensive one, I noted, until we were in a back booth.

"Will you at least tell me if I'm about to participate in any illegal acts?" I asked, sitting down in the booth as the twins sat across from me.

"Shut up and pick something off the menu." They ordered, ignoring me. "You'll see what we're doing soon enough."

OOO

**Alena**

_This place looks great! _I thought, looking around the posh, lavishly decorated restaurant with wide eyes.

Mori led the way to a booth in the front, beside the window. I looked out the window happily as I sat down, pleased with how this was going so far. Mori didn't sit down though; he dipped his head to me. "Excuse me." He said softly, and then was gone, and I was left to stare blankly after him.

_Eh he'll be back soon. _I thought with a shrug, picking up the menu.

OOO

**Alexis**

"Is that…?" I peered towards the front of the restaurant with wide eyes as Mori quietly came striding towards us. I blinked in shock as he finally came to a halt in front of the table, looking down at us expectantly.

"Um…" I looked between him and the twins, at a loss.

"We brought you here because we're supposed to make this date go perfectly for Alena and Mori." Hikaru explained, resting his chin on his hand. My eyebrows disappeared into my hair. Mori stood quietly nearby, unfazed while I gawked at him.

"Mori, can we have a minute?" I asked, my eyebrow twitching. Mori nodded. "Ah." He disappeared; as soon as he was gone I lunged across the table, grabbing the twins by their shirt collars.

"You can't interfere with them!" I hissed furiously. "I swear, if Alena so much as sheds a single tear because of you nitwits…" I glared at them. They held up their hands. "Hey, if it was up to us we'd be tailing Haruhi right now. But Tono's doing that probably." They said and I plopped them down as a sudden wave of jealously surged up in me.

"So why are we doing this?" I demanded finally. "And why do you need my help?"

"We've been asked to ensure this goes well for both of them; and you're here because you know Alena best. You need to give Mori tips." Kaoru said and I stared at them both, flabbergasted.

"Seriously?" I asked after a moment and they nodded. I blinked.

"…one of you go get Mori; I've got some serious dirt."

OOO

**Alena**

"There you are. I was beginning to think I was going to have to order without you." I said as Mori finally sat down across from me. He nodded, not saying anything, which didn't disturb me.

What _did_ disturb me though, was the fact something just felt… off. I glanced up from my menu to see he was looking at me; as soon as our eyes met though he looked away again.

_Hmm. _I frowned thoughtfully, secretly pleased Mori had been looking at me.

OOO

**Alexis**

"Bwahaha. My day is already like, a million times better." I said, grinning. I peeked around the booth to see Mori and Alena sitting together; Alena was talking, Mori was listening.

"_Alena once said the cutest thing she's ever seen was this shy guy she once dated; apparently, whenever they went out, she would catch him just looking at her. Not in a creepy 'hmm she would go great with that casserole in the fridge' way but… you know, looking. The key thing is, look away when she notices you and pretend you weren't looking. She's a freak like that. Trust me, you'll totally woo her." _

Judging by the slight pink tinge on Alena's cheeks I could detect from my position way over on the other side of the restaurant, it was working so far.

"_One word; flowers. Or chocolate. So really, two words. Alena's the ultimate closet fan girl. She may act like she can kill you with a toothbrush- which she could- but, she's actually very very corny."_

"Do either of you two know what they're doing next?" I asked. The twins both shook their heads. "Mori's totally winging it, actually." They admitted. "We just got the place and time for the first bit. He's on his own for the rest."

I scowled. "Shoot. I was hoping to follow them for the rest of this. It'd be so cute. But, I guess if we were caught, we would probably screw up everything and possibly get maimed in the process."

We all shuddered as a mental image of Alena rearing over us, eyes flashing and roaring like a grizzly bear suddenly surfaced.

"Well, we're probably going to go make sure Haruhi's ok after this." The one I had deemed Hikaru muttered, twirling the straw in his drink. He scowled. "She really shouldn't have had to participate in this. She's poor enough as it is, she doesn't need to help other people." He complained.

My lips twitched into a smile. "You're just jealous you're not the one taking her out on a date." I teased.

Kaoru choked on his drink as Hikaru turned a remarkable shade of red, glaring daggers at me. "That's not true!" He spluttered, his ears burning.

I smirked, not replying. Truth was, I knew Alena's bat ears would detect me and Hikaru taunting each other so I bit my tongue to keep from pressing it. Hikaru, thankfully, calmed down, the blush in his cheeks fading until he looked almost normal (his ears were still pink though).

I frowned thoughtfully, thinking about the last bit of advice I had given Mori, and how I had yet to see it in action yet.

_"Touch her. Not in a gross way, but in a sweet, 'accidental' way. Like brush her hand when you both reach for something. Touch her arm to get her attention. Just try not to surprise her, because I think she's packing."_

OOO

**Alena**

I couldn't put a finger on what I was feeling. As Mori and I walked quietly down a path in the park, I felt like the hard packed dirt beneath me was made of clouds. Like I was moon walking, bouncing lightly up with each step.

_Giddy, maybe? _I wondered absentmindedly.

So far, I hadn't done anything to completely humiliate myself. I still had the habit of trying to fill the silence with my babbling, that usually didn't even make sense to myself by the time I was finished, but Mori didn't seem to mind. In fact, during one of my longer rants, I had even caught him smiling to himself.

I started when my phone rang and sighed in annoyance at the shattered peace, fumbling in my pocket. I flipped open the phone to find a text from Alex.

_"SOS! Mayday! SOS! Call ASAP!"_

I rolled my eyes and started dialing her number, wondering why she hadn't bothered to call herself.

She answered on the first ring. _"Alena?" _

"What is it?" I snapped, wanting to choke her.

"_Why'd you call back so fast? I thought for sure you'd have you phone off."_ Alex said, sounding remarkably calm. My eyebrow twitched. "Just tell me what's wrong."

_"Oh yeah! It's the end of the world!"_ Alex wailed.

"The TV remote's on the end table."

_"Wha…? Oh! No not that kind of end of the world- but thank you, I was looking for that- Haruhi's been kidnapped!" _

"Kidnapped?" I repeated in amusement.

_"Yes! Tamaki called me in a frenzy and said Haruhi had been kidnapped by these freaky girls called the Zuka Club- I'm scared! He said they were horrible horrible people who tried to steal Haruhi's first kiss! Alena! She got kidnapped by a bunch of perverts!"_

"Haruhi hangs out with perverts all the time. I'm sure she can handle herself." I said flatly.

_"But these are _girl _perverts!" _She protested. _"We have to rescue her!" _

I was started by Mori calmly putting his hand on my shoulder and I looked up at him. He held out his hand and after a moment I handed him the phone.

"Ah." Mori said into the phone, standing there expressionless as I listened to the faint chatter of Alex as she explained the situation. He nodded. "Ah." And then he handed me back the phone. I clapped it shut, pocketing it.

"I think she's overreacting." I grumbled. Mori blinked and shook his head. "They kidnapped her before." He said softly.

"Oh." I blinked, not wanting to challenge Mori. "Well… it's not like they did anything bad to her? She'll survive." I said.

Mori shrugged. "Ah." He said. I sweat dropped. "We should probably go and make sure they don't get themselves arrested though, shouldn't we?" I grumbled in annoyance. Mori nodded again. "Ah."

**Author's Note:**

Bahaha! The Zuka Club are here! It's about time!

:D

Stay tuned for what happens when they encounter them!

Until next time loves ;)

- LOSGAP =D


	45. Kidnapped!

**Author's Note:**

Alexis: Ugh, finally! About time she got her lazy butt in gear and updated!

Miki: Yeah, but she's been kinda out of it lately… *pokes LOSGAP with stick*

LOSGAP: *babbles something incoherent and laughs insanely, falling over*

Alena: *sweat drop*

LOSGAP: FOUR HUNDRED!!! O.o

Alexis: She's been saying that a lot.

LOSGAP: *clings to Miki's foot* *whispers* And nineteen…

Alena: Yup, she's lost it.

Miki: *attempts to shake off*

Alexis: Well anyway since the author is a total moron, guess we'll have to do the disclaimer.

LOSGAP doesn't own anything, except us, unfortunately. Please enjoy and review! Or we'll make YOU baby-sit the insane author.

* * *

**Alena**

I sighed in quiet annoyance as Mori and I got out of the limo, in front of the large, overly decorated Lobelia Academy.

I sweat dropped.

_Are there _any_ normal schools around here?_

"Lena-chan!" I looked up as Hunny ran over and leaped up into my arms. He grinned at me. "Hi!"

"Hi Hunny." I replied, patting his head as I set him down. "We're sorry!" He cried, burying his face in my leg. "You and Takashi were gonna have a great day! But then those mean Zuka Club girls took Haru-chan!" His eyes swam with tears as he looked up at me. I sighed and ruffled his hair. "It's ok, Hunny. Mori and I don't mind." I said and Mori nodded. "Ah." He agreed.

"How did your date go?" I asked and he beamed. "She's very nice! She didn't want to come here though, so she and I are going to go out again tonight." He explained. I thought of the scary looking Goth girl who had rented him out and nodded in understanding. Lobelia was swarming with girls in pink shirts, squealing about something I couldn't hear.

"Alena!" Miki's voice startled me out of my reverie and I looked over as she ran up, dragging Kyoya behind her. He adjusted his glasses as Miki started to babble, unaware of him standing behind her with a bleary expression, as though he had been recently awoken from a nap.

"Poor Haruhi! She got kidnapped by a bunch of lesbians!" Miki exclaimed. Kyoya adjusted his glasses again. "I did not call them lesbians."

"They tried to kiss her!" Miki exploded. "That counts as a lesbian!"

I just sighed and crossed my arms. Truthfully, I didn't really care about lesbians and gayness in general, but everyone was acting like Hitler had taken Haruhi.

They couldn't be _that_ bad.

"Oh thank goodness! Reinforcements!" I looked over as Alex came racing over, Tamaki and the twins at her heels.

"What's the plan?" Miki asked eagerly and Tamaki grinned with excitement, motioning us all closer to form a football huddle.

"This is what we're going to do…"

OOO

**Miki**

I stared unhappily around me, scowling.

I felt like that moment in Scooby-Doo when Shaggy and Scooby end up paired together, even though they clearly should not be trusted to be wandering around in search of trouble. Except I had been bribed with Pocky instead of Scooby Snacks.

"Are you two students?" Alex and I skidded to a halt and stared in surprise at a pretty girl leaning against the wall in front of us. She had long, copper colored curls I was suddenly vehemently jealous of.

_Why can't my hair ever do that?_

"We're taking a tour; we're thinking of applying." Alex replied. That was the plan; we were to infiltrate the club from the inside and look around for Haruhi. When we found her, we were to spring her at once and run screaming from the building, dragging her if necessary.

The girl smiled slightly. "Come with me, I'll show you around."

OOO

**Alena**

"Ok well, what do we do if they don't come back?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips and frowning at the hosts.

"They'll come back!" Tamaki insisted. "Alex-hime swore on her make-up kit that she would bring Haruhi back!" He exclaimed. I frowned. "That's pretty serious," I agreed.

We all looked up then when music started blasting from a distant corner of Lobelia and I sighed. "Sounds like the girls are getting busy," I muttered. I noticed then that Tamaki and the twins were exchanging worried looks.

"Alena," Kyoya said. "Are Alex and Miki… easily manipulated?" He asked slowly and I blinked in surprise.

"Alex will do anything if you tell her she's pretty," I said with a shrug. "And Miki doesn't know how to say 'no'. Why?" I asked, tilting my head. A cloud of doom suddenly hung over the Hosts.

"There goes our plan," The twins muttered while I stared at them in confusion.

OOO

**Miki**

I pinched the bridge of my nose, watching Alex twirl over the stage, belting out a song Benio and the others had just given her the sheet music for.

"You both are such lovely girls," Benio said, smiling as she came up beside me. I gave her a distrusting look.

_Pervert._

"Yeah," I said flatly. Across from me, Haruhi sat in a chair with her chin in hand, wearing an exasperated look.

I came and sat down next to her, and we both watched silently as Benio put her hand on Alex's shoulder, telling her she was as beautiful as the first flowers of spring, and her voice was like a chorus of angels.

"She makes Tamaki look like a tongue-tied idiot," I said, a bit stunned by Benio's eloquence.

"Really?" Alex squealed, her eyes shining at Benio's praise. I sweat dropped and hung my head. Feed Alex a few sweet words and she'd roll over and beg for more.

"I thought I recognized Benio that day at the auction," Haruhi said, still looking unhappy. "I can't believe Kyoya didn't see that Benio had spent all that money on me."

"He probably did," I sighed. "He's nothing if not greedy; he was milking you for all you were worth." I said and she hung her head as well. Though most of the money was for charity, I was positive Kyoya had kept a small profit. He _was _an Ootori, after all.

"Sometimes I really wonder if any of the Hosts have souls," She muttered. "I do too," I laughed and leaned back. "Heck, I wonder if Alena has a soul sometimes."

"I think we all wonder that," Haruhi replied and I grinned. I'd always liked her; she wasn't spastic like Alena and Alex, or insane, and her blunt, if sometimes brutal, honesty was refreshing. Not to sound as perverted as the Zuka Club, but she was pretty adorable too.

"You can be in the show too!" One of the girls suddenly popped into my vision and I leaned back. The one with the short brown hair (I couldn't remember her name) had taken a rather strange liking to me.

"Ah… I don't think that's…" I started to say and she began to tear up. She hung her head. "Oh… it's just that, this show really means so much to me, and the lead girl…" She trailed off, tears dripping onto the floor.

_Aw crap._

"Fine." I sighed, admitting defeat. She brightened instantly and tackled me in a crushing hug. "Thank you very much Miki-chan!" She exclaimed.

"Oh your skin!" She said suddenly and I blushed as she lifted my leg up, staring at it in wonder. "What products do you use? It's so soft!" I turned red as she rubbed her cheek on it, sighing in delight.

_I feel so violated right now._

OOO

**Alena**

"Well plan A and plan B both failed," I sighed, since I had finally persuaded the guys to put normal clothes back on. (They had wanted to sneak in "undercover"- Kyoya and I'd finally gotten them to put their pants back on.)

We were all crouched outside a window, watching as Alex, Miki and Haruhi got ready for the recital. I put my chin in my hand and wondered how we were supposed to get them out of there.

"Well if they're both as easy to trick as you say they are, then they haven't got a prayer." One of the twins sighed.

"But what about Haruhi?" The other one challenged. "She's not gullible, and she's still in there!" I glanced at him and instantly knew him to be Hikaru, judging by how worried he seemed.

"We should still go in there," I agreed. "Even if Alex and Miki are enjoying themselves, Haruhi's probably miserable."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Hikaru demanded.

"Wait, I think Kyoya has a plan." I said, grabbing his shirt as he attempted to run off. He glared over his shoulder at me, then over at Kyoya, standing a ways off, dialing something onto his cell phone.

"He's probably just checking his messages," Hikaru snorted, but then we all heard music and glanced over to the window. Miki fumbled in her pocket and pulled out her cell phone, holding it up to her ear. A moment later her eyes widened and she turned to the window, where we all waved.

She nodded to something and smiled, glancing over at Alex, who was getting her make-up done. She rolled her eyes and said something that made Kyoya chuckle quietly and we looked over at him, disturbed at the sound.

She clapped the phone shut and we all looked over at Kyoya, walking back towards us.

"She says the concert will be soon, in about twenty minutes. If we hurry, we can get there before and stop it from happening." He explained.

"How will we do that?" Hunny asked and Kyoya smiled, adjusting his glasses.

OOO

**Alexis **

"Are you sure this looks ok? It's a lot of make-up," I said, frowning at Haruhi.

"She looks radiant! As do you," Benio added and I grinned. "Well, when you put it like that…" I said, twirling a lock of hair. Haruhi sweat dropped but didn't comment as we started to make our way towards the stage.

"Who were you talking to on the phone?" I asked curiously, falling into step besides Miki. She tripped on her heels before replying, her voice slightly pained. "My lover." She grunted, ripping off the heels and tossing them aside, much to Benio's horror.

I raised an eyebrow and chuckled as she was promptly tackled by the three girls of the Zuka Club and shoved back into her heels.

"Your legs are so beautiful!" One squealed- it was hard to tell in the huge swirling cloud of perverted women. "You simply have to show them off properly!"

"They said that about my legs too." Haruhi said flatly. I pouted at the fact no one had complimented my legs- in my humble opinion, they were very nice.

When we got to the stage (Miki tripped and fell dramatically to be caught by Benio, who asked if Miki would like to be carried. When Miki said "over my cold, lifeless corpse" the other girls acted as though she had rejected an invitation by the Queen of England.) We noticed no one was in the audience.

"Where are all the fans screaming my name?" I demanded, putting my hands on my hips. I was on _stage_ for crying out loud, where were the lights? The energy? The life?

"They'll be here soon," Benio said smoothly. For some reason I didn't like the sound of that. Or how the door shut with a very final _bang _behind her.

"Am I the only one hearing the _Psycho _theme playing?" Miki muttered. Haruhi smacked her face into her hand.

"Didn't the Hosts tell you about the _last _time we ran into the Zuka Club?" Haruhi asked. Miki and I nodded, then paled. "Oh no, they're not gonna…?" Miki trailed off, staring at her in horror.

"They didn't get mine." Haruhi said, crossing her arms. "They won't get mine!" Miki said happily. "Or yours, right?" Miki asked, glancing at me.

I felt suddenly years younger and incredibly humiliated as I ducked my head, blushing furiously.

"You have a very cute blush, Alexis." Benio murmured, tipping my chin up. Haruhi and Miki both darted backwards and I shot them a glare.

_Gee, thanks for the help guys. _

"Maybe we should rehearse for the kiss scene?" Benio asked, tracing the back of her fingers against my cheek. I just stood there, frozen with terror as she leaned in.

"Alex! NO!" Miki screeched as I caught the briefest taste of strawberry lip gloss when there was a sudden colossal _THUD._

"No one touches Alex-hime!" Tamaki shrieked. That massive thud I had heard was Benio being pushed unceremoniously to the ground as I found myself airborne and screamed, clinging tightly to Tamaki.

"You again!" Benio spat. I clung tighter to Tamaki's neck, not willing to be put anywhere near her.

_Oh my gosh did I kiss her?! Did that count?! _I felt like I was about to pass out.

"I hope you weren't trying to kiss these unwilling girls, were you?" A smooth voice asked and I relaxed. The Zuka Club didn't have a prayer against Satan.

Though I had the wonder why the heck they were so set on kissing Haruhi, and now Miki or I. And if they _really _wanted too, why not now, when no one was close enough to stop them?

Benio scooted backwards and wrapped her arms securely around Haruhi, who looked bored (she probably knew the Hosts wouldn't let anything bad happen to her). The brunette (dang it, what was her name?!) grabbed Miki, who screamed and flailed about wildly.

"Haruhi!" The twins exclaimed in unison; one grabbed the other as he tried to charge forward (I guessed that was Kaoru holding Hikaru back, seeing as how he's usually the more laid back of the two.)

"Put them down," Kyoya said quietly. "Or what?" Benio challenged with a smirk. Kyoya just smiled and stepped aside.

Now, remember when Alena had been called a tramp by Renge? I thought that had been the angriest I'd ever seen her. Now though, she was positively _steaming. _

Mori was standing beside her, his arms crossed. His brows were slightly furrowed in what I guess passed for his angry face.

Alena held out her hand towards Mori. "Hold. My. Purse." She seethed.

OOO

**Alena**

"…I'm really sorry you had to see that." I apologized, again, as we pulled up in front of my house. Mori smiled slightly.

"It's all right," He said, not for the first time. I blushed. "I kinda went all mother bear back there." I said, rubbing my neck sheepishly as he walked me to the door. "Ah." He agreed.

"Alena, you were the definition of ninja." Miki grinned, coming out of nowhere. "That was so cool! You sent those Zuka Pansies crying to their mommies!"

I blushed scarlet and rubbed my arms. "I didn't even hit them," I muttered. "You didn't have to," She laughed. "I really thought you were going to eat them. I was wondering how I was supposed to explain your sudden bout of cannibalism to the authorities."

She gave me a swift hug, surprising me. "Thanks again! Now I know exactly who to call the next time I get kidnapped by a bunch of freaky creepers." She said as she disappeared inside.

"I hope that never happens again," I sweat dropped. "It might." Mori pointed out tonelessly. I gave him a double take, and then burst out laughing. He was right, of course; it was the Host Club. People got kidnapped all the time. Besides, each and every one of them was a creeper. Except Mori, of course. Though he had his moments.

"Thanks again, for today." I said, glancing up at him awkwardly. A thousand sentences danced behind my lips and I fought them back. Would it be too forward to suggest we should do it again?

"It was my pleasure," Mori said quietly. I jumped when something bright was suddenly in my line of vision and I was staring down at a bouquet of lilies.

"My favorites," I said in shock. I didn't bother asking where the heck he'd been keeping them and merely took them, inhaling deeply and closing my eyes. "Thank you." I murmured.

Maybe it was the intoxicating, heady scent of the flowers. Maybe it was just the really long, really crazy day. Whatever it was, I'm still pretty sure I completely imagined what happened next.

It was feather light, pressing gently against my cheek with the delicate touch of a flower petal. I froze, staring wide-eyed into the flowers.

He didn't even say good night. He just disappeared, leaving me with my tingling cheek and the lilies, glowing softly in the moonlight as they waved in a slight breeze, as though bidding Mori farewell.

OOO

**Alexis**

"Tamaki. Seriously. You can come down now." I sighed. Tamaki peeked down from the balcony on which he had perched shortly after Hurricane Alena had been unleashed on the Zuka Club. I looked around the destroyed set and sweat dropped.

"Yup… that was serious overkill." I muttered. I was still sore about nearly having my first kiss stolen, so I wasn't feeling too guilty.

"She's really gone?" Tamaki clarified. I nodded and he jumped down. "Just didn't want to get in her way, you know." He laughed sheepishly. I shook my head in amusement. "Sure you didn't." I grinned as I walked off. Tamaki scrambled after me, asking where I was going.

"Home, I guess." I shrugged. "Do you have a ride?" He asked and I blinked. "Uh…" I sweat dropped. "I'll give you a ride home of course, my princess." Tamaki smiled, whipping his cell phone out of his pocket.

"Thanks." I said and he gave me a brilliant smile as he spoke to his driver.

It took us a little while to find our way out of the school, and by that time his limo was already waiting for him.

I slipped into the seat beside him and decided to ask the burning question that I'd been holding in for a while. I turned to him, frowning curiously.

"What happened to your date?" I asked. For a moment he looked surprised by the question, and then answered. "I informed her I had a family emergency," He explained. "She understood and we agreed to reschedule." He said and I nodded.

"So when's the next date?" I asked and he frowned. "Next weekend. I have plans tomorrow, so I had to postpone it further." He said.

"Oh." I nodded. For a moment we both stared out the window, and then Tamaki broke the silence.

"…are you going to ask me what my plans are for tomorrow?" He asked, looking at me out of the corner of his eye. I blinked at him, and then shrugged. "Ok… what are your plans for tomorrow?" I asked slowly.

He beamed. "I'm taking a pretty girl to this commoner festival happening downtown! It'll be a great, fun, educational experience!" He exclaimed happily. I sweat dropped.

_Gee, thank you for bragging about your hot date tomorrow. Thank you _so _much, Tamaki. _I thought in annoyance. I felt that usual tug in my chest that I got when I saw him with other, prettier girls, and knew I'd never measure up to his standards.

My brooding was interrupted when Tamaki hung his head and sighed.

"The only problem is, I haven't asked her yet." He admitted. I raised an eyebrow. "Then ask her. Who could say no to _that_ face?" I asked, since he was currently wearing his kicked puppy look.

Tamaki wrung his hands, which was both endearing and slightly painful to see; mainly because I knew whoever this girl was, she must have been a knock-out to get Tamaki nervous.

"I think she may be upset with me," He said. I gawked at him. "Who could be mad at you?" I asked in amusement. Well, I had been. Many times. It seemed to make him feel better though, as he lifted his head and clapped his hands together.

"You're right, who could stay upset with _this _face?" He asked with a brilliant smile. "It's settled then. Alexis-hime, would you like to come to the festival with me tomorrow?" He asked.

My stomach dropped through the bottom of the limo and was left on the street behind us.

"EH?!" I shrieked.

"I knew you were mad at me," Tamaki muttered, looking crestfallen. "No! Not that!" I exclaimed, waving my hands about wildly. "It's just that, I thought you meant someone else, and why would you want to spend a day with me, and why would you think I'm mad at you, and why can't I stop babbling?!" I cried, clutching at my hair as I hung my head. Tamaki peeked down at me through the curtain of blonde hair.

"Because I was almost too late to save you today," He said, looking ashamed. I blinked in surprise, and then raised my head. "You got there in plenty of time," I assured him. "Nothing was stolen, no harm done. Well, there was a lot of emotional trauma but that was mainly for the Zuka Club." I shrugged.

"Oh thank goodness!" Tamaki exclaimed, tackling me in a hug that made me blush heavily and try to think clearly. The man smelled _amazing. _

"And to answer about why, you are very dear to me, Alex-hime." Tamaki said as he pulled back to beam at me. For a moment my heart stopped, but then of course he had to add, "And as your father, it is my joy to spend time with my daughter!"

I sweat dropped.

_And here I thought you were asking me on a date… silly me._

The door opened then and I looked up as the driver opened the door for us, realizing we were home.

"Ugh. Couldn't we have taken the long way?" I muttered to myself. I looked over at Tamaki and smiled widely, even though I was still blushing slightly.

"Thanks for taking me home; I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked awkwardly as he walked me to the door. He looked ecstatic and started to babble about how much fun we were going to have while I listened in quiet amusement.

"Hey, Alena, what are you doing here?" I said in surprise, noticing Alena was standing on the porch. I noticed the lilies in her hand and grinned.

_Mori, you dog!_

Alena looked up, and then exploded into a blush.

"I, uh, um.... Yeah." She burst into giggles and whipped around to promptly smack into the door, making both Tamaki and I wince.

"When the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie, that's amore!" She sang as she opened the door, and then held onto the door frame as she leaned back to grin at us upside down.

"Hi." She giggled before disappearing.

"…I think that was scarier then the Zuka Club thing." I remarked.

**Author's Note:**

…four hundred.

…

Four hundred and nineteen reviews.

O.O

o.O

O.o

o.o

You know, I cried a little bit when we hit that mark. I can't even put into words how grateful I am to you guys! This story originally wasn't even supposed to get past twenty chapters, and look how far we've gotten!

Thank you, so much, to each and every one of you! *hugs you all* I'd like to do something to celebrate, but I've exhausted all methods o.O I already have like a hundred goldfish who are going to be named after you all, I've written a bunch of fan-chapters, so… now what?

...cookies for all! XD You all like cookies, yes?

On a more serious note, I'm so sorry for the lack of updates for SO LONG. Was in a severe Ouran funk, I haven't really been writing much but Naruto stories lately (check them out? *shameless plug*)

Plus I've been having a lot of personal issues lately and haven't really been in a Starting Over mood.

I apologize if this chapter came out slightly rushed or forced, because I didn't have nearly as much fun writing it as I usually do, I just really wanted to get this out of the way so we can move on to more fun chapters (I bet you can guess where we're going next time xD)

So yeah. Threw in two different couple moments AND demolished the Zuka Club. I think I've earned a review, perhaps? (Try to keep them nice, I've been beaten mentally by some of my Naruto reviewers lately and it's getting very tiring)

I'm also sorry for this very long author's note lol I'm done apologizing now.

Oh wait. Got one more.

I'm sorry I don't reply to all your reviews!!! D: I try too, I really do, I just have the memory/attention span of a squirrel with head trauma, but I will work much harder at that! If I don't reply to your review it means I need a swift kick in the rear and will receive one from Sibs most likely until I reply.

Sibrina: I'll be happy too. :D

Me: *nervous look* Anywhoo…

Thank you all again, so freaking much, I LOVE YOU ALL! RAWR!

LOSGAP =D

10


	46. Growing Up

**Author's Note:**

Please don't kill me. T_T

I know I've been away for a long, long time. I'll explain a bit in the final author's note, but I don't want to keep you so go read! :D

(Also, my "Y" key is broken so that I can only type capital ones; if you see a randomly capitalized Y that should be lowercase, blame my keyboard.)

LOSGAP =D

OOO

**Alena**

I lurched down the hallway, yawning and blinking sleepily as I stumbled into the kitchen and made a beeline for the coffee.

Considering I'd collapsed in a happy stupor last night and had slept in this morning, I was less of a bear then I usually was in the morning and so regarded Alexis running screaming into the kitchen with little more then mild curiosity.

Screaming, Alexis opened the fridge, scanned its contents, and pulled out a carton of milk, and shut it with her foot. Still screaming, she opened the cupboard, grabbed a glass, and poured herself a drink. She paused briefly to sip at it, and then started screaming again as she dove for some cereal.

To keep myself from losing my dwindling temper, I looked at the lilies sitting happily in the center of the table, placed carefully in a pale purple vase. It succeeded in calming me down somewhat and I turned to look at Alexis, who was screaming between bites of Lucky Charms.

Well, no one had ever accused Alexis of being subtle.

"May I ask _why _you're screaming_?" _I asked patiently. She stared at me. "I have a date with Tamaki, and nothing to wear." She said flatly. I was impressed by how she didn't sound hoarse, even though she had been screaming for a while.

"You can borrow something of mine," I shrugged and she stared at me. "…really?" She asked, looking at me out of the corner of her eye. I shrugged. Normally I wouldn't let her within twenty feet of my closet, but I was in a good mood.

The reason being, Alexis had a horrible habit of getting something on everything she borrowed from me, or worse, losing it. How she managed to lose clothes was beyond me.

Alex ducked out of the room quickly, probably before I changed my mind, and for a few blessed moments I was left alone with my coffee.

I knew it wouldn't be long before Miki awoke and discovered what I had done this morning, but I had been warning her about it for a while; I kept my Shinai within easy reach, waiting for her to awake.

I nursed my coffee quietly, allowing myself to wake up slowly and surely, reading the Sunday paper.

Sure enough, for the second time that morning, there was screaming. I sighed.

Miki came flying downstairs and stared at me, rage smoldering in her eyes.

"What the heck did you do last night?" She shrieked.

"It was this morning, actually." I replied calmly, setting my empty cup down and regarding her.

"You had no right!" She exclaimed, stabbing a finger at me. I raised an eyebrow. "This is my house." I said flatly. And it was, as odd as it felt to be saying to my best friend. I paid the bills. The house was in my name. Everything in this house belonged to me, which normally meant little except in moments like this or when I wanted to change channels on the TV.

"Yes, but…" I held up my hand, cutting her off. "Miki, you're sixteen. You're going to have to live on your own someday." I said quietly. Her eyes flashed and she blushed lightly, crossing her arms and scowling at the floor. I pressed on. "It's better to get used to it now." I pointed out.

"Why _now _though?" She protested. "You're in a serious relationship now, and I'm going away to college soon." I replied. "It's about time you grew up."

Shaking with suppressed rage, she stomped out of the room. Right on cue, my cell phone rang. I picked it up and sighed into the receiver as a greeting.

"_How'd she take it?"_

"Badly." I sighed.

_"I guessed that." _Kyoya replied dryly.

"She'll pout for a while, but she'll get over it eventually." I shrugged, even though he couldn't see it.

_"Would you like me to take her for the day?" _Kyoya asked, sounding faintly amused. I'd always had a weird relationship with Kyoya- sometimes it felt like he and I were the only sane ones. He always knew what I needed, and I with him. It was an odd friendship, but a nice one nonetheless.

"Please." I sighed.

_"I'll be there in an hour."_

OOO

**Miki**

I sat on my new bed, hissing with disgust at it. I scowled at it.

"Curse you," I muttered. "Why won't you break?" I demanded, bouncing on it again.

In case you haven't guessed, I woke up this morning alone, in a room I'd never really been in, and had completely lost my mind.

Sleeping with another person in the room- preferably in bed with me- was something that was fundamentally important to my sleep. The sound of someone's breathing, the comfort of knowing I wasn't alone, was my crutch- without it, I went crazy.

I glowered, hating the memories Alena had stirred up. Alison and I had shared a room, and she almost always crawled into my bed at night, because she liked sleeping close to me. After her death, I had spent countless sleepless nights in my bed, listening for a ghost child's breathing, aching to feel the presence of another person.

I tried everything, even purchasing the small earpiece that fits into my ear that quietly plays music to help me sleep. It helped somewhat, but I still had an empty, restless sleep every night.

The first time I came to Alena and Alexis's house after Alison's death, I had fallen asleep in Alena's bed, and had my first good sleep since the accident. After that, I simply refused to sleep alone, and Alena had put up with it- she would have done anything to keep me sane, after how devastated we all were after Alison's death.

I knew Alena had a point though, I thought with an irritated scowl. Whenever I went to college, I'd be alone in my own apartment or in a dorm with a complete stranger, and I doubt they'd let me curl up with them.

I sighed. I hated when I was proved to be the one at fault.

I glared at the walls of the spare bedroom, and turned over the idea of decorating it, as Alena had said I was free to do. That was certainly an interesting prospect- the walls were white and devoid of any decorations, and the floor was a dark wood I couldn't identify, but I'd never been interested in that kind of thing.

I felt weird being in here though- this had been their parent's bedroom. I wondered why they liked it being so blank and boring; there was absolutely no furniture except the king bed and the nightstand beside it. I looked out the large double windows and realized they were glass doors, and there was a small balcony; I stepped outside and blinked, realizing I had a view of the small backward. There was a porch swing so I sat down and leaned back, closing my eyes briefly. I was rather surprised they had given me the room their mother had used to sleep in, and felt a little honored.

Then again, no one had slept here for many years; they'd moved to America a few years after their parents had gotten married, since their dad had gotten called back there by his work. He was still there, doing God knew what- I certainly didn't care. I barely knew their dad, as he usually was never home.

I missed with a sudden sharp pang my dad- he wasn't as terrible as my mom, in fact he was kind of awesome. He was rarely home though, since he worked as a consultant for my mom's company- talk about creepy, being married to your boss. She ran a company that sold prosthetic limbs. He spent his time traveling to hospitals around the world, pitching their products and selling them.

Alena must have scented the dark cloud that had settled around me, for she suddenly appeared beside me. She sat down quietly on the swing and said nothing for a while.

"Mom had big plans for this place," She said finally and I looked over sharply. She rarely spoke of her mother anymore. Her odd orange eyes stared off into space, darkened with melancholy. "That's why her room is so blank. She wanted to do the rest of the house first, and then do her own room. We had to move before she could do it, but she didn't mind; she kept the house in her name as a vacation house, and we used to come here every summer. She always vowed she would finish this room, but then she got sick…" She trailed off.

"I think she would love it if you finished it," Alena said quietly. "She adored you. I'd do it, but I can barely stand to be in here." Alena said with a small shrug. I knew the feeling; I'd never set foot back in my old room after Alison had died.

Alena wrapped an arm around my shoulders and hugged me briefly.

"Come on," She said briskly. "You look like a street urchin, and Kyoya will be here in a little bit to pick you up."

OOO

**Alexis**

After much debate, I finally picked out a white sundress that fell just above my knees with a pale green shrug to slip over my shoulders. I slipped on a pair of white sandals and wiggled my toes, feeling cute.

I spent the next hour fiddling with my hair and make up, and finally after much debate put my hair up in a pony tail, putting on a green headband I'd found that matched the shrug over my hair. I stole Miki's sunglasses and slipped those on as well, trotting downstairs to wait impatiently on the porch, quietly amused with the fact I wasn't wearing any of my own clothes.

"Alex!" Alena called and I turned as she poked her head through the door. Her eyes were annoyed. "Get something on that dress and you will regret it." She said quietly and I gulped and nodded. "I'll take it off as soon as I get home and hand it straight to you." I promised and she nodded, looking satisfied as she pulled her head back and shut the door quietly.

I squirmed and fiddled with my dress impatiently, waiting for Tamaki; he said he would pick me up at ten; it was currently nine fifty nine.

I checked my watch for the twentieth time and right as it turned to ten I spotted a black limo pulling up.

_Whoa. Freaky. _I thought in surprise.

Still, an excited smile danced on my lips and I trotted eagerly over to the limo without waiting for him to come walk me to the car. He opened the door for me and offered me a dazzling, excited smile.

"Alexis-hime, you look as beautiful as ever." He said and I flushed. "Thanks," I mumbled shyly. "You too. Wait, not that you're beautiful, because that'd be girly, but, you know…" I slapped my hand over my mouth to stop babbling and Tamaki laughed.

"I don't think being called beautiful is girly," He replied. "It is used to describe any work of art, and that doesn't make them girly."

At first I was amused he'd just referred to himself as a work of art, then realized he'd pretty much said the same thing about me and blushed scarlet.

_Stop flattering me; I'd hate to burst into flame before we even get there!_

OOO

**Alena**

I watched Miki and Alexis leave with a sigh, flopping down in my recliner.

_I'm the only one alone, I guess. _I thought glumly. I tapped my fingers on the arm of the chair, wondering if there was anyone I could call who would also be bored and alone.

With a stab of annoyance I realized each and every one of the people who popped into my mind was a Host Club member- didn't I have any other friends?

I sighed and slumped further in my chair. I was _not _going to call Mori, I told myself firmly, and to avoid temptation tossed my cell phone onto the other couch, out of my reach.

I leaned onto my hand and sighed, already bored out of my mind.

Kisa trotted into the room and mewed then, looking up at me with her amber eyes. I patted my leg and she leaped up easily, curling up in my lap. I stroked her fur and sighed, wondering if it'd be such a bad idea to get myself my own pet.

I dismissed the thought quickly; I only had about two Years before college and there would be no one around to watch it. I scratched Kisa's ears, suddenly wondering what we were going to do with Yuki.

_She can't take him to college, and I can't think of anyone besides Miki who would take him, and Miki will only be able to have him for a year before she goes off too._

I suddenly felt old and rubbed my temples and closing my eyes. I was supposed to be going off to college next year, but who would look after Alexis?

She hated my decision to post-pone school for a year, but I was adamant in my choice; I was going to stay and take care of her until she was off to school, then suddenly we'd both be adults loose in the free world.

It was a scary thought.

I shook my head and decided to channel surf, struggling to chase off the gloomy thoughts of the future.

I scowled and slumped in m chair, feeling oddly depressed.

OOO

**Miki**

"Kyoya, I hate you."

Kyoya adjusted his glasses. "I know."

"Then can we _please _go?" I begged, hanging off of him and trying fruitlessly to drag him back towards the door.

"No." Kyoya said adamantly, frowning at me as I crossed my arms in a huff.

"Pick a color." He ordered and I rolled my eyes. "No."

"Miki."

I ignored him and stared at the floor beneath my shoes.

"Miki."

I remained silent, my scowl deepening.

"I am not choosing the color." Kyoya said flatly. I saw a couple pass by and exchange a knowing smile, probably thinking we were newlyweds picking colors for our new apartment, when really Kyoya was trying to "help" me decorate my new room.

I know; I didn't believe it either. I was torn between being furious with him, amused he was standing here looking at paint samples, or touched that he was trying to help me get excited about the move.

"If this was any other room, you know you would be excited." Kyoya pointed out. I sighed and stomped a foot.

"I could call some of the other Hosts to come help, if that's what you want," Kyoya said, pulling out his cell phone. "I'm sure the twins would have some tasteful suggestions."

I paled and made a futile grab for his phone, which he calmly raised a few inches higher and therefore out of my reach. Have I mentioned how much I _hate _how tall he is?

"Fine! I'll pick a color!" I exclaimed and he smiled slightly, returning the phone to his pocket.

"You are an evil mastermind, you know that?" I scowled at him as I forced myself to browse.

"I've been told that before." Kyoya shrugged.

OOO

**Alexis**

"…no offense, Tamaki, but you kind of suck at carnival games." I dead panned. Tamaki frowned and put on one of his determined faces. "I shall not give up!" He exclaimed, shoving an obscene amount of money at the poor teenaged guy working there. "How many games can I purchase with this?" Tamaki asked as the baffled redhead attempted to count it.

"Uh, as many as you want." He muttered in disbelief, then sat down on his stool and tried to figure out if the money was real.

I rocked back on my heels and watched Tamaki hurtle ball after ball at the stack of milk bottles, sweat dropping slightly.

After commenting on how cute the giant stuffed Pikachu was, that was at least as big as Miki, Tamaki had made it his quest to win it for me.

I was no better at this game then he was, and usually my wild throws fell a few feet short of the stool the bottles were perched on. I scowled at the little buggers and silently willed them to topple, hoping I'd have a Matilda moment and knock them over with my mind.

No such luck.

Suddenly there was a blonde explosion next to me and I barely had time to turn around in shock before Tamaki tackled me.

"I did it!" Tamaki was shrieking repeatedly, babbling something about good triumphing evil, and I wondered just how far into his little fantasy world he had gone with the game.

When he finally set me down I realized he'd only knocked off the top bottle, though that was impressive enough.

The poor baffled clerk handed us the Pikachu, grinning ear to ear. I wondered how much of that money he was going to keep to himself.

He assured us that it was the best display of athleticism he'd ever seen, and if we ever wanted to play again to ask for him specifically, waving goodbye to us as we left with Tamaki staggering under the weight of the massive prize.

"What a nice man!" Tamaki exclaimed happily.

I just shook my head in amusement.

OOO

"Thanks for the Pikachu," I said for the tenth time as we sat down on a bench with it; it took about half the bench up so we were forced to squish close together, which I didn't mind. At all.

I was wondering if it'd be weird for a girl to try "the move" when Tamaki suddenly cried out in excitement and started fumbling in his pocket. Before I had any time to react he had thrown his arm around my shoulders and practically dragged me into his lap. I looked up in shock into the camera of his cell phone but it was already too late, as he was looking excitedly at the screen.

"I forgot I didn't have a picture of us on my phone!" He explained, laughing. The sound of his laugh almost made up for his surprise attack. Almost.

"Let me see." I begged, leaning my head on his shoulder and nearly passing out with I caught a whiff of him. I had a sudden memory of Miki trying to explain how intoxicating the scent of a vampire was to me once and decided vampires had _nothing _on Tamaki Suoh.

I scowled at the screen, jerked out of my sudden mental image of a fanged Tamaki nibbling on my neck- I seriously needed to get my head checked- Tamaki looked as gorgeous as usual, while I was wearing a Bambi expression and staring shell-shocked at the camera.

"Could we try again?" I begged. "I look like I just saw my mother get shot and strapped to a truck."

Tamaki gave me such a horrified look I was actually ashamed for a moment, and then remembered that the poor boy had been denied a Disney experience.

I made a mental note to sit him down for a Disney marathon- he'd love that.

"Come on, please?" I repeated, trying to shake off his sudden aghast expression. I'd have to be careful with my metaphors around Tamaki.

So for the next ten minutes we took pictures, me stubbornly insisting I looked bad in most of them- instead of protesting, Tamaki just happily continued taking pictures with me. I wondered if he thought I looked as bad as I claimed I did- most of the pictures were great, I just liked taking pictures with him.

It was at around the hundredth picture when I heard a sharp scream and looked up. A little black haired girl no more then eight ran screaming up to me.

"You're Alexis!" She exclaimed, staring up at me in awe. I swore inwardly at the fact she had recognized me but forced a smile. "Yup, that's me!" I wasn't about to have a diva fit in front of an eight year old.

"Could you sign this?" She begged, taking off the pink backpack she was wearing and thrusting it at me. "Sure- um, hold on…"I fumbled in my purse for a pen but the girl handed me a green marker. I grinned. "That'll work." I signed my name with a flourish and as I waved goodbye I realized a crowd had gathered.

I looked over at Tamaki apologetically but he was gone. I frowned curiously at his empty seat and wondered where he had gone briefly before returning my attention to the crowd.

Japanese people are surprisingly polite, much unlike the usual loud, pushy American paparazzi that don't understand the meaning of "personal space". These people kept their distance and asked politely if they could take a picture with me, get an autograph, or just (rather quietly) rant about their favorite song.

Still, it was getting to be quite the crowd, and since I'd grown to like my anonymity here I decided it was about time to make a break for it before any reporters showed up- American paparazzi had no problem flying out to Japan for a scoop on the missing Alena and Alexis girls.

I started to back away, looking for an escape route when I suddenly became aware of the screech of tires. I turned around in shock as the crowd scattered as a long black limo squealed to a halt a few feet in front of me. Tamaki threw the door open and beckoned desperately, waving his arm frantically around.

"Get in!" He exclaimed when I just stood there, dumbfounded. I felt an excited grin spread across my face as I ran over and jumped in beside him, waving to the confused looking crowd as we sped away.

"Get down!" Tamaki exclaimed, ducking low and staring fearfully at the window. I yelped as he pulled me down with him and blushed as he shielded me with his body.

"Get back you vultures!" He shrieked as we drove through the crowd, looking at us in shock and mild amusement. I put my hand over my mouth and tried not to giggle as Tamaki urged the driver to go faster.

"Tamaki," I said, my voice shaking with suppressed mirth. "What are you doing?"

"Those people were mobbing you!" He exclaimed in horror.

I stared at him, and then slowly shook my head in amusement. "Tamaki… You're great." I almost said "I love you" But I managed to stop myself in time.

"I think we're safe." I added as he continued staring fearfully out the windows. "Thanks for the rescue, Tama-chan." He grinned at me. "Anything for my precious daughter!"

_Of course._

"So what would you like to do now?" He asked as we returned to a normal sitting position, I trying to work the kink out of my neck from that odd position we were in.

I frowned, and then grinned happily as an idea occurred.

OOO

**Alena**

"Oi, Kisa! Where'd you go?" I demanded, thudding down the stairs. I froze, frowning at the strange sight in my living room.

Tamaki and Alexis were lying on my now rearranged room, the furniture shoved to the sides as they laid on a nest of blankets and pillows, staring up at the TV with wide, riveted eyes. I frowned, not liking how cuddly they looked.

"When did you guys get here? And what are you watching?" I asked, coming over. Kisa mewed a greeting from her place in between Tamaki and Alexis- I nodded in approval to her, glad she was acting as chaperone in my absence.

"Alexis got mobbed by reporters so we came here to watch movies," Tamaki replied, his eyes glued to the screen. I frowned at Alexis. "Mobbed?" I repeated.

"Not really. Tamaki _may_ have overreacted a tad." Alexis replied, also not looking up.

I peered over at the screen and blinked. The opening previews for Lion King were currently rolling across the screen.

Why wasn't I surprised?

"I'm educating him." Alexis explained. I raised an eyebrow just as the front door opened.

"We got your text, milord." One of the twins said, lifting his cell phone. I sweat dropped.

"You guys _do _know what a door bell is, right?" I muttered. I was ignored as the twins came in, followed closely by Haruhi, Kyoya and Miki, and Mori and Hunny.

"We're having a movie marathon!" Hunny said happily as he skipped in.

In moments everyone was settled, and I watched as they curled up in the massive nest Alexis and Tamaki had built, those two in the center of the group.

I blinked in amusement at Haruhi being dragged to sit in between the twins who cuddled up close to her, grinning devilishly. I was surprised she wasn't complaining- maybe she was actually getting used to all this, maybe even liking it a little.

"Lena-chan! Come sit here!" Hunny exclaimed, patting a seat in between him and Mori and beaming at me. I blushed heavily and cleared my throat, glancing around at my suddenly crowded living room.

So apparently my boring, lonely day just got a lot better.

Hiding my secret joy, I turned to leave, muttering "…I'll get some popcorn."

OOO

**Author's Note:**

YAY I'M ALIVE!

I know, I know, I KNOW. It's been FOREVER since I updated. D:

I'm so sorry, I've been having a heck of a ride lately -_- You gotta love life, eh?

Yes I know I've been complaining about personal issues a lot lately but they're not getting any better. GAH.

Also, I'm sad to say this story is starting to get a little… _old. _It's about time I let this story go- oh calm down, I'm not going to end it like next chapter or something, that's ridiculous.

I'm just saying, I'm going to be ending it… oh with my schedule, who knows? By the end of the year most likely. I know, it seems like a REALLY long way away, but you guys know how terrible I am about updating. :P

…hmm. This whole author's note feels really negative and I feel like I'm being mean for some reason. –shrugs-.

Oh well.

I love you all more then words can say, you're fantastic and you're the reason I keep writing! Please review, and post any ideas you have for this story you'd like to see before it ends!

Hope you all loved it, I'll see you guys at the next update! :D

LOSGAP =D

12


End file.
